


Dirty Hooves

by Little_Tigress



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Diamond Dogs, Drug Use, Fallout Equestria - Freeform, Guns, Other, Pegasus Culture, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Raiders, Rainbow Falls, Teaching, Unicorns, Violence, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tigress/pseuds/Little_Tigress
Summary: La vida fácil de una profesora en el Establo 68 cambia radicalmente cuando es expulsada de su hogar y obligada a sobrevivir a los horrores de lo que en el pasado fue el hermoso paisaje de Rainbow Falls, ahora convertido en una radiactiva tierra de muerte y desesperación. Su cuerpo se romperá, sí. Su espíritu se colapsará, probablemente.[Basado en Fallout: Equestria]
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	1. Capítulo 0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout: Equestria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653848) by Kkat. 



**Catalepsia**

_“Si me puedo quedar aquí y no muevo un musculo hasta el próximo martes, no podré hacer lo que sea que Twilight del futuro quería advertirme que no hiciera”_

* * *

Guerra. La guerra nunca cambia…

Ni los ponis que suelen empezarla.

Con el nacimiento de los ministerios, la vida de toda Equestria se puso de cabeza. En cuestión de años, se habían logrado avances tecnológicos que sin el apremio de la guerra habrían tardado siglos. _Ciencias_ _Arcanas. Paz. Asombroso. Tecnología en Tiempos de Guerra. Moral. Imagen_. Los seis ministerios que lograron revolucionar Equestria. Nuestro país nunca fue igual. Tras el ataque de LittleHorn, la mayor parte de la población adoptó una actitud sumamente especista. No sólo contra las cebras, sino contra toda criatura que no fuese un poni.

Es curioso pensarlo, la especie Poni nunca fue tan unida. En ningún momento de la historia equestre, la raza poni había estado tan unida. Terrestres, Pegasos y Unicornios. Juntos. Trabajando para llegar a un fin común. La fuerza de las patas terrestres se unió al poder arcaico de la magia unicornio y a la ligereza del pegaso. La unión, irónicamente, llegó junto con el odio. Ni la amistad en su mejor época había logrado lo que el deseo de venganza y sed de sangre durante los conflictos con las tierras extranjeras completó.

Pero todo eso es la versión que todo el mundo sabe. Lo que logramos aprender de testimonios de los primeros habitantes, aquellos que lograron sobrevivir al holocausto. Aquellos ponis se dedicaron a describir enteramente todo lo que hoy conocemos como historia. Los viejos textos entregados por Stable-Tec no trataban historia más allá de la primera y segunda derrota de Nightmare Moon ante los Elementos de la Armonía. Aun así, este es el tipo de cosas que la mayoría prefiere no recordar, es justo por eso que ser profesora en un establo tiende a ser uno de los empleos más inútiles y menormente remunerados de todo el maldito planeta.

¿Quién fue el genio que inventó ese empleo? Encerrados bajo tierra no tenemos la necesidad de recordar los eventos que nos hicieron terminar aquí. Los potros puede que sean aun más apáticos al respecto, ningún niño quiere saber de esto. Ningún poni tiene la necesidad de saberlo. Y aun así, todos los días me levantaba a horas inequinas con el propósito de ilustrar a las jóvenes mentes. La educación no sirve para llegar a nada cuando no tienes opción. Imagino que durante la pre-guerra cada poni podía elegir a lo que quería dedicar el resto de su inútil existencia, quizás basados en sus talentos especiales o en sus habilidades, o gustos, o simple presión familiar; aquí no. La vida del grandioso Establo 68 tomó un giro bastante curioso en relación a la antigua Equestria. El sólo pensar en ello me hace cuestionarme si realmente estaba mal este método de… ¿vida? Meh, supongo que el simplemente pensar que estaba mal, era lo que le hacía estar mal.

Determinar el lugar de un poni simplemente en base a un examen de aptitud… ¿Qué está mal con la ponidad? ¿Ya no existen cosas como la libertad?... No, pensándolo bien, no en un Establo como este.

No he dejado de mencionar a la antigua Equestria, supongo que mirar al pasado está en mis venas, quizás sea cosa de linaje o simplemente el deseo de divagar me hacía pensar en las lecciones que debí memorizar hacía tantos años…

Como he dicho, ser educadora en un Establo es una tontería. Los niños que nacen encerrados en el bunker no tienen mucha necesidad de quedarse encerrados durante seis horas, sentados y con la vista fija en una vieja pantalla que proyecta películas de la época antes de la guerra del carbón. Y, de hecho, es algo inútil. No tengo idea de cómo sea en otros Establos, o si las cosas son igual en todos, pero ahí en el 68, uno suele tener que pasar al menos once años de educación en matemáticas, gramática, historia, ciencias y principios básicos de la magia, antes de que tu verdadera y productiva época comience.

Ahg. Sólo recordarlo me hacía doler la cabeza.

_Pip._

La risa de los potros era el único sonido que siempre acompañaba mis oídos durante las mañanas. Sus pláticas sobre quién era el mejor en qué, o sobre sus empleos para los que estaban siendo preparados. Algunos, al igual que yo, solían quejarse del arcaico sistema educativo, haciendo chistes al respecto y burlándose en cada aspecto posible de la vida bajo tierra. Los niños, hasta los más chicos, conocían a grandes rasgos lo que hizo que sus vidas se desarrollaran en el bunker, guerra. Ninguno de ellos tenía problemas con el encierro, supongo que es normal tomando en cuenta que nacieron encerrados. Y pensándolo bien, la vida de cualquier poni se desarrolla de esa forma, encerrada en el vientre de la madre, encerrada en la incubadora, encerrada en el salón de clases, encerrada en el Establo, para finalmente terminar encerrada aun más profundo en la tierra…

_Pip._

Los Pipbucks son aparatos bastante útiles… o eso es lo que he escuchado de los ponis de seguridad y comunicación. En lo personal, siempre he creído que estos sofisticados brazaletes no sirven de nada. No a una educadora al menos. De hecho, podría decir que lo único rescatable del Pipbuck para los ponis normales es…

_Pip._

-Je, je, je, je.- sí, risas de potrillos. Cuando una lleva tanto tiempo tratando con niños, bueno, se aprende también. Los tonos y la regularidad con la que un joven poni ríe es bastante variante, dependiendo de la causa de su risa. A veces es simple reflejo, una respuesta instintiva a una experiencia placentera para el equino en desarrollo. Otras es más bien malicia. Siempre he creído que los niños pueden ser bastante crueles, no me mal entiendan, no tengo problemas con los pequeños habitantes del Tártaro, pero los potros no saben distinguir correctamente; pueden decir algo malo, sin saber que es malo. –Je, je, je, je, je,- ah, esa risa. La inconfundible frecuencia de la burla sin piedad hacia otro compañero.

_Pip._

Ese pequeño pitido no había dejado de sonar en mis oídos, había llegado el momento en que era realmente molesto… Sin retirarme el audífono, agaché la mirada hasta la pantalla verde del pequeño dispositivo. Un par de luces parpadeaban entonces. El pequeño grupo de siglas, P.I.M., Mensajes privados entre Pipbucks, centellaba frente a mis ojos. La nota se abrió de inmediato y comencé a leer.

_> De: BG_

_> Para: Everypony_

_> Mensaje: Beat Box en realidad lamento lo de tus padres… lamento que aun tengan que bibir con tigo. ahora que tu empleo ha sido asignado de verdad espero que tengan piedad y no hechen de los cuarteles a primera bista_.

El coro de risas continuó resonando durante los segundos que mi cerebro se congeló tras leer la declaración de Bubblegum. Cómo he dicho, los niños pueden ser bastante crueles. Mis ojos se alzaron, sin poderlo evitar, hasta el escondido rostro de Beat Box, un joven potro terrestre. Ah, por más discreta que yo deseara ser, trabajar como maestra en las profundidades de la tierra implica enterarse de la vida de cada uno de mis alumnos. Al pequeño poni sin cutie mark recién se le había asignado nueva instrucción, de hecho, era el último día en que yo lo vería en el salón de clases. Las cosas en el 68 eran… complicadas, por decir algo.

Nunca me enteré de los detalles, pero en ese momento, sabía exactamente porque las risas. Para un poni terrestre trabajar en el sistema de drenaje del Establo debía ser, de todo lo malo que podría pasar, la peor cosa posible. Al carecer de cuernos y magia, todo lo que hicieran debía ser o con sus cascos o… con su boca.

Agh.

Podía perfectamente entender el motivo de la burla. En todo sentido, tu empleo en el 68 determina el resto de tu vida, tu destino, aun cuando tu Cutie mark dice otra cosa. Tener un empleo de aquella naturaleza no significaba nada, todos los ponis debían ser útiles, aportar su parte para que el Establo continuara creciendo, o al menos sobreviviendo. Ningún empleo era indigno, pero eso es algo que los niños no pueden saber.

Cualquier adulto responsable habría detectado el mensaje, ubicado al culpable, bloqueado su Pipbuck y le habría regalado al menos una semana de detención…

Con la etiqueta del Pipbuck de Bubblegum en mi bandeja de entrada, comencé a toquetear los dos botincitos debajo de la pantalla causando algunos zumbidos por la velocidad con que tecleaba las palabras en el pequeño aparato. Revisé un par de veces el mensaje, corregí los errores que mi rápida redacción había provocado y en cuanto estuvo terminado procedí a encriptar la fuente. Mi casco golpeó la opción ‘enviar’ en cuanto estuve satisfecha. Los pitidos comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón de clases, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes ponis que rápidamente abrieron los mensajes.

_Pip._

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos. Los ponis observaban sus pantallas con ciertos rasgos visibles, incluso el joven Beat sacó su rojizo rostro de la piscina de la vergüenza y se atrevió a mirar el texto en su pantalla, una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer de sus ojos azules. Potros, potrillas, adultos e incluso creo que la secretaría de la Overmare, soltaron una carcajada al unísono. El Establo entero estalló en una uniforme risa que pronto se diversificó hasta alcanzar niveles ensordecedores.

_Oh, bueno, por algo Celestia inventó los auriculares, ¿No?_

_> De: **_

_> Para: Todo el mundo en el Establo (Everypony)._

_> Mensaje: Compañeros, interrumpan todas sus actividades para leer este mensaje. Por este medio quisiera escribir para recordarle a todos los ponis que todos somos importantes para la vida del Establo, incluso aquellos cuyo talento especial es hacer burbujas con goma de mascar._

-¡¿Quién escribió eso?! ¿Cuál de ustedes fue?

-Je, je, je, je, je.

El joven Bubble se levantó de inmediato al escuchar las risas en su dirección, alzando los ojos y cerrándolos entorno a sus compañeros. Todos los ponis reían, él no parecía soportar la atención que tanto había estado demandando así que la siguiente hora pasó sin clases. Durante los sesenta minutos enteros no fui capaz de concentrarme en enseñar nada, estuve muy ocupada observando al frustrado poni unicornio de pelaje purpura golpeando su Pipbuck en busca del remitente de aquella nota. Mi propio dispositivo recibió ciertas advertencias de que la encriptación del origen podía ser rota, pero el contraído rostro de Bubblegum me decía suficiente sobre sus progresos. Revisé los mensajes. Ja, un intento más y el pobre se quedaría con la duda durante el resto de su vida.

Ah, él debió pensar en encriptar su propia burla. Je, novato.

…

Todas las tardes exactamente a la misma hora, el Establo se convertía en una tumba. Los niños dejaban de burlarse y hablar. Las clases paraban. Los ponis obreros dejaban sus trabajos. Incluso los asuntos administrativos con la Overmare quedaban pausados durante una hora entera. El silencio a ese nivel podría sonar algo intimidante para la mayoría de los ponis, pero no para los habitantes del Establo 68.

-“Hola. Mi nombre es Scootaloo, vicepresidente de la corporación conocida como Stable-Tec.”- la jovial voz de una yegua me llenaba los oídos a través del audífono.- “Habitante del Establo 68, si estás escuchando esto ¡Felicidades! Ahora formas parte de uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos del gobierno equestre. ”

_Pip._

-“Durante años hemos sabido que la guerra no terminaría bien, así que en un esfuerzo por preservar a la raza poni de un posible apocalipsis de Balefire, o de cualquier naturaleza, las mayores mentes de Equestria han puesto cascos a la obra. Ahora vives dentro de un nuevo modelo de Establo. Los ingenieros de industrias Apple, de ninguna manera afiliados al M.T.T.G., lograron desarrollar las funcionales instalaciones en que pasarás el resto de tu vida y donde podrás contribuir a la repoblación de la nueva Equestria…”

¡Yay!

¿En serio, quién demonios escribió ese guión?

-“Las princesas y nuestras queridas compatriotas, las Yeguas de los Ministerios, siempre han conocido el poder que yace en el conocimiento. Es por esa razón que Stable-Tec procuró este programa. Muchas felicidades, escritor, poeta, letrista o traductor, ahora gracias a tu esfuerzo y gran talento, la historia de Equestria prevalecerá. Los escritos que hemos recolectado son sólo una pequeña fracción de la literatura equestre, sabemos que es imposible preservarlo todo por nuestra cuenta; con Tu ayuda, sin embargo, lograremos conservar el conocimiento poni para las generaciones futuras, ten por seguro que tu talento será apreciado y tu compromiso glorificado. Cualquier consulta que desees podrá realizarse en los cuarteles de S.T. en Fillydelphia. Hasta entonces, disfruta tu estancia en el Establo 68.”

La voz se perdió entre la estática que surge de mi Pipbuck. Scootaloo dejó de hablar por cuarta vez en una hora. Mis sentidos solían desconectarse de cuando en cuando, especialmente durante la hora de lectura. Sip, como escucharon. Hora de lectura. De pequeña podría asegurar que eran mis tres palabras favoritas en todo el mundo, claro está que entonces mi mundo estaba reducido a las paredes del Establo.

_Pip._

Mis ojos bailaban por la página proyectada por la pantalla de mi Pipbuck, ausentes de compresión, o al menos de la intención de leer aquel ensayo sobre como la proporción correcta de velocidad y falta de fricción era capaz de crear arcoíris. Como la mayoría de los habitantes del 68, leer era una actividad obligatoria que pocas veces llegaba a disfrutar. Al tener mi empleo, me había visto obligada a leer más que la mayoría de los ponis, razón por la que me costaba prestar atención a cualquier letra pixeleada en la pantalla verde, el audio que no dejaba de reproducirse en mis auriculares ayudaba a fingir concentración frente a las cámaras imaginarias.

Ah.

La voz de Scootaloo y sus promesas de una mejor Equestria esperándonos fue mi compañera por lo que restaba del tiempo. Por todos lados, podía ver a los otros ponis reposando sobre sus patas traseras, o recostados en el frio suelo de la biblioteca. Todos y cada uno, con su dispositivo arcano conectado a una estación incrustada en las paredes. A veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo invirtieron los empleados de Stable-Tec y nuestros antepasados transcribiendo cada libro rescatable en códigos para los Pipbucks.

Los ojos comenzaron a arderme, pero me limité a parpadear y a frotarlos una vez o dos cada que fingía cambiar de párrafo. En momentos así, realmente deseaba tener un libro real. Actualmente son tan raros que los ponis a cargo los resguardaban bajo llave. Siempre que alguno de nosotros, los mortales, preguntábamos por los libros, ellos salían con alguna excelente excusa sobre-ensayada acerca de la importancia de preservar las hojas en buen estado, o las cubiertas o las pastas. Por más que S.T. haya querido conservar el conocimiento en mi establo, ningún poni que haya vivido en esta generación ha visto jamás un libro real ¿Irónico, cierto?

Este tipo de actividades, generalmente desagradan a la población en general. A veces pensaba que sólo por esta costumbre, leer y detener toda actividad durante una hora entera, comenzaría la revolución. Una guerra civil contra la Overmare por esta actividad impuesta. Y habría sucedido, de no ser por el ejemplo. Algo curioso de nuestra líder es su manera de manejar las cosas. La Overmare Jade es muy distinto de lo que una creería, incluso ella conecta su Pipbuck a las terminales y se toma los sesenta minutos exactos para repasar algún escrito de más de doscientos años de antigüedad. Predicar con el ejemplo, la única razón por la que esa vieja yegua verde seguía en el puesto.

_Pip._

Todos nos quedábamos callados, quietos, sin mover más que los ojos. Los minutos se hacían eternos. La voz de la poni terrestre nos sacó a todos del estupor en que estábamos.-Tiempo.- dijo ella con una voz tan tranquila, simplemente comentando que al fin había terminado. Se puso sobre sus cascos y procedió a desconectar el cable que alimentaba a su Pipbuck con conocimiento antiguo. Todos seguíamos sus pasos con miradas fijas, incapaces de voltear hacia otro lado mientras ella, con su barbilla en alto y retumbar de sus zapatos, salía de la Biblioteca. Seguí su paso con la vista, y cuando estuve completamente segura de que había salido, solté un suspiro de alivio que fue reflejado por cada poni presente en la enorme sala gris.

-¿No es aterradora?-murmuró una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tanto?-cuestionó el corcel acercándose a un lado de mí. No lo vi, solamente me quedé observando el pasillo, esperando de un momento a otro escuchar los tacones de la Overmare, al no hacerlo logré relajarme un poco y proseguí a seguir mi cable desde la esquina de la Biblioteca hasta la pantalla correspondiente. Comencé a golpear algunas teclas y a guardar mi progreso de lectura, el cual no había cambiado en una semana.

_Pip._

-Lo suficiente para hacer que el Balefire se enfríe sólo con una mirada-respondí casualmente. Desconectando el cable de mi propio aparato y observando con la mente perdida como el cable se retraía solo hasta la terminal. Me di la vuelta para ver al poni que me había hablado en un principio.

-¡Ah!

Mi grito quizás fue escuchado por el espíritu de mis ancestros más antiguos, aquellos habitantes guerreros de antes de Equestria. La mayor parte de los ponis presentes seguro se me quedaron viendo mientras daba un salto sobre la cabeza del corcel, aterricé con mis cuatro patas flexionadas y una molesta sensación en la espalda baja y la melena... ¿Se supone que soy un gato o un poni, ¡por el amor de Celestia!?

-Je. Tranquila, sólo soy yo-se burló el corcel de melena marrón.

-¡Por eso grité, idiota!-respondí alzando las alas y batiéndolas un poco para aplacar las plumas que se habían erizado por el susto, pasé mi casco por mi melena y le di un pequeño tratamiento de emergencia, aplacando los cabellos sueltos; luego hice lo mismo con mi pelaje en el lomo. Con mi ala derecha, le di un golpe en la cabeza al poni, que solamente le hizo soltar una carcajada. Sus ojos risueños me observaron durante unos segundos, perdidos en una especie de trance. Odiaba que él hiciera eso. Odiaba pensar en él haciendo eso. Fruncí el ceño.

_Pip. Pip._

-¡Mis ojos están aquí, Dot!-le recordé levantando mi casco y dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca, no se rió esta vez. No, sus ojos se cerraron mientras se sobaba la cabeza por detrás del cabello con cierta burla en el gesto.

Bufé.

-Lo lamento, pero te ves hermosa cuando estás enojada…-suspiró él. Ojos soñadores, rostro de idiota, aun después de haber recibido un golpe. Realmente parecía la clase de poni a quién me gustaría regalarle un libro… en el rostro.

Agh.

-No me salgas con eso- gruñí apartando el rostro, mostrándole los dientes un poco.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo- respondió con inocencia y fingidos ojos de potro huérfano, colocándose a mi lado, agachado como perrito arrepentido.

-No, pero yo sí, sobre tu madre-le recordé volviendo a ladear el rostro.

_Pip._

Él parpadeó, confundido ante mis palabras.

-Oh-la comprensión era notable, no sólo por la perfecta y tierna “o” que sus labios formaron, sino por el curioso brillo en sus ojillos de limón-. Eso. Meh, no le diré nada…-una pausa. Segundos, Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Por qué diablos haría una pausa? Ningún poni hace pausas largas a menos que quiera agregar más a su declaración… Mierda.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

-A menos que lleves esas _alas_ a mi apartamento.-dijo con aquella maldita sonrisa de “te tengo” plantada en su rostro. Me sonrojé al comprender sus palabras, el calor me subió por todo el cuerpo y causó cosquillas en la parte superior de las articulaciones en mis alas.- Sabes que requieren algo de ejercicio, y bajo tierra, tienes pocas opciones.

Ah. Tan malo como eso pudiese sonar, él tenía razón.

…

_Pip…_

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

Yacía en la cama, recostada con las alas extendidas bajo mi espalda y un apuesto corcel a mi lado acariciando con el hocico las plumas pegadas a mi cuerpo. Sus dientes se movían de una curiosa forma, jugando a arrancarme las plumas rotas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cada gesto que hacía, me provocaba saltar por más un motivo. Los pequeños piquetes que sentía cuando me acicalaba con él…, creo que para Peridot siempre fue divertido verme sobresaltada.

-¡Auch!- exclamé.

-Go Fiento.-dijo él con una pluma entre sus dientes, blancos como las perlas. Un segundo después, tomó mi pluma entre sus cascos y la miró como si fuese algo importante, la rodó con sus pesuñas para no perder detalle de ella. Cada cerda, cada pequeña fibra de aquella curiosa parte de mí le fascinaba.

_Pip._

-Peridot…-con aire pensativo me aparté la melena del rostro mientras él volteaba hacia mí.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me amas?

Sus cascos dejaron la pluma de lado y sus ojos se dirigieron a dónde los míos se encontraban. Nos miramos durante unos curiosos segundos. El silencio, las respiraciones agitadas… El olor. Ambos estábamos empapados en sudor, enredados entre las sábanas ya no tan azules de su cama. Él se acercó a mí y con su casco empezó a acariciar mi rostro con una delicadeza que me hacía dudar de su orientación sexual, a pesar de los últimos treinta minutos.

-Tal vez sean esas alas, realmente sabes cómo usarlas cuando quieres.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio, Dot.

-¿Acaso crees que yo no?- contestó con un seño fruncido y un semblante que demandaba ser obedecido, tal como el de su madre. Quise refutar, pelear, reclamarle. Decir algo, pero en realidad no tenía nada que discutir con él.

-Lo sé, ¿pero es sólo eso? –Volví a cuestionar mirando directo en sus ojos,- ¿Es la experiencia?, ¿La aventura de probar algo _exótico_?

-Jah.-soltó una carcajada rápida cerrando sus ojos cítricos. Luego volvió a abrirlos y contestó:- No te creas tan especial, exótico sería una cebra, una yegua de Saddle Arabia o una grifo, a veces me pregunto de lo qué sería capaz de hacer con esas garras…

-Sabes de lo que hablo.-le interrumpí, siendo sincera, no deseaba escuchar sus fantasías con garras o yeguas del doble de su talla.

-Sí, pero nunca antes te habías puesto tan seria tras la tercera ronda, ¿sabes?-arqueó una ceja.

-Supongo…

_Pip. Pip._

Un cosquilleo comenzó a subirme por los muslos hasta llegar a mi estomago. Era una sensación familiar. Agaché la vista al ver como un rayo de luz dorado me atravesaba el cuerpo. Una risa comenzó a surgir de mi garganta.

-Ja, ja, ja.-empecé sin emoción, pero conforme el brillo presionaba mis puntos sensibles mi resistencia padeció ante el efecto de la magia que el cuerno de Peridot provocaba en mi pelaje.- Ja, no creo, ja, ja, ja, que, ja, estés, ja, ja, ja, listo para otra…- el abdomen me dolía por el esfuerzo de hablar mientras me contraía de manera involuntaria por la risa.

Su cuerno continuó presionando con el poder telequinético en partes cada vez más privadas de mi anatomía, causándome sensaciones placenteras y extrañas a partes iguales. Uno que otro grito salió de mí, mientras Dot se encargaba de usar sus cascos con una habilidad digna de poni terrestre.

-A veces creo que piensas demasiado-susurró en mi oído, colocando sus pesuñas junto a mis hombros y agachándose hasta comenzar a mordisquearme las orejas.

-Y a veces pienso que tú no lo haces-respondí, siguiendo su ritmo con algo de demora, preocupándome por seguir consciente mientras su cuerno brillaba en la oscura habitación iluminando su rostro con aquel hermoso tono amarillento… Así es como debía verse el sol.

_Pip… Pip…_

Mis alas se expandieron sin que pudiera evitarlo ante la vista de su pelaje empapado y pegado a su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se expandió mientras se agachaba una vez más.

Oh, bueno, supongo que Peridot tenía razón en una cosa…

¡Uh!

…O dos.

…

Las duchas del apartamento en la zona de la Overmare eran considerablemente mejor mantenidas que las del resto de las habitaciones. El agua que salía de la regadera en el muro de porcelana blanca poseía un calor al que no estaba acostumbrada. Vapor, el gas se acumulaba a mi alrededor mientras me enjabonaba el pelaje y me enjuagaba el rostro. Alcé una pata y la acerqué a mi nariz, olfateé un par de veces antes de llegar a la conclusión de que incluso el jabón de mi novio era más aromático que el mío.

Mi cuerpo fue cubierto en su totalidad con la grasosa sustancia de aroma floral y mis cascos se dedicaron a lavar mi cola y melena con el shampoo que no sólo tenía olor sino que formaba espuma en mi melena. La mayor parte de los productos de calidad, son reservados para este sector de la población, no que me moleste, pero es muy extraño sentir ese masaje en la cabeza ser algo bueno y no un simple jaladero de cabello.

El agua dejó de caer al cabo de unos minutos. Estaba limpia y mi cuerpo comenzaba a resentir las consecuencias de bañarse con agua caliente, al salir de la ducha comencé a temblar y mi pelaje a erizarse un poco. La corriente de aire normal del Establo, producida por los talismanes de purificación de aire, ahora se había convertido en una mortal maquina de tortura que amenazaba con arrancarme la piel.

_Burr._

Con la mayor velocidad que pude conseguir, me acerqué al vestidor al otro lado de una puerta. Dentro había toda clase de ropas, principalmente trajes de utilidad en tonos azules con el número del Establo impreso en el cuello. Me apresuré a secarme el agua que aun se escurría y luego me coloqué uno de los muchos trajes, agradeciendo que Dot tuviera la brillante idea de comenzar a mudar mis pertenencias a su cuartel. Mis trajes eran un tanto diferentes que el modelo tradicional, algunas de las costureras y sastres han estado haciendo estas cosas exclusivamente para mí desde mi infancia. Me metí en el uniforme, plegando mis alas y luego expandiéndolas a través de los agujeros que mi ropa tenía en el lomo. Mi melena seguía húmeda, pero eso no era ningún problema. Batiendo mis alas lograba crear pequeñas ráfagas de aire, con suficiente tiempo y constancia, mi cabello podía estar tan seco como antes de entrar al baño.

_Pip._

Mi Pipbuck anunciaba que ya era hora de la cena, por lo que simplemente pasé el cepillo por mi pelo de forma que no me cubriera los ojos. No me importaba mucho en realidad. Además, las filas en la cafetería de un Establo suelen ser eternas. No quería perder la oportunidad de un buen lugar en la cola, así que salí del apartamento lo más rápido que mis cascos me lo permitían.

-¡Con permiso!- grité varias veces a los ponis que me cruzaba en los pasillos. La mayoría de terrestres y unicornios en uniforme se apartaron al ver a la extraña poni con alas correr como alma perseguida por Cerbero. -¡Perdón!, ¡Lo siento!- repetí al menos diez veces por cada poni que me topaba.

_Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi._

-”…Y recuerden, ponis, este viernes la cafetería estará sirviendo pastelillos para cada habitante del Establo con el motivo de la celebración del Quincuagésimo aniversario del nacimiento de nuestra amada Overmare. Pero apresúrense.”- Decía la voz de un corcel con aire realmente entusiasta por el radio. Mi Pipbuck estaba conectado a mi auricular, por lo que su voz sonaba fuerte y clara mientras corría. Mis alas se desplegaban de cuando en cuando, aleteando un poco mientras mis cascos se movían desenfrenados.-“En otras noticias, los ponis que se dirijan a la cafetería deberán buscar rutas alternas al pasillo principal, recomiendo tomar el camino que atraviesa el Atrio, la Biblioteca y los apartamentos de servicios. Cualquier intento de llegar por el pasillo será frustrado por nuestra alada compañera, quien ahora mismo está trotando por las zonas altas. Recomiendo proceder con precaución.”

¡¿Qué?! Oh, ese chico de la radio debía estar espiando otra vez. Mis pasos se aceleraban y procuraba mantener mis alas pegadas a mi torso, mientras avanzaba pude notar los vacios pasillos, con apenas unos cuantos ponis cruzándose por mi camino. Pareciera que yo no era la única que estaba escuchando a Bass, de hecho pareciera que todos los ponis siguieron su consejo. Genial, uno se tropieza con un par de ponis en carambola una vez y ya es etiquetado de por vida.

_Pi. Pi. Pi…_

-“Ahora, con motivo de la celebración, podemos desempolvar esos viejos vinilos y poner a girar las agujas ¡Vamos ponis, es hora de celebrar!”- una pausa dramática de la extrovertida voz del corcel. Luego, una leve música comenzó a sonar. Una tonada suave… lenta y bastante tranquilizadora. Los violines comenzaron con un tono delicado, avanzando y elevando sus notas hasta alcanzar un curioso ritmo. Más cuerdas se asomaron en la melodía, alimentando el sonido con una riqueza auditiva tan bella…-“Y esta corre por parte de Coloratura, una canción que nos recuerda que pese a las paredes grises, siempre habrá motivos para festejar.”

Las notas descendieron de manera abrupta, a tonos tan graves como heridas de balas en el pecho. Un par de vientos fueron añadidos a las cuerdas. La armonía de la canción era hermosa, cada instrumento estaba afinado y tocado con tal precisión que era imposible distinguirlos uno del otro. Luego llegó la voz.

Nunca fui gran fanática de la música, amaba escucharla y disfrutaba verdaderamente de ella, pero siendo honesta, jamás llegué a ser gran conocedora. La melodía era hermosa. No conocía muchos artistas entonces, mis gustos se limitaban a Sapphire Shores, Sweetie Belle, el grandioso remix de “Himno de Cloudsdale”, el dueto entre Spike y Vinyl Scratch, y claro, Coloratura. Su voz era sumamente profunda y provocaba extraños sentimientos en mí. Como si estuviera tratando de despertar algo en mi pecho, algo dormido desde hacía años.

_…Porque los errores del pasado, ahí se quedarán,_

_Créeme, fiel corcel, que por tu regreso esperaré_

_Hoy el cielo lleno de nubes está, ausente, como tú…_

No presté atención realmente a la música que invadía mis vías auditivas. Concentrada en mi carrera, me dediqué a llegar a la cafetería lo más rápido posible. Mis cascos golpeaban el suelo de concreto, causando un eco con el ruido de mi galope; ese fue el único sonido externo que escuché hasta llegar a la entrada de la cafetería. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Enorme y totalmente despejada. Los ponis que estaban ahí conversaban, algunos ya estaban sentados en las mesas, charlando o simplemente chismeando con migajas de pastel de zanahoria entre los dientes.

Al verme, muchos ponis que esperaban junto a la entrada, se movieron con urgencia. Por mi parte, estaba ocupada raspando mis pesuñas contra el suelo en un intento por frenar, mi velocidad disminuía de a poco, al punto en que llegué al trote lento que quería. Muchos de los terrestres se me quedaron viendo con cierta burla, otros con un rostro compungido y otros solamente se limitaron a rodar los ojos cuando me aparecí en la parte trasera de la fila. Con una sonrisa, tomé mi charola y me decidí a esperar.

_Pip. Pip. Pip_

No había muchos ponis, supongo que el aviso de Bass logró retrasarlos lo suficiente con eso de las “vías alternas”. Bendito seas, Bass, ojala que Celestia y Luna puedan pagártelo algún día.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estuvo?-preguntó una yegua unicornio a mi lado. La observé por un instante, un tanto indecisa mientras ella me golpeaba el hombro para avanzar en la fila.- ¿Eh?

-Cómo estuvo, ¿qué?-respondí, un tanto confundida por la repentina pregunta de Rose.

-Duh, tu “tiempo de calidad” con Peridot.-me dijo rodando los ojos y finalmente componiendo una picara sonrisa.

-Ah, eso, bueno, nosotros…-comencé, luego me di cuenta de lo repentina y al azar que parecía esa pregunta. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar con más fuerza, me olfateé la melena repetidas veces, quizás no me había bañado bien, a lo mejor había olvidado algo…- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Niña,-dijo mirándome como si fuese una potrilla, ¡Yo era una semana mayor que ella!-Esa esencia de perfume no es tuya, cuando hueles a flores es porque algo pasó en los cuarteles de ese novio tuyo.

Su mirada plana, no necesitaba agregar más.

-Bueno… sí, pero…-mis mejillas estaban encendidas de rojo.

_Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi._

-¡Siguiente!-gritó la vieja poni que usaba redecilla en la melena. Su traje de color amarillento contrastaba con el de la mayoría de nosotros y su mirada severa me decía que más valía avanzar.

-Sí.-grité y troté hasta ella, colocando mi bandeja frente a ella y recibiendo mis alimentos junto con una mirada acida por parte de Grasa, la cocinera. Rose siguió de cerca mis pasos, intentando no hacer contacto visual con la amargada yegua y tomando su comida en tiempo record. Nos encontramos fuera de la fila y en dirección de una mesa. Pocas estaban desocupadas, por lo que pudimos considerarnos suertudas al encontrar una parte del comedor con dos sillas vacías.

Logramos apartar los lugares y comenzar a comer las comidas desabridas del Establo. No me quejo de la comida, pero es un poco difícil acostumbrarse al aguado sabor del puré de patatas, parecía más bien agua con pedazos de papas flotando en ella. Un tanto decepcionante para una comida de celebración. El pastel, por otro lado, ¡demonios, qué fue delicioso!

Gracias a la gran guerra, los ponis comenzaron a preocuparse por el futuro del país y los productos que fabricaron durante los nefastos años de conflicto se convirtieron en reliquias, maquinas, comida, tecnología y magia hecha para durar, para vivir incluso más que el alicornio promedio… Al menos eso es lo que solía escuchar en los comerciales que venían pregrabados en mi Pipbuck. Con todos esos conservadores, debían tener algún efecto secundario sobre la salud, ¡pero eso me importaba un comino! ¡El sabor azucarado del pastel empaquetado era delicioso! Lo devoré en un instante.

Rose habló conmigo mientras me atragantaba con el pan y el azúcar le hacía cosquillas al interior de mi boca. Mi amiga parloteaba mil y un indirectas sobre los detalles de mi tarde con Dot. Cielos, es como si nadie tuviera nada mejor que hablar que las intimidades de cada poni…

En un intento para zafarme de la incómoda conversación que se avecinaba, me levanté y dije:- Ahora vuelvo, voy por algo de agua.

-Okay-dijo ella parpadeando. En ese mismo segundo me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la fuente de sodas, o sea otra enorme fila de ponis esperando por agua triplemente filtrada. Me formé, esperando que cualquier poni que estuviera a cargo tardase, y mucho.

El tiempo pasaba lento, pero eso no era problema. La voz de Bass me acompañó en el audífono junto con la ocasional canción de tiempos antes de la guerra. Avancé a paso de tortuga. Comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea irme a meter a aquella fila…

Sentí un pequeño tirón en la manga de mi traje. Volteé hacia abajo para descubrir el origen del jalón, me encontré con un par de bellos ojos azules que observaban directo hacia arriba. Un potrillo de pelaje gris se rozaba una pierna contra la otra mientras me miraba, su boca su movía, como si masticara las palabras y no fuera capaz de decidir entre tragarlas y vomitarlas.

_Pip._

-¿Si, Beat?-dije. Él se sobresaltó un poco y luego de más debate silencioso consigo mismo se atrevió a abrir la boca y responder con un tímido “gracias”.

Parpadeé.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté un tanto confundida.

-Por lo de esta mañana, lo de Bubblegum-respondió él desviando su mirada hasta su enorme Pipbuck.

-Oh, qué te hace creer que fui yo, Beat- avancé otro lugar en la interminable fila de ponis, el potrillo de ojos azules me siguió mientras me movía en la fila.

Cuando los ponis volvieron a detenerse, él habló:

-nadie escribe notas con tanta ortografía-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mirando casualmente a mi Pipbuck-y usted era la única adulta presente cuando él mandó aquel mensaje…

-Cielos, eres bueno.-murmuré para mí misma, aun así, Beat Box logró escucharme.

-Supongo que entonces estás haciendo bien tu trabajo-sonrió-.Muchas gracias… tal vez algún día podría enseñarme a encriptar notas y eso-comentó antes de darse la vuelta y salir en busca de sus padres, que por las sonrisas que pusieron al verlo llegar, parecía que le habían permitido quedarse en su hogar.

Qué simpático potrillo, al parecer eso de ser maestra no era tan malo…

-Sí, papi-gritó una voz aguda, masculina, pero sumamente aguda.- Te digo que fue ella-entonces un pequeño casco purpura me señaló desde las profundidades de la cafetería. Un furioso potro marchaba hacia mí con pisotones y una escolta de dos enojados padres, ambos terrestres que sin haberme visto, ya parecían quererme enviar al incinerador del Establo.

_Gulp._

Me escurrí entre la multitud de ponis con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida por los padres de Bubblegum.

_Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi…_

…

_Pip._

Pasé al menos veinte minutos escondida en el baño de la cafetería. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que ningún poni me encontrase hasta estar segura en un cien por ciento de que a Bubblegum ya se le había olvidado su berrinche. Debo admitir, que era muy extraño que ninguna yegua entrara al baño en todo ese tiempo.

Durante todo ese lapso, mi fiel Pipbuck estuvo conectado a la red de radio del Establo, donde Bass continuó deleitando a todos los ponis con su exquisito gusto en música de la preguerra. Al principio se dedicó a poner canciones lentas, un poco de “El sol no puede esconderse (para siempre)” de Sapphire, luego empezó a subir un poco el ritmo con los tonos de la ágil guitarra de String Colt con “War Horse”, para finalmente sacar las clásicas canciones dupstep de nuestra querida poni de vinilo, “Music to my ears, love to my Heart”.

Creo que hubiera podido quedarme ahí el resto de la tarde, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Rose. Su cabeza se asomó por la puerta y suspiró al verme arrinconada en el suelo del lavacascos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con indiferencia.

-¿Sabes si aun están ahí los padres de Bubblegum?-pregunté en respuesta, retirándome el audífono y alzando la mirada hasta ella.

-Todos los ponis están allá, supongo que nadie notará tu presencia.

Bueno, eso era reconfortante.

Me paré sobre mis cuatro cascos, sacudí mi traje con las alas y troté hasta la puerta, donde mi amiga me estaba esperando. Ella sonrió un poco mientras abría la puerta para salir a la cafetería.

-Vamos, Fly.-dijo ella, tocándome el hombro con su casco y luego dándome un empujón.

¿Qué demonios…?

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

La enorme sala en que hace unos minutos había estado comiendo se había transformado completamente. Alguien había quitado todas y cada una de las mesas y las había amontonado en una esquina del salón. Las luces de la periferia estaban completamente apagadas, dejando solamente las centrales iluminando el lugar. La voz de la señorita Shores inundó mi sentido del oído. Muchos ponis estaban en el centro, bailando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasé ahí adentro?-pregunté en un susurro al ver la improvisada pista de baile, olvidándome por completo de mi botella de agua.

-Minutos, horas, días, ¿Acaso importa?-respondió la unicornio encogiéndose de hombros,- ¡Solo diviértete!- tras decir eso, se alejó de mí, siguiendo a una yegua terrestre que bebía un tarro de cidra.

Una fiesta. Cielos, eso sí que era raro… Estoy segura de a mi generación no le había tocado hasta ahora. La palabra en sí era un concepto totalmente alíen para mí, claro, eso no me impidió experimentarlo.

Pasé un rato conversando con un par de ponis de las zonas de mantenimiento, divertidos los corceles. Mientras bebía algo de cidra de hace doscientos años, los dos ponis me platicaban sobre la utilidad de las llaves y otras tantas herramientas de las cuales sólo reconocí el martillo. Luego se nos unieron más, potros y yeguas, todos conversando de mil temas distintos y de alguna forma entrelazándolos para que pareciera una misma conversación.

Pasado mi sexto tarro de cidra, la conversación había muerto oficialmente, ya ningún poni se preocupaba por hablar, de hecho, a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie. Algunos de los potros con lo que había estado hablando se habían retirado hacia ya un tiempo. Muchos de los corceles y yeguas que habían inundado la pista de baile ya no estaban, de hecho, la cafetería parecía casi vacía a estas horas. Mi amiga también se había ido, seguramente a pasar la noche con la otra yegua. Estaba sola, admirando con cierta enviada a las pocas parejas restantes que bailaban bajo los focos incandescentes encendidos.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Como mínimo, ya no debía preocuparme por encontrarme con los padres del potrillo. Era un consuelo, en realidad.

-¿Cómo estás?- observé a Peridot acercarse a mí, se sentó en la mesa, con su cuerno brillado y sosteniendo una copa de vino con su magia dorada.

-Bien, si ves a tu madre, dile que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.-comenté mirándole de reojo y sorbiendo algo de cidra. Él sonrió, igualmente bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Sabes?, a veces me pregunto cómo sería si tuviéramos un hijo.-dije dándome la vuelta para ver a un unicornio verde, no sabía si por su pelaje o por la nausea que parecía tener.

-¿Es-estás insinuando algo?-preguntó espantado, abriendo los ojos con horror.

Sonreí.

-No, pero piénsalo, ¿Sería un alicornio?

Dot hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro, luego se zampó el vino de un solo trago y con las mejillas rojas me miró:

-No creo que eso sea posible…

Le interrumpí:

-No, pero sería grandioso, él o ella podría volar como yo y hacer magia como _hic_ tú.

-Pero tú no sabes…

Le volví a interrumpir, no me importaba mucho lo que fuera a decir ¡Tener un hijo alicornio sería jodidamente genial!

-O tal vez serían gemelos, uno pegaso y el otro unicornio, eso sería tierno…-le dije haciendo un gesto con mis labios. Era otra opción.

-Bastante, sí… ¿Cuánto has bebido?-preguntó alzando una ceja tomándome por los hombros con un ligero zangoloteo.

-Una o dos…-respondí sonriendo como una idiota.

-¿Copas?

-Docenas… ¿Medias docenas? ¿Docinas? ¿Do..do…? ¿Tal vez dos más que mis cascos?-especulé con mis ojos mareándose al ver mis seis patas alzadas frente a mí. Él me observó con ternura en los ojos, con su magia me levantó a su lomo, ¡Yay! ¡Paseo en poni!

Dejé el resto de mi cidra en la mesa, incapaz de recuperarla. Me dejé arrastrar por Dot, “Dot”, era un lindo apodo pensándolo bien. Él me cargó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, donde un poni terrestre nos recibió a los dos con una mirada interrogatoria.

-Lamento esto señor, pero creo que bebió demasiada cidra…

-No te preocupes, hijo.-respondió el poni movedizo con cuatro ojos haciendo un gesto con su casco, señaló una puerta en el fondo del lugar y el paseo continuó hasta que el poni de suave pelaje me arrojó a un frío colchón. Se agachó a darme un beso en los labios y luego salió.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

El poni terrestre que nos recibió se quedó unos minutos en la puerta, observándome yacer en la cama. Tras un momento, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, se notaba algo enojado.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-se lamentó dándome la espalda.

-¡Tu sabes lo que hiciste, y deberías estar orgulloso de tu trabajo!-grité en respuesta, la puerta de mi habitación se deslizó al tiempo que el viejo corcel gruñía algo sobre la falta protección y sus consecuencias.

-Yo también te quiero, papi.-volví a gritar cuando él dejó de masticar palabras.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

_Pip…_

…

Las risillas de los potros solían mantenerme distraída durante algunos minutos durante las últimas horas de clases. Siempre era divertido adivinar los chistes o incluso llegar a inmiscuirme en sus vidas escuchando sus burlas. Hoy. Sus gritos y burlas eran una tortura surgida del Tártaro, ningún poni debía vivir nada similar, nunca. El incesante ruidero de los potros, sumados a la estática del audio en el video escolar y mis escasas horas de sueño, de verdad no ayudaban a que mi cerebro se recuperara de la resaca.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

Ahg, y el maldito pitido del Pipbuck tampoco ayudaba. Finalmente, las alarmas programadas en los dispositivos de los potros anunciaron con un estridente ruido, que al final habían terminado las clases. Solté un suspiro cuando el último poni salió del aula. El silencio reinaba, el proyector estaba apagado, no había niños… era perfecto, un lindo momento para recostarme en mi silla, subir los cascos al escritorio y relajarme un rato.

_Toc. Toc._

Aaaaggghhh.

-¿Sí?-susurré apretando los dientes. La puerta de la sala se abrió, revelando al poni que me había acompañado anoche a mi habitación.

-Hola,-dijo con timidez. Uh, eso era nuevo. Tomando en cuenta que Peridot era el hijo de la Overmare, era todo un suceso verlo así: sus ojos contraídos, melena despeinada, sudor por todo el cuerpo… me negué a pensar lo peor, aunque me cabeza comenzaba a sacar conclusiones.

-Hey.-respondí alzando la cabeza.

-Um, yo solo quería saber si quisieras venir a cenar conmigo esta noche… yo, em, ¿Quisieras?-sus ojos se movían con cierto temor, miedo a que rechazase la oferta. Sonreí un poco al ver que no era la única afectada por la llamada fiesta.

-Por supuesto, sólo consigue algo de cidra…-lo decía en broma, pero en el momento su postura cambió, parándose recto y sacando el pecho.

-Cidra, sí, te espero luego.- entonces salió galopando por el pasillo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

_Pip. Pip._

…

_> De: P_

_> Para: DF_

_> Mensaje: lo siento, olvidé comentártelo esta tarde. Con las prisas se me pasó decirte la hora, espero que puedas ir a las ocho. No logré conseguir cidra, al parecer las reservas están restringidas, pero hallaré algo más. Si tienes algún problema para asistir puedo arreglar otra cena, solo avísame, ¿sí?_

_Pip._

_> De: **_

_> Para: P_

_> Mensaje: está bien, asistiré hoy a las ocho, muchas gracias por la invitación, P._

Salí del P.I.M. y de inmediato el mensaje se borró, igual que siempre.

Ya mencioné que esa es la única función útil que el Pipbuck tiene para los ponis normales, aquellos que no nos dedicábamos a dispararle a las radiarachas que salen de la tierra o a tratar de reparar las maquinas que nos mantienen con vida dentro de este agujero.

Supongo que Stable-Tec tenía sus razones para crear este tipo de aparatos-¿De qué sirve bajo tierra? ¡Ni idea!-, pero una cosa es segura, y es que al menos ciertos modelos de Pipbucks fueron específicamente pensados para determinados ponis. El 68, por ejemplo. Este establo fue creado con el propósito de preservar la literatura equestre por si… algo malo sucedía. Según las “interesantes” pláticas de mi compañera Rose, existen muchos modelos de Pipbucks, algunos más avanzados que otros, algunos con ciertas características que no todos tienen… Ese es el caso de mi pequeño radio y mapa: el modelo Writting Hoof fue creado específicamente para ponis que pasan la vida con la máquina de escribir, o pluma y tinta; y un pedazo de papel.

En realidad no me interesaba el funcionamiento del Pipbuck como a Rose, creo que de hecho ni siquiera me molestaba en leer al respecto. Sin embargo, algo que sí sabía es que este gigantesco pedazo de maquinaria tiene un procesador similar al de los ordenadores, comprimido con magia, y que es capaz de almacenar notas e incluso libros enteros.

Suena raro, e incluso como una aplicación muy poco práctica, tomando en cuenta el propósito inicial del Pipbuck, pero seguramente uno que otro poni de la primera generación del 68 estuvo agradecido por ello.

Y los mensajes… Bueno, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo así de Rose, o de su compañera de habitación. Aunque, en realidad, no presté atención a nada. Quizás fue culpa del audífono… O mía, por nunca quitármelo.

…

La tarde pasó con una curiosa lentitud. Mientras intentaba recuperarme del dolor de cabeza con una siesta, los pausados mensajes de Dot me hicieron imposible conciliar el sueño. Las horas se fueron en mi oscura habitación, con las luces apagadas para evitar que la luz empeorara todo.

Cuando recupere un poco la conciencia, me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete. Me di una ducha rápida y sequé mi melena. Me dirigía a la entrada del apartamento, cuando dos ponis terrestres se percataron de mi presencia.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el corcel de intensos ojos, observándome con cierta furia.

-A cenar con Peridot.-respondí, dándole la espalda y presionando el botón que abría la puerta. Esta se deslizó al mismo tiempo que mi madre comenzaba a hablar.

-Que te vaya bien, sólo no llegues tan tarde esta vez.- dijo con un tono mucho más benevolente una poni terrestre sentada en el sofá, acariciando la melena de mi padre.

Asentí.

-Claro ma’.-dije con la puerta cerrándose tras de mí.

Comencé a trotar con cierta calma por los pasillos, saludando a uno que otro poni y cuidando mi E.F.S., por cualquier señal que pudiera darme de los padres de Bubblegum, supongo que sería fácil dar con ellos gracias al Pipbuck. Tuve razón, un par de veces estuve a punto de toparme con los ponis en el pasillo, pero gracias a la advertencia de mi dispositivo logré evadirlos.

Fuera de los casi encuentros con la familia Gum, el camino no ofreció nada interesante. Así que me limité a trotar hasta la puerta de Peridot. Seguro ya habrán notado que sigo viviendo con mis padres, mientras que mi novio ya posee un departamento propio, bueno, eso es culpa del espacio. Viviendo bajo tierra, el espacio es limitado para la población actual del Establo, así que la única familia con derecho a más de un apartamento es, por supuesto, la de la actual Overmare.

_Pip._

Di un par de golpes a la puerta de hierro y esperé. El sonido de cacharros cayendo resonó detrás del portal, luego una agitada respiración y un callado “mierda”. Finalmente, un corcel abrió la puerta y me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola…-jadeó Dot.-pasa, por favor.

Al entrar, note que el apartamento estaba oscuro, iluminado con luz de velas de cera y un par de lámparas amarillentas. Un delicioso aroma me recibió, no supe qué era exactamente, pero olía delicioso. En el centro de la cocina, una mesa con un florero y un par de flores.

-Esto… ¿Peridot, por qué…?-me vi obligada a dejar mi pregunta en el aire, el apuesto corcel se acercó a mí y colocó su casco en mi lomo, empujándome un poco. Luego, con su magia, apartó la silla, me senté mirándolo con incertidumbre.- ¿Qué es…?

-Sshh…-siseó él, no de manera hostil, sino todo lo contrario. De inmediato, Dot se apresuró a sentarse frente a mí y con su magia atrajo dos platos que pasaron flotando hasta que aterrizaron enfrente de nosotros con cierta gracia. Entonces él sonrió:- He pensado un poco en lo que dijiste ayer.-comentó.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunté, parpadeando verdaderamente confundida.

-Ya sabes, lo de los pequeños alicornios. Sería increíble tener un bebé alicornio.- su cuerno se volvió a iluminar y una botella de vino apareció frente a nosotros, junto a un par de copas y una pajilla.

Guardé silencio, concentrándome en las verduras condimentadas que estaban esparcidas en mi plato. Peridot sirvió algo de vino en las copas y me pasó una con la pajilla flotando, qué considerado de su parte, supongo.

-¿Ah, sí?-cuestioné alzando el tenedor con un pedazo de zanahoria y metiéndolo en mi boca.

-Sip, imagínalo. Podría tener magia y hacer cosas como su padre,-comentó con orgullo, dio un sorbo al vino y luego agregó:- y podrías enseñarle a volar. Quizás sería difícil al principio, pero ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Podía hacerlo, y si soy sincera, amé la fantasía que mi cerebro creaba en esos momentos. Una pequeña figura poni, aleteando por el apartamento mientras su cuernito sacaba chispas de color dorado, como el de su padre. E incluso si no fuese un alicornio, el simple hecho de imaginarlo me provocaba extraños sentimientos en el pecho.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

-Ciertamente sería adorable tener un potro, pero de momento creo que estás algo ocupado para ser padre, y yo estoy hasta la melena de niños.-respondí tras haber masticado el tercer bocado, no estaba tan mal, he de admitir.

Él mi observó con una mirada calculadora por unos segundos, luego volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino, uno tan largo que se lo terminó. Sirvió otra copa y se la zampó de un trago. Le observé, preocupada.

-¿Dot?-dije.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento tragarme los nervios con vino.-respondió con una sonrisa titubeante.

-¿Para qué?-cuestioné, finalmente me decidí por agregar:-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, solo disfrutemos de la cena.

-Sí…

-Sí.

Como un potro castigado, él agachó los ojos y comenzó a comer sus verduras con el ocasional y más moderado sorbo de vino. Una vez que ambos terminamos nuestra cena, él me miró con ojos indecisos, masticando las palabras como si fueran clavos.

Fruncí el seño: -¿Sucede algo?

-Esto no es exactamente lo que planeé.- dijo.

¿Uh?

-He tenido tiempo para pensar últimamente.- ¡Qué sorpresa!- y tomar esta decisión me costó mucho trabajo. He... Reflexionado sobre todo esto,- con su casco hizo un arco señalando al Establo.- sobre nuestras vidas, sobre mí, y sobre ti.

Okay.

-Y creo que hemos pasado un muy buen tiempo juntos, estos años han sido geniales para mí, yo… nunca había sentido nada parecido y… tú eres muy especial para mí, Fly.-sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra como si de estrellas se tratase.

Ahg. Esa era una de las desventajas de nacer en un Establo en el que la literatura era apreciada por sobre el oro, incluso los corceles tienden a ser cursis…

-Yo, de verdad, quisiera estar contigo… Poder pasar mi vida contigo, formar una familia y… pensar en ello me pone nervioso. Cuando... cuando estoy a punto de decirlo, algo estúpido sale de mi boca y no soy capaz de expresarlo.

-Te juro que todo estaba planeado, quería que fuera algo especial y que recordaras siempre.

¿Qué insecto radioactivo le había picado?

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

Se levantó de su asiento y una vez más tragó el vino sin siquiera pensarlo. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus piernas temblorosas. Se acercó a mí y con una reverencia dijo las tres palabras que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar en un día como aquel.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

_Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi..._

Mi corazón saltó como un potro salvaje, mi cabeza dolía y sentía a mis sentidos dormirse. Una sensación me crecía en el estomago con una dolorosa velocidad. Pese a la emoción del momento, estaba segura de que esa cosquilleo tan doloroso no eran _mariposas._

Mi Pipbuck comenzó a sonar una alarma en mis orejas, el pitido que había estado escuchando desde hace una semana se volvía cada vez más rápido en ese mismo instante, llegó un punto en el que incluso creí escuchar un zumbido.

  1. _P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P. P._



-Por supuesto… que, uh, sí.-jadeé tocándome el pecho con los cascos, desesperada por abrir el traje de utilidad y tocarme el pelaje... Mi corazón.

Nunca había latido así ¡Mierda, dolía como mil infiernos!

-¿Estás bien, ¡Fly!?- mi corcel se levantó y comenzó a cargarme con su magia, una vez más en una sola semana, estaba en su lomo. Intenté decir algo, pero mis palabras se congelaron gracias al incesante dolor. Mis cascos dejaron de responderme al cabo de unos segundos y él tuvo que envolverme en su campo de telequinesis durante todo el camino a la enfermería.

-Tranquila,-susurró mientras galopaba. Mis pulmones se unieron a la huelga de mi corazón, comenzando a batallar para poder procesar el aire. Mi pecho ardía, el oxigeno se me acaba con cada segundo que mis pulmones dejaban de responder.

-Ah…-logré decir con una voz tan seca como el papel. Tosí un poco cada segundo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-Resiste, ya casi llegamos…

El sonido de sus cascos sobre el pavimento fue lo único que alcancé a percibir, mis ojos ardían y no podía llorar para humedecerlos. Al cabo de un minuto, yacía sobre su lomo como un saco de patatas, colgaba de él.

-¡Alguien, por favor! ¡Ayuda!-gritaba Peridot a las enfermeras que corrían hacia él. Al menos cuatro unicornios nos rodearon y distintos campos de fuerza me rodearon, levantándome, haciendo que mi cuerpo flotara hasta una recamara blanca. Me dejaron sobre una cama de metal y presionaron mi casco, subiendo por mi pierna, buscaban mi pulso.

Escuché a las enfermeras y doctoras gritar órdenes, un par de sollozos de ponis y un grito tan desgarrador que me pareció imposible que perteneciera a un poni:

-¡NO!

Lo mismo pensé en ese momento, no. Mis sentidos seguían durmiendo, dejándome a merced de mi oído y tacto. Intenté hablar una vez más, pero mi garganta, al igual que mi corazón, había dejado de funcionar.

El mundo era oscuro dentro del Establo, pero ahora que mis ojos habían muerto podía conocer realmente el significado de la palabra oscuridad. Nada. Sólo imaginación para intentar _ver_ lo que los ponis médicos hacían para salvarme.

Sentía aparatos fríos recorrer mi pecho, una aguja y luego… nada.

Todo se detuvo de manera abrupta, el chequeo, los aparatos, los gritos, las ordenes, el fluir de líquidos por mi cuerpo, los choques eléctricos. En medio del silencio, pude distinguir un murmullo una voz masculina que decía con cansancio y dolor:- Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde, fue repentino y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

Luego otra voz de corcel sollozó:-No, no diga eso… por favor, no…

 _Dot… Aquí estoy. Sigo aquí._ Quise decir

-Señor, lo lamento, pero su corazón se detuvo hace unos segundos, ya hemos intentado todo… no responde…

-No, usted tiene que hacer algo.

-Si el corazón deja de latir, yo difícilmente puedo hacer algo.

-¡Por el amor de Celestia, tiene que salvarla!

_Pero sigo aquí._

Mi corazón estaba quieto.

Mis músculos paralizados.

Mis ojos y nariz se habían apagado…

Pero yo estaba viva.

Podría jurar que seguía escuchando, podía escuchar lo que decían y sentir la forma en que sus cuernos envolvían mi cuerpo en magia. Podía sentir las cosquillas en mis alas y la frialdad de los aparatos. Pude sentirlo todo. Escucharlo todo. Cada murmullo y cada lágrima derramada sobre el pavimento del suelo de la clínica del Establo 68.

Estaba viva, aunque mi cuerpo dijera lo contrarío.

…

Jamás había pensado en la muerte antes de aquel día.

Morí. O eso es lo que decían los registros de población en el 68.

Por algún motivo, era capaz de escuchar y sentir las cosas que sucedían a mí alrededor. Sentía como mi pelaje se erizaba al momento en que me transportaban con magia. No podía moverme, no podía ver más allá de la negrura de mis parpados cerrados… pero estaba viva.

Pasaron horas de esa forma, entre murmullos y cambios invisibles para mí. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado era el viejo corcel, su voz era solemne y estaba cargada de amor… Amor que jamás creí escuchar de alguien como él.

-… De verdad lo lamento, yo…debí, tú eras…-sentía su aliento calentar mi frío cuerpo, su frente estaba sobre mi pecho y su boca se movía, pronunciando aquellas palabras que nunca tuvo la osadía de decirme en vida.-Lamento no haberte demostrado lo que yo…

-Lo que, -interrumpió otra voz cuando el viejo corcel estalló en llanto.- tu padre intenta decir es, que siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti, mariposita.

Esa era mi madre, quien hipaba igual que mi inconsolable papá. Quería decir algo, dar una pista. Gritar y moverme, hablarles, mover aunque fuera mi oreja. Cualquier señal que pudiera enviarles me hubiera satisfecho. Pero no. En mi estado actual, era imposible hacer tal cosa. Estaba presa en mi propio cuerpo, atrapada con las alas y cascos atados a mi lomo, mi boca amordazada y mi corazón quieto.

En medio de la oscuridad, sentí dos pares de labios besar mi frente. Cálidos y cariñosos, como eran en mi infancia.

-Buenas noches, hija,-dijo mi padre con la voz rota.- descansa, ten dulces sueños. Y ojala que Celestia y Luna te protejan en la otra vida.

Mis padres jamás fueron específicamente religiosos, al menos no lo suficiente para creer en una vida después de la muerte, por lo que escucharle hablar así… De verdad estaba herido. Mientras él y mamá estaban pegados a mí, podía sentir sus corazones fragmentados latir en mí, como si quisieran llamar a mi propio corazón a despertar.

No sucedió.

El llanto continuó durante más tiempo del que pude registrar. Una vez más, el aura mágica de unicornio me envolvió y los campos telequinéticos me transportaron hasta lo que parecía una cama de metal, similar a la del hospital. Una suave manta se posó sobre mí, cubriéndome con delicadeza.

-Adiós, hija.-fue lo último que escuché aquella tarde.

Creí que era mi funeral. Muchos ponis habían estado hablando conmigo, o mejor dicho, lamentándose sobre mi muerte. Escuché toda clase de voces, algunas que ni siquiera reconocí. Rose lloró en mi cama durante casi veinte minutos seguidos, murmurando y balbuceando palabras que creyó que nunca diría. Se disculpó por cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, ¿En qué momento pretendía decirme que no dejaba de espiarme en las duchas? Cuando ella se confesó por completo, se secó las lágrimas y se retiró con una despedida: un abrazo y un ahogado “Gracias”.

_Gracias a ti, Rose._

Luego llegó un grupo de niños.

Las risas de niños eran parte de mi pan de cada día, lo que me alegraba un poco el día. Pero su llanto. Su manera de llorar era desgarradora, cada palabra era incomprensible gracias a los gritos que acompañaban su dolor. De haber podido, habría llorado sólo de escucharlos.

Toda la ceremonia esperé por Dot, pero él no se apareció. De las bocas de un par de yeguas chismosas me pareció escuchar que él estaba devastado por mi muerte. Según ellas, Peridot había pasado todo el día llorando en su apartamento, lamentándose de haberme hecho esto. ¡Pero no era su culpa! No era culpa de ningún poni. Mi cuerpo decidió jugar una mala broma… pero él creía que era su culpa… Se culpaba por esto.

Y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

La oscuridad y el frío parecían nada en comparación a aquel simple hecho: el día que empezaríamos a pensar en el futuro, este se nos fue arrebatado.

…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Doctor Silver?- preguntó una yegua, por su voz se notaba cierto nivel de madurez y molestia.

-Señora Jade, no tenemos entendido _qué_ fue exactamente lo que sucedió, cuando llegó su estado era crítico. Su corazón se detuvo, intentamos reanimarla por todos los medios posibles, ni energía ni magia pudieron salvarla, fue repentino.

Desde debajo de la sabana, escuchaba todo lo que decían. La Overmare en poni había ido a revisar los registros del hospital del Establo para saber qué había provocado mi descenso.

-¿Podría ser un infarto?-preguntó ella con un ligero golpeteo de su casco entaconado.

-Quizás, lo siento Overmare, pero no tenemos nada claro con esta yegua.- podría apostar a que me señaló en ese momento.

-¿Alguna infección?, ¿Enfermedad?

Para el doctor Silver Heart y para mí, era más que obvio que la Overmare Jade no tenía la menor idea de conocimientos médicos, mucho menos epidemiológicos. Sin embargo, era una posibilidad que todos empezamos a considerar. ¿Me habría enfermado?, ¿Algún parasito?, ¿Alguna bacteria?, ¿Acaso había sido el conservativo del pastel de doscientos años? ¡Eso tenía que ser!

-Esa es una muy probable opción, Overmare, aunque la considero poco creíble dado el infarto .-respondió el doctor con cierto desconcierto.

-Bien.-dijo ella, satisfecha de su adivinanza.- quiero que quemen todas sus pertenencias ahora mismo, y retiren su cuerpo.

¿Retirar, a dónde?

-No creo que...

-No, si la infección es una posibilidad, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a todo el Establo a una epidemia. Limpiarán sus cuarteles y pondrán a su familia y a todos los ponis que hayan estado en contacto con ella en cuarentena, pero primero, deshazte del cuerpo-. La autoridad en la voz de la Overmare era tal, que incluso sentía ganas de comenzar a desechar mis cosas yo misma, pero por un breve segundo se volvió jovial. Me atrevería a decir incluso que era juguetona cuando habló de nuevo -.Con suerte mataremos dos parasprites de un tiro.

-Tome las medidas que sean necesarias, Silver.

-¿Quiere que retire su traje y su Pipbuck?-preguntó el corcel.

-No, no quiero que nada se quede aquí. No pierdas tiempo en ello, solo sácala de aquí.- En su voz podía percibir el miedo.

-Sí, señora.

Los tacones de la Overmare fueron los que me indicaron que ella se había retirado. Al momento, el doctor soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, ya escucharon.-murmuró a otros ponis.- vayan a sacar sus cosas. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Las ruedas de la cama en donde me encontraba comenzaron a girar.

-Señor, ¿No prefiere que le acompañe alguien?- dijo un poni.

-Sí, ven conmigo, Flow, siempre que me asomo a ese lugar se me pone la carne de gallina.-respondió Silver Heart con un ligero temblor. La poni y él comenzaron a trota, empujando mi cama por los pasillos en una dirección que me era desconocida.

…

El traqueteo de las ruedas me acompañó todo el camino. Ni el doctor ni la poni, que creí era una enfermera, hablaron en todo el camino. Solamente arrastraron mi cama hasta un lugar aun más frío y silencioso que la Biblioteca. Nos detuvimos llegado ese punto.

-¿Alguna vez lo habías visto?-dijo el corcel.

-N-no, señor. Nunca he visto cómo es-confesó la poni, Flow, creo.

-Bueno, prepárate, en cuanto abra la puerta, quiero que la saques con tu magia, tendrás que salir unos pasos y arrojar el cuerpo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Yo?, pero señor, yo sólo quería… No tenía esta intención, Doctor Silver, yo sólo…-balbuceó ella.

El otro poni la interrumpió:- Ya estás aquí, es tu turno de ver porque seguimos encerrados en esta madriguera, ¿Okay?-su voz denotaba ira, no supe por qué, sólo sabía que había algo muy malo en aquella situación.

-Está bien, señor.

-Hmph-gruñó Heart.

Los dos no se dirigieron la palabra por unos segundos. Luego comencé a escuchar el cliqueo de unas teclas. El pitido de un Pipbuck y unos cascos golpeando una terminal con fuerza. Luego, el silencio fue rotó con el estridente retumbar de una rueda. Desde mi cama, podía escuchar los engranajes girar, las válvulas soltar vapor. El chirrido de una tuerca del tamaño de un oso que raspaba contra el suelo pavimentado del Establo.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

Un fuerte viento comenzó a surgir del mismo lugar que los ruidos. La sabana cayó de mi cuerpo, arrastrada por el aire. En medio del ventarrón, Silver y Flow comenzaron a gritar algunas cosas que no alcancé a oír. La magia tomó mi cuerpo. De pronto, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, alborotando todo nuestro pelaje. Un ligero balanceo, como si estuviera tomando impulso. Luego, sentí el campo de magia desvanecerse y la dura superficie golpear contra mis costados. Unas rocas se encajaron en mis flancos y la tierra cubrió mi rostro… Un segundo. ¡¿Tierra?! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-¡Ya regresa!-gritó un semental, que supuse era el doctor. Entre el susurro del aire, escuché los cascos galopar y la enorme tuerca volver a girar.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¡¿Adónde carajo me habían arrojado?!

Una fría sensación me recorrió la espalda.

No podía ser…

El viento soplaba en mis orejas, acariciándome las mejillas y sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras pronunciaba aquella palabra maldita:

“Afuera”

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: 50 % para el próximo nivel_

_Rasgo añadido: Crusader honoraria: Tus años de relacionarte con potros han rendido frutos ¡Eres casi tan inmadura como ellos! Este beneficio te da un incremento significativo en Dialogo siempre y cuando hables con potrillos, lamentablemente tendrás problemas para hablar sobre “temas de adultos”._

_Rasgo añadido: Pegaso: por suerte o por error naciste con alas, esto te proporciona dos puntos extras en Agilidad, pero pierdes tres en Carisma siempre que tus alas estén descubiertas ¡Viva Equestria!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Resurrección**

_“Ay Philomena, ya deja de jugar, estás asustando a las ponis”_

* * *

Divertido.

Es divertido. La verdad.

Es muy divertida la manera en que las cosas cambian en un segundo. Un día, soy maestra en el Establo 68, un bunker dedicado a la preservación del conocimiento escrito; tengo amigas y una familia que soportaba mi presencia. Los jóvenes potros me alegraban el día, la Overmare lo amargaba. Tenía novio. Acababa de vivir mi primera fiesta, mi primera noche de borrachera y mi primera resaca. Dot estaba pidiéndome matrimonio… Y luego todo cambió. Ahora estaba muerta en los registros del Establo. Había dejado de existir para los ponis que justo esa mañana me habían saludado y conversado conmigo.

Mi cadáver estaba sobre una parte desconocida de las Tierras Desoladas de lo que solía ser Equestria, abandonada, sola…

Entonces fue cuando lo pensé. Con el aire terroso cargando con furia contra mí, me di cuenta de ello. Todos los funerales a los que había asistido eran una mentira. Siempre creí, igual que todos, que los ponis que fallecían en el 68 terminaban en el incinerador, o hechos pedazos enterrados bajo las masetas del huerto interior como parte del fertilizante. Al parecer todos estábamos equivocados. La Overmare había ordenado deshacerse del cuerpo y el doctor había alegado no querer hacerlo otra vez. Bueno, si algún día recuperaba mi sentido de la vista, al fin podría ver en donde había terminado mi abuela y la abuela de mi abuela.

A veces pienso que la vida en el Establo pasaba demasiado lenta… Pero viendo hacia atrás, los últimos dos días habían sido demasiado rápidos. Podía sentir en mi letargo, como si las últimas horas hubiesen sido las únicas que realmente había vivido.

Me quedé recostada, inmóvil, muerta. Pasaron horas. O incluso pudieron ser días, no podía saberlo entre el viento inconstante y la eterna oscuridad. Me quedé ahí, tirada, esperando hasta que algo sucediera. Algo. Lo qué fuera.

“Lo qué fuera” resultó algo de lo más inesperado. Mi cuerpo estaba tieso y frío, pero aun podía sentir lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Un curioso ruido, como cascos trotando y arrancando pedazos de tierra, acompañado de un húmedo jadeo.

-¡Mira, tío Rawd!-grito un ser que no pude identificar sin mis ojos. Su voz era suave y casi inocente, como la de un potro- ¡Miren todos, encontré un poni!-entonces una extremidad, que definitivamente no era un casco, me acarició la mejilla. Una húmeda nariz comenzó a olfatear mi rostro.

-¡Mira eso, Rex encontró algo!-gritó algún poni en la lejanía.

-Bien hecho, Rex- la criatura que me acosaba con su nariz se alejó de mí un poco al escuchar su nombre. Más patas comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección y aun más de esas extremidades comenzaron a toquetearme. Las extrañas, ¿garras?, me tocaban el pecho y la cara, supuse que buscaban algún signo de vida.

No lo encontraron.

-Esta tiene alas, Ponis con alas no bueno.- comentó una de las creaturas estirando mis alas y dejándolas otra vez en su lugar.

-Hhmm.-gruñó otro presionando un pedazo de madera contra mi estomago.

-Pero no tiene esa armadura…-dijo el qué creí era un potro.

Otro gruñido.

En serio, ¿qué eran ellos? A esas alturas ya había sido capaz de deducir que no eran ponis, pero si no eran ponis… ¿Qué eran, entonces?

-Además, no quiero que los Bloodwings se queden con todo-se quejó uno de ellos.

-Está bien-se resignó el tercero, el más gruñón y de voz grave.

Entonces, sentí como una cuerda era atada a mis patas traseras. Una de las creaturas ató mis pesuñas y luego me alzó en el aire. Después de balancearme unos segundos, mi cuerpo chocó contra una dura y muy, _muy_ , peluda superficie.

Algo… algo debía estar mal ¡Se suponía que Las Tierras Desoladas estaban DE-SO-LA-DAS!

Los libros que Stable-tec había logrado rescatar para mí y mi generación no decían nada sobre gigantescas creaturas con pelo mugriento como resultado del Balefire. El… el mundo debería estar vacío y los ponis de Establo deberían ser los únicos vestigios de la ponidad. Deberíamos ser los últimos. Deberíamos poder salir a ver el sol algún día. Deberíamos…

El uso incorrecto de ese tiempo verbal comenzaba a molestarme. Yo debería de haberme casado con Dot, debería haber tenido un hermoso bebé (alicornio o no) y debería seguir viviendo una de las vidas más aburridas en todo el jodido planeta. Debería haber sido diferente.

Pero no.

Es egoísta pensarlo, pero ahí estaba, cargada sobre la espalda de alguna bestia que deseaba comerme y seguramente lo haría, y todos mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en lo que _debería_ de haber sido.

_Agh._

Mi cabeza no podía quedarse tanto tiempo así. Necesitaba audífonos anti-monólogos, de inmediato.

Mientras trataba de no pensar en mi muerte próxima, escuché una explosión.

-¡Yijaa!-tronó una voz femenina junto con el cañón (al menos eso creí que era).

-Grrr-gruñó uno de mis captores, el que me llevaba imitó el gesto y mi cuerpo vibró al estar pegado a su espalda-.Rex, cúbrete.-ordenó el de voz más grave, escuché un chillido leve y la tierra desprenderse.

El mutante, monstruo o lo qué sea que me llevaba a cuestas, me soltó. Caí de cabeza y lomo contra el suelo, pero sinceramente, no creí que pudiese hacerme más daño; técnicamente ya estaba muerta.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí.-dijo una voz en la lejanía.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-rió otra voz, una masculina bastante aguda-. Los perritos están muy lejos de casa, ¿no?, ja, ja, ja.

-Grrr. Poni no da miedo.-dijo mi transporte.

Esta vez, una sarta de risas surgió. No era un poni, ni una pareja, al menos era una docena para crear tal escándalo con su risa.

-Han sido perritos malos, este es territorio de Asaltantes, je, je.- dijo el burlón dando algunos pasos alrededor de los… ¿Dijo “perros”?

-La carne es de quién la encuentra.

Otro coro de risas maniacas.

-No, no, no, no, no.-me pareció imaginar a un poni negando con la cabeza-. Vieja bolsa de pelos, lo tienes mal. El dicho es “La carne es del _poni_ que la encuentra”.

¿Los ponis podían comer carne?

Nuevamente hubo gruñidos y risas. Parecía una especie de ritual de intimidación que no veía final. Algunos de los ponis del grupo se acercaron a mí, escuché sus cascos a mí alrededor.

-¡Es nuestra presa!

-¿Oh?, ¿Estás diciendo que se metieron al Establo a cazar? ¡Eso sí que son buenas noticias!-dijo una yegua con sarcasmo.

-Inútiles carroñeros.-dijo otro de manera despectiva.

Las patas rasguñaron la tierra. Luego hubo un gruñido. Finalmente, un grito de dolor y un líquido caliente cayendo sobre mi rostro.

-¡Aléjate, poni!

Antes había creído que los monstruos que me capturaron habían sido sólo bestias, ahora estaba confirmado que eran algo más. El grito del poni que había sido atacado me hizo retumbar los oídos, era desgarrador.

De inmediato comenzaron más explosiones. Por encima de mí, sonaban todo tipo de sonidos desagradables, los gritos, las risas, los gruñidos y las explosiones. Docenas de pequeñas explosiones hacían eco en las no tan desoladas tierras. Mi cuerpo permaneció quieto, salvo por el ocasional empujón que recibía para sacar mi carne de ahí. Cada intento, ya fuera poni o perro, era frustrado y él que intentaba llevarme, asesinado. Era curioso.

De verdad me hubiese gustado describir más. Saber más detalles de lo que sucedió aquel día, o quizás fuese de noche, cuando tuve mi primer contacto con los Yermos Equestrianos. Lamentablemente, mi vista no servía, mis ojos estaban apagados debajo de mis parpados y lo único que me ayudó a seguir el juego, era mi oído. Entre las explosiones, logré captar un nuevo ruido, era similar a una explosión de cañón pero aguda y definitivamente sonora. Tras cada una de aquellas, podía escuchar el grito o risa de algún Asaltante morir antes de poder terminar.

Habían sido docenas de ponis las que comenzaron a llegar para enfrentar a los dos perros, por lo que no pude evitar preguntarme qué tan fuertes serían aquellos animales, ¿personas?, ¿bestias?

Sólo eran dos de ellos y aun así, sonaba como si estuviesen ganando. Los ponis no dejaban de reír, como si la muerte no fuese más que un juego para ellos, o como si no les importara en lo absoluto.

-¿Lista para desarmarlos?-murmuró una voz femenina, perteneciente a un poni que se cubría bajo mi cadáver. Sentí a alguien asentir, alguien que había tomado como cuerpo como si fuese una almohada.

-Vamos.

Los ponis se alejaron de mí, trotando en el aparente caos que reinaba en aquel abandonado paraje. Era frustrante estar en medio de un conflicto de tal proporción y no ser capaz de hacer nada.

Minutos antes, hubiera dicho que las pequeñas explosiones me habían destrozado el oído, pero no fue así. En medio de la batalla, una explosión aun mayor se desató. Los gruñidos aparecieron acompañados por las risas y los vítores.

-¡Estúpidos Hellhounds, si toman al toro por delante les tocan los cuernos!-gritó la misma yegua que anteriormente se había ocultado detrás de mí.

Explosiones similares comenzaron a llenar el aire, con más risas de maniacos y gruñidos de dolor. El suelo retumbó, uno de los perros había caído.

Luego el otro.

-¡Yuuujuu!-gritó un poni.

La euforia llenaba a cada miembro de los Asaltantes, se les notaba en la voz. En la manera tan primitiva de pisotear y de chocar los cascos. Minutos pasaron, o segundos (era difícil decirlo) de esa forma, entre gritos.

-¡Miren!-dijo un corcel.

-¡Ja, parece que olvidamos uno!-dijo una yegua.

¿Qué sucedía?, ¿”Olvidar uno”, eso qué diablos signifi-? Oh.

-Grrrrrr.-el gruñido del potro canino, era demasiado suave para intimidar a una poni muerta incluso.

-¡Qué lindo!-murmuró una potra, ¿Potra?, con aire sarcástico.- ¿Puedo quedármelo, mami?-suplicó la cruel niña con aire soñador.

El resto soltó carcajadas mientras un adulto respondía:- Claro, siempre quise probar al Hellhound, este seguro es más tierno que los otros dos.

-¡No!-gritó el perro.

-¡Ooooh, sí! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Las cuerdas en mis pesuñas comenzaron a ser jaladas mientras mi cuerpo era arrastrado por las duras rocas. Detrás de mí, el perro gruñía y amenazaba con matarlos a todos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad si no lo dejaban libre. Caminamos durante un rato sin detenernos, Mi conciencia decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al resto de los ponis caníbales mientras avanzábamos. Sin embargo, una curiosa frase logró captar mi atención.

-Esos malditos perros.- esa frase no.

-Es extraño que hayan sacado a uno tan pronto, sobre todo una tan joven.

De alguna forma no me sorprendió el comentario, quizás estaba muy cansada o muy asustada para considerarlo, de todas formas eso sólo significaba que mi fin llegaría pronto. Igual que el del perrito.

…

Los Asaltantes eran un grupo de ponis bastante animado, en todo el recorrido no dejaron de mofarse de la muerte de los Hellhounds. Si hubieran sido lo suficientemente sensibles, me habría interesado en su plática, pero en lo personal me desagradaba la cantidad de detalles que daban al describir la explosión de un cráneo canino. El pequeño Rex parecía compartir mi opinión, de cuando en cuando podía escuchar sus “puaj”.

Horas, tardamos horas en llegar a un lugar con algo de suelo firme y sin rocas. Se parecía un poco a la textura del piso del establo, suave y algo agrietada. Lo diferente aquí era la enorme cantidad de polvo y fluidos que lo cubrían, en serio, no quería ni intentar adivinar las cosas que se empezaban a pegar en mi pelaje.

Sonaron los cascos de los bandidos al llegar, y los de otros ponis al salir. Escuché gritos y uno que otro pesuñazo. Luego una voz resaltó entre todas con un autoritario tono:

-¡¿Qué mierda hace un Hellhound aquí?!

-La niña quería probar la carne de cachorro-dijo una yegua con aire acusador.

Uh, ¿”Cachorro”?

-¿Y esa?-una vez más, sentí como si alguien me estuviese señalando.

-Es del Establo al este de aquí…

-¡Ya lo sé, no estoy ciego, joder!-dijo el poni que parecía ser el jefe, se acercó y tomó mi traje entre sus cascos, como si quisiera enseñarles a todos los presentes el enorme número 68 de mi espalda. Me soltó y se retiró gruñendo como solía hacer mi padre…

¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?! ¿Por qué estaba pensado en él y en su manera tan peculiar de demostrar afecto? Estaba muerta, esas cosas debieron dejar de importar.

-Es muy joven…-murmuró una voz apagada, posiblemente la de algún anciano o poni asmático.

-¿Y? Aun así es comida-gruñó Leader, así decidí llamar al gruñón jefe-. Llévensela y asegúrense de abrirla bien, no todos los ponis saben tan bien como los de Establo. –ordenó él con un golpe de su casco.

Una vez más fui arrastrada por el suelo, cuando empezaba a alejarme, escuché a Leader gritar:-¡Y maten de una vez a esa bola de pelos!

Rex apareció a mi lado, a los dos nos arrastraban por lo que pude oír. Incluso entonces, el cachorro se resistía, gruñía, peleaba y me parecía escucharlo al intentar morderse una pata. Sus intentos fueron en vano, los Asaltantes lo golpeaban con fuerza e incluso amenazaban con dispararle, lo cual hubiera dado igual. Algo curioso. A pesar de estar prácticamente muerto, el perro seguía luchando para vivir. Estaba preso, lo llevaban seguramente a algún matadero para verlo sufrir, era pequeño, lo superaban en número. Tenía todas las de perder, y aun así, luchaba. No estaba segura de si era instinto de vivir o determinación a no dejar que sus amigos se hubieran sacrificado, pero ese cachorro se había ganado todo mi respeto.

Una puerta metálica se abrió con un chirrido que me caló hasta los huesos. Dentro de la habitación había aun más fluidos secos y pegajosos en el suelo, y un montón de gritos y suplicas. Ahí había ponis, algunos gritaban por ayuda, otros expulsaban su frustración en majaderías que jamás había escuchado o leído. Los ponis que nos arrastraban dejaron encadenado a Rex en alguna parte cerca de mí, lo sabía porque su naricilla seguía olfateándome y jugando conmigo. A mí me dejaron tirada, como si no importase en realidad.

-Vamos por Lil’ Killer, esa mocosa nos hizo traer al perro y será ella quién lo abra-dijo un poni, cuya voz me sonaba algo familiar.

¿Qué nombre era ese para un potro, ¡para cualquier poni!?

-Sí, y más vale que se apresure-respondió una yegua.

Los cascos de los ponis al salir me resonaron en la cabeza gracias al eco, igualmente la puerta de metal. Bueno, eso era suerte. Rex y yo tendríamos unos minutos más antes de terminar como almuerzo de Asaltante. Ah.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría, juro que no habría intentado encontrarte, poni-dijo el cachorro acariciando mi mejilla con su pata.

_No es tu culpa, niño. Sólo fue mala suerte._

Y con Rex pude verlo una vez más, la crueldad que el destino, azar, suerte, diosas, Daring Do o quién sea que decida estas cosas, tienen para todos. Hoy los Asaltantes podrían comernos, pero mañana quizás la jauría de Rex podría darles caza. La vida aquí afuera parecía ser complicada, mucho más complicada de lo que jamás imaginé. Era duro, y apenas había pasado unas horas en el yermo. Quién sabe qué cosas podría haber visto de no haber estado muerta. Y de hecho, si no me hubieran sacado muerta igual habría muerto al ver a los Hellhou-

¡Agh!

Ah, ¿Qué diablos…?

Mi percepción del mundo audible ser perdió cuando un enorme dolor comenzó a invadirme el pecho. Mierda, ¡No se suponía que estaba muerta! ¿Por qué un muerto sentiría dolor? Rex chilló algo, intentó alejarse de mí, lo sentí. Sus garras se alejaron de mi cara y las cadenas tintinearon en mis oídos atormentados por el dolor que me sacudía.

Luego de la primera oleada vino la calma, me sentía dormida. No. Despierta.

Sentía mis cascos, y podía mover mis orejas.

-Ah…-exhalé al sentir mis pulmones de regreso a la vida. Podía sentir mi pecho inflarse con el aire y mi corazón bombeaba sangre una vez más… Mis alas, podía moverlas, al igual que cada parte de mi ser. Estaba viva, estaba de regreso… Había vuelto. Recostada en el mugriento piso del matadero, pude percibir el repulsivo olor de la sangre y el sudor de los prisioneros. Podía oler de nuevo. De manera gradual, mis sentidos despertaron. Podía ver.

Y hubiera deseado seguir ciega.

La habitación era oscura, llena de jaulas y cadáveres. Docenas de cadáveres apilados en todo el lugar, desmembrados, desollados; me cuestioné si realmente debía usar la palabra “cadáver” cuando la mayoría eran huesos con algo de carne pegada a ellos. Entre los ponis muertos, pude notar ciertas telas, ropas. Algunos habían sido ponis de establo, no precisamente el mío pero podría reconocer esas telas en dónde fuera.

Seguía recostada sobre el suelo, a mi lado un tembloroso Rex me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se notaba aterrado. Yo también lo estaría.

-Lamento…-comencé a decir al tiempo que me levantaba-… lo de tus amigos.

Al pararme sobre mis cuatro cascos pude notar por qué los ponis habían tenido tan difícil luchar contra los acompañantes de Rex. Él era un cachorro, de eso estaba segura, pero era enorme. Parado sobre sus dos patas traseras él era un poco más bajo que yo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de duros y ásperos pelos oscuros que parecían espinas capaces de atravesar la piel de cualquier ser. Noté las extremidades que tenía, eran garras, cuatro dedos en cada una y cuatro dagas negras en donde deberían estar sus uñas.

-Hola-saludé al ver al cachorro por primera vez. Tenía que comportarme de manera tranquila y no mostrarme hostil, de verdad no quería molestar al perrito. Él me miró con cierta incertidumbre. El miedo se había ido hacia unos segundos, sin embargo él seguía mirándome como si fuese una aparición. Rex no habló.

-De verdad siento lo de…-quise volver a hablar, charlar con él podría ayudarme a ignorar el hecho de que había vuelto a vivir.

-¡Oye, tú!-gritó un poni con ropas oscuras y un collar con picos de hierro.

Me paralicé.

-¡Deberías estar muerta!-gritó una yegua con un gusto similar en tanto a vestimenta.

¿”Debería estar muerta”? Esos ponis no lo notaban en el momento, pero había una gran lista de cosas que _deberían_ haber sido y no eran.

-Escóndete-murmuró uno de los corceles enjaulados. No vi su rostro, ni dónde estaba, sólo me concentré en sus palabras. Esconderse era un buen plan.

Los dos Asaltantes iban acompañados de una potra envuelta en cuero negro, ella me miró y un segundo antes de que mis patas reaccionaran, sacó un cuchillo y lo arrojó en mi dirección. Era una niña terrestre, pero diablos que tenía precisión. Me oculté detrás de una jaula mientras me arrancaba el cuchillo del flanco, me sangraba demasiado y mi traje de establo comenzaba a empaparse. Dolía demasiado para moverme. Aunque por otro casco, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo quieta.

Avancé lo más rápido que pude entre las cajas y jaulas llenas de ponis, vivos y muertos. Muchos de los sobrevivientes me llamaban a gritos, me amenazaban para que los liberase. Y me hubiera encantado, pero para salvar a otros primero debía vivir.

-¡Por ahí!

Divisé a la yegua apuntando un arma en dirección de mi cabeza, logré agacharme y esquivar la bala que pretendía partirme el cráneo.

-Te tengo, perra-gruñó el semental disparando sin gracia hacia mi escondite. A sus disparos se unió la pequeña Killer y la yegua. Los tres gastando todas sus municiones en golpear la madera y metal. Mientras ellos no lo notaran, podría moverme. Escabullirme entre toda la basura y cuerpos no era difícil, lo difícil era pasar desapercibida con toda la sangre escurriendo por mi flanco.

Tuve una ventana de tres segundos, tres segundos que los Asaltantes habían tardado en recargar sus carabinas. En cuanto pude acercarme a las pilas de huesos, arranqué las ropas de los ponis muertos y amarré una gruesa tira a mi pierna, podía ser más perjudicial, pero al menos la sangre había dejado de escurrir como camino de migajas.

El lugar era una enorme bodega, similar en gran medida a la biblioteca del Establo 68, si ésta hubiese tenido cuerpos y ponis moribundos en ella. Era un laberinto, perder a los asesinos era fácil, pero también era fácil perderme a mí misma. Más de una ocasión, entre disparos y gritos obscenos podía sentir como la muerte volvía a cernirse sobre mi cabeza. El lugar era enorme, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Muere!-gritó uno de los Asaltantes apuntando su fuego salvaje a mi rostro.

Nunca había apreciado mi condición de pegaso. Viviendo entre ponis terrestres y unicornios, es fácil sentir que tener alas no es nada especial. Ahora sin dudas podía apreciarlo. Las tres especies de ponis tenemos diferentes características anatómicas, una de ellas era la ligereza natural en el esqueleto de los pegasos.

Con unos reflejos que seguro eran producto de la adrenalina, di un gran salto hasta una caja sobre la cabeza del asaltante. Él se quedó mudo un segundo, pero fue demasiado breve. Volvió a apuntar y a disparar.

Luego murió.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se pusieron blancos. Su cuerpo cayó de manera estrepitosa, atrayendo a las otras dos yeguas armadas. Desde mi posición logré ver a un poni de pelaje blanco y melena gris con franjas negras que sacaba sus cascos por las rendijas de la jaula. Sus ojos eran fríos, me miró y murmuró algo que no entendí, pero podía apostar a que tenía que ver con salir de ahí. Haciendo caso al silencioso consejo salté y tomé refugio detrás de otra pila de putrefactos huesos. Entre la carne había ratas y a mi lado una de las cucarachas más grandes que jamás hubiera visto.

-¿Dónde estás, pedazo de gallina?

No sabía si esa era Killer o la otra yegua, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Me mantuve quieta, callada y procurando mantener la vista en mis enemigos… Si me asomaba ellas me verían y mis sesos quedarían regados por todo el lugar, añadiendo una nueva macha a la sangrienta decoración.

¿Cómo podía saber en dónde estaban ellas, sin exponer mi posición?

_Pip._

Mis orejas se irguieron al escuchar ese ruido salido de ultratumba.

Jamás volvería a ignorar el pitido de mi Pipbuck.

Agaché la mirada para revisar el aparato en mi pesuña, entre todas las luces rojas repartidas por la habitación, sólo dos llamaron mi atención. Dos barras de color sangre se acercaban a mi posición con una lentitud que parecía simplemente exasperante. Eran ellas. Y para que mi Pipbuck las detectara debían estar muy cerca.

Mi pierna seguía doliendo como el infierno mientras me apretujaba contra la caja de hierro. Mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada… y no había manera posible de pararla. Por mucho que yo había apreciado el volver a sentir mis órganos, en ese momento el furioso latido de mi corazón era lo último que deseaba escuchar. Las barras rojas en mi E.F.S se acercaban cada vez más. Comencé a rezar a Luna, a Celestia, ¡A Pinkie Pie!, a cualquier poni que fuera capaz de ayudarme en ese momento.

-Sal de una vez…-la voz de Lil’ Killer fue sofocada por una explosión.

La yegua adulta gritó algo y comenzó a responder al fuego. Docenas de balas sueltas golpearon mi escondite y volví a revisar mi Pipbuck. Entre el mar de rectángulos rojos apareció una barra amarilla. No, dos barras amarillas.

Una de las barras amistosas estaba parada a un par de metros de mí, seguramente disparándole a la yegua y a la potra. La otra barra estaba justo a mi lado.

-¡Ahh…!-quise gritar, pero en el momento una peluda garra me tapó la boca y la mitad del rostro. Rex, el Hellhound, estaba parado a mi izquierda, cubriéndome la boca y haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

-Sígueme- murmuró. Tras haberme soltado, él comenzó a escabullirse entre las jaulas mientras el otro poni disparaba contra las Asaltantes. No discutí con el cachorro, caminé detrás de él durante unos segundos. Luego, los disparos se alentaron… alguno de los dos había dejado de disparar. Rex y yo nos quedamos arrinconados junto a un mugriento y oxidado grupo de casilleros, mirándonos mutuamente al percibir aquel cambio. El golpeteo de los cascos de un poni apenas era audible gracias al fuego salvaje de las Asaltantes. Mi Pipbuck mostraba al poni que se acercaba, la otra barra amarilla.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver al corcel que, cubierto con una harapienta túnica negra, se paraba junto a mí. Era el mismo poni que había matado al Asaltante unos minutos antes. Sus ojos me observaron durante unos eternos segundos, luego de haberme analizado, se agachó sobre su estomago y tomó su arma con la magia de su cuerno. Alzó el rifle sobre nuestras cabezas y comenzó a disparar a ciegas desde su escondite.

Un grito profundo resonó en la habitación:

-Maldito…

Luego el golpe de un cuerpo al caer.

Los disparos del unicornio blanco siguieron resonando sobre nosotros hasta que la otra poni soltó un grito de dolor. El lugar era silencioso, salvo por los ocasionales gritos de los demás ponis enjaulados, clamando por libertad.

-Gracias-dijo el corcel al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus piernas traseras.

-Yo debería ser quién lo agradezca-respondí. Y era verdad. Yo no había hecho más que correr y esconderme como un potro asustado.

Él sonrió.

-De no haber sido una yegua tan miedosa no habría podido escapar, gracias por eso-respondió. ¿Miedosa? Tomando en cuenta que ese poni me había salvado la vida, no estaba segura de si eso era un insulto o un cumplido ¿Quizás ambos?

-Eso no huele bien- Rex estaba agachado, con sus nudillos sobre el piso y su nariz en mi herida. El unicornio asintió con un semblante serio y se retiró la capa, en su lomo estaban unas alforjas cargadas totalmente.

-Quieta-ordenó él escarbando entre sus cosas. Rex comenzó a retirarme el sangriento vendaje con una delicadeza que me era increíble de tan tosca creatura. Al cabo de unos segundos, el poni sacó una botella de color purpura, una poción curativa. Me la pasó y yo la bebí como si de ello dependiese mi vida, aunque así era. Jamás había tomado una de esas pociones. No tenía un sabor especialmente malo, pero tampoco era bueno. El líquido se deshacía en mi boca y la magia me recorría el cuerpo en busca de mis heridas. La sangre dejó de brotar, cuando me di cuenta incluso parecía haber cicatrizado.

-Vámonos- dijo el unicornio, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a recargar su arma. Rex lo siguió sin chistar, aunque nuestro salvador parecía un poco reticente a caminar junto al sabueso. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar con ellos. Algo me inquietaba con respecto a ese lugar y las plumas me picaban sólo de pensarlo. Quería irme de inmediato de ese lugar maldito.

Pero…

-No podemos dejarlos.

-¿Qué?-los dos machos se voltearon hacia mí al unísono al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Con mi casco señalé a las jaulas repletas de ponis-. No pienso dejarlos-respondí. No era justo. No había pasado más de unos minutos en aquel lugar y ya sentía que ningún poni, ninguna criatura, merecía eso. Era simplemente repugnante.

-Bueno, yo no tengo inconveniente con dejar ladrones y asesinos atrás-dijo el poni.

¿Ladrones y asesin-? ¡NO! Nadie merecía aquel trato.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-respondí.

Él gruñó y se pasó el casco por la cara.

-No voy a arriesgarme a sacar a esos de aquí, ya tendré suficientes problemas sacándolos a ustedes- con su arma nos señaló a Rex y a mí. Fruncí el ceño-. No sacaré a nadie, sin importar lo que digas o hagas. No es mi problema, y tampoco el tuyo, ni el de él-señaló entonces a Rex, quien se limitó a mirarme y agachar las orejas.

Tenía razón. Sí, era arriesgado y era una estupidez el pretender sacar a los ponis de aquel matadero. Era infantil y una idea tonta. Pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no era correcto. Quizás era conciencia, instinto o simple confusión al ver al mundo tan acabado. Quizás era algo bueno, o mi cerebro había quedado medio muerto por la experiencia cataléptica… No lo sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Lo único que sabía, era que no me iría hasta sacar a todos esos ponis de sus jaulas.

-Sé que no es mi problema…-comencé a decir, una sonrisa triunfante se asomó por los labios del corcel.- Pero no puedo dejarlos aquí. Cuando me arrastraron hasta este cuarto, escuché bastantes ponis afuera. No lo lograremos solos.

Su mirada cayó, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras me contestaba:- ¿Qué te hace creer que nos van a ayudar?

Era una excelente pregunta. No estaba segura. No sabía si esos ponis intentarían matarnos en cuanto nos diéramos la espalda. Mi profesión me había dotado de mucho conocimiento, pero en las Tierras Desoladas eso no servía de nada. No sabía nada. Ignoraba todo. Quizás era pura ingenuidad o deseo de suerte aunque fuera una vez desde que dejé mi hogar. Mi mirada se desvió un segundo hacia las jaulas. Todos eran ponis. Si los liberábamos podíamos esperar que nos matasen, pero también que nos ayudasen.

En ese momento me pregunté si realmente se me había muerto el cerebro.

-Intuición- respondí.

Todos los ponis presentes estaban asustados. Todos tenían miedo. Todos eran un hervidero de adrenalina e instinto. A lo mejor ninguno deseaba ayudarnos y realmente nos detestaban, pero todos estaban aterrados a la muerte. Todos deseaban su libertad.

Él me miró con un rostro plano. Realmente dudaba de mí.

-Si no nos ayudan, al menos podrán distraer a los Asaltantes- dije alzando la mirada a sus ojos grises. Mi salvador pareció meditar mis respuestas durante lo que pareció el minuto más largo de mi vida.

-Está bien-asintió y de inmediato sacó unos pasadores y un destornillador de su alforja. Su cuerno trabajaba con gracia, desbloqueando seguros con la velocidad y precisión de un… unicornio.

Agh.

**…**

Los ponis que estaban encerrados me miraban a mí y a mis rescatadores algo impactados. Muchos de ellos parecían verdaderamente querer arrojarme al cráter más profundo que existiera en el Yermo de Equestria. Otros, sin embargo, parecían agradecidos e incluso temerosos de mi presencia. El poni que me había salvado, y que en ese momento se ocupaba como cerrajero, había revelado su nombre, a mí y a Rex. No tenía idea de lo que la palabra “Paladín” significaba en el yermo, pero sonaba importante. 

Al poder abrir los ojos por primera vez desde que me sacaron del Establo, pude notar lo diferentes que eran los ponis de la superficie. La gran mayoría presentaba ojeras y sus huesos se marcaban debajo de la delgada capa de piel. Otros eran sumamente fuertes, con cuerpos enormes y musculosos. Otros eran potros que luchaban por vivir. Otros parecían como mi compañero, elegantes en su propio estilo callejero, y adaptados perfectamente a la dura vida de las Tierras Desoladas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-escuché esas palabras más de una ocasión mientras los corceles y yeguas salían del encierro. Uno de ellos incluso llegó a arrojarse a mis patas, me sonrojé y por un segundo creí que estaba alabándome o algo así, en realidad el pobre chico estaba atrofiado de las piernas y le tomó un rato recuperar la movilidad.

En cuanto salían, los ponis comenzaban a escarbar entre los cuerpos del matadero. Recuperaban cada pieza de basura que pudiese parecer útil. Descubrí que buscar entre pilas de huesos y casilleros oxidados daba sus frutos. Muchos de los desnudos ponis terminaron armados y abastecidos de ciertas municiones. No era mucho. Pero tendría que ser suficiente.

Por los minutos que tardamos en preparar nuestra escapatoria comencé a preguntarme si debería preocuparme la tranquilidad. Los Asaltantes no habían aparecido al escuchar los disparos, ni los gritos. No habían ido a revisar si los suyos estaban bien. Estábamos solos. Se me pasó por la cabeza que, tal vez, sólo, tal vez, ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a esa clase de disparos en su guarida. De otra forma, esto era muy sospechoso.

Rex se había quedado a mi lado todo el tiempo, no estaba segura de si era por la gran cantidad de ponis que lo miraban con odio, pero era lo más probable. De todos ellos, creo que sólo yo e Iron no queríamos matarlo, aunque el unicornio se limitara a disimular. El cachorro también había bebido una poción curativa, el maltrato de los Asaltantes había dejado unas cuantas heridas superficiales en su piel. Los dos nos quedamos sentados en una esquina de la habitación, junto a la puerta para vigilar. Mientras todos los demás jugaban a pescar entre los huesos, él y yo conversamos un rato.

-¿Entonces no estabas muerta?-preguntó él con un repetido parpadeo.

-Nop-respondí por quinta vez.-No sé qué sucedió, pero no era muerte.- le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¡no te creo!-me acusó él, apuntando su dedo en mi dirección.-Mi nariz decía que estabas muerta, así que debías haber estado muerta.

Sonreí. Niños. Al parecer son iguales sin importar la especie.

-¿Olía a podrido?-pregunté alzando ambas cejas.

-No lo sé…, pero habías dejado de respirar, no olía tu aliento.-dijo Rex con un puchero.

-¿Este aliento, dime, huele a muerto?-al hablar me le acerqué lo suficiente para que olfateara mi boca. Él se alejó de un salto y se cubrió la nariz con ambas garras.

-¡Puaj!-exclamó el niño sacando la lengua-. No es eso, pero apesta.

¿Uh?

Alcé mi pata y comencé a soplar un poco. Um, realmente no olía taaaan mal. Sólo parecía que no me había lavado los dientes desde la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la Over… mare.

Mi cabeza habría podido pasar horas pensando en los días anteriores a mi expulsión del Establo. Habría sido capaz de pensar en mil y un futuros distintos para esa historia. Hubiera. No podía distraerme con esas tonterías, el Establo me creía muerta y hasta salir viva de aquí, no podría contradecirlo. Permanecer en este acabado edificio era sinónimo de muerte.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el cachorro jalando un poco la manga de mi traje.

-Sí…-dije, recuperando un poco el sentido de realidad.- Sí, estoy bien, sólo… recordé algo.

El perrito me observó con una mirada cargada de curiosidad que, al contrario que la mayoría de los niños, no pasó más allá. Se limitó a parpadear un par de veces y luego dirigió su atención a otra cosa. Se alejó de mí para escarbar entre la basura y los cadáveres, emocionándose cuando encontró una curiosa arma. En sus garras sostenía un rifle, una especie de rifle… Agh, tenía que comenzar a aprender de armas, al menos los nombres.

Mi atención volvió a los ponis cautivos. Ya todas las jaulas estaban vacías y la mayoría de ellos estaban suficientemente armados como para sobrevivir ¿Yo? Estaba sentada en una esquina, intentando prestar atención a las cosas que los otros hacían, muchos de ellos examinaban las armas y las municiones que conseguían de la basura y restos de ponis; otros se dedicaban a proteger su cuerpo con cada pedazo de chatarra que pudiese servirles.

El unicornio blanco de melena oscura se acercó a mí y con su cuerno iluminado me arrojó un arma, una con un cañón más ancho que la mayoría de las armas que había visto hasta entonces. Era de color plateado, con el cañón decorado en luces verdosas y tenía el tamaño perfecto para cargarla en la boca sin problemas.

-Gracias-dije con sinceridad, tomando la pistola de mis cascos y colocándomela en la boca. Puaj, el sabor metálico era horrible.

-Sólo procura no morir…-dijo Iron levitando su propia arma y dándose la vuelta.-Otra vez- agregó mirándome y luego dirigiéndose a los ponis. Siendo sincera, yo también esperaba poder sobrevivir a nuestro improvisado plan.

-Muy bien, no me interesa la razón por la que acabaron aquí, lo único que me importa es salir de aquí con vida. Sé que ustedes piensan igual, así que sólo lo diré una vez: No pienso sacar a nadie de aquí, los liberé, pero llegar a sus hogares dependerá de nadie más que de ustedes, ¿Escucharon?-dijo el corcel, recibiendo un furioso grito de parte de los ponis. No era una expresión de ira, era júbilo, determinación a no desperdiciar la oportunidad de vivir un día más. Todos los ponis rugieron y golpearon sus cascos contra el suelo. Incluso Rex se unió con un potente y agudo aullido. Era tal la presión de los vítores que me daban ganas de gritar, y lo hice.

La manada, guiada por Iron Jitters, cabalgó fuera del matadero con una furia comparable a la de un dragón. Todos los ponis, terrestres, unicornios, Rex y yo, pasamos corriendo por descuidados pasillos en un acabado edificio. El techo de lamina estaba agujerado y cayéndose a pedazos, al igual que el resto del lugar. Corrí junto a él todo el camino.

Pasamos un par de almacenes destrozados por el tiempo antes de encontrar algún peligro. Los Asaltantes parecían tener cierta preferencia por los colores oscuros y los ornamentos de mental puntiagudo, media docena de ellos nos recibió tras pasar una enrome puerta. No estaba segura de cuántos ponis éramos, pero los disparos provenientes de la turba lograron acabar con los ponis caníbales en un instante.

Por desgracia esos no eran los únicos.

Segundos después de la explosión, un grupo un tanto más numeroso de ponis llegó totalmente armado y mostrando sonrisas de maniacos. Mi grupo corrió y comenzó a disparar con fiereza, no dispuestos a volver al encierro y resignarse a morir.

Todos los ponis peleaban con mucha fuerza, ira acumulada que había deseado salir desde hace un tiempo. Pero no Iron, él era un tanto más fluido. No se limitaba a patadas poderosas y toscos golpes con sus pesuñas, Jitters era más… elegante. Parecía un bailarín con el rifle en su cuerno. Cada uno de sus disparos era preciso, cada una de sus patadas, mortales. Se enfrentaba a un numeroso grupo de Asaltantes como si no fueran nada. Cuando uno de ellos se acercaba por la derecha, él utilizaba al de la izquierda como escudo. Y si uno le apuntaba, él regresaba el disparo en menos de un parpadeo. Si debía recargar, él no perdía tiempo; con la culata del rifle les rompía la nariz y a la primera oportunidad recargaba y regresaba el fuego.

Rex era un luchador feroz, o eso me pareció a mí. Con sus garras sostenía el arma que había encontrado, disparando con casco inexperto, pero suficientemente suertudo para matar al enemigo. Cuando ellos superaban al perrito, este se colgaba el arma bajo el brazo comenzaba a rascar la tierra, haciendo un agujero y desapareciendo dentro, y cuando sus atacantes estaban ocupados, él emergía con un rugido de su arma. Llegó un punto en que las municiones se le acabaron. Entonces Rex hacia como creí que un Hellhound adulto haría, atacaba usando sus ventajas ¿evolutivas?, rasgando piel y musculo con sus garras y arrancando carne con sus dientes. Corriendo a cuatro patas era rápido como Rainbow Dash. Burlaba a los ponis y los atacaba por detrás.

¿Y yo? Me ocultaba detrás de algún otro poni mientras intentaba descifrar la manera de utilizar la pistola que Jitters me había dado. Era claro que el gatillo iba en mi boca, y que de alguna forma mi lengua era la encargada de tirar de él, aun así, me era complicado apuntar. Cada vez que fijaba un objetivo y pretendía dispararle, el movimiento de mi boca al tirar el gatillo hacia que la mira se moviera. Más de una vez le dejé un agujero carbonizado al piso.

Los ponis combatían con fiereza. Mientras luchaban, comenzábamos a ganar terreno. Iron nos conducía con dificultad, pero nos acercábamos a la salida. Cada disparo. Cada grito y gruñido, era un metro más cerca de la libertad. Pasaron al menos una docena de agujeros en el suelo, antes de que yo fuera capaz de usar mi arma de manera no tan penosa. Me había acostumbrado al tirón y mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para lograr mantener la posición y no caerme al disparar.

La mayoría de las armas usadas ese día eran de fuego, rifles y otras cuyo nombre no conocía; bates, bastones, rocas, y todo lo que se pudiera arrojar. La mía, sin embargo, no hacía nada de eso. Esta pistola no te clavaba un proyectil en la piel, ni te atravesaba con balas. Esta era capaz de vaporizar parte de ti. Cada vez que disparaba, si tenía la suerte de alcanzar a algún Asaltante, este terminaba con un miembro convertido en polvo verdoso. De la boca de mi pistola salían luces, rápidos rayos verdes que vaporizaban lo que tocaran. Si bien no logré acabar con nadie con aquella arma, al menos lograba debilitarlos lo suficiente como para que otro poni más experimentado se hiciera cargo.

No me había dado tiempo de notarlo antes, pero todo el edificio había estado oscuro. No había luces, por lo que la única iluminación entraba por los numerosos agujeros en el techo. Entre más avanzábamos, más luz había. Llegó un punto en que pude verla, frente a nosotros había una enorme puerta abierta. Y frente a ella, muchos Asaltantes. El tiempo se hizo más lento, o tal vez fue cosa mía, mientras Leader y su grupo de agresivos ponis nos esperaban con las armas en alto, bloqueando nuestro camino a la libertad.

Jitters le observó con esos ojos de acero, luego comenzó a galopar y los ponis que habían quedado empezaron a seguirlo. Todos gritando y disparando hacia los Asaltantes. El impacto del momento hizo que mi parálisis desapareciera. Comencé a correr junto con el resto de los ponis, Rex no estaba entre la turba, por lo que llegué a suponer que se había metido debajo de la tierra. Chico listo.

Corrimos unos metros antes de que los ponis a mi lado comenzaran a caer. Las explosiones de las armas se mezclaban con los gruñidos de dolor y la carne al caer. Casi ningún asaltante se molestaba en apuntar, pero eran sumamente suertudos sus tiros. Las balas atravesaban a la mayoría de mis acompañantes, aun así, esos mismos ponis eran capaces de regresar el tiro. Por un segundo giré la cabeza para ver los cuerpos, eran cerca de diez.

Seguí corriendo, con la imagen de aquellos cadáveres acompañándome todo el camino. La pistola de rayos estaba en mi boca y cada que tenía la oportunidad, la apuntaba contra uno de los ponis envueltos en cuero y llenos de picos. Un par de tiros lograron atravesar el pecho de uno, él se desintegró convirtiéndose en polvo y luego esparciéndose por todo el pasillo.

¿Era normal sentirme tan tranquila tras haber visto eso?

Iron y otros cinco ponis robustos avanzaban frente al resto, recibiendo balas y repeliendo el fuego de los menos afortunados. Con su cuerno, Jitters tenía la oportunidad de blandir su arma con la velocidad suficiente como para disparar a más de cinco objetivos en menos de un parpadeo. Los otros que le acompañaban también parecían habilidosos con las armas, sin embargo, demostraron su verdadera naturaleza cuando llegó el momento de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

No sé qué tendrían aquellos terrestres, pero eran brutales. Sus golpes, si bien no eran disciplinados, eran de carácter mortal. Un solo golpe de su pesuña era capaz de noquear a un asaltante. Con sus cascos aplastaban cráneos y sus cuerpos parecían resistir las balas. Eso no quería decir que fueran invencibles. Al momento en que alcancé la entrada, tres habían caído, con agujeros ensangrentados cubriéndoles cada centímetro del cuerpo. Uno de ellos había quedado irreconocible, su rostro parecía más de queso que de poni.

Leader y Jitters estaban luchando. Ambos disparándose en el rostro y ambos corceles esquivando casi con la misma velocidad. Iron estaba herido, así que bebió una poción curativa mientras Rex y yo nos encargábamos de despejar la entrada. Sus garras rebanaban gargantas de asaltantes como si éstas no fueran más que mantequilla. Yo me ocupé de aligerar su trabajo enviando disparos errantes en dirección de los ponis envueltos en negro. Éramos buenos, al menos lo suficiente para no morir en el primer intento. Mientras nosotros tres permanecíamos dentro, diezmando a cuantos nos fuera posible, los demás escapaban como almas perseguidas por algún demonio. Luego, el poni que hasta entonces yo habría creído invencible, soltó un grito de dolor. Su gruñido me llenó cada fibra, cada gota de sangre. Me di la vuelta tras haberle disparado a una yegua azul. Él estaba arrodillado frente a un sangriento Leader, el poni tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y gritaba cosas inentendibles con el arma en su boca apuntando debajo del cuerno de Jitters.

No sé qué sucedió después. Quizás instinto, a lo mejor era toda esa adrenalina en mi sistema la que me impulsó a actuar de manera tan violenta. En un arrebato de ira, presioné mi arma con mis dientes al punto en que mi quijada comenzaba a doler. Corrí. Troté con todas mis fuerzas e ignorando el ardor en mi pierna trasera. Mis alas se desplegaron un segundo, aleteando con fuerza mientras mi casco se elevaba y mi Pipbuck se activaba.

El poni frente a mí se dividió. Su cuerpo apareció en secciones frente a mi vista y el tiempo se detuvo. Mientras Leader seguía su monologo, mi arma se dirigió a la zona más vulnerable que mi hechizo pudo encontrar. Con una furia ciega, presioné mi lengua contra el gatillo y un rayo de color verde salió volando hasta impactar contra la pata derecha de Leader. El poni gritó y se alejó al sentir su miembro desaparecer. Gruñendo, soltó el arma y se tiró al suelo, sujetándose con la otra pierna el resto de su hombro.

El polvo verde le salpicó a Jitters en el rostro. Cuando llegué a él, lo levanté en sus cuatro cascos y con mis alas le di el apoyo que necesitaba para caminar. Escarbando entre sus cosas con su magia, él sacó una botella purpura y bebió su contenido hasta el fondo. Mientras avanzábamos, un grupo de Asaltantes se arrojó sobre nosotros, pero muchos de ellos terminaron o con balas en la garganta o con una pata perdida.

-Gracias-jadeó él con una sonrisa mientras salíamos del oscuro edificio. Rex nos ayudó, sosteniendo el rifle del corcel y disparando a los ponis que nos seguían. Hacía un buen trabajo el joven cachorro. Cuando se quedó sin munición, los tres comenzamos a correr cómo pudiéramos, los dos ponis estábamos heridos y el Hellhound debía esperarnos. Por fortuna, ningún asaltante se decidió a seguirnos. Corrimos por la tierra y las rocas durante unos minutos, hasta que la distancia era segura y nuestros cuerpos estuvieron cansados. Con los dos heridos, no tomó mucho tiempo. Nos detuvimos junto a unas rocas mientras Iron y yo recuperábamos el aliento y tomábamos más pociones curativas. Rex también se bebió una, algunas balas le habían rozado la piel y dejado ciertas heridas en ella.

-Gracias…-Rex me miró tras haber bebido su pócima-. Me alegra que de verdad no estuvieras muerta-entonces el cachorro sonrió, mostrándome todos sus dientes, y vaya que eran demasiados… Y muy filosos.

-A mí también-respondí alzando mi botella vacía con mis cascos y devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Pues así somos tres-dijo Iron Jitters mirando a las cicatrices en su pata derecha. Creo que eso podía considerarse un “gracias” de su parte.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Nueva ventaja añadida: Oído de Batpony: (Percepción +1) has pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que tu oído se adaptó a la falta de visión. Ahora eres capaz de detectar enemigos sin necesidad del E.F.S. en un radio de diez metros mientras estés en completa oscuridad._

_Beneficio de facción agregado: Cry-Baby: quizás no eres la yegua más valiente, ni la más rápida, ni la más fuerte en toda ésta desolada tierra, pero… ¿De qué hablaba? Con este beneficio ganas 5% más daño contra enemigos “demasiado duros para ti” mientras tengas un nivel menor a 6._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Rainbow’s fall**

_“¿Qué camino tomamos?”_

* * *

-¿Saben?, estas últimas semanas he comenzado a creer que los ponis de Establo no son lo que eran antes. Muchos de ustedes, amigos míos, descienden de ponis que dejaron sus respectivos bunkers años, incluso siglos, antes de esto. Bueno, pues tienen que admitir que los ponis en aquel entonces eran muy diferentes. Gracias a esos ponis ahora las Tierras Desoladas ya no están tan desoladas. Los ponis que se atrevieron a dejar su encierro hace años fueron los que nos dieron la oportunidad de hacer más de lo que hizo la antigua Equestria. No lo hemos logrado aún. Pero tranquilos, niños…

¿”Niños”? ¿Cómo era posible que cualquier poni llamara “niños” a los habitantes de la superficie? ¡Aquí ni los niños se comportaban como niños!

-… Hace unas semanas una poni de verdad excepcional comenzó a mostrarnos el camino a seguir para hacer de este yermo sin vida, una nueva Equestria. Así es, estoy hablando de nuestra heroína, “La habitante del Establo”.

¿Uh? Supongo que un héroe moderno no siempre recibe apodos geniales como “Misteriosa yegua bienhechora”, o “Zapp”.

-Y cómo lo he predicho, muchos otros ponis comienzan a tomar el ejemplo de esta grandiosa poni. Muchos nuevos héroes han comenzado a levantarse para hacer de este paramo un lugar más soportable para nosotros. Generalmente no recibimos muchas noticias del norte de Manehattan, sin embargo ha sucedido algo sin precedentes. Antes de continuar con esta curiosa noticia, quiero preguntarles: ¿Cuántos de ustedes se harían los muertos para entrar a una guarida de Asaltantes?

\- Si la respuesta fue: ninguno, entonces debo decirles ponis, sí existe alguien capaz de ello. Ahora dirán, “pero DJ, ¿Nadie puede ser tan estúpido para hacer eso?”, pero lo que les dice su viejo amigo, es cierto. No estoy seguro si es estupidez o heroísmo, pero mis fuentes me informaron de un enorme disturbio en territorio Raider, al norte de Manehattan y al sur de las montañas de Cristal. Una poni de un Establo cercano fingió su muerte y se dejó arrastrar por los Asaltantes hasta el corazón mismo de la guarida, una vez dentro comenzó una revuelta, liberando a docenas de ponis que habían sido atrapados por los Asaltantes.

-La mayoría no habría optado por un plan tan… riesgoso. Sin embargo, tenemos que recordar, amigos, que no todos los héroes son iguales. Esta poni no ha logrado ser identificada de ninguna forma, por lo que su viejo amigo DJ Pon-3 tendrá algunos problemas para darle algún buen nombre…

-En otras noticias, la región del oeste ha estado ocupada últimamente…

Apagué la radio.

Iron Jitters y Rex me observaron con una callada burla en sus ojos. Desde que habíamos dejado atrás el nido de ratas, ¿Cómo había dicho el DJ? ¿Territorio “Raider”?, nos habíamos dedicado a seguir alejándonos lo más posible de ahí.

Caminábamos bajo el cielo nublado y gris de la tarde, el camino había estado algo silencioso y el corcel unicornio me había insistido en espiar frecuencias de radio. Una de las primeras que captó mi Pipbuck, fue la del tal Dj Pon-3. En cuanto la sintonicé comenzamos a escuchar lo que ese corcel en la radio llamaba “Consejos de supervivencia”, tomé mis notas con respecto a sus comentarios y las guardé en mi Pipbuck. Más tarde comenzó a dar reportes del clima, que básicamente consistían en nubes, nubes y más nubes. Rex y yo habíamos hallado nuestros ánimos renovados al comenzar a escuchar las viejas canciones que el DJ ponía.

Ah.

Algo de la grandiosa Sapphire nunca pasa de moda. Cuando la profunda voz de la yegua comenzó a sonar desde mi Pipbuck, sentí algo dentro de mi pecho alborotarse. Esa música… Ah, Bass y Pon-3 se habrían llevado muy bien de haber nacido en el mismo Establo. Ambos eran un par de espías, amantes de la buena música y de animar a otros ponis.

Todos en el Establo teníamos claro que, según la historia, la guerra había alcanzado cierto límite cuando incluso A. K. Yearling se burlaba de las cebras. Las primeras ediciones de Daring Do relataban las aventuras de una intrépida pegaso que exploraba los rincones más profundos de Equestria con el propósito de preservar extraños aparatos de místico poder, dejados como legado de antiguas y peligrosas civilizaciones. El último libro publicado antes del día en que las bombas cayeron solamente era una mala recopilación de mitos cebras ridículamente armados y alabanzas militares a los ejércitos ponis y a los equipos aéreos del Ministerio de lo Asombroso.

 _Daring Do y el misterio de las Estrellas_ fue la ruina de sus libros. La mayoría de los ponis que solían comprar las obras de Yearling buscaban algo de ficción para alejarse de los horrores de la guerra. Una aventura que pudiese distraerlos del dolor y el sufrimiento que se vivía todos los días. Daring había logrado hacer eso. Al menos por un tiempo.

DJ Pon-3 era un héroe por sí mismo. Su manera de animar a todos los ponis con historias de héroes y poderosos habitantes de establos que limpiaban ciudades de los malos ponis con sólo su presencia. Ese corcel nos daba el mejor regalo al poner esa música y nombrar a aquellos ponis, él nos regalaba algo de ficción. Desde potrilla, tuve muy claro que uno de los propósitos de la literatura poni era el de soportar. Los ponis de cualquier raza solían escribir para, no evitar su realidad, sino soportarla. La ficción ayudaba a los habitantes de la vieja Equestria a sobrellevar la guerra.

La raza poni, y de hecho creo que cualquier raza, siempre buscó maneras de hacer la vida un poco más soportable. Por eso existía la ficción, la paciencia y la esperanza. Ningún autor, jamás, buscó evadir la realidad. La mayoría de los escritores equestrianos tenían otro propósito: enseñar. Ellos querían enseñar a los ponis a no evadir su mundo, sino a afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto, como lo hacían Daring Do, Shadow Spade, Las power ponis y muchos otros grandes héroes. Igual a lo que hacía DJ Pon-3 al hablarnos sobre los prodigios de un poderoso habitante de Establo que limpiaba los yermos del mal.

Esa habitante del Establo sonaba como una yegua maravillosa, y estaba segura de que ella era todo lo que el Dj afirmaba. Pero me incomodaba de sobremanera que ese poni se creyera con el derecho de contar mi historia, cuando ni siquiera yo sabía a dónde me dirigía. Él terminó cumpliendo su propósito, dar esperanza y ficción, a cuesta de mi realidad.

Yo no había, heroicamente, ideado un plan para infiltrarme en una guarida de ladrones y asesinos caníbales. No. Yo terminé ahí por error. Un chiste del destino. Una mala broma de mi cuerpo. Yo no había hecho más que pulverizar un par de pesuñas y correr gritando como yegua loca, pero Pon-3 convirtió mi desafortunado desenlace en una aventura. Convirtió a la abandonada y perdida Dragon Fly en una heroína que rescató a muchos ponis de haber terminado en el menú de otros ponis…

Y todo eso no importaba, yo entendía perfectamente la necesidad de ficción en este mundo (sobre todo en _este_ mundo), pero comparar mi mala suerte a los actos de una poni como esa Habitante del Establo…

¿Por qué? Seguramente algún otro pueblo en lo que quedaba de Equestria tenía noticias más interesantes que las mías.

-¿Sabes?, comienzo a preguntarme cuál será tu nombre artístico, digo, heroico.- dijo con sarcasmo mi compañero unicornio dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de picardía. De verdad parecía disfrutar de esto. Caminábamos juntos y nuestro peludo amigo iba detrás, tratando de no acercarse mucho a Iron.

-¿Nombre qué?-pregunté, totalmente despistada.

-Ya sabes, ese nombre de heroína que todos los ponis van a conocer y temer, je.-risas nasales, siempre eran las peores. Viniendo del poni que salvó mi vida, eran un tanto peores que peor.

-Bueno, yo voto por “Zombi”.- terció Rex, metiéndose entre nosotros dos con una enorme sonrisa. Gesto contrario al de Jitters, el poni poseía una agria mirada al estar tan cerca del cachorro. Quizás los Hellhounds no eran tan populares en el yermo.

-¿Zombi?, para mí suena bien.-se burló el unicornio alejándose un paso del perro y sonriendo.

-¿Zombi?, ustedes dos tienen problemas-bufé alzando la nariz.- Al menos algo bueno, algo un poco menos… degradante y pobremente pensado. De hecho, si me quisieran poner un apodo adecuado tendrían que basarse en mis cualidades, tanto físicas como intelectuales. Conocerme puede ayudarles a lograr ese fin, ahora, si eso no funciona, bien pueden tratar de relacionar cosas de mi pasado; eso parece funcionarle al DJ, cosas como “Habitante del Establo”, está basado en un hecho que marcó su pasado y que ahora marcará su futuro…

- _Cerebrito_ , ahora suena mejor.- gruñó Iron entre dientes.

Rex asintió y agregó con una sonrisa enorme:-Además, “Zombi” es parte de tu pasado, estabas muerta y ahora estás viva, ¡Igual que un jodido Zombi!

De haber estado en mi salón de clases, seguro habría hecho _algo_ al escuchar esa palabra de un niño. Pero si soy sincera, ese _algo_ no habría pasado de una lección sobre cómo usar la palabra correctamente. Pero, tan triste como era, él tenía razón.

-Bueno, entonces yo puedo decirle a él “El nervioso de acero”,-señalé al corcel a mi lado con mi ala, en ese momento, Rex empezó a reír a carcajadas. Luego me dirigí al perro.- y a ti te diría “Topo”.

Entonces dejó de reír. Alzó una ceja y preguntó:- ¿Por qué “Topo”?

-Ya te lo dije, niño, atributos físicos y mentales. Sabes cavar, así que para mí eres un topo.-respondí con una sonrisa serena mientras el cachorro comenzaba a meditar sobre mi afirmación anterior. Ah, la frustración de un niño obligado a pensar ¿Acaso existía vista más satisfactoria?

-Bueno, suerte con ponernos nombres, porque a Dj Pon-3 siempre le importó más el héroe que el grupo de acompañantes.-me dijo Jitters, acercándose de regreso.-Además ni siquiera él podría hallarte un nombre lo suficientemente bueno.

¿Por qué no? ¡Se notaba a kilómetros que ese poni tenía imaginación para los nombres!

-¿Estás diciendo acaso qué eres mi acompañante?-cuestioné, saboreando la dulce venganza.

Su rostro blanco cambió a un color escarlata en tiempo record. Con la cara roja él alzó la barbilla y contestó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir:- Esto es sólo temporal, al menos hasta poderte meter de regreso a esa lata de ponis en la que vivías.

A esas alturas de la conversación era obvio que necesitábamos un cambio de tema, y rápido. Rex estaba pensando en silencio, caminando a mí lado izquierdo con la vista perdida en el oscuro interior de su mente. Mientras el corcel de ojos grises presionaba sus labios para no volver a dirigirme la palabra. Alcé la vista, buscando algo de inspiración, no quería pasar en silencio el resto del camino.

-¿Y díganme, cómo fue que el cielo terminó con esa gran capa de nubes, eh?-pregunté a los dos chicos que me acompañaban, las nubes fueron lo primero qué se me ocurrió. Iron miró al cachorro, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros como diciendo “es tú problema”. El corcel se miró un poco disgustado.

-Deberíamos colocar un letrero fuera de cada Establo en Equestria con la leyenda “La cortina de nubes es culpa de la maldita Enclave”-. fue su limitada respuesta.

-Bueno, eso explica mucho, pero tengo otra duda-dije. Él se pasó el casco por la cara, resignándose a soportar mis dudas hasta que su paciencia se terminase.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es la Enclave?

…

Los páramos de Equestria estaban vacios. Ausentes de cualquier vida, más allá de algunas Radiarachas y los molestos Bloadsprites. Enjambres enteros de esas cosas abundaban en los pocos pueblos que quedaban de la preguerra, según me contó Jitters. Él parecía un verdadero experto en estas cuestiones de vivir en el yermo. Durante nuestras horas de caminata Iron, y ocasionalmente Rex, se dedicó a comentarme lo más posible sobre la vida en Las Tierras Desoladas.

-… Y es por eso que todos los ponis van a dispararte a primera vista, sin siquiera titubear-terminó con un gruñido.

-¿Sólo por tener alas?-pregunté.

-Sí- dijo fastidiado.

Guau.

Al parecer los pegasos no tenían una buena reputación aquí afuera.

Según mis compañeros, los pegasos de los llamados “Cuerpos Voluntarios” habían estado llegando desde hace meses a comerciar y ‘ayudar’ a los desamparados habitantes de los yermos. Jitters dijo que ellos se dedicaban a traer comida y suministros a la superficie y que no pedían nada a cambio. Y, si soy sincera, era grandioso escuchar eso. Nunca conocí a otro pegaso, bueno, quizás un par de viejos en el Establo, pero realmente esa era la primera vez que escuchaba de mi gente como una raza entera. Por un segundo me sentí orgullosa de tener alas. La primera impresión que tenía de mi gente había sido bastante buena, voluntarios… Ponis dedicados a ayudar a terminar la barbarie en que Equestria se había sumido.

Pero no todo podía ser tan bueno, ¿Cierto?

No. Jitters, con cierta acidez en la voz, también comentó los actos militares de los mismos pegasos. No entendí bien los detalles, pero al escuchar las palabras del corcel podía entender a la perfección porque todos tenían sus reservas en tanto a los pegasos. Creo que eso de esconderse durante doscientos años en el cielo y luego regresar a reclamar la tierra no les agradaba a los habitantes de las Tierras Desoladas. Pero, en retrospectiva, era lo mismo que hacían los ponis de Establo, ocultarse y luego emerger cuando el peligro hubiese pasado para reclamar la tierra que Stable-Tec nos había prometido.

-Así que, a menos que quieras terminar llena de hoyos, te recomiendo que escondas esas- entonces Jitters usó su magia y arrojó su capa sobre mí, cubriendo por completo mi lomo y mis alas.

-Gracias-respondí sarcástica.

Me coloqué la capucha que tenía la prenda y continué buscando maneras de sacarle información a mi acompañante, ¿O era yo la acompañante?

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?-pregunté.

Él no dijo nada. Se limito a evadir el hecho que yo existía.

-Vamos, Jitters, dime- insistí, frotando mi mejilla con la suya. Él se alejó disgustado.

Ja.

-Por favor, te salvé la vida, merezco saber.-argumenté, pegándome a él y golpeando sus hombros mientras caminábamos. Él volvió a gruñir, usando su magia, jaló la tela sobre mis ojos. Gruñi. Me quité la capa y pude verlo corriendo junto a Rex.

-¡Oye!-grité. Comencé a seguirlos, correr sin aletear era muy difícil.- ¡Dime!, ¡Vamos, dime!- quizás pareciéramos un par de niños… o bueno, quizás yo parecía una potra, pero era una buena forma de dejar salir la tensión que se nos había acumulado en las últimas horas, además ¡De verdad quería saber a dónde diablos me llevaba ese sujeto!

…

¿El Pipbuck tiene función de mapa? ¡Quién diría!

Mientras Jitters y Rex avanzaban por delante de mí, comencé a curiosear con las funciones de mi Pipbuck, y la verdad estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de utilidades qué este pequeño aparato tenía. Ya desde hacía un tiempo estaba familiarizada con el S.A.T.S., (De verdad ayudaba a hacer las sesiones con Dot un poco más duraderas), y el siempre útil E.F.S., pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi pequeño Pipbuck fuera capaz de saber los nombres de lugares en lo que nunca antes había estado, o de organizar mis cosas… No que llevara mucho conmigo más allá de la capucha y la pistola de rayos de Jitters. Aun así, había cosas que ni yo sabía que podía hacer.

Avanzamos unas horas (a mí me parecieron horas), por el páramo desolado de lo que parecía haber sido Equestria, mientras avezábamos yo me había dedicado a redescubrir mi Pipbuck y sus maravillosas funciones. Rex se detenía de cuando en cuando para olfatear el aire, no estaba segura de qué es lo que buscaba, así que pregunté.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, niño?

Él se detuvo, aun con su nariz retorciéndose, me miró y alzó la ceja.- ¿Olfateando?-dijo.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero por qué lo haces.-rectifiqué.

-Ah, bueno, busco a otros Hellhounds…-dijo él mirando a Jitters y a mí alternadamente.- ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría con ustedes, ponis?

Sinceramente, no tenía idea de qué esperar a estas alturas de mi vida. Me le quedé viendo con la mirada en blanco.

-Si piensas irte, será mejor que lo hagas ahora,-ese fue Jitters, quien por primera vez se había integrado a nuestra plática… Fue raro,-No quiero que ningún Hellhound adulto nos persiga.

El cachorro se detuvo en seco. Su nariz había dejado de moverse mientras él se sentaba en la tierra y agachaba las orejas, su mirada y hombros caídos. Jitters y yo nos observamos un segundo y luego al niño que nos acompañaba. La tierra del yermo es seca más allá de la imaginación, sin embargo aquel rincón en que Rex estaba sentado tenía agua, pequeñas gotas que caían y se perdían al ser consumidas por el polvo bajo nuestros cascos.

Estaba llorando.

Pero claro que estaba llorando. Iron quizás no lo entendía, pero yo sí. Rex no era más que un niño, un cachorro perdido en las Tierras Desoladas. Sólo un niño, despojado de la única familia que conocía y arrojado al mundo tras el apocalipsis, acompañando a dos totales desconocidos en el fin del mundo. Y todo era mi culpa.

Él me había encontrado. Si yo no hubiera muerto… Si mi cuerpo no hubiera jugado con mi destino de esta manera… Las cosas habrían sido distintas. Quizás él y su familia no se habrían entretenido con mi cadáver y quizás habrían evitado a los Asaltantes. Pero quizás no.

Era difícil de decir, pero parecía que todo para él iba de mal en peor. Tal vez lo habíamos salvado de la muerte, pero a cambio lo atamos a nosotros hasta encontrar otro de su especie dispuesto a cuidarlo. Yo sabía que él estaba con nosotros en busca de seguridad hasta poder hallar otro Hellhound, era un niño y aunque curtido por las Tierras Desoladas seguía siendo pequeño e ignorante de muchos aspectos de la vida… Era un ser sumamente vulnerable. No podíamos dejarlo solo. Al menos, yo no podía hacerlo.

Troté en su dirección y me senté a su lado, alzando mi ala y envolviéndolo con mis plumas y mi casco derecho. Él no dejó de sollozar al contacto, se quedó unos momentos resistiendo mi toque con una estoica dignidad. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que cualquier poni me dijera sobre los Hellhounds, sabía que existía una verdad con respecto a ellos que nadie lograría hacerme olvidar: también tienen sentimientos. El cachorro dio un aullido de dolor al momento de aceptar y devolver mi abrazo, clavando un poco sus garras en mis ropas y balbuceando entre hipidos y lágrimas.

No podía dejarlo así.

Presioné un poco más, afirmando el abrazo y colocando mi cabeza sobre la suya mientras su dolor líquido se embarraba en mi pecho. Con todo el asunto de la huída y el “evitar ser comidos”, creí que Rex no había tenido oportunidad para desahogarse emocionalmente de su pérdida.

Y sinceramente, yo tampoco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba pérdida en los yermos y sin una pista de cómo volver a mi hogar, ni idea de cómo regresar a mi Establo. Y aun si fuera capaz de hallar la forma, ¿Ellos me aceptarían de vuelta? Los conocía, la mayoría eran buenos ponis y muchos de ellos habían sido grandes amigos, vecinos. Incluso la Overmare tenía su lugar especial en mí. Yo los quería, y ellos me apreciaban, me querían de una manera que yo no podría imaginar, hasta mi padre.

El Establo 68 estaba lleno de buenas personas, las cuales habían asistido a mi funeral. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, ¿Ellos, que me vieron morir, serían capaces de aceptar que sólo fue un error? El dolor que les hice sentir… ¿Podrían manejar que todo era sólo una ilusión?, ¿Podrían creerlo? Y aun si lo hacían ¿Sería lo mismo?

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Deseaba volver casa, a la seguridad de un Establo. Al calor y al confort que ofrecía el ignorar al mundo que se pudría sobre nuestras cabezas. Quizás sonara egoísta, porque lo era. El cachorro que estaba llorando en mi hombro lo hacía por un dolor real, una pérdida que nadie podría hacerle olvidar, y yo gemía por haber perdido mi cama. Patético.

Mi familia seguía viva, Dot estaba vivo, mi Establo estaba ahí afuera, vivo y sano en su ignorancia. Rex, sin embargo, había perdido algo irremplazable. Su manada se había ido a otro mundo, él estaba solo en este mundo de ponis caníbales y mutantes… 

Ahora, yo tenía una deuda con este pequeño niño. Había sido culpa mía qué él hubiera sido separado de su familia. Y estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo. Deseaba volver a mi hogar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y si encontrara la forma, tendría que cuidar a Rex y una parte muy profunda de mí, sabía que nunca lograría llevar a Rex conmigo… Tenía que tomar una decisión. Los ponis del 68 jamás aceptarían al cachorro, y él sufriría el encierro…

No quería lastimar más a Rex, pero tampoco quería imponerle mi propio concepto de seguridad. Si iba a ayudarlo, tenía que hacer a otro modo, al estilo de la superficie, fuese cual fuese.

Me aclaré la garganta y con mi casco me limpié las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Me aparté un poco, sin romper el abrazo, y mirando el rostro de Rex. Su pelaje se había llenado de marcas negras en dónde las lágrimas habían pasado. Su quijada caída y sus ojos brillando con el dolor liberado y el miedo a que lo abandonáramos.

-Creo… creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿no?-.Dije mostrándole una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por los cientos de afilados dientes del perrito. Él asintió. Lo solté un momento y me di la vuelta para encarar a Jitters, preparándome mentalmente para una confrontación sobre la debilidad o cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de su boca militarizada.

El semental de color blanco no dijo nada, pero sus ojos estaban distintos, eran menos duros y sus irises de color plata centellaban de una forma que supe qué jamás volvería a ver. Al parecer él sabía lo que era esa clase de dolor también, y una callada disculpa brillaba en la manera en qué se acercó a Rex, lo puso en pie y sacudiéndole el polvo de la cara ambos comenzaron a caminar por un invisible sendero terroso.

No nos dijimos nada. Ninguno de los tres habló durante el resto del viaje. Lo qué fuera que tuviéramos que decirnos, bastaba con mirarnos a los ojos. Los tres parecíamos un montón de perdedores, de personas que habían perdido algo. Un hogar, una familia, lo-qué-sea que Jitters había perdido. Estamos perdidos pero al menos, juntos podríamos intentar buscar el camino de regreso.

O eso me pareció a mí.

El silencio era parecía ser un curioso catalizador de tiempo. Nuestros pasos se perdieron, dejando cientos de huellas sobre las infértiles tierras. No me era posible describir más allá de parajes solitarios, siluetas de árboles muertos y el ocasional retumbar de un disparo en la lejanía. Y luego el patrón se repetía. Y se repetía. Una y otra vez, llegado el punto en que deje de molestarme en poner atención al paisaje y simplemente me dejé arrastrar por mis guías durante las horas de camino.

Algo curioso de los ponis, o cualquier criatura de los yermos, era que sus patas parecían haberse vuelto inmunes al maltrato. Quizás sonará remilgoso de mi parte, algo infantil incluso, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ detestaba las rocas y huesos que se clavaban en mis pesuñas, no me abrió ninguna herida, pero era sumamente incomodo para mí dejar de lado los corredores pavimentados y lisos del bunker, y remplazar la satisfactoria sensación por una caminata sobre rocas, grietas y huesos. Era estúpido, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que me encontraba, pero estaba dispuesta totalmente a conseguir botas, o cualquier tipo de zapato… ¡Me pondría herraduras de ser necesario!

_Pip._

El sonido proveniente del Pipbuck nos alarmó a los tres. Nos congelamos al unísono.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestionó Iron con las orejas moviéndose de lado a lado.

-Lo lamento.-respondí con una sonrisa incómoda.- Mi Pipbuck a veces hace esa clase de ruidos…

-Bueno, ¡Busca una manera de callarlo!

-¿Qué sucedió…?-preguntó Rex. Con una mirada curiosa, el joven perro se acercó a mí y comenzó a observar mi Pipbuck. Alcé la pierna para darle una mejor vista y ver yo misma lo qué había activado ese ruido.

En la pantalla verde pude ver la superficie de lo que parecía ser Equestria en un pasado lejano. En el mapa se mostraba una etiqueta con el nombre más curioso qué yo jamás hubiera visto para un lugar en las Tierras Desoladas.

**…**

Los ríos de color arcoíris fluían por todo el lugar, rodeando la colina como si esta fuese una isla. Nos encontrábamos al otro lado de un improvisado puente construido con pedazos de madera vieja y metal, chatarra más bien. Las corrientes de colores fluían debajo de nuestros cascos, empapándonos un poco y provocando aun más pitidos de mi Pipbuck gracias a la radiación.

Habíamos llegado a los extremos del Páramo desolado, el lugar que habíamos recorrido durante horas sin ver más que cadáveres, y ahora nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Rainbow Falls. Mi Pipbuck marcaba el nombre de la región con una etiqueta que mostraba un viejo valle entre colinas, y lo que parecían ser cascadas. Rex y Jitters se habían adelantado para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún peligro que nos impidiese llegar al poblado ubicado sobre la colina.

-¡Ya te dije que mi nariz nunca miente, mula!-gritaba Rex cuando Jitters desconfiaba de sus habilidades para detectar enemigos.

-¡Y yo te dije que no me interesa lo qué diga tu condenada nariz, saco de pulgas!-respondía Iron resistiendo el impulso de iluminar su cuerno y meterle una bala por el ojo al perro. Las discusiones entre esos dos terminaban durando más que la patrulla en sí. Sin embargo, yo podía defender la postura de Rex, mi E.F.S. no marcaba nada, ni amenaza ni amistad.

Una vez que logramos atravesar una pequeña parte del valle, pude notar ciertos cambios conforme nos acercábamos al río de colores fluorescentes. Las rocas en ocasiones aparecían pintadas de verde Balefire, y los árboles eran rojos, o rosas, o purpuras, y pequeñas flores enfermas crecían en las ramas muertas. Avanzamos unos metros más y el patrón se repitió, apareciendo ahora huesos que no eran ni grises ni blancos, sino anaranjados o verdes. Y lo más curioso de todo ese paisaje surrealista, era que todo objeto de color brillaba, brillaba con un enfermizo centellar de radiación.

Era perturbador ver de pronto tanto color y brillo, cuando todo el camino e incluso mi vida en el Establo habían estado llenas de gris y tonos apagados.

Antes de que fuera capaz de preguntar sobre los repentinos colores, Jitters me lanzó una mirada y me dijo:

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Bufé. Ahg, algunos ponis no soportaban un poco de curiosidad de parte de alguien que pasó su vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Habíamos llegado a la estructura que parecía un puente canibalizado con basura. Cruzamos con cierta urgencia, principalmente yo.

A nuestro pequeño compañero canino no parecía importarle el baño de aguas de arcoíris radiactivas (Jamás en mi vida creí que fuera a utilizar esas tres palabras en una misma oración). Jitters, por su parte, parecía igual de despreocupado, simplemente limitándose a masticar un Rad-X cada tanto tiempo. Y aunque yo también tomaba mis drogas anti-radiación, me costaba un poco sentirme tranquila estando tan cerca del arcoíris que fluía bajo mis cascos. Y claro, el incesante pitido del Pipbuck no ayudaba. No era rápido, realmente, el medidor de radiación estaba en verde… Aún así, ese sonido me hacía sentirme intranquila.

Quizás había sido mi experiencia pasada (de hecho estaba segura de que había sido eso), lo que me hizo detestar el aviso de mi dispositivo. Cada pequeño _pip_ me resonaba en el corazón, de alguna manera recordándome todas las veces que lo escuché marcar un daño en mí y decidí ignorarlo…

_Pip._

_Pip._

_Pip…_

Era tan cotidiano escucharlo, ya fuera por los mensajes provenientes del P.I.M., o de las alertas de la radio. Nunca habría imaginado que el ignorar ese ruidito me conduciría a… morir. Y a pesar de que no morí realmente, el escuchar el insistente _pip_ me provocaba querer correr, despedirme o incluso tirarme a llorar.

Era algo estúpido, lo sé.

Pero también era algo inevitable. Caminé detrás de Jitters por el puente, empujándolo de repente para que se apresurara. Él me miraba con recelo, pero se mantenía callado mientras mi corazón ardía por el dolor de palpitar y mi boca se secaba con la sensación de la parálisis… Mis alas luchaban por abrirse, pero no serviría de nada. Después de todo, es inútil tener extremidades voladoras cuando creces en un Establo, aun si mi miedo hubiera sido suficiente para impulsarme a despegar, sé que jamás habría dejado el suelo, ciertamente me es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero no es fácil ser un pegaso que no…

_Pip._

_Burr_.

Cuando era pequeña, mis pesadillas involucraban monstruos de ficción, ponis vampiros, hidras, demonios del caos (aunque la lluvia de chocolate sonaba como un precio razonable a pagar por el caos eterno); windigos, y ese tipo de cosas. Ahora, sin embargo, mis miedos se verían cambiados. Mientras cruzaba el puente, lo único que permanecía constante en mi cabeza era el terror, miedo a ese maldito ruido y a las implicaciones que podría tener.

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en esa guarida de asaltantes?-dijo Jitters, volteando a verme. Posiblemente había iniciado la conversación con buenas intenciones, quizás quería que yo dejara de retorcerme como una Radiaracha mientras cruzábamos, pero de todas las malditas preguntas que él pudo hacer para distraerme, esa era sin duda ¡la peor pregunta posible!

-Oh, yo sé esa-gritó Rex, dando un salto, se posó frente a mí y se sacudió unas gotas de verde que se le habían pegado al pelaje.- Pregúntame, yo sé, anda, pregúnteme.-insistió con tanta fuerza, que mentalmente le mandé mil bendiciones… La verdad, yo no tenía la intención de recordar lo que en ese momento estaba intentando olvidar.

_Pip._

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó el corcel unicornio alzando una ceja, con cierta burla…

-Sip.-respondió Rex alzando la barbilla con cierto orgullo.

-¿Y qué pasó, entonces?

Y Rex calló, su mandíbula se atoró masticando palabras de amargo sabor que yo conocía bien, y Celestia sabía que el cachorro no sería capaz de tragárselas, ni de escupirlas de la manera apropiada… No después de lo que acabábamos de pasar en los límites del Páramo. Era… no, simplemente no podía dejarlo.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de algún poni que murió, pero luego volvió porque en realidad no estaba muerto?-pregunté, alzando la cabeza, dejando de ver las podridas tablas y encarando a Jitters, el caballo sonrió un poco.

-Sí, en alguna ocasión escuché de algo así.-respondió.

_¿Qué?_

¿Qué acababa de decir? Yo… él dijo que eso ya había pasado antes…

-¿Quién, qué pasó?

Otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, antes de la guerra, ella estaba dando un concierto en las afueras de… no recuerdo si era Canterlot o Seaddle, pero el punto es que al terminar y bajar del escenario encontraron su cuerpo en el camerino. Poco tiempo después la enterraron…

¿Eh?

-Tras el funeral muchos de sus fans fueron a verla, un día uno de ellos escuchó golpes bajo la tierra y comenzó a cavar, al abrir el ataúd ella estaba ahí, vivita y coleando como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Eso… ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Quién?, ¿A qué poni le pasó eso?-cuestioné, sumamente interesada en esta nueva información, Jitters estaba diciendo que realmente ya había pasado antes, a otro poni… De alguna forma me tranquilizaba, pero también me inquietaba. Ella, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿habría estado enferma?, ¿ese evento se volvió a repetir…? ¿Podía eso pasar de nuevo?

-No lo sé, lo único que sí sé es que, A, era una yegua, y B, ya hemos llegado.- su rostro lucía una tranquila y confiada sonrisa mientras él alzaba su casco para mostrarme que, efectivamente, ya habíamos cruzado el puente y el pitido de mi Pipbuck había dejado de sonar. El rio parecía ser la única parte en dónde la radiación era la suficientemente fuerte como para activar el detector. Una vez en tierra, dejó de marcar el verde y comenzó a escanear el área en busca de enemigos. Oh, Pipbucks, piezas de tecnología arcana, maravillosas, mortales y misteriosas, cuyo funcionamiento era inexplicable.

Me impresioné un poco al ver tantos puntos amarillos. No era un gran pueblo, apenas un asentamiento rustico en medio del rio de arcoíris, pero había muchos más ponis de los que hubiera podido imaginar y solamente eran los primeros metros dentro del lugar.

Rex pareció resentir el estar cerca de tantos equinos al mismo tiempo, por lo que se aseguró de caminar siempre en medio de Jitters y yo. El corcel que nos acompañaba era el guía oficial, pues el perrito no dejaba de gemir cuando algún poni se le quedaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos; y yo estaba muy ocupada curioseando, maravillándome ante lo que esos ponis habían sido capaces de hacer con solo viejos pedazos de metal, madera irradiada y telas.

La mayor parte de los negocios y residencias eran simples, ah, ¿Cuál era el nombre…? ¡Cabañas! Sí, cabañas. La mayor parte eran estructuras alzadas con lona o vieja tela y pedazos de chatarra. También había una que otra residencia, pero esa podía ser calificada como “casucha”. Sin embargo, alrededor de la colina se notaban docenas de tiendas, pequeñas, grandes, todas usadas como casas por lo que pude apreciar.

Los ponis que se cruzaban por las calles preferían ignorarnos, tenían mejores cosas qué hacer por lo que pude notar. Los sementales más fuertes cargaban las partes canibalizadas en sus lomos mientras que algunas yeguas y potros portaban armas en sus bocas, o con su magia. El armamento de aquellos potros me hacía querer reír, parecía que habían sacado sus herramientas de un museo. Piedras, palos, más piedras y mas palos ¡Volvíamos en el tiempo a la era Paleopónica! Y mientras yo meditaba sobre lo rudimentarias qué parecían las herramientas, Jitters nos había conducido hasta una enorme tienda de aspecto lujoso y acabado un tanto menos rustico que el resto de la aldea. De no haber visto los remiendos en la tela, habría podido jurar que aquel era un verdadero edificio.

Ingresamos y un olor a humedad me golpeó la nariz. El lugar parecía verdaderamente viejo y un poco descuidado, pero era enorme. Una tienda de tres pisos con al menos cinco puertas a cada lado del pasillo principal. Un escritorio estaba situado justo en medio de la sala de estar, y en él se sentaba una poni de descuidada melena.

-Buenas…-la poni se miró el antecasco, como buscándose un Pipbuck o algo con qué revisar la hora- … da igual. ¡Bienvenidos!, ¿en qué puedo servirles jóvenes viajeros?- ella se puso de pie y salió de su escritorio para saludarnos con una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillentos.

-Necesitamos tres habitaciones-respondió Jitters, usando su cuerno para escarbar entre sus alforjas y sacar una bolsa.- el dinero no será problema, se lo aseguro.

Algo me decía que decir esa frase en cualquier negocio era un suicidio económico seguro.

-Oh, bien.- los ojos de la yegua, extrañamente, no brillaban con esa malicia capitalista que solía imaginarme…- Lo lamento, señor, pero creo que ahora no tengo mucho espacio, a lo mucho podré conseguirle un par de cuartos si tanto lo necesita-se disculpó ella.

Iron no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con cortesía. Pero sinceramente le notaba salir el humo por las orejas.

-Perfecto, déjenme indicarles su habitación y…-una pausa, cosa que nunca es buena según mi experiencia.

-Eh, lo siento… -dijo la yegua dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos se habían abierto un poco y sus pupilas… cielos, de verdad me preguntaba por qué a los ponis se les hacían pequeños los irises cuando se asustaban o algo así, no parecía natural…- De verdad lo lamento, pero esa _cosa_ no puede quedarse aquí…- con su casco apuntó a donde se encontraba Rex. Jitters y yo nos miramos unos segundos, entablando una épica batalla de miradas fijas, la cual perdí.

Ah.

-Eh, no, él no hará nada malo…-comencé.- Le aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema con él.

Entonces esbocé una sonrisa y me dirigí a la yegua, pero ella se apartó, mirándome como si yo no fuera un poni en lo absoluto. Regresé a mi posición y le dirigí una mirada interrogante a mis compañeros.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero no… él es un… un monstruo que no SERÁ permitido aquí.-dijo ella estampando su casco contra el suelo alfombrado para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Antes de que se me permitiera replicar algo, el corcel a blanco y negro me detuvo. Negando la cabeza y respondiendo en mi lugar:

-Gracias. Buenas tardes-entonces dimos la vuelta y salimos de la posada.

Las patas de Rex dejaban algunas marcas en la tierra, mientras él se agachaba gimiendo con las orejas bajas y una mirada pérdida. Jitters siguió avanzando unos pasos y luego hizo una rabieta, estampando sus patas contra el piso, levantando considerables cantidades de polvo, mientras gruñía palabrotas dirigidas hacia cualquiera que no fuera él mismo.

Me acerqué a Rex y le dirigí una mirada triste.

¿Por qué…?

No tuve que preguntarme nada, el verlo bien me daba mi respuesta. Él era diferente, sus garras y dientes podrían partir a cualquier poni a la mitad, pese a ser un cachorro. Él daba miedo, a mí me daba miedo hacerlo enojar. Pero… era un niño. Un pequeño potro perdido y rechazado por el resto del mundo.

Ah.

-¿Aquí hay muchas tiendas, cierto?-dije al tiempo que me dejaba hacer sobre mis grupas a su lado.- ¿No hay edificios complejos, o si?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Podríamos conseguir algunas cosas y hacer nuestro propio techo, no necesitamos esas carpas elegantes, ¿verdad?- él no lloraba, pero absorbió por su nariz mientras asentía con lentitud.

-Vamos, niño- entonces ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hasta donde Iron Jitters aun bufaba y se cabreaba como un… caballo salvaje.

**…**

-¡Nunca me habían tratado así!- el indignado grito de Jitters me había asustado por tercera vez en la media hora que habíamos estado juntos, este sujeto me daba dolor de cabeza. - ¡Un gran poni, de tan noble orden debería ser respetado en todo este maldito yermo!

Ahg.

Mientras yo me encargaba de sujetar la parte superior de la tienda, él debía ajustar los soportes con estacas en el suelo, pero en lugar de eso se dedicaba a quejarse del “mal servicio”.

-Un Steel Ranger no debería ser tratado con tal falta de respeto, ni aunque su compañero sea un dragón debería negársele el derecho a dormir dónde él quiera…-cada que daba un golpe a una de las estacas, su cuerno dejaba de mover el mazo y su boca comenzaba a parlotear.- ¡Pero nunca lo habría hecho si yo tuviera mi armadura conmigo!, esa perra…

Bueno, existe un motivo por el cual no nos dejaron entrar, y ya no estaba tan segura de si era _específicamente_ por Rex que se nos había negado la entrada.

-Quisiera verla hablándome así el día que traiga mis equipos y…

¿Ya mencioné que la pequeña aldea estaba plagada de comerciantes y ponis buscando la forma de tirar su basura acumulada? Pues sí, el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas, y si bien no pude comprar las botas que quería, Jitters me dio suficientes corcho latas (Sí, ¡Corcho latas!) para conseguir un audífono más o menos decente. Así que me dediqué a ignorar sus rabietas escuchando música en el radio de DJ Pon-3… e intentando encontrar otras frecuencias cada vez que su voz aparecía. No que me molestara ni algo por el estilo, pero después de escuchar aquel reportaje sobre mí, bueno, tenía mis razones para no querer escucharlo más.

-…soltarla…-murmuró Iron.

-¿Eh?-balbuceé retirándome el auricular.

-Ya puedes soltarla-dijo y entonces dejé el palo y descubrí que había funcionado nuestra improvisada tienda.

-Al fin.-suspiré.

El unicornio sonrió y entonces alzó otra lona con su magia y la colocó en posición. Sonriendo, dijo:

\- Bien faltan dos.

-Bien.-gruñí. Me levanté en dos patas y sujeté el palo entre mis cascos mientras Jitters martilleaba más estacas y palos en el suelo.- Aun no entiendo por qué quieres tres, con la primera bastaría.-le comenté.

Él alzó ambas cejas.- Bueno, disculpa pero no quiero dormir junto a un perro, ni un cadáver.

_Uy._

Luego de decir eso, él soltó una carcajada.

\- Es cierto, lo lamento, pero estuve dispuesto a rentar tres habitaciones por una razón, no pude, así que para eso tenemos tres tiendas.

Era razonable.

Y sinceramente, yo tampoco tenía mucho ánimo para quedarme a dormir con un perro y un completo desconocido. Sonará extraño, pero aun me costaba creer que esto era real… El rio arcoíris, el mundo cayéndose a pedazos, los mutantes como Rex, los ponis como Jitters... Todo esto era surreal y no podía esperar a la hora de dormir.

Quizás todo era sólo un mal sueño. Quizás en realidad me había desmayado en la fiesta. O seguía dormida en mi cama y en cualquier momento entraría mi padre gritándome que jamás volvería a levantarme, pero lo haría de todas formas. Y Dot estaría esperándome en la salida de los salones. Podríamos ir a sus cuarteles y hacer… cosas mientras esperábamos a que llegara el día siguiente.

-Ya.

-Okay.

Solté el soporte, aun con la sensación de reflexión pegándome en la cabeza, como un martillo y un clavo de madera. No era difícil tratar de imaginar qué pasaría en el Establo. Miré mi Pipbuck, a esa hora ya había concluido el turno escolar hacia horas y tendría el resto de la tarde, quizás iría a molestar a Rose al trabajo en la Mainframe, o a fastidiar a mis padres con mi simple existencia. O estaría con Dot. O quizás enseñando a Beat a fastidiar ponis sin consecuencias aparentes. O escondiéndome de los padres de los potros fastidiados. O estaría evitando que la Overmare me mirara como si yo fuese una deshonra para su legado al salir con su hijo…

-¡Listo!-gritó Jitters, su voz ahogada en mis oídos…

No podía prestarle atención a nada en ese momento.

-Buenas noches.-dije ausente, trotando dentro de una de las tiendas que acabábamos de levantar y tumbándome en el suelo. Escuché a Rex decir algo, pero no supe qué. Sólo me recosté sobre la tierra mientras mi audífono hacia explotar música de la guerra en mis oídos.

Mis ojos se cerraron con cierta aprensión. Quizás, tal vez podría ser un sueño y estaba a punto de despertar… Tal vez Rex y Jitters ni siquiera eran reales. Claro, nada es tan fácil. Me quité las alforjas y expandí mis alas, necesitaba estirarlas un poco después de tanto tiempo plegadas.

-Ah, buenas noches, 68-murmuré para mis adentros, cerrando los ojos, recostando mi cabeza en el suelo y tratando de ignorar el maldito pitido de mi Pipbuck.

¿ _Eh_?

Gracias al auricular ese maldito ruido se encontraba sólo en mi cabeza.

Me levanté y revisé la pantalla del Pipbuck, rojo… Era demasiado rojo en la pantalla de E.F.S., los puntos se movían por toda el área. Algunos revoloteando como bloadsprites y otros avanzando a la velocidad de… ¿Pájaros?, ¿Pegasos?, ¡Agh! Algo volador.

Salí de la tienda frotándome los ojos…

Me asomé por la entrada y pude ver una gran cantidad de ponis gritando y corriendo. Blandiendo con sus bocas los bates y palos, arrojando piedras y usando lanzas para defenderse de los… ¡¿Árboles?! ¡¿Ponis?! ¡¿Árbonis?!

¿Qué carajo…?

**…**

-¡Agáchate, maldita sea!

No respondí al grito furioso de Jitters. Di un giro sobre mi espalda y rodé por la tierra hasta la roca detrás de la cual Jitters se ocultaba. -¿Así está bien?-contesté frunciendo el seño y alzando mi propia pistola de energía mágica por sobre la roca. Mientras Jitters apuntaba con su rifle de asalto, causando serios daños en los extraños árboles con forma de poni, yo me limitaba a desintegrar una que otra pata llena de ramas.

-Sí.-gruñó él, haciendo explotar una cabeza en un lluvia de hojas y astillas ¡Ew!

Por todos lados, los ponis corrían desenfrenados, buscando la forma de cubrirse y atacar a las plantas caminantes. Los bates y clavos, la rocas incluso, probaron su valor como armas al desnucar a muchos de los puntos rojos que el E.F.S. dejaba de marcar. Muchas cabezas verdes, purpuras y anaranjadas, rodaban por la tierra, esparciendo un enfermizo olor a flores y césped… Bueno, olía cómo una ensalada, pero por el origen del olor, supuse que así debía oler el césped.

El unicornio se volteó y apuntó con su rifle a un objetivo lejano a nuestras espaldas, mientras yo concentraba mi poder de energía en los blancos frontales. Un par de veces tuve que cambiar la batería de chispa, y un par de veces Jitters me recriminó mi lentitud al hacerlo.

-¡Atrás!-me di la vuelta demasiado tarde. Mientras mi compañero semental forcejeaba con uno de los árbonis, yo me retorcía por escapar. Una de las criaturas encontró la forma de romper la defensa de Jitters y otros cuatro se encargaron de emboscarnos cuando eso sucedió. Iron intentaba hacer explotar sesos de heno con golpes en la cabeza de su atacante. Por desgracia, los otros tres se habían concentrado, como todo buen depredador, en la presa más fácil, la más débil. La pobre yegua con apenas suficiente control del arma para no dispararse a sí misma… muchas veces.

Uno de los ponis-planta me mordisqueaba las piernas con dientes de espinas que se me clavaban en la carne al tiempo que otro se esforzaba por arrancarme un ala. Y el último, quizás era el más idiota. El tercer monstruo intentaba mordisquearme la boca, la cara en realidad. Yo intentaba alejarme, intentando con desesperación de ignorar el dolor de las pequeñas espinas clavándose en mis flancos.

-¡Ahh!-grité, pero esta vez Jitters estaba muy ocupado para ayudarme. Rex se había perdido en la tierra desde el inicio de la pelea, luego aparecía y mataba a un par, pero el punto era que, esta vez estaba sola. Ninguno de mis camaradas de viaje estaba ahí y no había forma en que pudiesen llegar a tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo, posiblemente dejar de pensar en que debía hacer algo.

Ahg, odio cuando Dot tiene razón. Y la tenía, a veces… Pensaba demasiado. Consideraba demasiadas cosas y me limitaba a actuar…

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Intenté dejar que mi propio instinto de “no morir” me salvara el pellejo, pero ni con toda la adrenalina recorriéndome las venas fui capaz de desconectarme totalmente. No. Mis cascos delanteros estaban libres, ocupados en proteger mi rostro de las espinas del poni-planta. Igual que mi Pipbuck, mi gran y pesado brazalete de metal.

Balanceé mi casco para tomar impulso y golpear al árbol andante en lo que parecía una mandíbula. Mi Pipbuck se estrelló contra el rostro del poni-árbol, zafándole parte del cráneo y haciendo que mi atacante cayera en una lluvia de hojas y clorofila. El líquido verde me empapó mientras intentaba darme la vuelta y liberar mis alas. Los ojos de aquellos ponis estaban vacios, porque sí, tenían ojos. Sus orbitas flotaban dentro de las cuencas como una gelatina temblorosa y amarillenta. Él no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero sabía que era bueno para él. Pero no para mí.

Con uno de ellos masticándome las piernas, fue muy difícil darme la vuelta. Aun así, bastaba sólo un pequeño giro de mi cabeza para poder apuntar con mi arma de energía y desintegrar la cabeza del poni verde convirtiéndolo en un montón de polvo…

Verde.

La explosión sucedió como estando en S.A.T.S., todo pareció tan lento… La cabeza al expulsar todo ese líquido verde y las flores que salían del interior y caían por todo el piso. Incluso me pareció tener tiempo para dar un vistazo al resto del campo. Y lo que vi me alegró.

Dejé de sentir el dolor de los dientes espinosos en mis flancos por un segundo, concentrándome en la forma en que Jitters y Rex se aproximaban. Ambos alzaban sus armas, Rex había conseguido un rifle nuevo al parecer, y galopaban en mi dirección.

Luego se detuvieron.

Un muro de ponis verdes les bloqueó el paso. Gruñendo, Rex comenzó a escarbar la tierra, sin embargo, los arboles con dientes parecían haber aprendido de mi amigo canino. Del suelo, brotaron como retoños, algunos potros (o eso creí que eran), y se lanzaron sobre Rex. El Hellhound no se alteró, pero comenzó a batallar contra los feroces engendros. Y Jitters, él peleaba con los otros cinco adultos. Nunca me había gustado estar sola (Salvo por mis escapadas ocasionales del trabajo). Aun así, estar sola durante mis guardias estaba… bien, pero estar sola en medio de un ataque de mutantes con forma de ponis era otra historia ¡No quería que me dejaran sola!

Y entonces regresé a la realidad. Una dolorosa realidad en la que las espinas de un zarzal me destrozaban los nervios, los músculos y casi los huesos. Ahg. No podía moverme mucho, apenas tenía la posibilidad de apuntar entre todo el movimiento que mi enemigo provocaba, el dolor no ayudaba y la pérdida de sangre… Bueno, a esas alturas ya me estaba dando por muerta.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Mi Pipbuck marcaba que mi cuerpo había sufrido daños severos en mis partes posteriores y me indicaba que… ¿El S.A.T.S. estaba listo?

Oh, eso cambiaba todo.

Sí.

Entré al S.A.T.S. y activé el hechizo, todo… era lento… y raro… Y tenía la vista perfecta para matar al desgraciado. Disparé tres veces. Tres rayos de energía salieron volando en su dirección con una hermosa danza de la muerte. Uno se perdió y carbonizó la tierra cerca de mi cola. Las otras dos, en cambio, hallaron su camino directo al cráneo del poni-pantano. Uno de los rayos le golpeó en la cuenca del ojo, dejando un agujero negro mientras que la otra llegó dos segundos después, golpeando en la boca del poni, justo en la maxila superior, y convirtiendo su nariz en polvo.

Mi corazón latía a velocidades que me parecían peligrosas. Me quedé pasmada unos milisegundos, observando el cadáver y la forma en que el cuerpo de ramas dejaba la vida de poco a poco. El agarre de los dientes sobre mis piernas se aflojó y pude salir para tomar una media docena de posiciones curativas.

Comencé a gruñir un poco, recostada en la tierra mientras la magia de las pociones hacía su trabajo. Tomé mi arma y busqué un blanco al que apuntar. Pero no había nada. A mi alrededor sólo había un cementerio de plantas. El verde enfermo predominaba en mi campo de visión, por donde volteara había algún cadáver de mutante.

Mis heridas cicatrizaron bastante rápido, así que me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude para buscar a Jitters y a Rex entre todos los ponis que se agrupaban en el campo. La mayoría de los Sementales y las Yeguas se encargaban de atender a los pocos potros, a recomponer las tiendas caídas y dañadas, y algunos se ocupaban de los adultos heridos… Eran bastantes. La mayoría no presentaba heridas graves o profundas, algunos rasguños. Otros, sinceramente pudieron tenerla mejor. Las espinas se encajaban en la piel y ver como las yeguas intentaban sacarlas era doloroso, sólo verlo me daba escalofríos.

_Burr._

Guardé mi pistola de energía en cuanto noté que la situación había sido controlada. Me quedé de pie un momento, un tanto adolorida en mi retaguardia. Entonces un grito y un empujón me tiraron al suelo. Intenté pelear contra lo que fuera que me hubiera tirado. Quizás esos potros-retoños seguían debajo de la tierra…

-Me asustaste mucho,-dijo una voz infantil con cierto tono de sollozo. Rex

-Yo… lo siento…-balbuceé, aturdida por la repentina aparición de mi amigo.

-Más te vale, porque no creo que ningún poni pueda volver de la muerte más de una vez-. Ese era Jitters, se había aparecido por detrás de Rex y mostraba esos ojos llenos de reprimenda.

-Eso sería grandioso, no lo niegues-dije una vez que Rex se quitó de encima de mí y me permitió ponerme en pie.

Iron soltó una risa y Rex igual.

-Sí, claro-dijo Jitters rodando los ojos.

Bufé. Olvidándome por completo de preguntarles si estaban bien. Claro que si ya me estaban fastidiando, era porque no tenían heridas mortales.

Volví a dar un vistazo a mi alrededor y con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a Jitters y Rex.

-Bien, ahora explíquenme qué carajos acaba de suceder-me les quedé viendo con la boca fruncida en un puchero.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos como si tuvieran algún tipo de lenguaje de señas que solamente involucraba los ojos.

-¿Sabes?, Stable-Tec tenía problemas para organizar sus Establos-dijo Jitters.

-¿Eso significa que…?

Él se golpeó el rostro con su casco y suspiró.

-Significa que algunos Establos se salieron de control.

Quise preguntar más al respecto, ¿Salirse de control? ¡¿Cómo?! Stable-Tec había demostrado un gran empeño en los Establos y en la supervivencia de los ponis que vivían en ellos.

Sin embargo, no pude obtener más información al respecto. Antes de que pudiera decir más, los ojos de Jitters y el bostezo de Rex me impidieron hablar.

Bueno, por más cansados que estuviéramos teníamos aun tres carpas por levantar. Otra vez.

Yay.

**…**

El resto de la noche estaba borroso, las conversaciones entre bostezos, los juguetones comentarios de Rex y los gruñidos de Jitters, todo estaba difuminado por mi cansancio tras haber peleado con un grupo de plantas en forma de ponis caníbales.

Mi Pipbuck hizo sonar la alarma, un pequeño pitido que me hizo despertar con un gruñido similar al de un cerdo asustado. Ahg, mi cabeza me mataba y daba vueltas, nadando sin control entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior y mi vida perdida. Con un casco en mi cabeza para sobarme las sienes comencé a bostezar y a ponerme en pie.

No pude levantarme.

_¡Qué diablos…!_

Alarmada, me apresuré a alzar la cabeza, volteando de manera frenética para localizar aquello que me inmovilizaba. Mi susto inicial se volvió en irritación al descubrir la razón del porqué no podía levantarme. Sobre mi lomo estaba dormido un perro de proporciones antinaturales. Rex descansaba como un cachorro sobre mí, moviendo las patas de vez en cuando y gruñendo nombres en sueños.

Ah, suspiré derrotada. Al final, compartir una cama con Rex no era tan malo. Ambos habíamos logrado comenzar a entablar una relación de compañerismo que seguramente podría salvarnos la vida como antes lo había hecho. Decidí que no valía la pena alarmarse por ello, resignada, volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre mis pesuñas. Unos minutos extra de sueño no serían malos.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a reaccionar a la oscuridad de nuestra tienda, mis ojos pesaban y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento volvería a los dulces brazos de la princesa Luna…

-Snorrrrrrr.

Una respiración horriblemente grave me hizo pegar otro salto.

-IIIIEEEEEHHHH.

Alguien estaba relinchándome en el oído. No podía descansar así, intenté dar con el origen del ruido, obviamente no era Rex, ¿o sí? ¿Los perros relinchan?

No. Claro que no, eso es ridículo.

Si Rex no era el escandaloso que no me dejaba recuperar algo de sueño ¿Entonces quién demonios era?

Me revolví un poco bajo la masa de pelo y musculo que era Rex, buscando con cierta urgencia el origen de aquel ruido. No pude lograr mucho antes de que la respuesta me encontrara a mí. Un terroso casco que podría haber sido blanco se estiró hacia mí y me rodeó el cuello, asfixiándome con un abrazo maligno y un ronquido similar al de un potro dormido en clases.

Iron Jitters estaba acurrucado a mi lado, acostado como una bolita de pelo blanco y tierra. Su rostro era sereno, pero sus patas revelaban la verdadera naturaleza de sus sueños. El unicornio parecía un potrillo, durmiendo sin preocupaciones aparentes, pero dando salvajes patadas a los lados deshabitados de nuestra improvisada tienda. Su casco mugroso se paseaba a su gusto por mi cara, llegando incluso a entrar a mi boca y dejar ese salado sabor a tierra en mis dientes.

Con esto, supongo que no necesito decir que realmente era difícil conciliar el sueño.

Está bien, ¡Era imposible! Me quedaría atrapada hasta el amanecer dentro de la claustrofóbica tienda con dos titanes de peso pesado cortándome las vías de escape, y robándome el oxígeno, seguramente.

Llevaba sólo un par de días en las tierras desoladas, pero ya había peleado y sobrevivido lo suficiente para apreciar cada segundo de mi vida. Ahora, me encontraba luchando por salir de mi cama.

Una de las patas de Rex me sujetó la cara y comenzó a usarla como almohada.

Ah.

¿Existía acaso destino más cruel?

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level… Espera ¿Qué diablos hiciste en este capítulo qué amerite un nuevo nivel? No señorita, usted se queda igual. (90% para el próximo nivel)_

_Beneficio de facción agregado: Carne de cañón: ahora los monstruos siempre buscarán comerte primero, pero eso le dará oportunidad a tus compañeros para escapar del peligro, recuerda ¡La amistad es mágica! Este beneficio te ofrece mayor probabilidad de éxito durante los diálogos con tus amigos._

_Beneficio de facción agregado: Héroe de los Yermos: no tienes idea de cómo, cuándo, o porqué, pero las radios locales están faltas de noticias ¡y casualmente tú sigues respirando! Si alguien supiera tu apariencia física, este beneficio te daría nuevas opciones de dialogo._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Jardineros**

_“¡El horror, el horror!”_

* * *

El principio de una historia siempre parece la parte más aburrida… Y así es, las estructuras tradicionales exigen que el principio de una novela sea una cuesta arriba, lento, seguro y difícil, pero al final se debe llegar a la cúspide… Sé que a nadie lo podría interesar lo que dije, pero el punto es que… no puedo evitar pensar que toda mi vida en el Establo era sólo eso, el principio, la introducción que servía únicamente para prepararme para lo que el destino tuviera preparado para mí. Había pasado sólo un día desde mi llegada a los yermos equestrianos y ya sentía que mi vida había tomado un giro de 180°, todo lo que solía conocer ahora yace bajo tierra en algún lugar que soy incapaz de encontrar sola.

Pero todo eso ya lo sé, ya todos lo saben, no tengo necesidad de repetirlo cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Los gruñidos de Jitters y las patadas de Rex me mantuvieron despierta durante horas, largas y tediosas horas en las que no tuve otra cosa qué hacer más allá de pensar en la inmortalidad del alma pony.

Las nubes en el cielo y la gruesa lona de nuestra tienda me impedían saber qué hora del día era. Sin embargo, mi Pipbuck marcaba otra vez ese maldito ruido.

 _Pip. Pip. Pip_.

Ahora quizás estaría desperezándome apenas, estirándome un poco mientras mi padre gritaba en mi cara para evitar que me volviera a la cama. Mi madre estaría ocupada preparando el desayuno, algo que involucrara avena eso es seguro. Quizás Dot estaría esperándome en la puerta del cuartel y la Overmare Jade ya habría comenzado con los reportes matutinos. Seguro todo estaría igual que siempre, y tras las estadísticas del funcionamiento del Establo el DJ local nos pondría viejos himnos de guerra y uno que otro audio por parte de Stable-Tec a lo largo de la jornada. Y yo me la pasaría escuchándolo por medio de mi audífono, sin prestarle atención a ningún potro en particular. Al final del día Rose me esperaría para hablar un poco, quizás me acompañaría al…

Cielos.

Eso… era imposible.

Ahg. En algún momento dejaré de quejarme, me prometí a mí misma, o dejo de llamarme Dragon Fly.

Quizás toda esa charla interna era producto del silencio y la calma en que me había visto obligada a estar. Odio pensar, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando no hay nada mejor qué hacer.

Los ronquidos de mis compañeros habían sido una sinfonía de pesadilla que ma había visto obligada a escuchar durante horas, junto con algunas de las percusiones que los sueños de Jitters proporcionaban al dar patadas indiscriminadamente por todo el lugar y el ocasional aullido de Rex agregaba cierta melancolía a la pieza… Sí, había llegado ese punto en que comencé a calificar aquélla gama de sonidos como música. Finalmente, terminé un tanto cansada de estar tanto tiempo acostada, así que intenté, en vano, quitarme a mis compañeros de encima.

-Cinco minutos más, mami-. Jitters seguía revolviéndose a mí lado, atrapando una de las enormes patas de Rex y abrazándola como un peluche-. Te prometo que no llegaré tarde a mi turno ésta vez…

Justo al momento de decir aquello, Jitters se puso de pie con un salto salvaje y comenzó a correr como un loco alrededor de nosotros, pateándome y despertando a Rex con todos sus relinchos asustados.

-Ay, ¡Llegaré tarde!-gritaba el corcel blanco con los ojos desquiciados y pupilas exageradamente pequeñas-. No puedo llegar tarde otra vez… Mamá va…

Entonces mi compañero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en dónde sea que él creía estar.

-a…

Sus ojos retomaron su tamaño habitual y su rostro comenzó a colorearse de tonos rojizos.

-Matarme…

Jitters dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, analizando el deprimente color de las lonas que habíamos usado para la tienda. Y finalmente reparando en que nosotros lo observábamos con carcajadas contenidas, el rabito de Rex golpeaba la tierra con una increíble alegría.

La cara de Jitters se puso tan roja que debería haber sido imposible para cualquier pony.

-¿Qué… qué están viendo?- nos gruñó aquella manzana con pesuñas con aire indignado.

-Oh, ¿nosotros?-dijo el Hellhound con una enorme sonrisa canina-. Nada, pero a ti te conviene salir ahora, o sino tu _mami_ va a castigarte- agrego con burla mientras sacaba su enorme lengua.

Jitters salió de la tienda maldiciendo y masticando palabras que tenían que ver con mi padre y los “sacos pulgosos que engendraron a Rex”. Claro, apenas pude escuchar sus quejas por sobre las estruendosas risas de mi compañero mutante.

Se sentía bien burlarse de él por una vez.

Rex siguió agitando su rabito por varios segundo más, luego salió para perseguir a nuestro respetado y noble guía a través del pueblo sin dejar de molestarlo con ladridos ocasionales sobre lo “potro de mami” que era.

Y yo también me quedé burlándome un rato, pero además de las risillas de Hellhound me llegaban frescas la noticias de los Yermos gracias a la primera estación que logré captar y que afortunadamente no era la de DJ Pon-3 ¡yay!

Por el momento una canción de antes de la guerra me acompañaba, saliendo de la tienda que había usado para dormir pude ver a Jitters y a Rex gritarse entre ellos, el potro canino le decía cosas y el unicornio gritaba insultos. Sinceramente ambos parecían niños a punto de matarse entre ellos y yo, como toda buena educadora, decidí tomar asiento cerca de ahí y comencé a comer cereal con siglos de edad.

El pequeño asentamiento en donde pasamos la noche era realmente _pequeño_ , no había muchas casas grandes y las pocas que había eran chatarra acumulada en las orillas de la montaña. Parecía un lugar bastante sencillo, que a duras penas logró levantarse tras el ataque de la noche anterior. Aun podía ver a ponis de todas las edades caminar por ahí cargando porquerías canibalizadas para reparar el daño que los mutantes habían causado. La solidaridad estaba en el aire, solamente los potros más pequeños jugaban escondidos de Rex y mi otro compañero.

Una yegua terrestre con una cutie mark en forma de soga se detuvo junto a mí con una mirada suplicante, al principio fingí no hacerle caso, pero ella podría haber captado mi indiferencia como hostilidad, y tener enemigos era lo último que quería en mi segundo día fuera del Establo.

-¿Si?- pregunté mientras me atracaba la boca con una pesuña entera de cereal de manzana.

La yegua mugrienta (aunque yo estaba mucho peor) me dirigió otra mirada y luego se sentó frente a mí, impidiéndome ver el desastre que Rex y Jitters causaban con su pequeño pleito verbal.

-¿Qué quieres?-insistí, intenté no sonar mal, pero me comenzaba a desesperar.

Con su nariz, la yegua señaló la caja que contenía mi comida. Alcé la ceja.

-¿Esto?-pregunté- ¿Tienes hambre?

La poni se sacudió la melena de la cara y un par de penetrantes ojos color aqua inyectados en sangre me obligaron a darle toda mi atención, llegando incluso a ignorar la música en mi audífono.

-Claro que tengo hambre, estúpida- respondió ella, por fin revelando su voz que era… demasiado dulce para una yegua como ella-. Dame eso-. Sus cascos se estiraron para arrebatarme la caja, pero logré apartarla a tiempo para ver como esos mismos cascos se redirigían hasta mi rostro. Cerré los ojos. Eso iba a dolerme.

Me quedé segundos con la mandíbula apretada a espera del golpe, pero no sentí nada. No. En lugar de un dolor en el rostro, sentí un dolor en el estómago. Un pesuñazo me sacó el aire y una risa estridente me llenó los oídos. Las risillas dulces se convirtieron en carcajadas salvajes a medida que mi desconcierto crecía. Mi vista se tornó oscura, por segundos sentía que había pequeños pegasos arcoíris volando alrededor de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?-pregunté una vez que el oxigeno encontró su camino de regreso a mis pulmones.

La risa de la yegua continuaba. Ahg. Me había tumbado de un golpe y ahora intentaba levantarme a duras penas, entre sus carcajadas y mi torpeza ambas terminamos en el suelo, ella burlándose y yo tratando de descubrir si era posible matar solamente con la mirada.

-¡De verdad eres estúpida!-dijo ella entre carcajadas- ¡Cielos, yo sabía que los ponis del sur son diferentes, pero no imaginé que fueran tan idiotas, cualquiera lo hubiera esquivado!- entonces volvió a reír, limpiándose las lágrimas y finalmente dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede?, si hubieras querido sólo tenías que pedirlo-le repliqué con los dientes apretados.

-Ja, ja, ja. Potrilla, debiste ser comediante. Ja, ja, ja- ella parecía agonizar entre tantas burlas, y realmente me llegué a preguntar si era posible morir por reír tanto-. Es más, creo que tu cutie mark debe ser algo como un payaso o algo así, ja.

-No, en realidad mi cutie mark es…-quise responder algo a mi acompañante pero antes de que se me diera la oportunidad ella ya estaba derribándome al suelo- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Calla y déjame ver-. Cosa rara que dijera eso, la última vez que una yegua me había gritado así había sido aquella vez en que Rose…

¡Por el amor de Celestia!

Mientras me inmovilizaba en la tierra la yegua se ocupó de arrancarme la capa que Jitters me había dado y prosiguió a intentar quitarme mi traje de establo, por algún motivo. Sin embargo, ahora yo tenía una ventaja. Quizás no supiera usarlas para volar, pero mis alas eran bastante útiles para otras cosas también. La poni intentaba retirar la capa por completo para luego retirar toda la sangre y suciedad que ahora me cubrían el flanco (y todo el cuerpo en realidad). Y en tanto ella se ocupaba de eso, yo decidí por fin hacer algo. Mis alas se expandieron como la primera vez que tuve una erección de alas y el impulso provocó que la capa negra saliera volando hasta caer en la cara de la yegua violadora. Con la yegua desorientada logré levantarme y propinarle una patada con mis cascos traseros.

¡Ajá! ¡Ahora quién se quedó sin aire, eh!

Me apresuré a darme la vuelta y asumir una posición que se balanceaba entre la defensa y la ofensiva. Agaché mis piernas delanteras para tener más oportunidad tanto de atacar como de saltar, algo raro pero era mío. Mientras ella se peleaba con la gruesa tela yo reía para mis adentros, y me debatía si debía hacer algo al respecto. Al final ella logró salir del apuro y me dirigió una última mirada de ira.

-¡Ja, parece que no eres tan estúpida, pequeña idiota!

Su rostro cambió, ya no parecía enojada por mi repentina treta sino alegre por descubrir que yo podía hacer algo ante un intento de sobrepasarse.

Bufé con fingida irritación y la encaré, adelantándome hasta ella con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Fly- dije extendiéndole el casco. Ella lo miró un segundo y luego lo chocó… Eh, no era lo que yo esperaba pero era mejor que otro golpe en el estómago.

-Shove.

-Bueno saberlo- murmuré entre dientes.

Ella me observó un segundo más y una pequeña sombra de sorpresa pareció cruzar por su mirada picara.

-Vaya-dijo secamente-. Parece que las plagas están esparciéndose con rapidez- el repentino desdén en su voz me hizo dudar un segundo.

-¿Qué…? Oh, lo siento, yo no quería… Yo…

-Ja, ja, ja.

-De verdad que deberías ser comediante, potrilla, ¡Esa cara de terror puro fue increíble!, ja- se dio entonces un golpe en la rodilla mientras seguía con su burla.

Ah.

\- Shove…- cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de su risa me di cuenta de que había arrojado la capa de Jitters ¡Qué estúpida! Corrí a tomar la tela y a arrojarla sobre mis alas, de manera frenética intenté acomodarme la prenda al tiempo que daba vistazos rápidos a mi alrededor, esperaba que ningún otro poni me hubiera visto.

-Ja, ¡Esto va cada vez mejor!-gritó ella.

-¡No es lo qué crees!, ¡Sea lo que sea no vine a hacerles daño, ni a conquistar, ni a nada de lo que ustedes crean que los pegasos hacen aquí abajo! ¡Juro por la corona de Celestia, Luna y los libros de Twilight que solamente quiero…!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-… ir a casa.

-Potrilla, ni aunque fuera chiste creería que tú viniste aquí a conquistar nada. Con mis cascos desnudos podría matarte. Ja- Shove se tiró al piso a golpear la tierra con sus cascos-. Nadie aquí creería que una idiota cómo tú viene con la Enclave, ¡ja, ja, ja!

-¡No yo…! Ah, olvídalo.

Mis grupas cayeron secamente sobre la tierra, no había otra cosa que hacer además de esperar a que Shove recuperara el aliento. Me disponía a recoger mi caja de cereal del suelo cuando ella se puso de pie y me la arrebató.

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento, potrilla, pero estos ya eran míos- me mostró entonces una sonrisa casi tan angelical y sarcástica como el mismo tártaro-. A menos que quieras recuperarlos.

Entonces Shove se agachó un poco, como retándome a ir y pelear otra vez. Negué con la cabeza, ya me había metido en suficientes situaciones estúpidas durante un día.

-No gracias, quédatelos.

-Como si eso tú lo hubieras decidido- la yegua alzó la caja y devoró los últimos gramos de mi cereal. Neh, ni siquiera tenía hambre…

-Ah prophóhito…-dijo ella con la boca atiborrada de comida.

-¿Sí?

Shove tragó su bocado y tras agitar la caja para comprobar si le quedaba algo y luego arrojar el empaque vacío se dirigió a mí:

\- ¿De dónde una potra como tú sacó esta cosa?- sus ojos se habían vuelto dos rendijas por las que apenas podía pasar la luz, su cuerpo se pegó al mío por segunda o tercera vez. Nuestras narices se tocaban mientras sus maniáticas pupilas me observaban en busca de respuestas.

Intenté pensar en algo inteligente.

-khe…

Sip, lo más ingenioso que se me pudo ocurrir con su aliento soplando en mi boca.

-Mira, niña, no es fácil conseguir estas comidas por aquí, ¿entiendes?- entonces Shove alzó la ceja de manera acusadora.

-Y… yo…

-Bah- gritó ella dando un salto hacia atrás, se alejó y dio una patada a la tierra con sus enormes cascos purpuras-. Los ponis de establo nunca saben nada, maldita sea.

-¿Lamento no poder ayudar?- sinceramente no sabía que mas decirle, además de que sí me sentía un poquito inclinada a ayudarle… en lo que fuera que necesitara. Aunque quizás esa no era la manera de tratar a un poni que prácticamente te robó.

-¡Ah! ¡No entiendo cómo, demonios del Tártaro, sigues viva después de lo de anoche!

-Uh, quizás fue sólo suerte- respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Suerte? ¡Eso no existe aquí!- entonces ella volvió, acercó su nariz a mi cara mientras pronunciaba con lentitud sus siguientes palabras:

-Aquí las probabilidades siempre van a apostar en contra tuya, _potrilla,_ -remarcó aquella última palabra con un golpe en mi hombro que casi me hace caer sobre mi lomo.

Shove era una yegua intimidante, parecía que vivir en una aldea cercana a un río multicolor de radiación podía tener ciertos beneficios genéticos: ella era enorme. Mi cabeza llegaba poco más arriba de su barbilla y uno solo de sus cascos podría aplastar mi cabeza por accidente. Y aun así no pude evitar notar la… ahg… sensualidad de su figura, era grácil, esbelta pero fibrosa. Era muy parecida a las descripciones que yo solía escuchar sobre las diosas Luna y Celestia. Aunque no había nada celestial en aquella mugrienta yegua.

Mi vista se fijó en sus ojos, al estar sentada yo tenía que alzar la vista para no perder su mirada y eso solamente hacía que me sintiera aun más estúpida, ingenua y al mismo tiempo segura, como una niña intentando entrar a la escuela del Establo por primera vez. 

-Gracias,-dije-. Por el consejo, ya sabes.

Shove me miró con una sonrisa pequeña y algo lejana, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Lo qué sea por una amiga, supongo.

¿Ya éramos amigas? ¡Wow! Eso debía ser considerado un record, había pasado unos minutos con ella y ya éramos amigas. Con Jitters había pasado al menos un día y el muy testarudo a penas se dignaba a notar mi presencia. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que quizás era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Y por qué somos amigas exactamente?-pregunté con sospecha.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Me diste de comer, hace años que no pruebo ese cereal tan malditamente bueno.

¿Eh?

-¿Te haces amiga de cualquier poni al que le robas la comida?- le dije en broma.

-¡Ja!, buenas esa, potrilla- Shove se dio la vuelta para dar más patadas a la tierra…-. Pero no, si fuera así, entonces yo sería la yegua más popular de todo este yermo olvidado de los cascos de Celestia.

-Supondré que eso significa que…

-Sip, a cada forastero ingenuo que viene a Rainbow Falls a “admirar el paisaje”. Son los más fáciles de acabar- pensé que ella estaba hablando de pelear por la comida, pero luego se lamió los labios y comenzó a pestañear con cierta ternura.

 _“¡Mierda Fly, se supone que eres ‘_ hetero _’ maldita sea!_ ” intenté hacerme recordar mi verdadera orientación sexual con ese mantra que repetí un par de veces antes de volver a perderme en la sonrisa de Shove.

Su rostro lleno de tierra parda y el brillo de sus ojos me hacia querer ayudarle, quizás estar con ella por más tiempo…

_Boing._

-¡Huzza! ¡Te lo dije niña, los forasteros son más fáciles!- y toda esa imagen grácil e indefensa que había creado en mi mente se rompió como un vidrio penetrado por una bala, ahora lo único que podía ver era a una enorme yegua revolcándose en la tierra, sujetándose el estómago con los cascos y carcajeándose como si Rex estuviera agonizando.

Ahg ¡Sí, mis alas brincaron ante aquel… pensamiento! ¿Y? Eso no tiene nada de especial, era simplemente una reacción fisiológica al estímulo hormonal que mi cerebro comenzó a producir gracias la maldición que Shove había puesto sobre mí.

-Tengo que decirlo, es bastante linda- una voz masculina me susurró al oído.

-¿Qué?

Detrás de mí, escondiéndose entre mis plumas, estaba un unicornio blanco con sonrisa que delataba que había sido testigo de toda la escena.

-¡Jitters!-grité sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia-. Me refería a su melena, despeinada y llena de polvo se ve muy bien, sexy, tú eras la que pensaba en otras cosas.

El unicornio me dirigió una mirada con cierto descaro, luego se dedicó a observar el ataque de risa de Shove.

-¡Yo nunca sugerí un trío!-grité indignada.

Ah, ese tipo a penas me conocía y creía que ya podía hacer bromas sobre mi sexualidad…

-Yo tampoco- entonces Iron agachó sus cejas y se relamió el labio superior.

-…Aunque no es mala idea.

Al oír la voz de Shove terminé por sobrepasar el límite de la vergüenza, con mi rostro ardiendo de pena terminé enterrándome hasta el cuello en la tierra. Era mejor terminar ahí abajo que resistir todas aquellas falsas declaraciones sobre mi persona.

**…**

Las paredes estaban plagadas de moho color rojizo oscuro como la sangre. El piso no era más que un montón de tierra un poco menos irradiada que la de afuera de la cabaña… por algún motivo. No tenía más que una ventana y un par de habitaciones llenas de basura. Aun así tengo que admitir que el lugar se sentía... acogedor. Tener un techo de láminas y chatarra sobre mi cabeza parecía mucho mejor que pasar la noche debajo de una lona y un perro.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí esta noche, Shove-agradecí por séptima vez seguida.

-Sí, sí, sí, de nada-gruñó ella sujetándose las sientes y probablemente preguntándose por qué diablos no estaba estrangulándome en ese momento.

El día había sido un poco repetitivo y tedioso, pasamos horas conversando con Shove… en realidad Jitters pasó horas con Shove, ambos buscándome tras haber tenido aquella conversación tan estúpida. Finalmente terminé delatándome gracias a que mi hambre de pegaso no se había saciado con unas pezuñas de cereal. Luego de haberme aparecido llegó Rex, y junto con los dos ponis originarios de los Yermos salimos a intentar comer algo; resulta que es posible encontrar lo que sea con los comerciantes de Rainbow’s, el pueblo en dónde estábamos pasando la noche, además de que los mutantes verdes de la otra noche también eran comestibles.

Después de haber almorzado un cadáver de arboni (nota mental: buscar mejores nombres para los mutantes), la yegua que intentó robarme terminó invitándonos a dormir en su cabaña. Resultó que ella era de las pocas que residían en el pueblo de manera permanente. Y yo podía ver porque, la mayor parte del terreno era sumamente irregular y el río de arcoíris radiactivo a los alrededores podía causar inquietud a algunos ponis. La población en sí consistía en cinco familias y uno que otro poni que como Shove simplemente decidió que quería vivir ahí. El resto de los ponis que había eran, como Jitters, Rex y yo, simples transeúntes, la mayoría comerciantes en busca de una ruta segura y libre de Asaltantes.

-¡Oye!-gritó nuestra anfitriona, empujándome y trotando directo a un enorme y húmedo sofá. Rex estaba echado sobre la olorosa tela y se lo veía muy cómodo- ¡Abajo!-ordenó Shove.

Rex, que tenía los ojos cerrados, abrió uno y observó a la yegua purpura con indiferencia.

-Oblígame, poni- gruñó el cachorro con un bostezo que reveló lo fácil que sería para cualquier poni derrotarlo.

-Ahg- .Shove se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Iron y a mí con una sonrisa falsa, claramente estaba irritada:- Si no lo bajan de ahí uno de ustedes tendrá que dormir en el suelo.

Jitters se apresuró a correr hacia las habitaciones y reclamar el colchón mugriento como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo… aunque si lo pensaba bien, sí, era algo muy preciado.

Ah.

Suspiré y luego fingí encogerme de hombros con indiferencia-. Da igual, anoche dormí en el suelo.

Y así, sin más, me tendí en la tierra, estirándome un poco y dejando que mi cuerpo se relajase en aquella posición. Al final, no podía ser peor que la noche anterior. Sí, estaba durmiendo en el suelo, pero al menos estaba sola y no con esos dos matones sobre mí.

-Buenas noches-gritó alguien.

-Sí-Shove estaba sentada frente a la ventana, observando el exterior con una mirada seria-. Buena noche- respondió de manera vaga y ausente.

No quise hacer preguntas, mis compañeros estaban dormidos ya. Al parecer tener duelos verbales con los comerciantes podía agotar las reservas de Iron, y jugar con los potrillos parecía dejar exhausto a Rex. Me quedé callada, observando en la oscuridad cómo aquella enorme y fuerte yegua contemplaba a su pueblo con preocupación y miedo ensombreciendo su jovial rostro.

Mi Pipbuck reproducía música en mi audífono durante aquellas horas de vigilia. Yo amaba dormir, y esa noche tuve la oportunidad de descansar como lo hubiera hecho en mi vieja habitación en el Establo, pero no pude pegar el ojo. Toda la noche intenté y fallé. Terminé vigilando a la sombra de una poni hasta el amanecer.

Las melancólicas tonadas que el DJ había escogido esa noche parecían escogidas específicamente para aquel momento, las voces profundas de yeguas y sementales cantando sobre los horrores de la guerra, sobre el miedo y la esperanza no hacían sino ambientar el momento en que mi compañera y anfitriona pegaba un salto y se agachaba debajo del marco de la ventana.

¿Qué sucedía?

Ni idea.

Quise levantarme, pararme a preguntarle qué había pasado pero ella notó mis intenciones y me detuvo con una seña de su casco, indicándome que me quedara quieta. Obedecí y pude ver por la pequeña ventana aquello que había alterado a Shove. Eran más de esas cosas verdes en forma de ponis, caminaban bañados en las aguas multicolor, esparciendo radiación por todos lados y soltando gruñidos bajos mientras su saliva escurría por lo que parecían barbillas.

¿Ellos?

¿Qué hacían ahí?

Quizás pasaron horas, puede que minutos o incluso segundos. No tenía idea, y Shove parecía igual de desorientada que yo. Ambas nos observamos entre nosotras con miradas distintas, la mía interrogante y algo curiosa ante el peligro que creí que se había erradicado; la suya estaba cargada de angustia, el mismo temor que había estado frunciendo su ceño durante toda la velada.

Los pasos de los ponis arrastraban polvo de manera lenta, sus gruñidos eran bajos, graves, casi imperceptibles y aun así eran inquietantes. Un par de esas cosas se aparecieron asomándose por la ventana con ojos desorbitados y baba cayendo de sus bocas llenas de espinas y tallos. Contuve el aliento, temerosa de que una sola de mis respiraciones fuera a invocar la presencia de aquellos monstruos devoradores de ponis. Mi grupa comenzó a arder en el momento en que recordé la sensación de espinas penetrándome hasta los huesos.

-Shht- silbó Shove cuando mi Pipbuck marcaba que ya era hora de ir al trabajo. Con el sigilo de una presa temerosa la enorme yegua se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar. Yo, me limité a observarla, sus músculos tensos, su respiración agitada, esa mirada demente en sus ojos, ese, amigos era el verdadero rostro del miedo: una yegua grande como ella hecha ovillo con lágrimas en los ojos, repitiéndose a sí misma que todo iría bien.

-¿Est…?-quise decir algo, pero ella me metió su casco en la nariz, haciéndome callar.

-Anoche-comenzó ella con los ojos bailando de un lado a otro, como si aun se sintiera en peligro-. Anoche alguien salió tarde, algún idiota con vejiga pequeña dejó su refugio y salió.

Asentí, solo para hacerle ver que le ponía atención. Ella continuó al ver mi gesto.

-Ellos lo vieron y trataron de atacarlo, después de eso comenzaron a gruñir como no lo habían hecho hace años. Se cabreaban ante el roce de una mota de polvo contra sus raíces, atacaron… y ellos… ellos nunca habían atacado. Se limitaban a venir en las noches y…

-Y…

¿Y?

-Es la primera vez en años…-Shove trataba de controlarse, de mantenerse segura para poder contarme su experiencia, pero sus cascos temblaban de furia y dolor-. Hace años que ellos no probaban carne de poni-murmuró y supe que quizás se refería a mí, no creo haber sido la única a la que intentaron devorar, pero supongo que fui la más obvia, mis gritos seguramente se escuchaban de aquí a la luna.

Callé por un momento, reflexionando sus palabras, luego me sacudí la cabeza y respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente:- ¿Qué pasó la última vez que probaron carne?

Ella se miró las pesuñas, como una potrilla a la que se le ha descubierto un cómic en clases.

-No se detuvieron- dijo.

Alcé la ceja, era muy obvio lo que aquella frase significaba, pero debía tener confirmación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté con aire ignorante.

-Ellos no son ni plantas ni son ponis. No pueden vivir de lo que sea que vivan las plantas porque no hay sol que las alimente-dijo-. Y la única forma en que parecen satisfacer su hambre es la carne de poni, no comen carroña, o carne de radiaracha, solo ponis.

Ambas nos estremecimos ante el pensamiento de mandíbulas llenas de espinas mascando carne de pony.

-Una vez que prueban… no dejan de atacar, el pueblo se perdió muchas veces.

Antes de que se me diera la oportunidad de preguntar, ella respondió.

-No sé porque seguimos viviendo aquí, o porque los peregrinos siguen viniendo a este lugar maldito, pero una cosa es segura: mientras haya ponis en estas tierras, los mutantes del Establo continuaran acechando.

Sus ojos expresaban desesperanza… algo que jamás había visto. En el 68 no era común ver ese tipo de expresiones, claro, en el Establo la mayoría de los ponis no teníamos aspiraciones, mucho menos sueños, y la esperanza… ¿Esperanza en qué? La población más letrada de estos yermos tenía cierta reticencia a dejarse llevar por esta clase de conductas. Incluso yo creía que no era posible tener tal cosa como la… la fe.

Pero su rostro, esos ojos cansados de la vida y aun así tan aferrados a ella. Me di cuenta entonces de que el yermo era un lugar tan maldito y olvidado de los cascos de las Princesas que cualquier pequeña cosa que yo pudiera hacerle creer a los ponis sería el foco de su esperanza. Shove no contaba con la ficción que DJ Pon-3 brindaba a los ponis, ella no tenía esa esperanza, esa fe en que los ponis podían ser mejores que en la época de los ministerios.

Mi cabeza estaba atrofiada con el dolor ajeno de aquella aldea a la que apenas había llegado a pisar, mis sentimientos se cruzaban con mis pensamientos, y las opciones bailaban ante mis ojos dándome un mareo interno que no pude soportar.

-Quizás Jitters y Rex sepan algo al respecto…-murmuré para mis adentros, sin embargo parece qué la tristeza tiene algo que hace a los ponis tener oídos más agudos.

-¿Sí?-exclamó ella inhalando las palabras como el aroma de una comida recién desenlatada.

Balbuceé, no podía prometerle nada… Mucho menos asegurarle que yo podría hacer algo ¡A duras penas sobreviví el día! Ni de broma podría salvar a este pueblo. Era obvio que el problema llevaba generaciones sin resolverse, quizás muchos intentaron arreglarlo y murieron en el intento ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer yo? ¡Soy profesora, por el amor de Discord! (y no una muy buena que digamos) ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Encerrar a los árbonis en un salón y aburrirlos hasta la muerte con lecciones sobre la vieja Equestria? _…_

¿Encerrarlos en un salón de clases…?

-¡¡JITTERS!!-grité dando un salto del suelo, pasando como el rayo frente a la impactada Shove y trotando hasta la habitación en donde el escandaloso semental gemía en sueños-¡Jitters!-grité en su oreja.

-¡Ah!-se sobresaltó él, con un movimiento rápido como el rayo me dejó tumbada en el suelo mientras su magia sujetaba un pedazo de manera y lo apuntaba a mi cuello.

-¡Soy yo!-grité, alzando mis cascos de manera indefensa sobre mi rostro, al menos conservar eso intacto…

-Ah… ah…- él se apartó de mí y me arrojó el palo a la cabeza-. Nunca hagas eso, nunca, nunca.

Ambos estábamos jadeando de manera agitada por la manera brusca en que se me ocurrió despertarlo.

-¿Jitters?-dije con cierta timidez, que en realidad era miedo por su posible reacción ante la propuesta que quería hacerle.

-¿Qué?-me gruñó, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar…-dije intentando mantenerme firme.

-No, no, no, es muy temprano para trivias sobre lo que los ponis de Establo no saben de los yermos.

_Ahg._

-Esto es algo serio- respondí frunciendo los labios. El se volteó a observarme y luego apartó la cara con un fingido desdén, o al menos yo esperaba que fuera fingido.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar un Establo.

-¡Bien!-gritó él con una sonrisa-. Porque nada me haría más feliz que devolverte a tu agujero en la tierra, por desgracia para hallar el lugar necesitamos primero….

-No es el mío-me apresuré a corregirle, deseaba volver a casa más que nada en el mundo, pero tenía cosas más importantes que intentar.

Él alzó la ceja.

-¿Segura?- preguntó.

Sin poderlo evitar lancé un gruñido.- Sí, estoy segura.

-¿Okay…?

**…**

-Estás loca, lo sabes ¿no?

-Bueno-repuse con indiferencia- dicen que la mayoría de los locos no saben que están locos.

-Hmhm-gruñó Iron de vuelta.

-Entiendo que esto es… tonto, pero la última vez que sugerí una locura salió bastante bien…-comenté, intentado tranquilizar a mi compañero unicornio, y posiblemente a mí misma.

-¡Hmhm!-volvió a gruñir el unicornio blanco. Desvió su vista y se fijó en el enorme agujero en la tierra, cuyo borde estaba tapizado con césped y enredaderas verdosas, azules, amarillas y rojas. Estábamos parados a unos cuantos metros, con la mirada perdida en la negrura eterna del cráter.

Rex estaba sentado, rascándose las orejas y alistando sus armas, una que otra granada brillaba en sus garras y un par rifles cruzaban su peluda espalda. Iron era un arsenal viviente, sin embargo él prefería mantenerlo todo guardado, utilizarlo únicamente si era necesario. Y yo, yo me encargaba de cargar mis cartuchos de chispa para la pistola de rayos de energía que no se había apartado de mi lado desde el primer momento en que Jitters me la dio. Estábamos listos, el silencio innatural del yermo me ponía los pelos de punta, ni siquiera el rumor del viento se escuchaba mientras Rex y Jitters comenzaban a descender por las enredaderas.

-Vamos, te alcanzaremos abajo-dijo Jitters lanzándome una sonrisa-. No debes esperarnos.

_¿Eh?_

-Anda, no hay nadie, ningún poni se acerca tanto a esta zona, puedes bajar y prepararnos el terreno.

-¿Eh?

Si sus cascos no hubiesen estado ocupados sujetando su cuerpo a las lianas, él probablemente hubiera hecho un face-hoof de manera inmediata.

-¡Vuela hasta abajo y revisa qué tan grave es el peligro!-me gritó.

-Yo…

Balbuceé. Gemí.

-¿Sí?

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

-Yo…-retrocedí un paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Rex asomó su cabeza por encima del césped.

-Yo…

-No tengas miedo, solo está un poco oscuro, seguro con el Pipbuck podrás encender una linterna o algo.

-Yo… no es por la oscuridad. Es que yo… no sé-me mordí el labio, siempre me había dado vergüenza viviendo en mi establo, estando afuera parecía completamente estúpido-. Prefiero bajar con ustedes- sonreí de manera falsa.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

Rex alzó la ceja.

-Pero tienes alas, ¿No preferirías bajar antes?

-No puedo- me negaba a contarles, aunque una parte de mí decía que eso habría sido más fácil para todos, cada segundo que desperdiciábamos en esa discusión inútil era un segundo más cerca del atardecer y del ataque de los mutantes.

-¡Fue tu idea, no vas a dejarnos solos en esto!-me gritó Jitters con un bufido.

-No quiero eso-me apresuré a aclarar-. Es que no puedo… no sé como volar.

_Pip. Pip._

Ah, la mayoría podría pensar que confesarse de esa forma era una liberación ¡Pues no lo era! Si acaso me hacía sentir peor conmigo misma al escucharme decir aquella frase. Es penoso ser un pegaso en un establo porque la mayoría de los habitantes son unicornios o terrestres. Es penoso ser un pegaso en el Yermo porque la mayoría nos odia. Es penoso ser un pegaso entre pegasos cuando no tienes idea de cómo despegar tus cascos del suelo.

-Sólo era eso…-murmuró Jitters, lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara-. Pudiste decirlo desde el principio, nos hubieras ahorrado minutos valiosos, ¿sabes?

O quizás sólo era penoso ser yo.

De alguna forma me reconfortó que mi estoico compañero pareciera indiferente a mi peor problema existencial. Y de hecho me hubiera gustado no hablar del tema, porque en realidad no hay mucho que decir. No sabía volar porque es imposible aprender estando encerrada bajo tierra, los techos eran muy bajos para intentar despegar sin golpearse la cabeza y el único lugar con suficiente espacio era el atrio del Establo, al cual se me prohibió entrar tras mi primer incidente de vuelo. No entraré en detalles, no fue la gran cosa, solamente un par de heridos y quizás una fuga de agua en los aspersores.

Troté rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Jitters y me apresuré a seguir sus instrucciones, enredando una de las lianas contra mi cadera y usándola como cinturón de seguridad. Rex parecía muy poco dispuesto a ponerse _correa_ , así que él iba dando saltos y sujetándose de la tierra con sus filosas garras.

El descenso se sentía igual de intranquilo que antes de empezarlo. El silencio era tan desesperante como mil gritos de angustia. No lo podía soportar. Íbamos ya a medio camino cuando se me ocurrió encender la radio. La señal era muy débil, pero una que otra voz lograba penetrar en las capas de la tierra y darme una probada de buena música por como tres segundos. Meh, escuchar el crepitar de la estática en la radio era mil veces mejor que no escuchar nada, al menos para mí.

Descender por la oscuridad fue bastante monótono, así que me dediqué a no buscar más problemas con mis compañeros de viaje y me enfoqué en no caer.

Rex fue el primero en tocar tierra. Escuchamos su aullido lleno de alarma y sus ladridos agudos cuando Jitters y yo estábamos a unos metros de poder bajar.

-¡Son muchos!-gritó el cachorro mientras sus armas tronaban de manera casi armónica. Escuché gritos guturales de mutantes, muchos gruñidos iracundos. Rex se estaba manteniendo bien, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Teníamos que…

-Voy a bajar, alcánzame cuando puedas-y antes de que se me permitiera responder Jitters dio un salto y envolvió sus armas en su aura mágica. Escuché su grito al caer sobre uno de los mutantes y el ladrido esperanzado de Rex mientras unas cinco armas más se unían al coro de balazos que el Hellhound había empezado.

Asustada, me dispuse a bajar más rápido. Mis alas estaban ocultas tras la gruesa capa de Iron, sin embargo tenía suficiente espacio para extenderlas y dejarme caer a intervalos pequeños. Claro, mi pequeña estrategia sirvió un poco, pero llegó un punto en que tuve que desatarme y saltar unos tres metros hasta caer en el suelo. Entre la oscuridad pude distinguir sombras con forma de poni, y los disparos ensordecedores me daban una idea muy clara de lo mal que nos estaba yendo. Me apresuré a tomar mi arma de energía y disparar a ciegas (no fue la mejor decisión).

-¡Ten cuidado!-me regañó Jitters apuntándome con un arma de cuello largo y una linterna atada con cinta en la parte de arriba. La luz me deslumbró, pero me dio una clara visión de lo que estábamos enfrentando. Docenas de híbridos de arboles y ponis se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor. La linterna de Jitters me ayudó a ubicar algunos y a desmembrar a otros. Los rayos de energía salían volando en direcciones totalmente al azar, a pesar de que yo podía ver los blancos.

Cinco de esas cosas verdes (comenzaba a quedarme sin nombres para ellos), aparecieron frente a mí. Quizás dos atacaban a Rex y mi unicornio compañero volaba la cabeza de cualquiera que se le acercara a menos de dos metros. Al verlos sentí como si mi corazón se detuviese un segundo, la cabeza me daba vueltas al recordar el dolor que ellos podían infligir y sentí un mareo repentino… Un mareo ocasionado por el dolor de mi quijada presionando el gatillo, no estaba dispuesta a volver a sentir que esas cosas me atacaban de esa forma otra vez. El dolor era lo de menos, lo que más sentía que ese ataque había herido había sido mi propia autoestima. Me sentía débil al pensar en cinco de esos monstruos comiéndome de a poco, y detestaba aquella sensación.

-¡No ésta vez!-gruñí dando un jalón furioso al gatillo, repetí, repetí, repetí hasta que tuve que cambiar la batería de chispa. Durante mi frenesí contra aquellos ponis verdes pude notar que los cinco que me habían atacado yacían hechos polvo al mi alrededor, otros siete habían ocupado su lugar y seis de ellos tenían patas faltantes o partes del rostro hechas polvo, pero eran tenaces, avanzaban como zombis con sus fauces abiertas, por completo dispuestos a devorarme.

Logré arrancar patas y convertirlas en polvo con mi arma. Los gruñidos de aquellos mutantes eran callados por el zumbido fugaz de mi arma, con cada rayo que lanzaba mi corazón se sentía brincar de triunfo. Cada golpe dado a un enemigo era un segundo más para mí, cada gruñido de dolor me llenaba con una enferma energía que aceleraba mis movimientos para matar.

Le di a tres, que yacían sobre el suelo retorciéndose sin extremidades mientras el resto de sus compañeros terminaban mi trabajo, pisoteando a los caídos hasta la muerte. Me tomó un segundo recargar gracias al subidón de adrenalina que la pelea me había provocado. En cuanto tuve mi arma lista comencé a buscar con ojos sedientos al resto de los mutantes. Aun quedaban cuatro renqueando en mi dirección. Y detrás de esos cuatro aparecieron más.

Y más.

Un grupo un poco más numeroso se formaba cada segundo… Y mi valentía causada por la ira y el deseo de venganza me abandonó tan rápido como me había llegado. Un miedo terrible me inundó el cuerpo. Eran muchos… Demasiados…

_Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi._

¡Quería gritar!, pero no podía porque el arma en mi boca me obligaba a mantener la calma y seguir disparando hasta acabarme la batería. Aparecían junto a mí con sonrisas provocadas por mi alterada imaginación, me perseguían sus ojos y sus cascos me buscaban con una primitiva ansiedad carnívora. Comencé a llorar, mis lágrimas empañándome la vista mientras las sordas balas de energía verdosa bailaban desorientadas entre las masas de mutantes.

Mis compañeros seguían ocupados con sus respectivos objetivos como para ayudarme. El polvo verde que comenzaba a manchar mis cascos se mesclaba con los ocasionales pesuñazos que debía darle a esos monstruos y me llenaba la cara con clorofila que apestaba a sangre de poni y carne podrida.

Desde mi posición pude notar los avances que hacíamos. Rex comenzaba a cavar su camino en mi dirección mientras que Iron Jitters se encargaba de asesinar a cualquier monstruo con una certera bala en el cráneo.

Quise gritar tantas cosas… Quería que ellos me gritaran que todo estaría bien, o al menos que saldríamos vivos de ese predicamento en que yo nos había metido. Ah, otro problema causado por mí. Llegó un momento en que mi última batería se terminó, así que me agaché sobre mis rodillas y bajé las orejas, cerré los ojos segura de que la muerte era la única forma de salir de aquel agujero.

Como una potrilla desamparada, me quedé acostada en el suelo a espera del dolor de las espinas penetrando y rasgando mi carne. Quería sentir ese dolor y el alivio que venía después… Luego me di cuenta de que yo ya conocía aquel “alivio”, y recordé lo horrible que era. La impotencia. El dolor de saber que puedes hacer algo y no hacerlo… Esa era la razón por la que sugerí la estúpida idea de bajar a este agujero ¿cierto? Para sentir que podía hacer algo más que solo ser un lastre en la vida de los ponis.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Rex un par de metros frente a mí. El cachorro estaba parado sobre el lomo de uno de los arbonis, sosteniendo una pequeña pistola en la cabeza del mismo. Al verlo ahí sentí que mis fuerzas se renovaban de cierta forma, al menos lo suficiente para alzar la cabeza y salir del centro del ataque dando brincos y aleteos inútiles de vez en cuando.

En el momento en que di mi primer paso lejos del epicentro del ataque sentí cómo un calor surgía en mi espalda, una enorme fuerza me empujó entonces y salí disparada unos metros. Había sido una granada, algunos de mis atacantes previos ahora se consumían en flamas anaranjadas y hambrientas, el fuego se extendía por el césped llegando así a más ponis verdes. De alguna forma me fascinó la naturaleza destructiva que el fuego tenía con mis enemigos… Y me aterró ese pensamiento.

-¿Sigue viva?-preguntó Rex acercándose a mí y pasando su enorme y tosca garra delante de mis ojos. No es que estuviera en shock, más bien era que yo no quería perderme ninguna parte del espectáculo de ver aquellos cascos arrastrándose mientras sus cuerpos se reducían a cenizas. No quise apartar la vista, me limité a quedarme quieta y esperar que Jitters respondiera por mí.

-Más le vale-sentí el dolor y la amenaza en sus palabras, poco importaron en realidad cuando percibí el nauseabundo olor de la carne quemada. El olor era demasiado nuevo para ser de las plantas, era la carne de poni lo que ardía. No sólo la cubierta de hongos y flores, había carne debajo de aquellos ponis. Pude verla, cuando el follaje ardía aparecían muecas horrorizadas, rostros deformes de seres que pedían aunque fuera un segundo más de vida.

Me levanté y troté hasta una esquina más alejada, junto a una enorme roca comencé a vomitar. No sabía si era por el olor, por la sangre o por la felicidad que me había causado aquella muerte, pero mi estomago no pudo con ello y comenzó a desquitarse conmigo. Rex y Jitters me observaban con muecas que iban desde la desaprobación hasta la angustia que provoca la preocupación. Cuando terminé tomé un trago de agua y volví a escupir en el suelo.

Contrario a lo que yo creía Jitters se me acercó y colocó su casco en mi lomo, con una sonrisa compresiva y un ceño fruncido me dijo: - Es difícil acostumbrarse, pero ya aprenderás-murmuró en mi oído con una voz tan suave que me pareció la de la mismísima Celestia, consolándome tras una metida de pata-. Estamos aquí, sólo nos queda continuar y esperar acabar con el problema, ¿sí?

No pude contestar. Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, que Jitters me correspondió, y luego los tres comenzamos a caminar por lo que parecía una cueva, una cueva que llevaba directo al Establo.

El eco de nuestros pasos era el único sonido en aquella catacumba. Durante un par de minutos caminamos en la oscuridad con Jitters alumbrando el camino con su magia y linterna. La cueva parecía simplemente un agujero más, las paredes eran sólo tierra comprimida de distintas tonalidades arcoíris, café y verde. Alcé la vista y procuré agudizar bien el oído por si escuchaba algún peligro delante de nosotros, pero en las tinieblas no sólo no podía ver, un silencio sepulcral inundaba todo el lugar. Quizás el resto de la manada aun no había salido, o tal vez estaban dormidos… Yo quería creer que algo así podría pasar, que la suerte sería capaz de sonreírme aunque fuera una vez.

Todo el camino la pasé intranquila, mi cabeza daba vueltas en la oscuridad y me alarmaba a cada mínimo ruido, una respiración, un jadeo, o incluso el ruidillo de mi Pipbuck.

Jitters me observó con cierta impaciencia, indicó a Rex que se adelantara a explorar.

-¿Por qué yo?-se quejó el chico.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Pero…-Rex quiso replicar, pero se detuvo cuando vio la severa mirada en el rostro del corcel-. Está bien- se resignó y salió dando saltos apresurados, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

No quedamos solos.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó.

 _Nada, todo está bien_ , quise responder pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a decirle la verdad.

-No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, es todo-dije procurando que no me temblara la voz, claro que fue un esfuerzo inútil-. Sé que es tonto, pero… tengo miedo de llegar allá y pensar que lo que hicimos atrás fue en vano, podríamos morir en los siguientes minutos, podríamos salvarnos dando la vuelta…

Su casco hizo un gesto. Callé.

-Es normal tener miedo a la muerte-respondió, entonces apuntó su linterna hacia la boca de la cueva y dio un paso-. Todos tenemos miedo a eso… Y tienes razón, podríamos perder y morir. Pero también hay probabilidad de cumplir la misión en la que nos metiste- me dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Sus palabras no contenían el sarcasmo que esperaba de él, realmente parecía comprender mi temor, pero no compadecerse de mí.

Asentí. Me acerqué a él. Comenzamos a caminar a través del túnel. El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente hasta que escuchamos las garras de Rex rasguñar la tierra, el cachorro se dirigía hacia nosotros con una sonrisa bastante curiosa.

-¡No hay nadie!-informó sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

De alguna forma ese me reconfortó un poco. Seguimos por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la enorme puerta del Establo. El número no era visible ya que la enorme tuerca estaba abierta, el portal de hierro estaba lleno de malezas, flores parasíticas se adherían a los engranes mientras hierbas invasoras atascaban los mecanismos. Desde unos cinco metros, donde estábamos, podía notarse un cambio drástico en el ambiente, estábamos parados sobre un rasposo césped, reseco pero verde como Balefire.

-Vamos- Jitters comenzó a caminar con una resuelta determinación en dirección de la entrada, con Rex a la zaga.

-¡Espera!-grité. Los dos se dieron la vuelta- ¿No creen que sería más seguro, ya saben, cerrar la puerta y ya?- comencé a sudar un poco… Era normal, ahí dentro estaba el origen de uno de los mayores problemas de todo este yermo arcoíris. El lugar estaba seguramente infestado con aquellos mutantes.

El unicornio comenzó a reírse un poco al tiempo que señalaba al panel de control con su arma.

-No hay energía, hay que restaurarla desde la oficina del Overpony, de otra forma no podremos mover esa cosa.

Eh…

-Ah-suspiré, derrotada por la ingeniosa argumentación… y el hecho de que ya no tenía nada más que decir en mi defensa-. Está bien-.Y con eso, comencé a arrastrar mis cascos por el césped y luego por los conocidos pasillos de un descuidado Establo. Desde la entrada hasta el corredor que conducía al atrio, el Establo estaba inundado de plantas. Por todos lados sentía el rozar de las largas hojas, ramas, pétalos y espinas sobre mi pelaje.

El corredor principal nos llevó hasta la zona de intersección que nos llevaría directo al atrio.

Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar sentirme inquieta al estar ahí. Todo… todo me recordaba a mi hogar, los pasillos eran igual de largos y grises. Cada pasillo que recorría con Jitters y Rex, me parecía recorrerlo mientras ignoraba las conversaciones de ingeniería de Rose, parecía que era Dot el unicornio que se paseaba junto a mí con una sonrisa incómoda. Los techos, tan pequeños que no me era posible elevarme como un pegaso debería. Los suelos llenos de grietas, pero aun así más gentiles con los cascos equinos que los irradiados peñascos del Yermo de Equestria. Lo único diferente, lo único que me hacía recordarme a mí misma que ese no era mi Establo, eran las plantas, el aroma que desprendían era hipnótico, dulce; y sus colores… las flores y la maleza brillaban tanto que incluso en la oscuridad pude distinguir sus formas, y recordar que ese no era el 68.

En mi Establo nunca hubo más plantas qué las que los ponis de recursos alimenticios (sí, eso era un trabajo en mi antiguo Establo) tenían en los invernaderos del nivel inferior. Ver todo ese color, opacando por secciones al deprimente gris, me era suficiente para olvidar las bienvenidas o gritos por parte de mis compañeros. En mi cabeza sonaban voces de potros, potrillas, ¡de niños! Todos insultándome por haberlos dejado solos…

Eso también era una fantasía…

-Shht-Jitters chasqueó la lengua para llamar mi atención-. Vamos a entrar al atrio, de ahí debemos hallar la oficina del supervisor del lugar, ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó.

Le miré un segundo, y luego ensanché una enorme sonrisa.

Cómo no iba yo a saber de la oficina, si fue ahí donde Peridot y yo lo hicimos por primera…

-Sí, sé en dónde está, solamente debemos pasar hasta la salida opuesta, hasta el pasillo, desde ahí yo guiaré-respondí. Mis compañeros asintieron. Abrimos la puerta.

Frente a nosotros había un grupo pequeño, quizás seis potros que se acercaban a nosotros de una manera que habría sido intimidante de no haber sido porque Jitters los mató en menos de un parpadeo con balas de su rifle directo entre los ojos inexistentes. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era muy extraño que los potros no tuviesen ojos y los adultos tuvieran esos globos amarillos que pretendían ser ojos.

-Sigamos- dijo Iron.

Comenzamos a avanzar por los oscuros pasillos. Había ruidos por todos lados, entre ecos de gruñidos, pasos, cuerpos cayendo… Me ponía los pelos de punta, juraba que podía escuchar las respiraciones de ponis expulsado oxígeno en mi nuca. En medio de mi paranoia, que era completamente entendible, terminé retirándome el audífono y pegando mis ojos al E.F.S., al principio sólo podía ver las marcas amarillas de Rex y Jitters, conforme avanzábamos me di cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado callado.

-Espera,- murmuré cuando me di cuenta de que Iron estaba a punto de entrar por una puerta a un lado del pasillo. En el Establo hay cientos de puertas, esta seguramente era una que dirigía a los baños, o a las oficinas, o habitaciones. Cuando comenzamos prometí guíanos hasta la oficina del Overpony, pero era estratégicamente mejor para la supervivencia del equipo que Jitters fuera al frente, y yo me limitara a dar indicaciones desde la retaguardia-. Esa no.

En mi radar había dos o tres puntos rojos frente a nosotros. Además, entrar no nos llevaría a nada, el camino a la oficina estaba varios metros por delante, subiendo la escalera al final del pasillo.

-La oficina está adelante-respondí.

-Sí- dijo él, ignorándome por completo. Rodé los ojos.

-Pero…

Él se volteó y dijo:- ¿No quieres ver si hay algo aquí adentro? ¡Qué aburrida!

_Ahg…_

-Está bien, pero adentro hay,- no terminé, la puerta se abrió con el empujón de Iron, y los árbonis que había dentro murieron de una manera tan rápida y discreta que me dio envidia- Más mutantes.

-Gracias por el aviso-dijo Jitters, luego entró a la habitación y comenzó a saquear los escritorios y botiquines del Ministerio de Paz. Ayudé con ello, mis alforjas se llenaron con la basura que Jitters quería que lleváramos, ah, acumuladores.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunté cuando, de la nada, comenzó a escarbar entre los escombros de viejos gabinetes. El unicornio alzó la cabeza y respondió, con una pezuña llena de viejas botellas vacías:- Nop.

-Pe- pero tenemos que irnos, Jitters-repliqué.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, sólo pensé que podríamos conseguir algo, nadie va a pagarte por encerrar a esos monstruos.

Tenía razón, además, era él gracias a quien aun estaba viva. No perdía nada dejándolo divertirse un raro esculcando la basura. Rex le ayudó con sus cachivaches, llevábamos bastantes pedazos de chatarra, latas y ocasionalmente logramos hallar balas de algún calibre para los rifles de Rex o las escopetas de Jitters. Sentí que habían pasado horas así… Por suerte sólo fueron cinco minutos, después de haber vaciado el lugar proseguimos, abriendo más puertas, seleccionando porquerías y repitiendo hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

-¿Listo?-pregunté, mi compañero unicornio asintió y proseguimos a subir corriendo por la escalera con Rex a la zaga. La puerta de la oficina de la Overmare estaba cerrada, pero claro, eso no fue desafío para “Don supervivencia”. Entramos tras unos segundos de forcejeo con la cerradura.

El interior de la oficina parecía… normal. Incluso en la oscuridad pude notar la forma en que todo estaba organizado, cada cosa en su lugar y, lo más raro de todo, sin plantas invasoras por todas partes. El polvo llenaba todo el ambiente, y claro que había un… ¡Cadáver!

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Di unos pasos para acercarme, mientras Iron comenzaba a patear las terminales. Lo que estaba frente a mí no era más que un esqueleto de pony. Terrestre, y por su complexión pequeña asumí que era una hembra.

-¿Jitters…?-quise hablar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando el cadáver ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo morir así? ¿Y por qué no era un árboni también? Me mareaba pensar en ello mientras las cuencas del cráneo me observaban como si de verdad hubiera ojos ahí. El cuerpo estaba intacto, básicamente, y vestido. Un traje de establo cubría la parte superior de la poni, “62” era el número que adornaba el cuello de su ropa, al lado del cuerpo había un pañuelo anaranjado. Me alejé un poco. Ella debía ser la Overmare de este Establo…

-¡Mierda!-el relincho furioso de Jitters me sacó del oscuro laberinto en que mi cerebro pretendía entrar, no me hace bien estar callada por mucho tiempo, mi cabeza comienza a jugarme malas pasadas…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un estúpido!

Rex ni se preocupó por tratar de entender las palabras de Jitters, se limitó a seguir escarbando entre los escombros en busca de… algo.

-¿Estás bien?-me apresuré a preguntar.

-¡Claro! Estoy perfecto.

 _Ahg_.

Si va a mentir, que al menos lo intente…

-¿Hay algo mal?

-Olvidé que la energía no se puede restaurar desde aquí, solamente podemos programar el cerrado de la puerta-con su casco señaló a una vieja y enorme terminal- para encender las máquinas debemos bajar a los niveles subterráneos y activarla a casco.

Entonces el unicornio se comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra el escritorio.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Está bien, es suficiente.

-Yo iré, conozco de sobra el camino hasta el reactor.

_Cinco, seis, siete…_

-¿Segura? Generalmente es allá abajo en donde está infestado de mutantes.

No, claro que no estaba segura, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Si yo hubiera sido capaz de pasar más tiempo con Rose en el trabajo, probablemente sabría como programar una puerta, o hackear una terminal, pero como ese no era el caso lo mejor que podía hacer era arriesgarme a hacer algo por una vez.

-Mira, yo sé que no he estado en mis mejores momentos aquí afuera-dije observando a Jitters directo a los ojos-. Pero si soy sincera, será peor dejarme aquí, aun si hubiera energía yo no sabría cómo manejar las terminales.

Me observó un momento, con sus ojos contraídos, pupilas pequeñas. Estaba asustado, enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan olvidadizo, preocupado. O quizás sólo era mi imaginación.

_Ocho._

-Está bien-dijo finalmente-. Pero llévate a esa cosa contigo- señaló a Rex, y curiosamente, ésta vez Jitters dijo eso último en tono burlón, como si me hubiera perdido de algo. Nuestro compañero Hellhound alzó las orejas y se acercó trotando hasta mí.

-Y toma esto- un aura de magia gris me pasó un rifle de caza bastante bien mantenido. En la culata de madera tenía una pequeña inscripción tallada con magia:

“Porque la sangre es más espesa que el agua”

Linda dedicatoria.

Me quedé observando la curiosa arma con los ojos desorbitados, por la inscripción que tenía, parecía ser valiosa para Jitters. Me parecía irreal que estuviera prestándomela. El corcel me sonrió mientras colocaba el rifle en mi lomo, luego, con esa misma sonrisa llena de compañerismo me dijo:

-Si la pierdes, la dañas, o algo irreparable le sucede a _Ma’am,_ juro por la corona de Celestia, que desearas no haber nacido- lo peor de todo era que en ningún momento mi compañero dejó de sonreír.

Devolví el gesto y asentí con la cabeza. Cielos, el unicornio definitivamente necesitaba relajarse.

-Vamos-grité.

-Yo estoy listo- dijo Rex, quien ya estaba afuera de la oficina.

Ah.

Me volteé a ver a Jitters.

\- Te veremos en la entrada del Establo.

Él asintió.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr escaleras abajo, no me detuve, seguí corriendo con Rex detrás de mí hasta llegar al atrio. El enorme y espacioso lugar nos recibió con susurros de hojas en la húmeda atmosfera subterránea. No había nada, Jitters ya había limpiado esa parte, así que mi compañero canino y yo continuamos tranquilamente hasta la puerta opuesta. Mi Pipbuck detectó a tres mutantes justo frente a nosotros, detrás de la puerta.

-Ahí hay tres-le hice saber a Rex, quien se limitó a hacer un asentimiento. Saqué el rifle de Jitters.

Al abrir la puerta me apresuré a apuntar con el arma, pero era demasiado grande para mi gusto. No me ajustaba bien al gatillo. Rex cargó contra un monstruo, mientras otro corría en mi dirección. Disparé a ciegas, y logré darle un golpe en la pesuña izquierda, pero no le hizo nada. Siguió su amenazante carrea hacia mí, volví a apuntar y disparé, esta vez la bala logró darle en la cuenca del ojo. El mutante se quedó revolviéndose unos segundos que logré aprovechar para meterle tres balas en el cerebro… ¿Tenían cerebro?

No importa.

Mientras me encargaba de uno, Rex ya se había despachado dos. Con sus movimientos rápidos como Rainbow Dash, el cachorro se las arregló para partir unas gargantas con sus garras. Primero disparó al torso de sus atacantes con ráfagas de balas de sus armas, luego se las colgó en la espalda y salió disparado hacia ellos. Ni los mutantes ni yo lo vimos, en menos de un segundo el perro demonio ya había usado sus cuchillos naturales para arrancarles la carne del cuello a los mutantes. De nuestro enfrentamiento ya sólo quedaban cadáveres de recuerdo. Rex esculcaba entre los pliegues de piel de los árbonis.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté, intentando no acercarme demasiado al mutante y los pedazos de poni envueltos en plantas.

-Je, je, je-se rió-. Busco cosas, la mayoría de los monstruos siempre tienen sorpresas, como premios por haberlos matado o algo.

No podía expresar lo enferma que me parecía esa idea. No sólo matar, sino despojar, además, a los muertos de sus posesiones, y ¿qué podría tener un cadáver de ensalada?

-Ajá-ladró triunfante mi joven amigo-. Una corcholata.

Mejor que ganarse la lotería, eso seguro valía el esfuerzo.

-Sigamos, niño- él no rechistó, me siguió a través de las escaleras. Bajamos sin contratiempos, realmente no había casi nada ahí abajo, por lo menos en el camino no pude notar nada extraño en mi E.F.S.

Conforme avanzamos a los niveles inferiores del Establo las tinieblas se volvían más oscuras. Incluso con la linterna atada a rifle de Jitters la oscuridad parecía consumirlo casi todo y debía esforzarme mucho para distinguir entre una puerta y un poster de jardinería, con los que tropecé múltiples veces. Gran parte de la propaganda en el establo 62 eran consejos para mantener un jardín, la forma correcta de administrar agua. En la mayoría de los carteles se mostraban tres yeguas sonrientes cuidando de las plantas en un huerto o jardín de una soleada y viva Equestria.

Al ver las sonrisas de las ponis terrestres en los posters no pude evitar pensar qué harían si pudieran ver el yermo desolado en que se ha convertido esa Equestria tan verde y amistosa. Y no me pude sacudir ese pensamiento hasta que el ladrido de Rex y cinco puntos rojos me obligaron a volver a la realidad, a la sangrienta y oscura realidad.

El rifle seguía siendo demasiado difícil de manejar, así que utilizando mis alas logré crear un apoyo decente. Era más difícil apuntar, pero era más fácil darle al blanco una vez que lo lograba. Maté a tres, y Rex se encargó de sacar cada pequeño tesoro de los cadáveres de los cinco zombis.

-Ya no falta mucho-me recordé a mi misma en un susurro.

Seguimos nuestro camino, bastante repetitivo para que me interese describirlo. Por un tramo íbamos bien, pero luego una manada salía a nuestro encuentro y al final ellos iban a descansar en los cascos de Celestia. No había mucho que decir en ese sentido, lo único importante vino en el momento en que logramos alcanzar la última puerta, frente a nosotros estaba el reactor, la fuente de vida de todo el Establo. La puerta estaba cerrada, bastante cerrada.

-Yo me encargo- me aseguró Rex.

Vaya, de verdad no tenía idea de que Rex supiera de cerrajería…

Pero el cachorro no sacó pasadores, ni una ganzúa. Oh, no. El Hellhound se encargó de hacerle honor a su nombre, sacando sus armas de fuego y acribillando la cerradura que nos mantenía lejos de nuestro objetivo. Los rifles vomitaban balas de una manera imposible, rebotando en el metal de la puerta y haciendo agujeros por todos lados.

**_¡BAM!_ **

La puerta cayó con un seco ruido sobre la escalera de hierro.

-Listo.

Parpadeé. Ese chico… acababa de tirar la puerta a balazos, si no hubiera sido tal desperdicio creo que le habría felicitado. Al final, fue la mejor solución.

Bajamos saltando la puerta caída. Desde donde estaba pude ver lo amplio que era el espacio del reactor. No tenía un techo alto como el del atrio, pero era casi tan grande en superficie como el mismo. Sin embargo había muy espacio para moverse, una enorme máquina que desprendía un enfermo brillo verdoso ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar. Había enormes cables de cobre, tubos gruesos que salían de la cúpula de la maquina hasta el techo y que conectaban con todo aparato eléctrico utilizado en el Establo. Alrededor se encontraban todas las consolas y terminales que controlaban al enorme dormido titán con corazón de Balefire.

Absorbida en la visión, así me quedé durante unos segundos antes de percatarme de que la única forma de reactivar la energía en todo el bunker era usar las terminales. Me había ofrecido a bajar hasta aquí solamente para no lidiar con la maldita tecnología.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

-Oh…- mi Pipbuck comenzó a pitar de una manera tan estrepitosa que traspasaba la barrera de mi audífono. Los puntos rojos en mi brújula parecían multiplicarse como por mitosis, primero había uno y de ese uno aparecían dos ¡Eh!

-Corre, yo lo hago.

Rex echó a correr en dirección de los árbonis más cercanos y les rebanó la cabeza con un tajo de sus garras. Sus gruñidos comenzaron a resonar junto a los guturales sonidos de los mutantes verdes. Mientras mi compañero se ocupaba de ellos, me encargué de acercarme a los monitores, muchos no eran más que inútiles registros de los viejos encargados de mantenimiento. La única terminal que realmente me parecía útil estaba bloqueada.

_STABLE TEC_

_MANTENIMIENTO DEL REACTOR DEL BALEFIRE (MODELO SUNSHINE V 2.0)_

_INGRESA CONTRASEÑA |_

Me apresuré a teclear cuantas contraseñas me vinieran a la cabeza. No sirvió de nada, terminé reiniciando la máquina un par de veces. Y durante todo ese proceso, Rex se las había arreglado bastante bien, aun así, mientras la terminal reiniciaba me tomé el tiempo de dar unos cuantos tiros guiados por S.A.T.S. a los mutantes para ganar más tiempo, igual, no fue mucho, pero arrancar patas y cabezas con balas me ayudaba a calmar el estrés que me provocaba el ser incapaz de adivinar una contraseña.

La tercera vez que la máquina reinició me quedé contemplando la pantalla un rato. No era posible que adivinar una contraseña fuera tan difícil, de mis intentos fallidos logré descubrir que la única forma de ingresar era con una palabra de seis letras.

-¿Rex?

Medidas desesperadas.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó el cachorro tras romper el cuello de un árboni con sus garras.

-¿Una palabra de seis letras?-realmente estaba desesperada.

Él se rascó la cabeza mientras con una garra sostenía su rifle, que disparaba con la velocidad de su dueño. Luego usó su garra libre para contar hasta cuatro.

-No lo sé-gruñó sacando su otro rifle, recargando ambos y continuando la lluvia de balas sobre los mutantes-. Escribe “flor” o algo, pero hazlo rápido.

Después de lanzar dos tiros fallidos a uno de los árbonis regresé a la terminal. Las balas del Hellhound, los gruñidos, los gemidos y lastimeros gritos de ultratumba me retumbaban en los oídos, me impedía pensar tanto ruido. ¡Al demonio!

>FLOR

Esas eran cuatro letras…

>FLORES

Entonces cerré los ojos y le di una patada a la tecla de ingresar.

_STABLE TEC_

_MANTENIMIENTO DEL REACTOR DEL BALEFIRE (MODELO SUNSHINE V 2.0)_

_> REACTIVAR ENERGÍA _

_> CIERRE DE EMERGENCIA_

_> OPERACIÓN “COMPOSTA”_

Rápidamente seleccioné la opción de regresar la energía al Establo. Ah, me sentía tan aliviada de que al fin algo hubiera salido bien…

>ERROR

>REACTIVACIÓN FALLIDA. PROBLEMA DE CONEXIÓN. EL REACTOR DEBE SER CONECTADO MANUALMENTE.

_Mierda._

-¡Rex! ¡Necesito que me cubras un poco más!

-No te preocupes por mí,-gritó de regreso el cachorro- de verdad que esto no es nada- dijo entre dientes mientras tres árbonis intentaban arrancarle sus armas y otros seis se dirigían hacia mí. Dos, tres, cuatro… recarga, cinco. Maté a dos mientras me debatía si debía hacer algo o no. La terminal había fallado, lo único que me quedaba era comenzar a presionar botones y jalar palancas en el panel. Sí.

Como una yegua loca me dirigí a los controles y comencé a activar y desactivar todos los botones, palancas y llaves que encontraba. No dejé nada sin mover. Un par de balas me rosaron las orejas, iba a darme la vuelta pero una tercera bala apreció junto a mi mejilla y al fijarme en su trayectoria vi como caía detrás de mí otro zombi. Saqué el rifle para ayudar a Rex, al menos aun podríamos salir de ahí con vida. Me coloqué en posición para apuntar, con la lámpara fija en el rostro de un mutante. Disparé tres veces al espectro que se acercaba con la velocidad de un poni somnoliento, dos balas le dieron en el pecho y la tercera se perdió. Comencé a retroceder, y pese a todo pronóstico, Rex se me unió. Los dos estábamos ya arrinconados junto a la consola de terminales, ambos disparando, esperando el fin.

El fin no llegó.

En el momento en que Rex dio un brinco al panel de control debió golpear algo porque en ese mismo instante las luces de emergencia comenzaron a brillar bañándonos de rojo resplandor que indicaba que nuestra cruzada había sido un éxito… casi. Aun nos faltaba salir vivos del sótano.

Con la repentina aparición de luces algunos de los mutantes más cercanos a nosotros se desorientaron. Rex y yo no dejamos de disparar en ningún momento, solamente nos deteníamos para recargar mientras buscábamos la forma de retroceder hasta la escalera por la que habíamos entrado.

El brillo rojizo de las luces de emergencia se mezclaba con el enfermo verdoso del reactor, dándole a la escena de mutantes llenos de flores un toque irreal. La lámpara de Jitters alumbraba los rostros hambrientos de los árbonis y la sangre teñía el lugar. Rex se las arreglaba bastante bien para esquivar los ataques y atacar al mismo tiempo. Yo, por otro lado, tenía que enfocarme en una cosa a la vez, el rifle era muy difícil de manejar para mí, así que debía hacerlo a un lado si quería esquivar los dientes de los rabiosos mutantes.

Entre gruñidos y rasguños logramos llegar hasta el final de la escalera, la puerta estaba derribada, y delante de nosotros solamente había un enorme pasillo rodeado de tuberías y puertas inútiles. Mi compañero y yo hicimos lo más lógico que pudimos pensar en ese momento.

-¡CORRE!-grité al tiempo que comenzaba a galopar por el corredor iluminado de un rojo alarmante. Rex no dijo nada, lanzó un gruñido y comenzó a correr a mi lado. Detrás de nosotros un grupo de zombis nos perseguía a paso de tanque, lento pero sumamente amenazador. Los dejamos atrás muy rápido, el cachorro parecía ser naturalmente rápido, y una servidora tenía la ventaja de ser un pegaso con huesos ligeros.

Alcanzamos el final del pasillo, jadeando le señalé a Rex el camino que debíamos seguir, subimos un par de escaleras y atravesamos más pasillos y habitaciones vacías. Pudieron ser minutos, pero llegar al atrio se sintió como una eternidad. Conforme subíamos varios grupos de luces comenzaron a activarse, además de las luces de emergencia, algunas lámparas estaban encendidas cuando alcanzamos el nivel de la cafetería. A partir de ahí sólo debíamos llegar a la entrada del Establo. Jitters seguramente ya había restaurado la energía de todo el lugar. Nos quedaba salir.

Rex se detuvo un momento a lamerse las patas, parecía tener algunos rasguños en las garras.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Lo qué sea, puede esperar a salir de aquí!-le dije con cierto apremio.

Él me dirigió una mirada oscura y adolorida, me mostró su pata derecha. En su enorme almohadilla central había una casi imperceptible espina del tamaño de un alfiler.

Ah.

-Ven-le dije, el Hellhound me acercó su pata y con los dientes tomé la espina y la arranqué.

-¿Estás bien ahora?-le pregunté, el cachorro asintió y luego se puso de pie, continuando nuestra carrera hasta la salida del establo.

Le observé correr un segundo, pensando en sus enormes ojos, brillantes gracias al sordo dolor que le producía el tener que ser ayudado. Quizás Rex hubiera sido una maquina de pelea y desmembramiento desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, pero seguía siendo un potro… cachorro, un cachorro. Decidí no pensar mucho tiempo en ello, ya después tendría tiempo de reflexionar al respecto, ahora solo importaba sobrevivir. Salí corriendo por la puerta opuesta del atrio y la cerré después de pasar. Ya no faltaba mucho. Mi brújula señalaba algunos puntos rojos entre Rex, yo, y la salida. Me apresuré a sacar el rifle y a mantenerlo cargado sobre mi lomo, Rex hizo lo propio con sus armas. Seguimos corriendo.

Yo esperaba que nuestra recepción fuera de al menos una docena de mutantes gruñendo y peleando por comernos, pero no fue así. Al llegar a la entrada, junto a la gran puerta del Establo se hallaba un unicornio de pelaje blanco que sostenía con magia un arma bastante peculiar, era parecida a mi arma de energía mágica, pero grande. Aquel mismo semental fue quien nos recibió, con una enorme sonrisa, un rifle de energía, y varios cadáveres en el suelo.

-Apúrense-nos gritó. Obedecimos, echamos a correr en dirección de la entrada, Jitters estaba al otro lado, manejando algunos controles fuera del Establo. La rueda que sellaba al bunker comenzaba a moverse cuando Rex y yo llegamos junto a nuestro compañero. Las luces de aviso, de tonos amarillos, alumbraron la llegada de la manada de mutantes que se arrastraban ansiosamente hacía nosotros.

La puerta aun no había terminado de cerrarse cuando algunos de esos monstruos alcanzaron a sacar sus pesuñas, varios miembros fueron arrancados por la brutal fuerza de la maquina que cerraba la puerta. Algunos, aunque ya habían sido separados de sus dueños, seguían retorciéndose, arrastrándose en el césped reseco del exterior del refugio.

_Burr._

No pude soportar ver aquello, gaste una docena de balas en cascos sueltos. No dejé de disparar hasta que ellos dejaron de moverse. O mejor dicho, hasta que Jitters me arrancó su arma de un jalón y me reprendió por ser tan “apegada al gatillo”, al parecer desperdiciar balas en el Yermo es considerado un pecado capital. Me disculpé, claro que eso no bastó para tranquilizar al unicornio.

-Ya vámonos de aquí.

Asentí, no tenía nada que refutar contra eso.

Comenzamos a caminar al tiempo que nos administrábamos algunos medicamentos. Entre Rex y yo casi nos acabamos la reserva de pociones de Jitters. El cachorro tomó, además, un poco de Med-X muy a pesar de las protestas de Jitters.

El túnel por el que entramos estaba regado de cuerpos. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que yo había sido parte de aquella masacre y decidí concentrarme en lo suertudos que éramos todos por estar ahí, por seguir vivos. Llegamos al final del túnel y comenzamos a escalar. Las estrellas se podían ver desde el fondo en donde estábamos, ah, saliendo de ahí lo único que quería era dormir una semana entera.

Encendí la radio y dejé que la voz de antiguos artistas me borrara la memoria durante un momento. Las letras llenas de esperanza me acompañaron durante todo el asenso, en ningún momento se vio interrumpida la música por ningún DJ. En ese momento solo éramos mi audífono, mis amigos, las lianas y yo.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Ventaja añadida: Shadow Spades: Realmente sabes cómo tratar a los corceles, con este beneficio ahora causas 10% más de daño contra el sexo opuesto. Además de que tendrás opciones únicas de dialogo ¡Arre!_

_Nuevo logro completado: Tree-killer: las muertes a causa de ataques de plantas en Equestria representan el 0.0000009 % de las muertes, con este beneficio eres inmune al 0.0000009 % del daño infringido por enemigos autóctonos. Y cada vez que seas atacada por cualquier ser capaz de realizar fotosíntesis tus ataques en S.A.T.S. incrementan su precisión de manera significativa._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Pony de Hierro**

_“¿Qué dices? No eres una atleta eres una, pues, una cerebrito.”_

* * *

¿Cómo es posible un día sentirse arrepentida y al siguiente no recordar nada de aquel sentimiento? O mejor dicho, no volverlo a sentir.

Al salir del agujero sentía un vacío curioso en el pecho. A la mañana siguiente, este había desaparecido.

Durante la noche no hicimos más que caminar, caminar, tomar pociones curativas, caminar, caminar, descansar cinco minutos, caminar, y seguir así por varios kilómetros hasta llegar a ver el puente de chatarra que nos ayudaría a cruzar el río de arcoíris radiactivo. El pitido de mi Pipbuck pasó a segundo plano gracias al agotamiento físico que sentía tras haber pasado casi treinta y seis horas sin dormir.

Llegamos al pueblo recibidos con miradas aterradas, susurros indiscretos de los pueblerinos y los ponis comerciantes. Nadie se interpuso en nuestro camino, estábamos agotados y hambrientos, pero seguramente también estábamos despeinados, llenos de sangre verde, roja; con miradas maniáticas en los ojos, cubiertos por completo de heridas y rasguños causados por las espinas de los mutantes que les habían atormentado hasta en sus sueños.

Me pareció escuchar uno que otro “gracias” entre el sepulcral silencio con que fuimos recibidos, pero fuera de eso nadie se atrevía a mirarnos a los ojos directamente. No pude distinguir si lo que había en sus miradas era dolor, asombro, gratitud o simplemente miedo. Y aunque no podía ignorarlos, tampoco podía dejar que eso me alejara de la cama que ya gritaba mi nombre.

Seguimos avanzando, Esta vez Rex arrastraba las patas dejando marcas enormes de sus pesadas garras en la tierra, Jitters, el arsenal andante, igualmente se movía como si por fin todo ese peso le estuviera cobrando cuenta. Yo iba al frente, con una mirada determinada que podía ver a través de las paredes y se quedaba fija en cualquier lugar que me pudiese servir para reposar.

-Volvieron-no presté atención suficiente para adivinar de quien era esa voz, seguí mi camino con un gruñido, dispuesta a ignorar a todos esos ponis a mí alrededor. Algunas yeguas y sementales comenzaron a quejarse de algo a mis espaldas y luego un par de fuertes cascos me obligaron a detenerme. Me tomaron por los hombros desde atrás y me obligaron a dar la vuelta.

-¡De verdad lo hicieron!- Shove parecía una yegua completamente diferente, no porque hubiera cambiado físicamente o porque se hubiera dado un baño. No. Su rostro, algo en su forma de moverse y hablar había cambiado, se notaba más suelta, relajada, y los músculos de su rostro ya no exhibían una eterna mueca de preocupación disfrazada de sonrisa, esta vez era una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad lo que Shove me mostraba mientras sus enormes patas me estrujaban como a un peluche.

-¿Lo dudaste?-pregunté con una sonrisa irónica. Ella me observó un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

Yo sí, quise responder, pero me sentía harta de todo, no tenía energía para destruir las esperanzas de una yegua a la que acababa de conocer hacía menos de un día.

-Seguramente están cansados, vengan-entonces nos guió hasta su hogar. Al pasar entre los ponis agrupados a nuestro alrededor, ellos abrieron el camino, sin dejar de observarnos con cierto temor aún presente en sus semblantes. Shove nos ayudó a cargar toda la basura que Jitters había insistido en llevar, igualmente nos abrió la puerta de su casa y nos guió hasta un par de habitaciones en donde nos esperaba un mugriento colchón de tamaño Princesa. Rex se contentó con regresar al sofá, mientras Iron y yo compartíamos la cama.

Me importaba muy poco todo en ese momento, así que simplemente llegué, sin quitarme las alforjas, o la capa negra, me dejé caer. Una nube de polvo salió del colchón, y eso fue lo último que mi cerebro registró antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

**…**

La radio de mi Pipbuck se había quedado encendida desde que me quedé dormida, así que al despertar lo primero que logré percibir fue la música. Tardé unos segundos en recuperar mi sentido de la vista pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba mucho más oscura que cuando llegamos. Quizás era todavía de madrugada.

-Estás despierta.

Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar esa voz a mi costado. Estaba oscuro, así que lo único que pude distinguir fue la figura equina que yacía a mi lado. Una bolita de luz color blanco apareció de la nada, me cegó un segundo, se quedó flotando frente a mi vista de una manera ciertamente hipnótica. Al otro lado del brillo distinguí el rostro de un unicornio, él me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Jitters?-exclamé- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres de la mañana- respondió.

-Uh, ¿y por qué estás despierto?

-Ja, me encantaría preguntar lo mismo.

_Touche._

Era extraño que ambos nos hubiéramos levantado a mitad de la madrugada. La casa y todo el pueblo estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, salvo por la música que sonaba en mi auricular. Jitters había estado más tiempo despierto, quizás una hora o dos. Era muy temprano para pensar en salir a hacer algo, así que nos quedamos acostados un rato, comiendo y aprovechando para atender nuestras heridas. Jitters tenía una gran colección de pociones y medicamentos en sus alforjas.

-¿Para qué tantas botellas?-había más que sólo botellas, había variedad de agujas, píldoras e inhalantes.

-Para vender, es difícil conseguir ciertas drogas en esta parte de las Tierras Desoladas, valen bastante si sabes con quién cambiarlas.

-¿Y para qué sirven?- realmente yo sabía la utilidad de algunas, como Hydra, Med-X y las pociones curativas, pero muchas de las otras se me hacían por completo desconocidas. Jitters bufó, con su magia tomaba las drogas y señalaba su función con un gruñido, y una mueca de disgusto con cada medicamento que agarraba.

-En resumen-concluyó, sellando sus alforjas- todas sirven para darte un subidón de energía momentáneo, luego de eso créeme que sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Oh, está bien-me limité a responder, dándole una última ojeada a su alforja llena de pociones-. Y… ¿todo eso lo sacaste del Establo?-pregunté, realmente curiosa sobre el origen de toda la basura que tenía ese corcel en sus alforjas.

-Algunas cosas-dijo él con una sonrisa- en estos yermos hay que aprender a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, nunca sabes lo que podrás encontrar.

-Gracias por el consejo, supongo.

Había pasado quizás una hora o dos desde que despertamos, y en ningún momento dejamos de hablar. Era la primera vez que parecía que a Jitters no le incomodaban mis preguntas sobre la vida aquí afuera, y entre pregunta y respuesta terminé enterándome de muchas cosas. Para devolver el favor, dejé que él me preguntara algunas cosas sobre mi vida en el Establo. Pasamos un rato así, él parecía especialmente curioso sobre las utilidades de mi viejo hogar, de hecho, parecía bastante interesado en el tema.

-Es bueno saber que aun hay algunos establos funcionales-comentó-. La orden y yo pensamos que no había más, es difícil descubrirlos, escondidos como están.

-Entonces, ¿tu orden se dedica a buscar Establos?-el sonrió de una manera curiosa y luego asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Para proteger a los ponis, ¿por qué más?-replicó Jitters.

-¿Protegerlos de qué? Créeme, allá abajo no hay peligros, a menos que cuentes las radioarachas.

-Pft-bufó Jitters rodando los ojos, como si se burlara de mi tierna ignorancia de pony de Establo-. Tú créeme a mí, ahí abajo hay muchas cosas a las que tener miedo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- realmente comenzaba a preguntarme si el sujeto no había sido también habitante de un Establo.

-Ya te lo dije, mi orden tiene el deber de encontrarlos, aquí quizás sean escasos, pero en otras partes del Yermo hay Establos cada que das un paso- _sí, ajá_ -. Mis superiores suelen recibir todo tipo de locos reportes sobre lo que algunos Rangers encuentran en refugios subterráneos.

-¿Qué tan locos, eh?-me animé a preguntar, tenía que aprovechar que mi compañero por fin parecía estar generoso.

-¡De todo tipo!-exclamó con un brillo en los ojos que le hacía parecer un potro en su décimo cumpleaños. Sonreí-. Algunos estaban vacíos, pero llenos de monstruos enormes que se habían apoderado del lugar. Otros aun tenían ponis dentro. Muy al sur de nuestro cuartel actual, hace unos años un grupo de exploración encontró un Establo lleno de Alicornios…

-Espera-interrumpí, incrédula-. ¿Te refieres a alicornios, cómo las princesas?

-Bah, claro que no-respondió-. Esas alicornios podrán creerse diosas pero no tienen nada de divino, son simplemente otra de las aberraciones que habitan estas tierras.

-¡¿Son mutantes?!

Yo tenía entendido que la radiación causada por el Balefire era capaz de hacer estragos en el ADN de los ponis, pero llegar al extremo de convertir ponis en alicornios… Me debatí si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-No precisamente. No tengo idea de su origen, pero están dispersas por todo el yermo y son bastante difíciles de matar.

-Entonces supongo que ese Establo lleno de alicornios, ya sabes, tu orden lo dejó en paz.

-¡Ja! Ni de broma- volvió a reírse un momento antes de replicar-. Ese hallazgo de dio años antes de que yo naciera, pero en ese entonces vivía un gran Ranger que lideraba la exploración, muchos otros ponis fueron heridos gravemente en combate, pero él siguió luchando hasta acabar con todos esos monstruos- una vez más, la mirada de Jitters lucía como la de un pequeño potro fanático, brillaban sus ojos y su voz exaltaba las acciones de aquel Ranger como si de un héroe se tratase… aunque quizás así fuera

-“El poderoso cazador de Alicorns” fue quién liberó aquel Establo para la orden, después de eso no se supo nada de él, al menos por estos rumbos.

-Whoah, suena como un gran pony ese Ranger del que hablas.

-Y lo es, era… no lo sé, pero ciertamente es un ejemplo a seguir para toda la orden.

-Y para ti, ¿no?

Pensé que se molestaría por mi pequeña insinuación, pero no, al contrario, respondió con más energía que nunca:

\- ¡Sí! Él es la razón por la que llegué a ser paladín, y prometo que algún día alcanzaré el rango de paladín estrella, cómo lo era él cuando desapareció en el sur.

-Parece que la vida aquí afuera es bastante compleja-comenté, realmente me dolía la cabeza con todo lo que acababa de descubrir, órdenes militares, alicornios falsos. Parecía que las Tierras desoladas tenían una imaginación ilimitada, creando peligros y facciones a su gusto.

-Y qué lo digas.

Jitters volvió a abrir sus alforjas y sacó un par de Sparkle-Colas, me pasó una botella y él tomó otra.

-Por la vida, complicada y horrible-dijo mientras chocábamos las botellas.

-Y porque algún día sea mejor-respondí antes de dar un trago a la bebida de zanahoria.

…

Mi Pipbuck comenzó a pitar quizás a las seis de la mañana.

El día comenzaba por fin, y aunque era posible que todo el pueblo continuara dormido yo no podía seguir en esa cama por más tiempo. Jitters parecía compartir el sentimiento, así que en cuanto escuchamos el ruidillo nos levantamos a estirar las piernas un rato. Con cuidado, caminamos y esculcamos entre las escasas habitaciones del hogar de Shove, no tomamos nada, pero no dejaba de parecer un lugar sumamente tentador.

Tras ir a la sala y confirmar que Rex seguía dormido, Jitters y yo salimos de la cabaña y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a una de las orillas de la “isla”, nos sentamos y observamos las caudalosas aguas de arcoíris.

-Jitters…-comencé, con toda la emoción de nuestra platica de la madrugada se me había pasado preguntar cosas realmente importantes. Él se volteó a verme-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, conmigo?-pregunté, realmente curiosa sobre sus razones, yo no había hecho más que meterlo en problemas y obligarlo a hacer cosas peligrosas.

Entonces el unicornio se encogió de hombros.

-Si no fuera contigo, seguiría en una guarida de Asaltantes- se limitó a responder-. A estas alturas seguramente ya sería la cena de alguien.

Esa… era una buena respuesta. Y aunque no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa por la tranquilidad con que me dijo aquello, una parte de mí se sentía… segura. De alguna forma era bueno saber que podía contar con ese curioso corcel.

-Ayer,-dije, recordando la primera vez que Shove nos permitió dormir en su casa- me dijiste que podrías devolverme a mi Establo.

-Sí… sobre eso, debemos hablar.

-Pero ¿es posible?-repetí, esperanzada. Jitters me mostró una mueca que mezclaba la incomodidad con la arrogancia y asintió.

Hasta el momento yo no había tenido tiempo de considerar que volver fuera una verdadera opción. Para empezar, no tenía forma clara de saber en dónde se hallaba mi Establo, mi Pipbuck no había registrado ningún tipo de información mientras yo estaba inconsciente. El modelo Writing Hoof, según me había Rose, tenía funciones tan radicalmente diferentes a la mayoría de los Pipbucks que requería de un sistema que le permitiese soportar más procesos, y parte de ese sistema era la función de apagado, cada uno de estos pequeños tenía comandos específicos para apagarse en cuanto fuera retirado de su pony, o cuando el dueño… muriese. Así que, por mi cuenta, era imposible volver a mi hogar. Pero Jitters parecía bastante capaz de lograrlo, si su orden se dedicaba a buscar Establos, entonces, quizás, él podría ser capaz de regresarme al 68.

-Es posible, sí, pero para llegar necesitaremos un poco de orientación- escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía un regalo-. Deberemos llegar a los cuarteles generales de los Steel Rangers para conseguir equipo que nos ayude a ubicar tu viejo Establo.

Entre el agitado correr del arcoíris y la luz del sol naciente sobre la capa de nubes un recuerdo fugaz de un unicornio aparecía en mi mente. A mi lado estaba Jitters, observando a la oscuridad volverse un poco más clara, con cierto brillo orgulloso en su mirada.

Hmhm.

 _Quizás así es cómo se ve la esperanza,_ pensé.

Al poco rato, la vida regresó al pueblo, docenas de ponis salieron de sus hogares, tiendas y refugios. Y tan pronto como eso sucedió, los negocios comenzaron. Jitters no perdió tiempo en ponerse a regatear con cualquier comerciante que pasara por su camino, me impresionaba la calidad de palabra que tenía aquel corcel, parecía ser capaz de convencer a cualquiera comprar sus cosas, y también de hacer que cualquier cosa que él comprara fuese más barata de lo que realmente era. Yo también cargaba algunos pedazos de basura en mis alforjas, así que me decidí a intentar. Regresé a la cabaña de Shove y recogí mis cosas, dispuesta a comerciar con algunos ponis.

El pueblo estaba lleno de yeguas y corceles dispuestos a comprar la basura de otros ponis. Intenté aprovechar eso. Mis primeros intentos me dejaron buenas ganancias, aligeré mi carga y conseguí cincuenta corcholatas. Me sentía con suerte, así que continué buscando alguien con quien dejar el resto de mi basura, algunas drogas que Jitters se negaba a dejarme probar, pedazos de cosas sueltas y algunos juguetes.

Los últimos dos comerciantes con los que traté fueron bastante agradables, ponis razonables con quienes incluso pude tener una corta conversación. Al parecer la mayor parte del pueblo estaba agradecido con mis amigos, la cruzada de la noche anterior parecía haber llamado la atención de todos, y pese a lo resentidos que parecían el día anterior, ese día estaban más que amistosos. Quizás había sido el impacto de la noticia lo que les había provocado tal comportamiento. Aunque la verdad ya no importaba.

Mi Pipbuck me ayudó bastante a reorganizar mis cosas mientras esperaba a algún otro comerciante. Comencé a tomar un poco de Sparkle-cola mientras mis alforjas se reacomodaban.

-Buenos días.

Frente a mí se presentaba un semental terrestre.

-Buenos días-respondí.

El pony recién llegado parecía un poco distinto, tenía barba como de chivo y vestía una camisa blanca con chaleco negro. Se notaba bastante vivaz y su melena era de un negro brillante como el del aceite.

-¡Al fin!-gritó en voz baja-. ¡Un pony que responde educadamente en lugar de llenarme de balas!- el curioso corcel se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome.

-¿Uh?

-Oh, disculpa mi entusiasmo, pero he tenido bastantes problemas comerciando por estos… yermos del norte.

Turista, seguramente.

-¿Y qué es lo que lo trae a Rainbow Falls?-pregunté alzando la ceja.

Él se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

\- Muy pocas zonas en el yermo tienen tal escasez de recursos, aquí es bastante viable para un pony como yo comerciar ciertos artículos.

-Interesante.

-Vaya qué lo es, el lugar es… diferente a lo que suelo frecuentar, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena, ¿sabes?

-En ese caso-respondí- ¿qué tienes?

El viejo no perdió tiempo, se apresuró a sacar todo un inventario de cosas que iban desde útiles pociones hasta botellas vacías. Claro, no le presté atención a su basura. Me interesaba saber qué podría intercambiar por algunas pócimas.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto por las pociones curativas?-pregunté con una sonrisa, tras haber hablado un poco con el gentil corcel, estaba segura de que podría conseguir algunas cosas a cambio.

-Cincuenta corcholatas, para ti, pequeña.

Comencé a sentir un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cincuenta?

¿Realmente creía que podía engañarme? ¡Mi Pipbuck sabía el precio justo de cada artículo que entraba a mis alforjas! Y el precio justo por _una_ botella no era más de quince corcholatas.

-Je, je. Disculpe, señor, pero quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- le volví a sonreír. El corcel me devolvió el gesto y asintió.

-Perfecto, GreenBack siempre está dispuesto a un buen negocio.

Más tarde, terminé con cinco corcholatas, una poción curativa y ¡Botas! Estaban en buena condición, tomando en cuenta que sobrevivieron cientos de años desde la guerra, y aunque el Pipbuck decía que no valían más de cinco corcholatas me sentía bastante satisfecha con mi compra… Claro, tras pensarlo bien terminé arrepintiéndome.

Cuando mis compañeros me encontraron ambos criticaron, como era de esperarse, mi increíble capacidad de perder todo mi capital en una sola compra.

-No podemos dejarte sola cinco minutos, ¿verdad?-gruñó Rex con cierta burla en su voz. Me volví hacia él y repliqué con igual tono:- No si no quieres volver a ser capturado, cachorro.

Él soltó una risilla sarcástica. Mientras, Jitters exhibía una mueca de impaciencia, su casco golpeaba la tierra con un rítmico movimiento.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que Fly reabasteció sus alforjas podemos irnos.

-¿Sin despedirnos?-cuestioné.

-Claro, esta… aldea solamente es una para rápida, entre más pronto salgamos más pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro destino?-preguntó Rex.

Jitters pareció contrariado por la curiosidad del cachorro.

-En serio planeas seguirnos…-dijo Iron con un acento que pretendía hacerlo sonar como pregunta.

-Claro-replicó Rex, una sombra invisible se posó sobre su mirada antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:- No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

-Ahg- gruñó el unicornio, resignado por completo-. Sólo te advierto que nos dirigimos al Establo 54, el cuartel general de los Steel Rangers de Rainbow Falls, tendrás que andarte con mucho cuidado cuando lleguemos, bolsa de pulgas.

Rex agachó las orejas por un breve segundo, luego volvió a alzarse irguiéndose recto y determinado. El Hellhound asintió. Y mientras esos dos tenían su pequeño argumento, yo me encargué de calzarme las botas que recién había comprado y debo decir que valió por completo el gasto, mis cascos por fin pudieron descansar del incesante dolor que provocaba caminar sobre piedras y huesos.

-En ese caso,-concluyó Jitters-, debemos irnos ahora, quizás así llegaremos para hoy en la noche.

-Perfecto- ladró Rex con una sonrisa.

Estábamos ya listos para salir. Parados frente al puente de chatarra que nos separaba del resto del yermo, íbamos ya cruzando la salida cuando una yegua se nos atravesó. Era Shove.

-Irse sin decir adiós, qué ponis…-de detuvo al ver a nuestro compañero canino mutante- qué chicos tan malos.

Entonces sus enormes cascos nos tomaron a los tres y nos atraparon en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Se los dije-murmuré.

Shove nos soltó un segundo después.

-No podré dejar de agradecerles, quiero que sepan que aquí siempre tendrán un lugar para dormir.

-Y nosotros no podemos dejar de apreciar tu generosidad, querida Shove- Jitters… ¿Desde cuándo él sabía hablar así de bien?

-Hasta pronto, amiga- nos despedimos con un último abrazo- Esto es para ti-dijo mientras me pasaba una Sparkle-cola a mi alforjas-. Espero verte pronto.

-Igualmente-respondí.

Rex igual se despidió:- ¡Hasta luego gran pony!

-¡Mas te vale no haber llenado mi casa de pelos, eh cachorro!

Shove se quedó de pie en el puente, mientras nosotros cruzábamos. El pitido del Pipbuck ante la radiación no dejaba de incomodarme, me ponía la piel de gallina en realidad, pero el buen ánimo que me había perseguido desde que desperté seguía conmigo. Mis amigos y yo estábamos en camino al hogar de Jitters, y de ahí posiblemente llegaríamos al mío. Antes de esa mañana, todos mis pensamientos sobre volver a casa rondaban siempre bajo la idea de que todo era irreal. Un sueño, una fantasía que yo deseaba volver realidad. Ese día supe que era posible, y no sólo un deseo egoísta de mi parte. Y eso me llenó con cierta determinación, estaba dispuesta a llegar a casa… y de alguna forma convencer a todos de que yo no estaba muerta.

Una vez que llegamos al otro lado del puente lanzamos una última mirada al pueblo, con mi casco me volví a despedir de mi monumental amiga. Luego dimos la vuelta, una vez más, frente a nosotros se extendía un páramo infinito de tierra y muerte, pintado con colores que parecían salidos de la paleta de la yegua del Ministerio de lo Asombroso y grises sombras de pena.

Empezamos la caminata a través de los yermos. El silencio en el ambiente me ponía nerviosa, y mis compañeros parecían compartir mi deseo de escuchar algo además de nuestros propios pasos sobre las piedras.

-Enciende la radio-dijo Jitters.

Vacilé mientras me retiraba el audífono-. No quiero escuchar la radio de DJ Pon-3

Sinceramente, seguía espantada por la forma en que ese pony parecía tener ojos en todos lados.

-Bueno, busca otra frecuencia-replicó el unicornio con un gruñido de fastidio.

Mientras caminábamos, exploré con el Pipbuck las señales de radio. Muchas eran señales de emergencia, viejas, quizás del los días de la guerra, mensajes que se repetían una y otra vez. No me interesaba. Algunas otras frecuencias eran radios en donde sonaba la voz de Pon-3, otra simplemente repetía un eterno solo de violonchelo. Mientras avanzábamos, sin embargo, mi Pipbuck captó dos frecuencias más.

La primera era, sorpresa, sorpresa, un pony hablando. Un tal Ojo Rojo hablaba sobre cutie marks.

La segunda era un poco más interesante.

-“… Y por eso es que uno nunca debe meterse con una banda de asaltantes. Desde aquel día en que aquella estúpida pony, que Pon-3 alaba tanto, se metió al territorio Raider los atracos han ido de mal en peor. No tengo idea si esos malditos están buscando a la pobre ilusa o si simplemente se aburrieron de asaltar caravanas, sea cual sea la razón, recuerden, escuchas, tener suma precaución cerca del memorial.”

Miré a Jitters, quién de pronto comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-“Los asaltantes han tomado posesión de él, así que a menos que quieran salir llenos de agujeros les recomiendo buscar otro camino, si deben pasar por ahí, mínimo asegúrense de tener una buena colección de balas. En otras noticias, nuestras _hermanitas_ del norte han estado calladas últimamente, gracias a Celestia y Luna por eso. Eso era todo, inútiles, tengan su dosis diaria de música antigua.”

Entonces el ¿DJ? soltó un gruñido y una tierna canción de la preguerra comenzó a sonar.

Con una mirada pensativa, Jitters se dirigió a Rex y a mí.

-Esto nos retrasará…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté.

-Ese idiota de la radio acaba decir que los Asaltantes tomaron el territorio central, podríamos ir pero… no lo sé. Quizás lo mejor sea tomar otro camino, tardaríamos más, pero podría ser lo más seguro para todos.

-Bien, ¿entonces a dónde vamos?-dijo Rex alzando las orejas.

-Yo preferiría haber evitado esto, pero ahora tendremos que ir a la Estación, a partir de ahí es más fácil llegar al cuartel de los Rangers.

-¿Y dónde queda esa “Estación”?- cuestioné.

-Préstame esa cosa-entonces él tomó mi pierna entre sus cascos y con su magia comenzó a mover algunas cosas en mi Pipbuck-. Ahí.

El mapa que antes sólo mostraba tres lugares, la guarida de Asaltantes, el pueblo de Shove y el establo 62, ahora me mostraba una pequeña marca verde. “Estación de trenes de Rainbow Falls”. Estaba al este, bastante lejos de donde estábamos.

-Una vez ahí podremos tomar los túneles del subterráneo, la orden tiene controlada esa parte del antiguo drenaje así que tardaremos más, pero será mucho más fácil que meternos con una banda de asaltantes.

-Bien- a un mismo tiempo respondimos el cachorro y yo.

-Entonces vámonos.

Continuamos la caminata siguiendo a Jitters. Mientras nos alejábamos de río de arcoíris los locos colores en la tierra comenzaban a difuminarse con el resto del gris, desapareciendo por completo, dejándonos una vez más entre descoloridos paisajes. Avanzábamos con paso constante, tomando el camino que nos indicara el unicornio. De alguna forma, me pareció que todo había sido culpa mía. Había asaltantes invadiendo toda la zona central de este yermo, lo que parecía ser un lugar importante, y seguramente era porque Leader estaba barriendo el paramo buscándome para, eh, vengarse. O simplemente por la emoción de una buena cacería.

-Oye-Rex estaba caminando a mi lado, mientras dejábamos que Jitters se adelantara- ¿Estás bien?

El cachorro se notaba mejor, como si el simple hecho de dormir le hubiera sanado todas sus heridas emocionales.

-Claro-respondí intentando fingir una sonrisa- ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal?

Rex asintió con fuerza- Parece que te peleaste con un conejito, y perdiste.

¿Tan feo era?

Suspiré- bueno, gracias por el dato, amiguito.

-¿Qué te pasa, pony?- el cachorro era insistente.

-No lo sé, estoy pensando y eso me duele.

Rex se detuvo un momento a rascarse la cabeza. Era tierno el potro cuando quería serlo.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?-volvió a preguntar. Ah, a veces olvido que darle una respuesta a un niño es como darle diez nuevas preguntas.

-No sé, a veces pasa-respondí encogiéndome de hombros- Es algo que hacemos algunos adultos. Nos quedamos encerrados aquí- con mi casco me di un leve golpe en la frente-. Y comenzamos a recordar todas las tonterías que hemos hecho.

-¿Y qué con eso?- negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea… es que-no sabía qué decirle-. Es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo es mi culpa…

El cachorro entonces soltó un gruñido, fastidiado.

-Ponis, siempre hacen eso.

¿Eh?

-También fue cosa mía. Y fue culpa de asaltantes. Y de tu familia.

-Uh, ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón- en realidad no le creía, la culpa era mía y no de ningún otro pony o perro mutante, pero mi respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo un poco-. Quizás sea bueno apagar mi cabeza un rato.

Rex asintió.

-¿Y podrías intentar hacer lo mismo con la suya?- su enorme garra negra señaló al Jitters.

-Ja, ja ¡Claro, niño!- lo que hubiera dado por poder hacer lo que Rex quería.

Iron, por su parte, se dispuso a ignorarnos por completo. Así que seguí hablando con Rex lo que restaba de camino. Habíamos avanzado ya gran parte de la distancia que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo. El suelo era ya por completo gris, los colores del río se habían perdido y ahora sólo quedaban el gris, el gris claro, y el gris oscuro para recordarnos a todos lo deprimente que era el mundo tras el apocalipsis.

Una vez más, había terminado metida en mi laberinto mental, y para sacarme hizo falta que Jitters me diese un empujón y me pasara unos cartuchos de chispa para mi arma de energía. Estábamos detrás de una enorme roca, había que rodearla para poder pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurré.

Él no respondió, pero con su rifle señaló al otro lado de la roca. No entendí bien, así que alcé mi Pipbuck y comprobé que frente a nosotros había diez marcas rojas, revoloteando por ahí. Al verlas, me apresuré a sacar mi arma y a cargarla con las nuevas baterías, Jitters iba arrastrándose por el lado izquierdo de la roca, yo iba con él, y Rex acechaba desde el lado derecho, armas en sus patas.

Seguí el ejemplo del unicornio, con mi barriguita pegada al suelo, avanzaba detrás de Jitters. Una vez que dimos la vuelta, pude ver con más claridad que se trataba de asaltantes. Los ponis envueltos en cuero y espinas de fierro se paseaban por el área con sus armas cargadas, pero sin notar nuestra presencia. En cuanto un par de ellos nos dieron la espalda, Jitters me hizo una seña y ambos comenzamos a disparar.

Jitters perdió dos tiros, pero el tercero le atravesó el cráneo al asaltante. Yo hubiera deseado tener tan buen tiro. Incluso usando el S.A.T.S. no fui capaz de acabar con ninguno de manera inmediata, al semental que intentaba atacarme con un cuchillo de cocina tuve que darle múltiples veces para poder frenarlo. Y aun quedaban muchos más. Mis amigos me ayudaron bastante a seguir viva, pero tengo que decirlo. De esos diez, cinco fueron míos.

Jitters tenía que forcejear con tres asaltantes que intentaban arrebatarle su arma, mientras que Rex se debatía con otros cuatro. Y los restantes dos se encontraban a una distancia prudente, disparándonos desde lejos.

-Je, je- la risa de la burla resonó en mis oídos un segundo- ¿No es esa?-gritó una voz aguda para hacerse escuchar por encima del escándalo del tiroteo.

-¡Sí que lo es!-exclamó un asaltante- ja, ja- ese pony era uno de los que estaban atacando a Rex, en cuanto me vio se alejó del cachorro y comenzó a reírse mientras apuntaba su arma en mi dirección.

El terrestre era rápido, así que me apresuré a entrar en el S.A.T.S. y disparé tres veces a su cabeza. Dos tiros le dieron, pero no es la cabeza, se desviaron hasta su torso, y el tercero se perdió. Mi Pipbuck tardaba mucho en cargar, así que intente arreglármelas sola. Conforme ese pony se me acercaba, yo retrocedía, aprovechando todo el espacio abierto que teníamos. Él me apuntaba, y un par de balas me rozaron el cuello. Yo le apuntaba y parte de su ropa quedaba chamuscada. Al final, con un solo bandido me acabé mi primer cartucho… Pero quedaban más.

Me di cuenta de que, aunque Rex y Jitters eran maquinas capaces de acabar con cualquiera en segundos, cada vez que se detenían a recargar los asaltantes tenían una ventaja significativa. Una ventana se abría, y ellos lo aprovechaban.

-¡Rapist va a estar muy feliz!-esa era un yegua, la que gritaba desde la lejanía. Estaba recargando su rifle, así que no me costó mucho aprovechar esa distracción y darle unos cuantos tiros a su cabeza calva. No murió sino hasta que use el sistema de asistencia de Stable-Tec.

-¡Fly!- Rex estaba a unos metros, sobre el cuerpo de Jitters. Al verlos así, comencé a correr y a disparar como loca hacia los asaltantes. Insistiré, muchos tiros se perdieron, y la mayoría que llegaron a su objetivo no hicieron mucho daño, pero con los tiros de Rex, los míos simplemente servían para rematar mientras el cachorro recargaba.

Aun quedaban dos, pero eran los que estaban lejos, uno de ellos había atacado a Jitters y el otro seguía apuntándonos. Mi compañero estaba inconsciente, tomé su rifle y saqué municiones de sus alforjas con la ayuda de mi Pipbuck. Usando mis alas, logré equilibrarme lo suficiente para apuntar, y con dos tiros directo entre los ojos matar a uno de los desgraciados. El último de los asaltantes comenzó a correr.

-Oh, eso no-entonces Rex se lanzó sobre el pony que intentaba aun salvar su vida.

Mientras el cachorro se iba tras su presa, yo dejé las armas y corrí a agacharme con Jitters. Retiré sus alforjas y comencé a examinarle. No tardé mucho en descubrir el origen del problema, su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de sangre en su abdomen. Una bala había penetrado, profundo.

-Necesitamos ayuda…

-No-exhaló el unicornio.

-Jitters, no podemos dejarte así-repliqué. Y antes de que él pudiera responder, comencé a buscar entre su basura, había algunas botellas de poción curativa, algo de Hydra quizás ayudaría. Terminé sacando todas las drogas que él pudiera llevar en sus alforjas.

-Hazlo tú-me dijo.

-¡Es lo que haré!-le respondí con un grito un tanto histérico.

Me acerqué a él con una aguja de Med-X en los dientes.

-¡No!-me gritó de la manera más lastimera posible.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eso no-sus ojos observaban la aguja en mi boca-. Busca… ¡ahg!- me acerqué a él y le obligué a no moverse más-. Busca un orbe, en mis alforjas.

No pregunté más, corrí a buscar ese objeto que me pedía. Lo que encontré fue una esfera del tamaño de una bola de billar, semitransparente y con una manzana adornando el centro. Regresé con mi compañero y se la di.

-Gracias-dijo él- esto me evitará el dolor, sólo… hagas lo que hagas no uses ningún químico.

Asentí.

-Entiendo, ahora, quédate quieto.

Esta vez él no respondió. Se limitó a tomar el orbe y colocarlo a la altura de su cuerno. Hubo un brillo blanco y luego él cayó inconsciente.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, de verdad enorme, logré sacar la bala y obligarle a beber una poción curativa. Mientras trabajaba, Jitters estaba quieto como un muerto, y eso me alteraba demasiado los nervios. Se trataba de un trabajo delicado, que requería de cierta habilidad, y que cualquier unicornio hubiera podido desempeñar mejor que yo.

Rex regresó unos minutos después, con una- _burr_ \- pierna de pony entre sus dientes. Me preguntó sobre Jitters.

-Lo logré, está apagado por un rato-respondí, ganando una risa de parte del Hellhound.

-¿Y cuándo volverá a llorar por su mamá?

-¿Qué dices?-pregunté con una sonrisa por la broma del cachorro.

-Es que la última vez que él estuvo dormido por tanto tiempo comenzó a llamar a su mamá.

-¡Buena esa, Rex!-le di un empujoncito al cachorro, pero él no me respondió, se me quedó viendo con cierta incredulidad.

-Es en serio, antes de que fuéramos a ese agujero lleno de plantas él tenía problemas para dormir, hablamos un poco y siempre mencionaba a su familia.

_¿En qué momento pasó eso?_

-Oh-no sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada.

Las heridas de Jitters ya estaban sanando, y su respiración agitada comenzaba a acompasarse al cabo de unos minutos. El Hellhound y yo nos quedamos guardando el cuerpo. Quizás por diez minutos, o más. Por fortuna, no tuvimos que ver más asaltantes cerca de nosotros.

-¿Segura que sigue vivo?

La pregunta de Rex me pegó bastante fuerte, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, y mi corazón a acelerarse de una manera antinatural. Volteé a verlo, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, murmuraba cosas dormido.

-Sí, eso creo.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Rex prosiguió a encargarse de su pesuña de pony.

Jitters despertó quince minutos después, dando fin a la horrible intriga que estaba carcomiéndome desde dentro.

-¡Estás vivo!-comencé a dar brincos alrededor del cuerpo del unicornio-. ¡Estás vivo!

No podía dejar de sonreír y dar saltitos como potrilla que recién consiguió su cutie mark. Rex se separó de su botana, corrió hacia nosotros y comenzó a saltar conmigo.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruñó Jitters, rechinando los dientes, agachando las orejas y tratando de ignorarnos celebrar por su vida-. ¡Acabo de volver al infierno!

Comencé a reír, dejé de saltar y corrí a sentarme, a pegar mi mejilla con la suya como un gato empalagoso.

-Sabía que no podrías dejarnos solos.

Él me dio un empujón bastante débil, claro, fingí caer de lado sobre mi lomo.

-Te odio-murmuró Jitters con esa curiosa sonrisa suya.

-Ja, ja, ja. No podrías odiarme ahora de no ser por mí- eso sonaba extraño.

El unicornio agachó la cabeza y tomó el orbe entre sus cascos, volteando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera yo.

-Es cierto- dijo-, y también te odio por eso- una sonrisa-. Ya van dos veces.

Rex, que estaba aun moviendo su rabo junto a Jitters, se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿En serio llevas la cuenta?

-Claro que llevo la cuenta, ignorante saco de pulgas-una vez más, sus palabras eran duras, pero su forma de decirlas… me hacía pensar que estaba intentando actuar, y fallaba-. Es cuestión de honor.

-Eso suena bastante arcaico-comenté. Y la verdad es que sonaba a una frase de antiguos caballos, corceles de la mesa redonda de Celestia. Jitters, claro, rodó los ojos mientras maldecía mi ignorancia en voz baja.

-Es mejor que los tratos “modernos”- tras hacer las comillas, el unicornio señaló con su casco los cuerpos de los asaltantes, esparcidos alrededor de nosotros. Con toda la agitación que causó la herida de Jitters, no me había dado el tiempo de ver… eso. Los cadáveres de ponis que, igual todo el mundo, sólo intentaban sobrevivir a este maldito yermo que parecía consumirnos a todos.

Nunca deseé tanto volver a mi hogar en el Establo.

-Y…- intentando ocultar mis escalofríos, decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- con la vista señalé la anestesia de Jitters.

El unicornio alzó la esfera para mostrármela mejor.

-Es un orbe de memoria-respondió. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer la siguiente pregunta, él dijo:- Durante la guerra, y antes de que el mundo explotara en Balefire, el Ministerio de Moral había desarrollado métodos bastante curiosos para conseguir información.

Asentí, Rex parecía igualmente intrigado por la historia de la preguerra.

-¿Y qué con eso?-dije-. Pinkie Pie tenía sus problemas, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso…

-¿Te importa?-callé al ver la cara de fastidio de Jitters-. La yegua del ministerio de Moral tenía problemas, sí, y muchos. Pero sus métodos demostraron ser efectivos. Los prisioneros eran leales, o simplemente necios, y ningún pony o cebra se atrevía a revelar los secretos de sus contratistas. La información era muy importante en los tiempos de guerra, y la información solamente existía en la mente de los ponies.

-Entonces ellos inventaron maneras de sacarla…

-Exacto, los Rangers han estudiado ese tipo de magia desde hace años. Sinceramente, los escribas parecen tomarlo como un pasatiempo- Jitters dejó el orbe en el suelo y recostó su cabeza sobre sus cascos-. Es una magia sencilla, pero es muy delicada, y puede causar mucho daño si no se hace bien.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A qué te refieres con “mucho daño”?,_ había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a ese callado semental. Pero, claro, lo único que pude sacar en ese momento fue:

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

Sin levantar la mirada, respondió- Nada, una aburrida memoria sobre Applejack cenando con su hermano y un par de soldados.

-¿Sólo eso?-exclamé sentándome al lado de Jitters, igual que Rex-. Me dijiste que la información era importante, ¡Debe haber más en esa cosa!-estaba jugando con él, intentando molestarle, pero Iron parecía dispuesto a tomárselo en serio.

-Bien, entre ellos discutían el desempeño de Mac en el ejército, y Applejack le contaba noticias del trabajo. Hubo un momento incomodo entre mi huésped y la Yegua del Ministerio.

-Eh…-Jitters no me dejó preguntar. Alzó su casco y prosiguió.

-Cuando usas esas cosas, debes someterte al recuerdo por medio del pony que lo tenía. No era yo viendo esa escena, yo estaba ahí dentro de alguien más.

-Eso suena complicado…-Rex se rascó la cabeza un poco.

-¡Eso suena genial!- me recosté sobre Jitters y tomé el orbe entre mis cascos. Estaba frío. Comencé a observarlo, con mi nariz pegada al cristal esperé. Y esperé. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme.

-También es una de esas cosas “sólo para unicornios”-gruñó él, debajo de mí.

_Oh._

Los unicornios siempre tenían lo mejor: magia para levitar cosas, magia para meterse en las memorias de otros, magia para llegar a lugares que los cascos no podían alcanzar…

-¿Y cómo le servía eso a Pinkie Pie? ¡Ella era terrestre!

-No tengo idea, la historia podría mentir, pero cuando se trata de esa yegua yo no tiendo a cuestionar nada.

Listo, era oficial, era mejor haber nacido terrestre. Incluso parecían tener más magia que los pegasos.

-Pero no te pierdes de nada, lo prometo-Jitters estaba mintiendo.

-No importa-refunfuñé-. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde para llegar con tus Rangers.

Me levanté, tomé mis alforjas, preparé mi arma de energía y comencé a caminar en la tierra. Rex echó a correr a mí lado. Luego de haberme adelantado una buena distancia, esperé a que apareciera Jitters. Se notaba que aun estaba herido, y su forma de arrastrar los cascos en el polvo lo demostraba. Tardó unos minutos en alcanzarnos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres algo de Hydra?-le pregunté, alzando la ceja.

-No.

-Quizás con un poco podrás llegar hasta la Estación sin ningún problema…

-Llegaremos hasta el cuartel de los Steel Rangers, pero yo no probaré esas porquerías sube adrenalina.

Entonces el unicornio comenzó a caminar, gruñendo y arrastrando el casco izquierdo. Rex y yo nos miramos un segundo.

-Es más necio que tú-ladró el Hellhound.

_Ahg._

Lo peor, era que el cachorro tenía razón.

-Vamos, antes de que se lastime.

**…**

El desierto estaba lleno de escombro. Y eso me pareció extraño.

La mayor parte del yermo solía estar completamente desolado, por lo que impacté un poco al notar que comenzábamos a entrar en un cementerio de edificios y viejas maquinas de transporte que mi Pipbuck automáticamente bautizó. Esqueletos de las viejas residencias nos recibieron tras unas horas de caminata, igual que los restos de los viejos habitantes… Algunos esqueletos seguían esparcidos en el camino, y aunque a mis amigos no les importaba yo traté de no pisar ningún hueso.

No tardamos mucho en salir del pequeño poblado. Sinceramente, ninguno de nosotros deseaba quedarse más tiempo ahí. Era deprimente la vista de aquel lugar, entre polvo, esqueletos, y sombras del pasado, era imposible verlo sin ponerse a gemir como un potrillo sin su mamá. O quizás sólo era yo.

De todas formas, salimos de Springtime tan rápido como habíamos entrado. Ni el Pipbuck, ni Rex, habían detectado ninguna amenaza, por lo que nuestro paso fue casi imperceptible.

Por fortuna, estábamos cerca. En cuanto salimos del pueblo pude ver en la distancia otro ancestral edificio a medio morir. Más grande que una casa, y con el encanto que parecían tener los lugares públicos antes de la gran guerra. La estación de trenes. Conforme nos acercábamos, pude notar que el lugar estaba bastante bien conservado. Claro, las paredes se caían, llenas de quemaduras y agujeros; pero se veía estable.

Alrededor de la estación había media docena de vagones de tren regados por el desierto. Algunos medio enterrados y otros parecían haber sido víctimas de asaltantes. Jitters nos indicó que estábamos cerca, y que estuviéramos atentos de los alrededores.

Rex y yo nos adelantamos hasta donde comenzaban las vías de hierro. Saltamos hasta el interior del edificio, husmeando en cada rincón y asegurándonos de que fuese seguro. No había más peligro que un par de molestas radioarachas. Regresamos a la salida para ayudar a Jitters a saltar el pequeño desnivel de concreto que separaba los trenes de los ponis. Luego entramos, y claro, Iron pareció recobrar todas sus fuerzas mientras esculcaba en la basura, los casilleros y la taquilla.

-¿Seguro que no olvidaste revisar los baños?-intenté ser sarcástica con esa frase, pero al momento en que lo dije Jitters alzó las orejas y salió corriendo hacia los inodoros.

-¡Es cierto!-gritó él, segundos después ya estaba con la cabeza metida en un cubo de basura en el baño para yeguas.

-¡Jitters!- le grité, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer!

-¿Otro asentamiento necesita nuestra ayuda?-gruñó él.

-¡No! Tú estás herido, todos estamos heridos, y necesitamos llegar a donde sea que tengamos qué ir.

Rex asintió, sentándose a mi lado con una mirada firme.

Jitters rodó los ojos, una vez que salió del basurero, y con un bufido burlón respondió:- ¡Entonces vamos!

Mientras gritaba, Jitters se dejó caer por completo en el bote de basura.

-¿Qué pasó?-exclamó Rex con un gemido.

Yo estaba igual de impactada... ¡El basurero acababa de tragarse a Jitters! Ahora ese unicornio había caído, no por una herida, o un enemigo, sino por su insana obsesión de recoger cada pedazo de chatarra que se cruzara en su camino. Corrí hasta el bote y contemplé la oscuridad de su interior, estaba vacío. Ni rastro de la única razón por la que este yermo no me había tragado al primer mordisco.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí llorando o van a venir?- una voz ahogada por un eco subterráneo me sacó de mis pensamientos, volví a asomarme por el agujero del depósito y pude ver una luz blanca, leve, mágica.

-No estamos- _snif_ \- llorando, idiota.

Me limpié el agua de los ojos y le indiqué a Rex que me siguiera. Entramos en el agujero en donde se depositaba la basura, al principio me metí de cabeza y no pude sentir ningún apoyo para mis cascos, así que me dejé caer dos metros hasta llegar con mi compañero unicornio. Rex… tuvo problemas para entrar por el hoyo del bote, tuvo que romperlo con sus garras para poder alcanzarnos.

-Lindo pasaje-comenté sacudiendo el polvo de mi ropa.

-Es discreto-replicó Jitters, con una sonrisa ladina que nada más de verla me hacía querer gruñir.

Frente a nosotros se extendía una caverna sin fin.

-Además-agregó el unicornio-, nunca nadie sospecha del basurero.

Jitters nos guió por lo que parecía un laberinto de túneles. A veces había un solo camino: hacia adelante; pero otras había que intentar descifrar por cual cueva entrar. Nuestro amigo Iron parecía muy confiado de sus decisiones, y su cuerno iluminaba el camino en donde las linternas con batería de chispa no llegaban. Rex iba en la retaguardia, y yo estaba en medio de los dos. Me sentía un poco inútil, incluso en este lugar donde no había ningún otro pony esos dos parecían dispuestos a no dejarme sola, como si cualquier cosita pudiera hacerme daño ahí, y eso me molestaba.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-pregunté al cabo de un raro, siendo secundada por Rex.

-Sí, falta poco.

Estábamos bajo tierra, pero no lo suficiente profundo para perder la señal del radio ¡Yay! Usé mi Pipbuck una vez más, y pasé el resto del camino intercalando un curioso repertorio de canciones de la preguerra con los insultos de un semental furioso con el mundo y la vida misma. El DJ que dirigía la estación en esta parte de Equestria parecía especialmente resentido con todo, y quizás era por eso que su nombre era DJ WR4-7H.

-“Y esa fue la grandiosa Sapphire Shores: una cantante tan talentosa que puedes escuchar mil veces sin cansarte. Pues bien, me alegra que les guste tanto porque no tenemos más”- se notaba tanto el veneno en su voz que me llegué a preguntar si ese sujeto tras el micrófono era en realidad una quimera- “Aquí está, otra vez, Sapphire Shores con su sencillo sobre la esperanza inexistente, _El sol no se puede esconder_.”

La canción comenzó a inundar la cueva, no tenía el volumen muy alto pero había demasiado eco, así que prácticamente se escuchaba en cada parte del túnel.

-Shh.

-Lo siento- me disculpé con las orejas agachadas, y me apresuré a conectar el audífono.

Seguimos caminando unos metros en la oscuridad, atravesábamos una angosta caverna cuando de pronto una luz amarillenta se encendió al final del túnel. Jitters soltó un relincho, se echó a correr. Yo le seguí, un poco más tímida, temerosa de lo que pudiéramos encontrar al frente. Y Rex, el pobre cachorro avanzaba a duras penas, obviamente más intimidado que yo con respecto a los ponies que nos esperaban al otro lado.

-Vamos, niño-me detuve un momento para intentar animarlo-. Sólo son ponis, has convivido bastante con esos fenómenos últimamente.

Rex soltó una risilla nerviosa, pero sus orejas estaban caídas y sus garras se torcían, nerviosas. Le di un empujoncito con la cadera y seguí adelante. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz, así que avancé con una vista más clara del túnel, y del camino que había que seguir ahora que nuestro guía había huido a los brazos de su orden.

-¿Jitters?-grité cuando noté que nos acercábamos a la luz-. ¡Iron Jitters!

Parpadeé cuando salí del túnel. La luz seguía ahí, pero frente a nosotros se encontraba un enorme espacio cavernoso, amplio y lleno de ponies.

-Ho… hola-balbuceé, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Delante de mí había al menos una docena de rifles apuntando directo a mi cabeza. De todos los ponis que había ahí, algunos de ellos usaban sencillas armaduras de tela y protecciones antibalas. Otros ponies vestían uniformes de seguridad. Otros usaban trajes de establo, parecidos al mío pero en mejor estado. Y la minoría estaba envuelta en hierro. Además de las armas, un par de lanzallamas sostenidas por un par de Rangers con armaduras.

-¡Identifíquese!-la voz de una yegua era ahogada por el enorme casco que cubría su cabeza, pero logré entender lo suficiente.

-Mi nombre es Dragon Fly-respondí, y de inmediato comencé a escuchar risas al fondo de la formación de Rangers. Debo decirlo, extrañaba que se burlaran de mi nombre.

-Es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado-murmuró un semental entre carcajadas.

Bufé.

-¡Asunto!-volvió a gritar la yegua de la armadura, aunque parecía que había dicho “dame una razón para no llenarte de balas y quemar tu cadáver”.

-Vine acompañando al Paladín Iron Jitters, él nos escoltaba-. Intenté sonar lo más convencida posible, pero me temblaba tanto la voz que parecía un vago intento de copiar en un examen. Y yo sabía de eso.

-¿”Nos”?-cuestionó la yegua.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Comencé a sudar. Si esos locos reaccionaban así ante mi miserable presencia, no quería imaginarme lo que harían si vieran a Rex. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Jitters?

-Sí, verá, traemos… un potro, perdió a su familia y nos acompañaba.

-No quiero saber la historia de tu vida-refunfuñó la yegua, cuya arma de fuego estaba apuntando directamente a mi cabeza.

Giré la cabeza un segundo y logré ver que Rex comenzaba a salir del túnel. La situación era de por sí complicada, así que traté de darle una señal estampando mi casco contra el suelo varias veces de manera rápida. Escuché un gemido, que esperaba fuera una confirmación de que el Hellhound había entendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó otro Ranger con una risilla.

_Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip._

-¡Jitters!-volví a gritar, esta vez más armas se sumaron a las que amenazaban mi cabeza.

Tuve un ataque de pánico. Todos esos ojos que me observaban, esperando el mínimo gesto que pudiera indicarles que me dispararan, me ponían nerviosa a un punto inimaginable. Me recordaba a mi primera vez dando clases… sólo que sin el peligro de muerte. Decidí aplicar el mismo método que me mantuvo viva ese primer día. Caí sobre mis grupas y me quedé sentada unos minutos, colocándome el auricular en el oído, subí el volumen lo más que pude y me puse a tararear música Equestriana. Intentar ignorar el mundo a mi alrededor era una buena forma de no tener un infarto, otra vez.

Las armas seguían fijas en mí, y algunos ya estaban teorizando que mi salud mental no era buena. Los mismos que se habían burlado de mi nombre, seguían haciéndolo ahora con más razones. Y la yegua que me interrogaba, estaba mirándome con sospecha detrás de la máscara de acero.

-¡Oye!-gritó en el momento en que comencé a tararear la canción favorita del yermo. La ignoré lo mejor que pude-. ¡Todo menos eso, maldición!

¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso podía escuchar algo de risa en la voz de aquella Ranger?

-Lo siento-repliqué encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero es mi favorita.

Y dejé de tararear. En lugar de eso quité el audífono y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón. Causando más risas en el frente de los soldados de acero. Algunas armas se apartaron, siendo remplazadas por gritos que exigían silencio o al menos un cambio. No escuché ninguna de sus peticiones. Me limité a seguirlos molestando un poco, sin moverme de mi lugar, procurando no hacer ninguna respiración demasiado precipitada.

-¡Ahora todos!-grité en medio de la canción. Nadie se unió, pero me hacía ilusión que siguieran sin matarme-. ¡Vamos, chicos, ustedes saben que el sol no se puede ocultar por siempre!

Abucheos. Dulces abucheos, que no hieren el espíritu ni el cuerpo como lo habrían hecho las balas.

Habría seguido mi espantoso espectáculo de no haber sido por el idiota que se apareció en ese momento, golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo.

-¡Bravo!-gritó un corcel de color blanco y melena a escala de grises-. No tenía idea de que cantaras- se burló.

Fruncí el ceño al verlo, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me puse de pie con un salto y le recriminé:

-¿Dónde estabas?- los rifles que habían dejado de amenazarme volvieron a su posición.

-Arreglando unas cosas con mis superiores-respondió él-. Necesitaba arreglar con ellos tu estadía, y la de Rex.

-¿Y por qué demonios siguen apuntándome?-exclamé señalando con mi casco a los Steel Rangers enfrente de nosotros. Jitters se dio la vuelta y dio una rápida orden, entonces todo mundo bajó sus armas.

-Ve por el cachorro, y entra lo más rápido que puedas. Allá hablaremos.

Asentí. Fui a la boca de la angosta cueva y llamé a Rex. Él apareció como el rayo, junto a mí, trotamos sobre una escalera hasta una puerta metálica, donde Jitters esperaba por nosotros. Detrás de nosotros escuché el rumor del viento, y de muchas voces intentando debatir si era conveniente matar a Rex o dejarlo entrar, y luego matarlo.

Dentro del Establo había cinco ponis. Todos grandes y musculosos, uno de ellos, terrestre de pelaje rojo, usaba armadura sin casco. Tres estaban vestidos con túnicas azules, y eran unicornios. El último poni vestía un traje de establo con un número en el cuello, era una hembra de mirada severa con melena grisosa y ojos dorados.

-Lamentamos la dura bienvenida-dijo ella, verdaderamente parecía avergonzada del comportamiento de los otros Rangers-. Pero nos alegra que lo hayas podido manejar.

Entonces la yegua unicornio se separó de los otros cuatro y se acercó a mí.

-Jitters me ha comentado tu problema, y quiero que sepas que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- su voz era tan dulce, que realmente creí en lo que sus palabras prometían.

-Muchas gracias-respondí-. Me honra saber eso.

Y para resaltar mis palabras, hice un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza Que fue correspondido por la yegua de brillante pelaje avellana. Ella sonrió, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mí. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jitters.

-Con todo esto no había podido darte la bienvenida, pequeño.

¿Eh?

La yegua abrazó a Jitters por el cuello. El unicornio gruñó de dolor, quizás la pony había rozado su pecho justo en la herida.

-¿Qué tienes?- la voz de la yegua adquirió un tono alarmado.

-Nada, sólo una herida de bala. Iré a la enfermería en un momento- Jitters sonrió, seguramente intentando parecer despreocupado.

-Oh, no. Tú irás ahora mismo a que te atiendan- le regañó la pony.

-Sí, pero antes iré a mostrarle el lugar a Fly…

-¡Iron Jitters!- volvió a gritar la yegua, firme como cualquier jefe-. Lo primero que le mostrarás será la enfermería, ¿entendiste?

Mi compañero bufó.

-Sí, mamá.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Nueva ventaja añadida: Redheart (Rango 1): Mientras no haya doctores alrededor, lo único que tienes para salvar tu vida eres tú. Tu habilidad en medicina se incrementa 5 % con cada rango de este beneficio. Pero cuando se trate de heridas graves, lo único que serás capaz de hacer es retrasar lo inevitable._

_Beneficio de facción añadido: Payaso de la clase: “Hacer reír es la mejor manera para poner a alguien de tu lado”. A veces las probabilidades están en tu contra, tu inteligencia no es suficiente, o simplemente eres demasiado estúpido para saber qué decir. Con esta ventaja esos días terminaron, ahora tus bromas valen de algo, y pueden sacarte de un apuro en que no desees usar la violencia. Sólo recuerda: no todo el mundo comparte tu sentido del humor._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Daring**

_“Fácil: mi tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo era un unicornio. El primo segundo de la tía abuela de Cupcake era un pegaso. Tiene sentido ¿no?”_

* * *

¿Cómo es posible que un pony pegaso haya salido de un Establo?

Esa fue la pregunta con que el personal médico de los Steel Rangers me recibió en cuanto terminaron de atender mis heridas. Al principio nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, y yo estaba feliz así, pero para poder ayudarme con los golpes, rasguños y la ocasional herida de bala, tenía que quitarme la capa negra que cubría mi desgracia, mis alas.

A Jitters lo atendían un par de unicornios en una especie de quirófano improvisado, mientras que Rex se limitaba a beberse las pociones que las temerosas enfermeras le pasaban. Yo estaba sentada sobre una mesa, y una yegua terrestre estaba evaluando mi salud.. Obedecí a la pony que me atendía, así que me quité la prenda en cuanto ella me lo pidió. Cuando vio mis alas, bueno, no hace falta decir que dio un grito que alertó al resto de la sala.

Los doctores y enfermeros parecían bastante profesionales, así que prosiguieron con su trabajo tras la alarma que había encendido la doctora Cure. Sin embargo, pude notar que a veces se escapaban miradas furtivas en mi dirección de los ponis que administraban pócimas a Jitters y Rex. Cuando hubieron terminado con todos nosotros, la atención se centró en el hecho de que yo tenía alas y un traje del establo 68. Los doctores estaban tan entretenidos interrogándome y estudiando mis alas que parecía que no hubiera un perro gigante sentado en mitad de la enfermería.

-Necesitamos ir con la escriba Quill-dijo un doctor, un unicornio enfundado en bata blanca, a un pony terrestre con sucias ropas de enfermero. El pony murmuró algo en voz baja y salió trotando al pasillo. El resto del equipo médico ya se había dispersado, con eso me refiero a que se habían alejado lo suficiente para dejarme respirar. Frente a mí únicamente estaba el doctor Scope, observándome con ojos azules que parecían penetrar mi piel, y analizar cada parte de mi ser interno.

Mis intestinos se sentían desnudos.

-Esto es impresionante-murmuró, más para sí que para mí-. Nunca creí que hubiera un establo que alojara pegasos-. El unicornio sonreía con una dicha casi infantil, en sus mejillas rojizas parecía haber aun más color que en el resto de su cuerpo anaranjado.

-No es eso-respondí.

-¿Oh?, ¡Entonces!- mientras el doctor Scope invadía mi espacio personal una vez más, giré la cabeza por accidente y pude ver que Jitters salía de la enfermería, siguiendo a su madre. Ambos unicornios se notaban algo molestos, con pronunciados ceños fruncidos idénticos.

-No lo sé- eso no ayudaba, pero igual me encogí del hombros y salté de la mesa-. Magia de Equestria, supongo.

El doctor se quedó con una seria mirada, perdida en la contemplación de posibles escenarios en los que fuera lógico el hecho que en un establo lleno de unicornios y terrestre pudiera nacer un pegaso. Y mientras él se quedaba perdido en su mente, yo me aproveché para escurrirme fuera de la enfermería.

El pasillo que me recibió era gris, un decadente gris concreto como el de cualquier establo que se diera a respetar. Al final el corredor se dividía en otros dos pasillos, en el de la derecha pude ver dos sombras. Me agaché y comencé a acercarme, me quedé con el cuerpo pegado al muro del pasillo de la enfermería, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Si me escucharas por un segundo…- Jitters quiso hablar, pero su madre le hizo callar con un golpe de su casco en el resquebrajado suelo.

-¡Trajiste un pony pegaso a la base, metiste a un Hellhound a nuestro cuartel! Solamente falta que tu novia la alicorn también venga a cenar-bufó la señora Jitters.

-Mamá, escucha- Jitters se escuchaba algo nervioso, pero también pude notar cierta determinación en su voz-. Tengo una deuda con esa pony, y estoy dispuesto a apagarla a toda costa.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes confiar en ella?- dijo la yegua- ¿No se te ocurrió que podría ser un truco, una espía?

-Madre-me imaginé a Jitters rodando los ojos-. Es una pony de Establo, no tiene idea de nada. Escucha, ella me ayudó en un momento de necesidad, y lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de devolverla a su hogar.

-De establo… pero es un pegaso- la madre de Iron sonaba sumamente incrédula. No la culpé.

-Lo sé-suspiró mi amigo.

-Aun así, Jitters, sabes que esto va en contra de muchas…

-Lo entiendo, madre-suspiró Jitters.

Mientras ellos hablaban, sentía mi corazón golpearme con fuerza. No quería salir sola, no quería ir a recorrer esta tierra de muerte sin mi compañero unicornio… Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, otra vez estaba quejándome y lloriqueando por el incierto futuro. Lo que solamente confirmaba que sin Jitters me moriría en las primeras horas tras haber salido a las tierras desoladas.

Ellos continuaron hablando.

-Está bien-Jitters suspiró, derrotado- mira, hace unos días salí a explorar y me capturó una banda de asaltantes.

Escuché el grito espantando de su madre.

Luego escuché la forma en que un casco golpeaba la cabeza de Jitters.

-¡Esos son errores de aprendices!-regañó la yegua- ¿Cómo diablos terminaste siendo prisionero de asaltantes, la forma más baja de amenaza aquí y en el infierno?

Por el mismo pasillo escuché un par de estridentes risas, un par de Rangers pasaban caminando por ahí y aprovecharon para burlarse de Jitters.

- _Mamá_ -gimió mi amigo-. Eso no es lo importante.

-No puedo creer que _mi_ hijo haya caído tan bajo- en mi cabeza podía ver la imagen de una yegua con la decepción en la mirada, cabeza gacha y hombros caídos. Claro que no era el caso.

-Estuve una noche en su guarida, y te puedo asegurar que esos tipos no eran como el resto de los bandidos. Ellos estaban organizados… conservaban prisioneros, tienen una guarida al noreste.

-¿Y cómo fue que tu _habitante del establo_ logró sacarte de ahí?- una vez más, la yegua parecía no creer nada de lo que su hijo le decía. Y yo no podía hacer más que estar de acuerdo con ella, yo no era material para un héroe. No podía ni salvarme mí misma, mucho menos creer que yo sería capaz de rescatar a uno de los sementales más capaces que pudieran existir en estos yermos.

-Ella me dio la distracción que necesitaba para escapar. Y esa misma pony fue la que evitó que muriera de camino a aquí.

-¿Y ese perro del demonio?

-Rex-corrigió Jitters, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido despectivo de su madre-. Y él también me ayudó a salir, su manada murió y no tiene a dónde ir, nos seguirá a donde quiera que vayamos.

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre esos dos.

-Un Hellhound puede ser muy útil si lo amaestramos bien…-murmuró la pony con aire pensativo.

Me preocupó que Jitters no respondiera. Quizás él sólo quería evitar más debates con su madre, pero de todas formas me daba escalofríos pensar lo que esos extraños ponis podrían hacer con Rex. Yo había visto, en realidad presenciado de manera auditiva, la capacidad de destrucción que los seres como Rex podían causar a los frágiles ponis. Y en mi cabeza no pude evitar formar la imagen de un Hellhound adulto envuelto en armadura de hierro con ametralladoras en cada garra.

-No se quedarán por mucho tiempo, solamente estamos de paso-dijo Iron Jitters unos segundos después-. Descansaremos una noche, y en la mañana los escoltaré de vuelta al Establo 68.

La madre de Jitters comenzó a gruñir palabras entre dientes.

-Bien, hijo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, solamente…-una pausa-. Promete que tendrás más cuidado.

-Lo prometo, mamá.

Entonces escuché que ambos se alejaban, cruzando una puerta al final del pasillo.

Me quedé donde estaba, con el lomo pegado a la pared y el corazón desbocado. Esos dos eran… algo especiales. Y aunque me hacía sentirme como una intrusa, debo aceptar que disfruté un poco el no haberme perdido su conversación.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, además de mí no había otro pony alrededor. Hasta que apareció, en la puerta de la enfermería, el doctor unicornio de melena verde, Scope. Con su casco me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Obedecí.

-Señorita, Fly-dijo él con una sonrisa enorme-. Necesito que me haga un favor, es de vital importancia.

Me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesita, doctor?

-Un par de puertas a la izquierda está la bodega de químicos, necesito que hables con Wolf, es el robot, y me traigas un par de pócimas curativas, una aguja de Med-X y un poco de carne de radioaracha si es posible.

Asentí.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo.

Quizás el doctor quería esas cosas para atender a Rex, aunque el cachorro se notaba bastante bien. Daba igual.

Troté en la dirección que Scope me había indicado, y abrí la puerta. Varios estantes llenos de cajas y frascos me recibieron junto con una flotante bola de metal con garras mecánicas.

-Lo lamento mucho, sólo personal autorizado-dijo la voz de un corcel con laringitis a través de las bocinas del robot.

-Me envía el doctor Scope-me apresuré a responder. El robot, que estaba clasificando unas cajas de cereal en orden de radiactividad, se volvió hacia mí con sus cámaras ajustándose. Alcé mi casco, algo intimidada por el gesto, parecía que intentara frotarse los ojos.

-Oh-Wolf dejó las cajas y flotó cerca de mí- lo lamento mucho, señorita Do, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Me quedé paralizada. ¿”Señorita Do”? Hacía años que no me llamaban así.

-Esto es lo que necesito- le dicté lo que el doctor me había dicho anteriormente. El robot me entregó las cosas a una velocidad increíble, luego volvió a disculparse.

-No importa, muchas gracias Wolf-le respondí mientras salía. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, sentí extraño, y sumamente aterrador, el hecho del que esa máquina supiera mi apodo de la infancia.

Todos adorábamos a Daring Do cuando potrillos. Sus aventuras eran un respiro entretenido de la monotonía de la vida bajo tierra, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Daring era la pony más asombrosa de todo el mundo, era grandiosa peleando, y era una aventurera increíble, inteligente y terca como una mula. Recuerdo que siempre jugábamos a eso, y yo siempre peleaba por ser Daring. Eran juegos de potros, a nadie le importaba entonces.

-¡Pero yo quiero ser la aventurera esta vez!-su rostro estaba borroso, pero sí podía recordar que esa pony con la que generalmente peleaba en los juegos era una terrestre.

-Sí, Fly-reclamó un potro-. Tú siempre eres Daring, déjanos divertirnos también.

Claro, era bastante divertido para todos, incluso los que no eran la mejor de todas las ponis en la historia. Aun así, la posición siempre la terminábamos peleando, y yo solía ganar con un solo argumento.

-Pero yo tengo alas, y Daring es un pegaso-siempre tenía la misma excusa, sin variantes, sin extensiones, siempre la misma-. Por lo tanto yo debo ser Daring Do en el juego.

Claro, con el paso del tiempo, mi falso razonamiento comenzó a desmoronarse ante mis ojos.

-Eso es una tontería- me comenzaron a reclamar algunos potros y potrancas al cabo de unos meses, especialmente una pequeña pony, ese día, quizás, fue cuando conocí a la escandalosa yegua que Rose crecería para ser.

-No lo es.

-Qué sí.

-Qué no.

Los adultos nos ignoraban por completo, pero de vez en cuando nuestros juegos terminaban convirtiéndose en el entretenimiento principal. Y no era difícil entenderlo: un grupo de potros recreando las aventuras de Daring Do era una escena simplemente encantadora.

Sin embargo, termine pagando el precio de mi egoísmo infantil. Cuando realicé mi examen y se me asignó mi empleo como maestra de establo lo primero que los potros más jóvenes hicieron fue llamarme “Señorita Do”. Y no me mal entiendan, al principio era tierno, pero al cabo de unos años parecía que nunca me libraría de ese maldito apodo.

Luego sucedió el incidente de mi desgracia. La primera, y última vez, que intenté volar en el atrio del Establo. Tenía quizás quince años, no me era posible recordarlo, solamente recuerdo a todos mis compañeros y alumnos burlándose de mí, mientras los adultos se dedicaban a dos cosas: limpiar y dirigirme miradas de desaprobación. Luego de eso el único nombre con que todos me conocían era _Disaster Do_. Al cabo de diez años de pasar bajo el radar, el chiste perdió gracia y los ponis volvieron a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre.

Y ahora esa máquina llegaba para recordarme otro momento olvidado de lo que solía ser mi vida.

Me estrellé de nariz contra la puerta de la enfermería. Mi mente había estado ocupada esos últimos segundos, y olvidé que no puedo atravesar muros. Los frascos se cayeron, peor nada se rompió. Suspiré de alivio.

La puerta se abrió, el doctor y Rex me mostraron enormes sonrisas dentadas. No supe si por mi tropiezo o porque al fin habían llegado sus cosas.

-Aquí están- le pasé los frascos al unicornio, que de inmediato los envolvió en su campo de magia y los colocó sobre la mesa en la que anteriormente me había sentado. Rex se acercó a mí y lanzó una carcajada que más bien parecía un grito de guerra.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- se burló el cachorro señalándome con su enorme garra.

-No-repliqué mientras me levantaba- debí ver la puerta.

Rex siguió riéndose hasta que el doctor Scope sacó carne de un frasco y se la arrojó al cachorro. Mi amigo la atrapó y comenzó a devorarla sin cerrar la boca. _Ahg._ El unicornio de bata blanca se acercó a mí.

-Gracias, pequeña- dijo él dándome un curioso abrazo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, realmente confundida. Cualquiera hubiera podido caminar un par de metros y recoger las cosas que necesitaba.

-Ya no existen los modales aquí, ¿cierto?

-Eso creo…- comenté, aun _más_ confundida, si eso era posible-. Y… ¿Para qué son esas pociones, Doctor?- era urgente un cambio de tema, al menos para mí.

-Para las enfermeras-dijo él, adoptando un semblante serio-. Tú amigo de allá puede ser un poco impulsivo- con la mirada señaló a Rex, que seguía lamiéndose las patas.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Nada grave, un par de rasguños solamente- yo había creído que el doctor Scope era un poco más tolerante que el pony promedio. Aunque, por otro lado, Rex podía ser bastante intimidante y, lo tuve que aceptar, muy, muy peligroso. Este simple dialogo con Scope me demostró que era prácticamente imposible llevar a Rex conmigo al establo… antes de llegar allá debíamos encontrarle un nuevo hogar. Aunque el cachorro estuviera dispuesto, su lugar no estaba con nosotros los ponis.

-Entiendo-dije, procurando no mirar al doctor a los ojos-. Él sólo se sobresaltó con la revisión, es todo.

Scope me dirigió otra mirada severa y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, recuperó su sonrisa.

-Perfecto, eso nos permitirá concentrarnos en otras cosas.

Bien por él, pensé. Así yo podría dedicarme a cuidar a Rex mientras exploraba el lugar en busca de Jitters.

-Entonces me iré-hice ademán de salir, el doctor solamente compuso una sonrisa ladina mientras me respondía:

-Espero verla otra vez, señorita Do.

La puerta se cerró, dejándome parada con la mirada perdida en medio de un solitario pasillo gris. Bueno, Rex también estaba ahí, pero estaba comiendo, así que no cuenta como compañía. Me pasé el casco por la frente cuando desperté, preguntándome una y otra vez cómo fue que el doctor también estaba enterado de ese apodo. Ningún pony en todo el yermo sabía de eso, nadie tenía los medios para saberlo. A menos que… ¿DJ Pon-3 también tenía cámaras dentro del Establo 68? Nah, eso era imposible…

¿Cierto?

**…**

Me parecía increíble que no hubiera nadie cuidando los pasillos. En la entrada había tantos guardias, tan dispuestos a disparar a cualquier insecto que se acercara demasiado a la puerta del 54, que me parecía divertido pensar que no había un solo pony resguardado los pasillos. A Rex también le pareció extraño. Los dos vagamos en las profundidades del establo, entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones que no estuvieran bloqueadas, y nadie decía nada. De vez en cuando encontrábamos algunos Rangers, pero incluso ellos parecían indiferentes al hecho de que estábamos curioseando por toda su base.

Mientras Rex caminaba, sus orejas estaban bajas y arrastraba las patas, temeroso de las miradas afiladas que nos lanzaban la mayoría de los ponies, con o sin armadura. Quizás eso de pasearnos solos por instalaciones altamente protegidas de una organización armada hasta los dientes no había sido la mejor idea.

-¿Dónde crees que esté Jitters?-le pregunté a Rex, intentando tranquilizarlo un poco. El cachorro me volteó a ver mientras se encogía de hombros.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Te parece si vamos a buscarlo?-como respuesta recibí una emocionada afirmación con la cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos un par de niveles debajo de la enfermería, en lo que parecían ser habitaciones comunales. Algunos ponis estaban recostados sobre catres repartidos alrededor del lugar, otros se paseaban en uniformes, otros en armaduras, y otros completamente desnudos… Lo que era extraño para mí, toda mi vida había pasado viendo ponis en trajes de establo, nunca me había encontrado con ponies sin ropas, salvo por Dot, y las yeguas con que compartía las duchas.

_Agh._

El punto es que ahí había ponis, algunos a los que incluso podría pedir información. Al menos pedir indicaciones habría sido bueno. Aunque el 54 era un Establo similar al mío, este era de proporciones considerablemente mayores, quizás el doble de grande, con el doble de pisos arriba y abajo, más habitaciones, y muchas, muchas más reservas de alimento. En un lugar así, estaba perdida, sin rumbo, y sin referencias para poderme ubicar, si buscaba el atrio, me encontraba con una de las dos cafeterías. Era frustrante.

Frente a nosotros había una yegua. Una pony terrestre de melena desarreglada y una cutie mark que representaba un arma parecida a la que yo llevaba en mis alforjas. Estaba recargada en un muro decrepito, y tomaba con mucha calma de una botella rellena con un líquido de color azul.

-Disculpe-dije acercándome a ella. La pony me miró, completamente desinteresada, y siguió bebiendo de su licor-. Mi amigo y yo estamos un poco perdidos, quería saber si podrías ayudarnos- procuré sonreír, intentar hacerle ver que yo no era una, no sé, amenaza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, de ser considerada una amenaza ni siquiera se me habría permitido entrar.

Ella tenía un precioso pelaje verde limón, y una melena amarillenta que hacía juego. Era la clase de pony que no puedes evitar ver, sus ojos eran anaranjados, sí, bastante llamativa. Pero, claro, esos colores seguro eran difíciles de ocultar en un yermo colmado de gris.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo ella, limpiándose un poco de saliva que se había escurrido hasta sus mejillas mientras se quitaba la botella de la boca.

El significado de la vida era buena opción.

-Estamos buscando al Paladín Iron Jitters-le dije, sin que su expresión cambiara, ella asintió-. Es urgente.

-Ajá.

Volvió a tomar un largo trago de la botella y luego respondió:

-No tengo idea dónde esté- eso era sumamente útil-. Si el sujeto salió en misión de reconocimiento seguramente ahora está conversando con los escribas.

Asentí. Agradeciendo la información con una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto la yegua le arrojó su botella vacía a Rex. El vidrio se rompió frente a mi amigo, el cachorro dio un brinco y se ocultó detrás de mí.

-¿Podrías decirnos en donde están los escribas?- no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada ácida a esa pony, que a su vez no dejaba de sonreír satisfecha de su broma.

-Están un piso arriba de nosotros-respondió, con su casco señaló una puerta al otro lado del pasillo-. Sube por esas escaleras, luego pregúntale a alguien que le importe.

Bufé.

-Muchas gracias…

-Quéteimporta- respondió antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a donde nosotros íbamos.

En cuanto Quéteimporta se fue, me di la vuelta para revisar que Rex estuviera bien. El vidrio no le había hecho nada, lo único herido parecía ser su orgullo.

-Vamos, busquemos a ese unicornio monocromático y salgamos de aquí.

Rex no replicó, se limitó a seguirme.

Mientras avanzábamos a la escalera, me quedé viendo los pedazos de la botella. Parte de la etiqueta seguía visible, y mostraba una forma de manzana con los colores de arcoíris. “Cidra Dash”, decía “Con 20 % más alcohol”.

Dejé de inspeccionar el vidrio roto cuando vi que Rex ya había llegado a la escalera, y que me esperaba ahí. Troté hasta él y juntos subimos hasta el siguiente nivel, donde había considerablemente más ponies que en cualquier otro lado. Cuando pasamos por ahí la primera vez ni siquiera me di cuenta. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los ponis que se la pasaban revoloteando por los pasillos no llevaban armaduras, o uniformes. Todos eran unicornios, y vestían largas túnicas de color azul que arrastraban mientras corrían de un lado a otro, levitando con su magia cosas que iban desde pedazos de chatarra hasta libros y extraños rollos amarillentos.

El cachorro y yo nos congelamos. Había muchos ponis, todos ocupados, trotando sin prestar atención a nada. Pedir indicaciones sería un reto. Volteé a ver a Rex, quien solamente me devolvió la mirada de pupilas contraídas y ojos nerviosos. Estábamos perdidos, quizás podríamos quedarnos ahí, quietos hasta convertirnos en parte de la inexistente decoración.

Nuestro plan de fusionarnos con el ambiente había funcionado bastante bien, hasta que un pony llegó a despertarnos al cachorro y a mí.

-¡Dónde estaban!-nos gritó Jitters, usando su magia para arrastrarnos lejos de las escaleras-. ¡Los estuve buscando por todos lados!

-Igual nosotros-le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza para espabilarme.

Jitters rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ahora vengan y no se separen de mí- la forma en que lo decía como si los Steel Rangers fueran a mordernos si nos acercábamos mucho, cosa que igual no parecía tan descabellada.

Seguimos al unicornio por un par de pasillos. Luego nos metimos por una puerta nada especial, para entrar a lo que parecía ser la única habitación vacía en todo el piso. El lugar estaba lleno de computadoras enormes, y algunas terminales encendidas. De pie, frente a una de esas terminales, estaba una unicornio de melena azul marino y pelaje un poco más claro.

Al ser la última en entrar, cerré la puerta. Jitters se apresuró a interrumpir a la concentrada escriba, quien por cierto le dio a Jitters un empujón.

-Quítate de encima-le dijo mientras lo empujaba-. Iron, te lo dije, aun faltan unos minutos. Sé paciente.

Me hubiera encantado inmiscuirme en la conversación diciendo que Jitters era todo menos paciencia. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió una mejor manera.

-¿Unos minutos para qué?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a ellos.

La escriba y el Ranger se miraron un segundo, ella con desconfianza y él con una mueca de burla confianzuda.

-Ya díselo, Quill.

La yegua en toga me observó un minuto, como si con sus ojos amarillos estuviera escaneando mi ser, y analizando cada parte de mí. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpear algunos botones de la terminal. Sobre la mesa junto a ella, estaba un dispositivo similar a un Pipbuck, pero bastante más dañado y nada portable sobre un tobillo equino.

Jitters me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que me acercara. Vacilé.

-Vamos, quiero que veas esto-dijo él.

Rex estaba ocupado ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Me acerqué a mi compañero unicornio, su mirada señalaba la pantalla de la terminal.

Las letras verdes no me decían mucho, eran entradas fechadas, quizás a un diario, o una bitácora.

-No lo entiendo- balbuceé, alternando mi mirada entre la pantalla y los dos unicornios.

Jitters sonrió.

-Esta información fue recuperada por el Paladín Iron Jitters, son archivos de la Overmare del establo 62-dijo la escriba Quill, con la vista fija en la pantalla-. A él le pareció que querrías verlos-agregó con una sonrisa irónica. Entonces la yegua se hiso a un lado, dejándome el espacio para abrir y leer las entradas en la terminal, no eran más que cinco. Todas con fechas que llevaban años de diferencia.

-Anda, no tenemos todo el día-dijo Jitters.

Sin responder, me apresuré a abrir la primera entrada.

“Ser Overmare de un Establo como este es un honor. Mi espíritu se llena con saber que Stable-Tec realmente está decidido a salvar a todas las formas de vida, no sólo a nosotros. El programa Green Hoof ha sido un éxito. Hoy comenzamos con la implementación de nuevos cultivos, así cuando el resto de los ponis arriben podremos comenzar a trabajar todos juntos en los campos. Oh, cuidar no sólo a los ponies, sino también a nuestros hermanos vegetales ¡Qué podría ser mejor! Cómo desearía que Fluttershy pudiera ver esto.”

-Jitters- al terminar, me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo un archivo proveniente del establo donde habitaban los árbonis-, ¿cómo fue que conseguiste esto?

Era una pregunta válida, en ese Establo pasamos muy poco tiempo, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo invertimos en correr y disparar. Especialmente correr.

-En cuanto volvió la energía descargué todo lo que pude de la terminal del Overpony- exclamó sonriendo-. Luego salí a buscarlos.

Quise protestar, pero con Jitters eso no tenía sentido. Me callé y abrí la siguiente entrada.

“¡Fue horrible! Stable-Tec me convocó hace meses para ayudarles con el desarrollo del Establo, todo estaba listo desde hace una semana. Las plantas están llenas de buenas vibras. Y los ponies ya se habían enlistado para ingresar. Pasamos meses construyendo este refugio, pasamos noches en vela, meses de trabajo, de bits, y de ponis ayudando a crear este santuario para conservar una parte de la vida de Equestria. Pero en mi corazón siempre recé para no utilizar el Establo. Tenía la esperanza de que, quizás, podríamos aprender a dejar el odio y la amargura de lado. Pero no. Hoy las cebras comenzaron a lanzar sus mega-hechizos.”

“El Balefire golpeó Cloudsdale hace unas horas. Todos los ponis inscritos para el establo llegaron hace poco, después de que les repartimos sus trajes me apresuré a enviarlos a su habitación. Meditar quizás les ayude a calmarse un poco, a tratar de no pensar en lo que nuestro rencor ha logrado hacerle al mundo.”

Salí y abrí la siguiente, un poco vacilante. Yo sabía que el mundo era un asco, y que la guerra era la causante de todo eso, pero leer los pensamientos de un pony que lo había presenciado… Era demasiado cruel, como si la única que forma que esa pony hubiera tenido para desahogar sus sentimientos hubiera sido una fría terminal.

La tercera entrada era corta.

“Hongos.”

Bastante corta.

La cuarta y la quinta, por otra parte, estaban corrompidas, bueno, parte de ellas.

“El equipo médico me reportó hoy que algunos ponis tenían malestar, pero eso no es lo que impactó. Mis chacras se desalinearon por completo al ver la enfermedad que estaba carcomiendo a esos inocentes. Lily y Daisy estaban por completo envueltas en musgo, o eso creímos. No sabemos lo que sucedió, muchos ponis enfermos. Por otro lado, los cultivos han ido de maravilla, pero eso no puede sino preocuparme más. Muchos han dejado de trabajar para atenderse. Al principio creí que eran alucinaciones provocadas por mis remedios naturales contra el estrés. Sí, quizás tomé un té demasiado fuerte esta mañana.”

El resto era basura irreconocible. Docenas de caracteres que no podíamos identificar, y qué decidimos que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar descifrar.

-Acaba de una vez- rió Jitters, de una manera tan indiferente que me hizo dudar. La historia que me estaba contando esa vieja Overmare no era de las que terminan bien, y yo no estaba segura de si quería saber cómo acababa.

Con el casco tembloroso y un ojo cerrado, abrí el último registro.

“Toda mi vida, los ponis criticaron de manera irracional mi tendencia de abrazar árboles. Y yo me sentía mal por ellos. No entendían que toda forma de vida es valiosa. No entendían que todo ser vivo tiene sentimientos. Ahora, yo lo he comprobado. La puerta de la oficina aguantará. Los creí nuestros hermanos. Pero no lo son. Se han apoderado del Establo. Y de los ponies. Han invadido nuestro hogar, como nosotros lo hicimos una vez con el suyo. Están reclamando las vidas que nosotros les quitamos. Nosotros matamos al mundo, ahora no importa cuánto quiera cantarles, ellos no se calman. Su energía es oscura, llena de hambre de venganza. Sus alaridos llegan hasta acá. ”

Una vez más, caracteres al azar. Media entrada en la terminal estaba irreconocible. Solamente la última parte lograba leerse.

“… Es el castigo que merecemos, por robar su hogar. Por llenarlo de odio, de malas energías. Sé que ningún pony jamás lo dirá, por eso seré yo, Tree Hugger, quien sea la primera Overmare en ceder, en pedir disculpas. Porque de verdad lo siento, lamento todo lo que los ponis le hemos hecho a la tierra, y lamento que la tierra se haya tenido que defender. No merecemos heredar la Equestria que quede tras la guerra. Lo siento, sí, ¡Lo siento, Madre Tierra! Te hemos fallado.”

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-murmuré, más para mí misma que para ellos. Pero igual me escucharon y respondieron.

-Los registros del establo 62, la Overmare parece haber sido una tal Tree Hugger-la escriba Quill tomaba notas mientras me repetía lo que yo misma acababa de leer-. Proyecto Green Hoof, fallido por una epidemia desconocida. ¿Sobrevivientes?

Ella volteó a ver a Jitters.

-Si cadáveres empanizados en hojas y flores cuentan, entonces sí-respondió él.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ellos. Todo lo que habíamos leído. Las cosas que acabábamos de aprender. ¡Y ellos estaban tomando notas! Yo sentía esas palabras quemarme el alma, cada letra parecía gritar, suplicar por piedad… Y esos gritos seguían retumbándome en la cabeza mientras la escriba garabateaba la información en un rollo de aspecto frágil.

Jitters se acercó a mí, con su casco sobre mi hombro me dijo:

-Deja de torturarte con eso- sorbí por la nariz-. Si continuas llorando por lo que pasó hace cientos de años, terminarás loca.

Él se alejó, a hablar con Quill. Yo seguí frente a la terminal, procurando no volver a abrir ningún archivo. Limpiándome las lágrimas que comenzaban a salírseme, me di la vuelta y decidí ignorar la ardiente sensación de dolor que me provocaba la historia de la Overmare del establo 62.

-¿Y para qué necesitan esa información?- me atreví a preguntar, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

Quill parecía divertida por mi reciente demostración de sentimientos, aun así, dejó de sonreír y con un rostro de completa indiferencia respondió:

\- Recolectamos información de todos los Establos conocidos en la zona, eso incluye el invernadero del que Jitters sacó esto- señaló a la terminal que acabábamos de usar. Estuve a punto de comenzar a hacer más preguntas estúpidas, según las palabras de Jitters. Sin embargo este mismo unicornio me detuvo, respondiéndome antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Es nuestro trabajo-dijo él- investigar, recolectar, y preservar la tecnología de la antigua Equestria.

Eso sonaba como una filosofía bastante vaga, si me lo preguntaban.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté, pensando que las palabras de Jitters más bien sonaban a la vida de un acumulador… o un carroñero.

-Mira…potrilla-la escriba se volvió hacia mí con su fría mirada algo suavizada mientras me observaba de melena a casco, o quizás sólo era mi imaginación-. Los rollos conservan la historia-levitó sus papeles frente a mí, como si yo estuviera ciega y no pudiera verlos a un metro de distancia-, y si tenemos algo claro gracias a esa historia, es que a los ponies no se les puede confiar la tecnología que ahora buscamos.

Con un casco empujé el rollo que levitaba frente a mí, y me encaré a Quill. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Jitters se interpuso

-Así que al resguardar la tecnología, también protegemos a los ponis de este maldito yermo-dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada y un callado gruñido de advertencia que iba dirigido a la otra unicornio. Al ver eso, Quill cerró la boca, lo que fuera que quería decir, nunca lo podría escuchar.

Rex bufó con una combinación de burla y desdén al escuchar a Jitters, pero no hizo más comentarios. La escriba le dirigió una mirada al Hellhound y luego volvió a su trabajo. Se sentó junto a la terminal, abriendo todas las entradas una por una y registrando cualquier dato relevante.

Yo por mi parte, me aparté un poco de ella, recargando mi costado junto a la puerta. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme con tantas cosas, habían pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, además de que ya comenzaba a preocuparme por las cosas que habían pasado hace siglos. No me bastaban mis problemas, ni lo de Rex. No, además tenía que afligirme por un accidente en uno de los establos cercanos. Me pasé un casco por la frente.

-Lo lamento-murmuró un semental detrás de mí, decidí ignorarlo-. Pero tenías que ver eso. Cuando recién te conocí, no te callabas, preguntabas muchas cosas sobre todo.

_Aun lo hago, idiota, es la primera vez que veo el mundo._

-Y cuando quisiste saber sobre los establos… no podía explicártelo, tenías que ver lo que había pasado.

Aunque le estaba dando la espalda, asentí levemente. Con la mente aun ida, volando mis pensamientos, y mis sentimientos en una guerra civil. Aun así… quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decirme.

-Ningún pony tenía la cabeza en su lugar cuando la guerra estalló-dijo-. Si los ponies, las cebras, y todos los involucrados, encontramos maneras de acabar no sólo con nosotros mismos, sino con el mundo, entonces algo debió salir mal.

-¡Es obvio que algo salió mal!-murmuré. Jitters suspiró.

-El punto es que algunos ponis querían saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó. Así que cada Establo construido fue un experimento...

_Buena esa, Jitters._

Le miré de reojo mientras hablaba. Comenzaba a intrigarme todo esto.

-… Para imponer nuevos gobiernos, costumbres. Aprender si un cambio podría hacer de los ponies seres más empáticos, tolerantes, generosos, honestos, leales, amables… Aunque claro está, incluso eso salió mal.

No era su culpa que yo no supiera nada sobre el mundo. No podía molestarme con él por querer abrirme los ojos. Desde la primera vez que tuve contacto con la vida en estas tierras desoladas me dio la impresión de que no era un lugar bueno. Es más, el segundo en que Rex y sus parientes me encontraron en la tierra me di cuenta de que este lugar era brutal.

Cuando los asaltantes asesinaron a los monstruos que creí eran los Hellhounds caí en la realización de que era aun peor. No debería haberme sorprendido con las declaraciones dadas por la Overmare del 62. Pero es que me costaba creerlo. Me había acostumbrado al dolor de la actual Equestria, pero pensar que incluso antes del Balefire los ponies habían sido capaces de… Me costaba mucho más procesar eso.

-Por lo que sabemos, el establo 62 tenía que ver con preservar la vida vegetal-continuó mi compañero, dando un paso cerca de mí-, pero Stable-Tec siempre tenía planes, y quizás los Ghouls verdes fueron consecuencia de ese plan.

-Es posible-le respondí-, aunque es difícil que una planta viva sin la adecuada luz, a menos que Stable-Tec haya metido un sol con su propia Celestia dentro del establo era imposible conservar tantas plantas-. Era bueno saber que todas esas horas con viejos archivos de botánica habían valido la pena-. A menos que fueran plantas de sombra o parasitarias…

¿Sería posible?

-¿Sí?-Jitters, por algún motivo, quería que continuara hablándole.

-Los parásitos no pueden producir su propio alimento. Stable-Tec inundó el lugar de plantas- realmente, podía recordar todos los helechos que habíamos encontrado en la entrada del atrio, plantas de sombra había por montones… de haber necesitado los nutrientes el parasito vegetal se hubiera adherido a cualquier otro árbol cercano, pero no, comenzó a infectar ponies-. Quizás no eran parásitos naturales.

Me di cuenta de que no sólo Jitters escuchaba, también la escriba Quill había dejado de lado sus papeles y me observaba con cierta curiosidad genuina ¡Sin mirada sarcástica!

-¿Plantas no pertenecientes a la flora equestriana, quizás?

Quill corrió a tomar su rollo y pluma, se dedicó a garabatear cualquier frase que saliera de mi boca.

-Pudo ser un sabotaje, las cebras son expertas en el arte de la botánica y la magia. Pero, si Stable-Tec era tan malo como dices-miré de reojo a Jitters- entonces las plantas que infectaron a esos ponis fueron puestas ahí apropósito. Claro- entonces me encogí de hombros-, que no podremos saber nada más, a menos que la misma Scootaloo se aparezca delante de nosotros y nos cuente la verdad.

La escriba soltó una risilla.

-Eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Le devolví el gesto. Se sentía bien no sentirme atacada por una vez. Pero luego pensé “¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?”

-Gracias-dijo Jitters con una sonrisa. Pasó frente a mí y abrió la puerta-. Ahora quizás podamos ir a cenar.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Rex se puso en pie de un salto. Salimos, dejando a Quill con sus documentos y terminales, al mismo tiempo que nosotros tres nos íbamos, un pony terrestre entró y cerró la puerta. Pareciera que la escriba Quill era una pony bastante solicitada para tener a otros ponis esperando por su turno.

Jitters nos guió por un pequeño laberinto de pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería que Rex y yo habíamos visto anteriormente. No había muchos ponis, un par de Rangers sin armadura saludaron a Jitters y nos dieron la bienvenida desde su mesa al fondo del lugar.

-¿Eso es un Hellhound?-me preguntó uno ellos, ambos eran terrestres, sin embargo uno de ellos era considerablemente más grande, él fue quién se dirigió a nosotros mientras observaba a Rex con cierta curiosidad.

-Ven y averígualo-gruñó Rex, retando al Ranger.

-Tranquilo, amiguito-dijo el terrestre alzando los cascos delante de él-. Simple curiosidad.

Nos dirigió entonces una sonrisa. Rex no respondió nada al primer corcel que había sido amable con él, simplemente se alejó al lado opuesto de la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa con impaciencia.

Jitters fue a buscarnos algo de comer mientras yo alcanzaba a Rex. En cuanto comencé a trotar escuché el tintineo de corcholatas pasando de cascos junto a un susurro burlón.

-Te dije que podría hablar.

Indignada, quizás tanto como Rex, troté hasta la mesa y devoré el primer pedazo de comida que Jitters me puso enfrente. Ninguno dijo nada durante el corto almuerzo que tuvimos, nos limitamos a comer. Antes de que alguno de nosotros terminara sus sobras de hace dos mil años vi como los dos Rangers salían de la cafetería. No pude evitar sentirme aliviada cuando el lugar estuvo totalmente desierto.

-Mi madre y yo estuvimos hablando-curioso que Jitters fuera el primero en romper el silencio-. Mañana saldremos temprano, y buscaremos tu hogar-me prometió con una sonrisa cálida, que pocas veces se dejaba ver.

-Muchas gracias.

No quería decirle que escuché la forma en que su madre quería sacarme a patadas de su guarida y hacerme arder una vez fuera. Así que le devolví una sonrisa, que esperé se viera natural.

Después del almuerzo Jitters nos guió una vez más por el extraño establo. Intentando no hacer caso a las miradas que todos los Rangers nos dirigían- en serio ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?-, llegamos a un cuarto lleno de camas vacías.

-¿Cuarto de huéspedes?-me apresuré a comentar en cuanto entramos.

Jitters alzó ambas cejas.

-No sabía que ustedes fueran tan hospitalarios.

-No lo somos-respondió el unicornio- pero siempre hay que estar preparados.

Claro, siempre hay que tener habitaciones vacías en caso de no haber matado bien al pobre desgraciado que se acercó a la puerta.

Le mostré una sonrisa.

Rex tomó la primera de cinco camas, el cachorro se quedó dormido en un segundo. Iron igual se acostó, al otro lado de la habitación. Opté por dormir junto a Rex.

No hay mucho que decir después de eso. Me quedé dormida y tuve sueños donde aparecía mi familia, Dot y Daring Do… ¿Es normal imaginar a Daring como la yegua del ministerio de lo Asombroso?

**…**

Desperté, pero a mi lado no había nadie.

Me froté la cara con los cascos antes de poder espabilarme. Cuando recuperé mi sentido de la vista me di cuenta de que Rex y Jitters ya no estaban. Mi Pipbuck marcaba que ya era tarde por la mañana. Al darme cuenta me apresuré a levantarme y recoger mis cosas. No tenía prisa realmente, pero me alteraba estar ahí sin Jitters.

Salí al pasillo y troté un rato, me perdí un par de veces en las profundidades del laberintico establo. Estaba en uno de los pisos inferiores, las habitaciones estaban por completo vacías y no había un alma a la que pedir indicaciones.

Suspiré. Tendría que buscar mi propio camino arriba.

Encontré las escaleras, subí y una vez arriba comencé a abrir puertas a diestra y siniestra. Me metí en cada habitación que no estuviera bloqueada, lo único que encontré fueron más cuartos vacíos.

Ah, y los baños de corceles.

-¡AHHH!- que por desgracia no estaban vacios.

Entré como si nada, esperando que realmente no hubiera nadie… No sé en qué estaba pensando, simplemente lo hice. Me arrepentí de inmediato.

Comencé a gritar al mismo tiempo que el corcel. Para empeorar todo, mi Pipbuck comenzó a pitar una vez más, quizás por lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón en ese momento.

-¡Losiento, losiento, losiento!-grité mientras me tapaba los ojos con mis alas. Tras tanto tiempo de haberlas escondido, casi me olvidaba de ellas. A ciegas intenté salir, pero me topé con una pared.

Estaba atrapada. Opté por lo más lógico, me tiré al piso y me cubrí los ojos con las y cascos hasta que el pony dejó de gritar.

Hubo silencio. Incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Buscaba a un amigo…

-¿Y revisaste el baño?- en su voz se notaba lo inusual que eso parecía.

Me encogí de hombros, aunque no creí que él lo viera.

-Sí.

Tras responder me levanté y pude observar mejor a mi interlocutor. Era un terrestre, melena purpura.

-Estás perdida-dijo secamente. No pude contradecirlo. Sonreí un poco y pedí ayuda.

-Ya qué-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Como si el incidente no hubiera sucedido, el Ranger me acompañó hasta los pisos superiores y me dejó en la oficina de Quill, Rex y Jitters estaban ahí junto con el doctor Scope y una yegua un poco enojada.

-Esto es tuyo-dijo mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación.

Intenté no verme avergonzada.

No funcionó.

-Gracias-respondió Jitters dirigiéndome una mirada severa.

-Te dije que no la dejaras sola- la yegua en traje de establo me miró igual que Jitters. Ambos tenían el mismo ceño fruncido, era tierno si lo pensaba de esa forma.

-Bueno-interrumpió el doctor, empujando a ambos ponis y sus miradas de cockatrice lejos de mí-. Ahora que has llegado podemos proseguir.

Y sin previo aviso, el doctor Scope tiró de mi pierna y se apoderó de mi Pipbuck, él y la escriba Quill comenzaron a presionar mil veces los botones mientras hacían Stable-Tec-sabrá-qué cosas con mi despertador y radio.

-¡Hey!-protesté intentando liberar mi pierna, no hice mucho, ellos eran dos, y eran unicornios-. Sigue pegado a mí.

En sus miradas parecí ver un pequeño “no por mucho”, y mentiría si dijera que no consideré intentar arrancarme la pesuña.

Intenté calmarme, respirar un poco mientras el par de locos se divertía con la milenaria pieza de tecnología.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté en voz alta, esperando por una respuesta de cualquier pony que me hubiera oído.

Jitters se colocó a mi lado:

\- Están colocando las coordenadas aproximadas de tu establo.

-¿”Aproximadas”?- no me gustaba esa palabra.

-Bueno, nosotros no sabemos en dónde está tu viejo bunker, pero tenemos los medios para intentar encontrarlo-parecía orgulloso por la forma en que se le hinchaba el pecho al hablar de su Orden-. Y con la información proporcionada por Rex- oh, ¿él estaba ahí? ¡Cierto!- hemos reducido exponencialmente el área de búsqueda.

Tengo que decirlo, yo nunca había intentando marcar ubicaciones en mi Pipbuck, pero estaba segura de que no era necesario mover tantos botones, ni revisar mi notas o mis archivos privados y…

-¿Qué están haciendo?- no que tuviera algo que esconder entre esos varios megas de archivos, pero… ¡Detesto que fisgoneen entre mis cosas!

-No tenía idea de que eso era posible con una llave inglesa…-murmuró el doctor Scope leyendo otra nota…

Sólo esto me podía pasar a mí.

-Pues no sé usted, Doc, pero a mí me parece que los ponis sí que saben divertirse allá abajo-replicó la unicornio con una sonrisa al médico, luego se volvió y me habló a mí con esa misma sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos:- ¿De verdad tomabas notas cuando terminaban?

Me encogí de hombros, con la cara más roja que… algo rojo.

-¿Para el registro…?

-Debo concordar con eso-dijo ella, sus ojos lujuriosos brillando en mi aterrado flanco-. Ese conocimiento vale la pena ser _preservado_.

¿Por qué no había un agujero lo suficientemente profundo para enterrar mi cabeza en ese momento?

No quise volver a ver a Quill a los ojos durante todo ese tiempo que se dedicó a copiar algunas notas de mi pequeña bitácora de “avances” en el estudio de la anatomía pony.

La madre de Jitters permaneció todo el tiempo detrás de su hijo, escondida en las inexistentes sombras de la habitación, observándome como un depredador a su presa. No dijo una palabra hasta que el doctor terminó de esculcar entre mis archivos.

-Todo parece en orden, señorita Do-entonces su campo de telequinesis por fin soltó mi pierna-. Ya hemos ingresado los datos, e incluso la escriba Quill se tomó la libertad de sugerir un par de rutas.

Jitters asintió ante las últimas palabras del doctor.

-Gracias-dijo el unicornio a escala de grises… en serio ¿se le habría acabado la tinta a la impresora cuando él nació?

Su madre era tan colorida y… la genética es rara.

Mi compañero salió de la habitación junto a su madre.

Cuando me quedé relativamente sola con el doctor, me atreví por fin a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué me llama de esa forma?

Él parecía muy entretenido con mis notas, que ahora Quill tenía en una de sus terminales.

-¿Eh? Oh, disculpe señorita Do, pero no entiendo…

-Yo tampoco, ¿Por qué “Do”? ¿Cómo Daring Do?

Él parpadeó un segundo, luego se echó a reír.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, pensé que lo sabías, pequeña.

¿No era obvio que yo no sabía lo que se supone que debía saber?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tú Pipbuck, eh, tengo entendido que en los establos los ponis suelen heredarse cosas-comentó. Asentí, claro a veces mi padre me dejaba muchas bolsas protectoras diciendo que no podría dejarme un mejor legado-. Y con algunos colegas he estado especulando que, eh, es muy complicado que una pegaso salga de un unicornio o un terrestre- _pues no es imposible, viejo_ -. Tenía la loca idea de que quizás eras pariente lejana de A.K. Yearling, la única pegaso en haber sido seleccionada para el proyecto Casa de Cultura, y el _Wolf_ solamente confirmó mi teoría.

-¿Cómo un robot sabía eso?- la cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿acaso los robots médicos tenían visores de rayos X?

-La etiqueta del Pipbuck-dijo Scope con una sonrisa- Los robots están programados para responder a cada pony de manera personal, así que utilizan la marca para saber a quién se dirigen y llamarlo por su nombre. Los hacía ver más… amigables.

Eso no tenía sentido.

¿O sí? Yo no podía saberlo, en mi establo no había robots… por eso teníamos todo tipo de trabajos para los potros novatos.

-¿Y por qué demonios me llama Do cuando debería decirme Yearling?- inquirí.

-Quizás la señora A.K. tenía su sentido del humor- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez- respondí, pensando en lo raro que sería para la autora ser confundida con su personaje.

La madre de Jitters y el hijo prodigo aparecieron en la puerta, ambos cargando alforjas y armas en sus respectivos campos de magia. Mi amigo llevaba una armadura… eh, sencilla comparada al mastodonte que había visto usar a otros Rangers.

-Estamos listos, Fly-dijo, mientras levitaba un par de alforjas en mi espalda. Una parte estaba llena de provisiones, municiones, algo de comida y un saquito de corcholatas; la otra alforja tenía algunas drogas, medicamentos y pociones curativas.

-No podemos confiarle una armadura a un extraño- agregó la señora Jitters, mirándome con rendijas en donde sus ojos deberían haber estado-. Sin embargo, pudimos conseguirte esto, será mejor que tu viejo traje.

Con su cuerno, la madre de Jitters levitó un traje de establo con chaleco anti-balas, seguramente algún viejo uniforme de seguridad. No tenía letras o números, simplemente el símbolo del ministerio de tecnología bordado en la espalda.

No tenía palabras… no podía hablar. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza para mostrarle mi respeto a la yegua y le dirigí una sonrisa. Troté detrás de un archivero y me apresuré a cambiarme. El traje… no tenía agujeros para las alas, eso hacía que me quedara justo y un tanto apretado. Sin embargo, era ciertamente mejor que mi viejo traje, que estaba hecho jirones, agujerado por las balas, empapado en sangre, sudor, tierra y saliva de perro mutante. Aun así… no quería tirarlo, aun servía para mí, tenía valor para mí. Así que lo doblé y lo guardé en mi alforja.

Salí de mi escondite recibiendo un lametón de Rex, ah, el olor a ropa de doscientos años nueva se había perdido.

Qué pena.

-Poni, eso es diferente-murmuró Rex, quizás notando la ausencia de alas.

-Sí, pero es mejor que un trapo viejo- le respondí.

Él asintió lentamente, mientras hablábamos vi por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que Jitters se despedía de su progenitora. Se dieron un corto abrazo, murmuraron unas palabras entre ellos, luego se separaron con tristes sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Lista?-dijo el unicornio. Asentí en respuesta.

-Bien- la señora Madre de Jitters nos guió fuera de la oficina, donde Scope y Quill seguían haciendo notas de mis notas, y nos llevó hasta la puerta del Establo. Algunos ponis de hierro me apuntaron, pero se relajaron al ver quién nos escoltaba. Una vez con los cascos en la tierra, la unicornio volvió a despedirse de su hijo.

-Vuelve pronto, Jitters-dijo con ese tono amable y cálido que sólo tenía para Iron-. Vuelve sano, y nunca olvides lo que siempre te digo…

-Sí otro poni dispara primero puede darse por muerto…

-Y si no, también.

_Lindo._

Compartieron otro abrazo breve antes de que Jitters se dirigiera hacia mí, con la cara un poco roja y una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Fly- el unicornio en armadura se echó a andar por una cueva distinta a la que habíamos tomado para llegar. Quise preguntar, pero me reservé mis dudas, quizás era un poco estúpido hacerlas cada que abría la boca. Me callé un momento, simplemente dejándome guiar por un pony mucho más apto que yo, armado hasta los dientes, y conocedor del camino. Rex estaba correteando por la cueva, turnándose entre molestar a Jitters y olfatear las rocas.

Salimos al cabo de unos minutos, y la luz del exterior me cegó un momento.

El cielo estaba gris, el suelo terroso se resquebrajaba bajo nuestros cascos. Algunos troncos muertos nos dieron la bienvenida de regreso al exterior y unos cuantos disparos nos indicaron que no estábamos solos.

Los asaltantes gritaban tonterías, obscenidades, y tonterías obscenas mientras apuntaban sus pistolas y tubos de cañería hacia nuestras cabezas. Rex gruñó, atacó y desmembró a un par. Jitters disparaba. Yo… entré al S.A.T.S. y me deleité de la forma lenta en que las balas me rozaban las orejas. El fuego que salía de un lanzallamas del asaltante que se acercaba corriendo iluminaba todo con muerte. Me di cuenta de que el panorama no podría ser más desalentador, aun así, me sentía extrañamente bien.

Tenía a dos grandiosos amigos que me ayudarían a salir viva de este yermo masca-ponis. Estaba armada, bien descansada y con la pancita llena. Sip, era una pony feliz. Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro mientras sacaba de mi alforja mi pistola de energía. Comencé a dispararles a los bandidos, mi peor puntería, debo agregar.

No me importaba estar sangrando un poco, ni me importaba que un bate de beisbol me hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro tres veces… seguidas.

Realmente, lo único que yo tenía en mente mientras el desgraciado que me había aporreado se convertía en una pila de polvo, era mi hogar. Mi familia. Dot. Rose. Todo el Establo 68.

Al fin, volvería a casa.

Esta vez, la señorita Do se embarcaba en una nueva aventura.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: 50 % para el próximo nivel._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Avaricia**

_“¿Qué? nosotros no acaparamos toda la comida, no espera, sí fuimos...”_

* * *

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ellos no nos dejaban hablar entre nosotros, así que durante todo el camino sólo fui yo, y mi mente. Un grupo de al menos quince ponis nos escoltaban a Celestia-sabrá-dónde con sus pistolas y rifles apuntando a nuestros cráneos. Parecían bastante dispuestos a disparar, pero no lo habían hecho. Nos necesitaban.

Claro, la raza poni es ambiciosa, y es gracias a esa misma ambición desenfrenada con que nacimos que la guerra hizo que el mundo muriera en una furiosa explosión de Balefire y mega-hechizos radioactivos. Pero incluso aquí, donde cualquier maldito pedazo de basura tiene valor, seguimos buscando más que sólo lo indispensable. Y, bueno, qué hay más valioso para un pony que la vida de otro pony.

Sip, quizás eso era lo más valioso que teníamos, además de la comida y las armas, era el poder de adueñarnos y arrebatar la vida a otros. Esa clase de poder parecía de origen, se dice creo, _divino_. Así que… seguíamos vivos por el capricho de los ponis que nos habían emboscado mientras dormíamos. Estábamos desarmados entonces, nos habían quitado todo salvo la ropa. Nuestros cascos y cuellos estaban amarrados por cuerdas y cadenas.

Rex llevaba una correa.

La noche anterior, Jitters había tomado el primer turno de vigilancia. Nada sucedió durante sus horas. Me despertó horas antes de ser emboscados, yo sentía que sería una tontería dejarme a cargo de nuestra seguridad. E increíblemente no fue mi culpa que un grupo de esclavistas nos sorprendieran en la madrugada y nos despojaran de todo, incluyendo la libertad.

Nop, no fue mi culpa.

Yo estaba ocupándome de mis asuntos, me tomaba una botella de soda para permanecer despierta, mi pistola estaba tirada en el piso, junto a mis alforjas. Dormíamos en el interior de un viejo vagón de tren enterrado en medio del yermo, Rex y Jitters estaban acurrucados al fondo, cada uno en una esquina diferente. Para la guardia me ubiqué en la entrada, donde pudiera ver lo que sucedía afuera, a la vez que las sombras de nuestra cueva artificial me protegían de ser vista. Parecía una posición privilegiada, perfecta, sin margen de error.

Nada en mi vida es aprueba de fallas, eso es seguro.

En fin, pasaron horas, largas, aburridas, en las que me dediqué a jugar con mi Pipbuck, revisando mis viejas notas. Me di cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que escribía en mi aparato, había un par de recetas de cocina que requerían ingredientes no disponibles afuera; también encontré mis anotaciones… aquellas que Quill no dejaba de curiosear. Y un viejo archivo, el último que tenía, donde mi madre me había escrito algo en honor a la ocasión, tener un Pipbuck era algo importante y algunos lo creían digno de celebración, lo que en mi establo significaba un poco más de comida durante el día y quizás una botella de Sunset zarzaparrilla.

La oscuridad de la noche fue remplazada por la monotonía del día, y realmente no había pasado nada. Aun era de madrugada cuando quise despertar a Jitters, pero no pude. De la nada, un par de cascos me sujetaron por detrás, no tenía mi arma cerca, así que no tuve otra que intentar patear al idiota que me estaba atacando.

Asaltantes.

Comencé a pelar, le di un golpe al mugriento pony en la cabeza, balas de sus compañeros y uno que otro pedazo de basura volaban en mi dirección. Evadí lo mejor que pude los proyectiles, me dieron un par en el lomo, y me apresuré a tomar mi arma. Disparé como loca cuando tuve el arma entre mis dientes. No maté a ninguno, todos mis disparos se perdieron o le dieron a alguna roca. No tuve tiempo de contarlos, sólo sabía que eran más que yo. Recargué al mismo tiempo que un unicornio intentaba golpearme con una navaja. Grité un poco, por dos razones: la primera, ¡eso había dolido!, la segunda, Jitters y Rex tenían que despertar.

Noté que me quedaba sin cartuchos para la pistola de energía, en mi alforja cargaba otras armas que Jitters me había conseguido. Un rifle de cacería, quince balas. Las cosas se veían mal. Aun así, me ayudé del Pipbuck para sacarlo. Tomé el rifle entre mis dientes y disparé.

Luego me caí de espaldas.

Perdí el equilibrio con el impulso del arma y al no tener mis alas, bueno, simplemente acabé en el suelo cual vil tortuga sobre su caparazón.

Incluso derribada seguí disparando, y seguí hasta poderme levantar. Una vez con mis cascos en la tierra fui capaz de matar a un par de asaltantes. No me quedaban más municiones… Pero a ellos sí. Sinceramente, yo nunca había esculcado las pertenencias de un cadáver, eso era tarea de Iron y de Rex. Sin embargo, en medio del calor de la pelea, eso no me importó, corrí a registrar los cuerpos y a sacar cuantas cosas fueran posibles. Me escondía detrás de ellos, así las balas penetraban en la carne muerta.

Conseguí algunas pistolas, eran más fáciles de manejar que el rifle, así que procuré sacarles el mayor provecho posible. Las pequeñas rugían como manticoras escupe fuego. Esta vez, el campo estaba igualado, y pronto la balanza se inclinó en mi favor.

Los asaltantes cayeron, muertos. Estaba a punto de acercarme a registrarlos, cuando caí en la cuenta de que _estaba a punto de acercarme a registrarlos_. No quería recurrir a ese tipo de comportamientos mientras estuviera aquí… Si mi familia se llegara a enterar de las cosas que tenía qué hacer para vivir, no sabría decir si estarían orgullosos u horrorizados.

Decidí dejar los cadáveres, los ponis que yo había matado para conservar mi propia vida.

_Horrorizados, eso seguro._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando escuché ese ruido salido directo del Tártaro.

_Pip._

Se repetía una y otra vez en mi audífono.

Troté hacia el vagón, en plena madrugada y con la escaza luz, aun podía distinguir las sombras durmientes de Rex y Jitters.

-Ah-suspiré aliviada al ver que esos dos seguían dormidos como potros recién nacidos-. Ustedes me la deben en grande-suspiré, pensando en la tontería que acababa de decir. Fui a despertar a Jitters, seguramente había más asaltantes de dónde aquellos habían venido y yo no quería tener que ahuyentarlos sola.

-Despierta,-le susurré a mi guardián. Él soltó un quejido, pero se puso de pie-. Será mejor irnos, Jitters, hay asaltantes allá afuera.

-¿En serio?-dijo una voz, masculina sin duda, pero no era la de mi unicornio.

Retrocedí. Mi arma estaba en mi alforja.

La figura que creí era Rex también se levantó, era una yegua. Los dos ponis extraños se acercaron a mí, lentamente, blandiendo cuchillos y armas de fuego a mi nariz.

-Qué bueno que ya se han ido- dijo “Jitters” al tiempo que la yegua sacaba una gruesa soga de los pliegues de su ropa. Con magia, la cuerda ató mi cuello y cascos mientras ellos me quitaban mis cosas. El semental me empujó fuera de la cueva artificial, en donde pude ver a Jitters y a Rex. Ambos tenían la mirada un poco perdida, pero caminaban lejos de nuestro escondite de manera natural.

-¿Qué les hicieron?-grité aterrada, parecían Ghouls sin hambre, arrastrando los cascos y ladeando la cabeza como si les colgara del cuello.

La yegua suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Ah,-dijo mientras sacaba una bolsita de polvo amarillento de entre sus ropas-. Ditzy, la mejor amiga de un esclavista.

Entonces sacó el polvo, con su magia lo metió en mis fosas nasales. Me cabreé, quise moverme, golpearlos, pero su magia y las ataduras me lo impedían. Ardía. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la droga hacía efecto… Ellos dijeron algo que no entendí al principio, luego me empujaron.

_Je, si querían que caminara, lo hubieran dicho._

Seguimos caminando por siglos, o quizás fueron sólo años. Mi percepción del tiempo, y de cualquier cosa que no fuera mi propia nariz, estaba realmente borroso en mi cerebro. Cerebro es una palabra divertida. Ce-re-bro. Ja, ja, si la repetías muchas veces sonaba rara. Y hablando de cosas raras, ¿era normal ver un Muffin sonriéndome en medio del apocalipsis? ¡No lo sabía, pero parecía un muffin muy amigable! No como esos ponis malos que me obligaban a caminar sin darme un descanso.

Mis cascos se movían solos… así que mi cabeza dejó de preocuparse por ellos y comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas de importancia trivial. Como lo inteligentes que eran esos ponis, je, emboscarnos después de un ataque de asaltantes en plena madrugada ¡Malditos genios!

 _Oh, no,_ me dije a mí misma dentro de mi cabeza, _Potrilla tontilla, esa es una mala palabra._

Y me sonrojé por lo mala pony que había sido al pensar de esa forma.

_Cielos, Fly, tienes una boquita tan sucia._

En ese momento se volvió literal. Me había tropezado con una piedra que mi cuerpo automatizado no había previsto y mi boca terminó llena de tierra. Mi Pipbuck marcó que me estaba irradiando por comer guijarros irradiados. Eso no era bueno.

A punta de pistola, la unicornio esclavista me levantó del suelo. Seguimos caminando. Ella caminó junto a mí para evitar más “retrasos estúpidos” por mi culpa. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda y una capa parecida a mi vieja capucha de viaje. Lo único que se distinguía de ella eran sus ojos, azules; pestañas largas y llenas de polvo; y su cuerno de color dorado. No supe en ese momento si era por el _Ditzy_ , fuera lo que fuera, o por mi confusión reciente con respecto a mis propios gustos; pero todo el camino me la pasé adherida a mi captora como si fuera una calcomanía.

¿Síndrome de Estocoltmo? Quizás.

Pero no importaba, mientras estuviéramos cerca de ella nada me podría pasar. Pareciera que los asaltantes estaban dispuestos a protegernos mientras andábamos por los yermos. Nuestras vidas no eran valiosas para ellos, no realmente, pero nuestro bienestar en vida podría hacer de su negocio uno aun más redituable. Si entregaban esclavos heridos o moribundos seguramente no podrían comprar ni una aguja usada de Med-X, en cambio, si nos vendían vivos y sanos, sin heridas graves, podríamos resultar útiles para el comprador y, claro, más caros. Varias veces por el camino nos atacaron insectos y uno que otro asaltante solitario. Nuestros captores se encargaron de ellos mientras siguiéramos bajo el efecto de la droga.

Pasó al menos un par de horas antes de que el polvo dejara de hacer efecto en nuestros cerebros. Cuando recuperé la consciencia el mundo real me golpeó como una puerta en la nariz. Mi cabeza no se despejó, si acaso tenía la vista más borrosa y me dolía un poco la acción de intentar pensar. Me espanté cuando vi a la yegua sacar la bolsa otra vez. No quería… Bueno, era mejor sentirse un poco desconectada del mundo, pero no de esa forma tan… artificial y barata. Mi cuerpo parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pues mis cascos seguían caminando sin notar mi presencia. Jitters gruñó, me di la vuelta y lo vi, avanzando detrás de Rex el unicornio cerraba los ojos mientras intentaba encender su cuerno, convocar algún hechizo, pero su magia parpadeaba en su frente puntiaguda.

Con su magia sosteniendo la bolsa, la yegua esclavista exclamó con una carcajada:- Yo no lo intentaría si fuera tú, copo de nieve.

Y luego de decir eso hizo un comentario sobre como el Ditzy afectaba nuestras mentes, al parecer Jitters no sería capaz de hacer magia en un buen tiempo gracias a la droga metiéndose aun con sus terminaciones nerviosas mágicas, en caso de los pegasos eso se limitaba a debilitar los nervios que controlan las alas, por lo que realmente no debía preocuparme mucho. Aun así, si la droga seguía haciéndonos vulnerables, no entendí porqué la esclavista comenzaba a levitar más de ese polvo amarillo muffin en su campo de magia.

Jitters parecía igual de nervioso que yo.

La telequinesis de la unicornio guió la droga por el aire, avanzando como una víbora hambrienta hasta su víctima. La enorme nariz negra de Rex recibió aquel polvo en el mismo segundo en que el cachorro comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia. Al escuchar los gemidos del potro canino me dieron ganas de hacer algo. De moverme, de golpearlos a todos. No tenía armas, y si era necesario iba a matarlos a patadas o a morir en el intento. Pero no pude, mis piernas y mi cerebro seguían peleados como novios orgullosos, no se dirigían la palabra, es más, parecía que el uno no existía para el otro, a pesar de estar ahí mismo.

Detesté el drama que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Yo decía “vamos a matar a los desgraciados que nos capturaron”, pero mi forma física en este mundo me respondía gritando “¡Tú no te metas!”.

Rex sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando sin decir nada.

Me hervía la sangre al ver la forma en que trataban a Rex… Podría hacerle mucho daño consumir tanta de esa cosa... Ese era el único pensamiento que tuve mientras caminaba con el cuello atado y cuerdas presionándome los costados. Pasó otra hora antes de que mi cerebro fuera realmente capaz de volver a la normalidad. Jitters, que había intentado jugar con su magia durante esa hora, parecía aun agotado por la droga.

Quise hablar con ellos, acercármeles, comprobar que estaban bien. Pero en cuanto hice ademán de abrir la boca una pistola de 10mm apareció en mi boca, pero del lado equivocado. El esclavista que creí era Jitters era quien sostenía el arma, haciendo un ademan de “Vuelve a abrir la boca y te vuelo el cerebro”. Yo sabía que no lo haría, si nos había defendido hasta entonces era prácticamente imposible que se decidiera por desperdiciar la oportunidad de una buena venta… Por otro lado, con todos los locos que habitaban las tierras desoladas nunca era posible saberlo.

Procuré no hacer movimientos bruscos después de eso. A ellos parecía no importarles mi buen comportamiento, así que mientras no me prestaron atención me dediqué a estudiar nuestra pequeña marcha. Eran al menos una docena más que nosotros, bien armados y en su mayoría unicornios. Rex parecía cada vez más abatido por la caminata inconsciente. Jitters estaba a punto de morir por el dolor de cabeza. Las cosas se veían muy mal. No podía esperar a llegar a donde fuera que nos llevaran, una vez lejos de los esclavistas quizás eso de huir sería más fácil. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Los esclavistas también son ponis, ¿saben? También duermen, y comen, y tienen necesidades como nosotros. Bueno, sé que es difícil de creer, pero me di cuenta de que era cierto cuando nos detuvimos en un lugar que mi Pipbuck nombró el Mercado de Intercambio. La tierra, como siempre, llena de gris, una que otra mancha de arcoíris radiactivo cada tantos metros y muchas tiendas y casuchas hechas con basura. Dentro podía escuchar algunos ponis riéndose con comida entre los dientes.

No había muchos ponis a la vista, uno que otro terrestre arrastrando a otro poni del cuello era la única señal de vida en aquel sitio. Nuestros captores no perdieron mucho tiempo, con las armas en mi nuca me guiaron hasta una celda olorosa llena de sudorosos y temerosos ponis. Jitters entró a la misma cabaña, pero a una jaula distinta. Y Rex, a mi amigo cachorro se lo llevaron, dándole algunas patadas lo obligaron a caminar hasta que un esclavista distinto llegó para llevárselo a otro lado.

Mis cascos seguían atados con cuerdas y en mi cuello había un collar de cadenas muy apretado para mi gusto y comodidad. Los ponis cautivos me ignoraron, se apartaban de mí y procuraban no mirarme. Mis alas estaban ocultas, por lo que me costó saber la razón de su evasión. Luego recordé que llevaba puesto un traje de establo con el símbolo de la orden de Jitters, los Rangers. Estaban intimidados, quizás. O peor aún, asustados de que un pony cercano a tan poderosa facción hubiera sido capturado. Si los Rangers, tan poderosos como yo los había visto, podían ser esclavos entonces el mundo estaba perdido.

Aún más perdido.

Estaba cansada, físicamente mis cascos me mataban por la caminata; mentalmente, bueno, estaba considerando con cierto grado de seriedad el golpearme la cabeza contra el piso hasta matar suficientes neuronas para no volver a pensar. En mi vida. Pero no me era posible, así que me limité a buscar un lugar junto a la pared para recostarme y tratar de descansar un poco.

Mi Pipbuck me indicaba que comenzaba la tarde, en pocas horas iba a oscurecer, pero ya muchos de mis colegas esclavos en potencia estaban tumbados en el suelo, haciéndose camas con la basura que se encontraban por ahí. Rocas, viejos periódicos, cualquier cosa podía ser una almohada o una manta para esos ponies. Dormir podría ser bueno para mí, me ayudaría a apagar mi cabeza un rato.

Pero no pude cerrar los ojos.

En la otra jaula Jitters parecía tener problemas similares. Su ceño se fruncía cada cinco minutos, como si una nueva idea se apareciera y fuera desechada antes de llegar a completarse. Estaba sentado junto a los barrotes, quizás ponderando sus posibilidades en comparación a su anterior captura. O tal vez sólo estaba observando las paredes de la cabaña, llenas de posters de Sparkle-cola y Cidra Dash.

Yo también me perdí unos segundos en la contemplación de aquellos papeles. Conocía el de la soda, ya lo había visto un millar de veces. Sin embargo, me quedé observando el de la bebida alcohólica, no era nada espectacular, salvo por el hecho de que era una yegua en uniforme la que anunciaba el producto, una pegaso con melena de fuego. En su casco sostenía la botella, usando lentes oscuros y sonriendo. La parte de abajo aseguraba “Cidra Dash: Tan asombrosa que ha sido aprobada por el Ministerio de lo asombroso”. Uh, tenía que aceptar que la pegaso de fuego se veía bastante asombrosa ¿asombroso, no?

Pudieron pasar horas mientras yo observaba esos carteles. Lo supe porque cuando por fin pude despegar la mirada de las pegasos de papel habían entrado un par de esclavistas. Ambos terrestres arrastraban cubetas en sus bocas. Las dejaron en el suelo y de ellas sacaron pedazos rancios de pan. Unas viejas cajas de cupcakes de antes de la guerra que no se habían conservado tan bien. Arrojaron unos cuantos a la jaula donde estaba Jitters y otros a dónde estaba yo.

Al principio no supe lo que ocurría. Luego me di cuenta del caos que reinaba en ambas prisiones. Los esclavistas, que observaban entre risas, sólo habían arrojado tres cajas para la media docena de ponies en cada jaula. Todos los ponis se habían arrojado sobre la comida en el momento en que la vieron, en ese momento se debatían varios ponis entre la comida, dándose mordiscos, patadas e incluso cabezazos para acabar con el otro y quedarse con la comida vieja.

Jitters logró salir de la masa de cuerpos sudorosos luchando, en cuanto salió tomó el paquete, lo abrió y devoró el pastel de una mordida. Aun quedaban dos en su jaula. En la mía había tres, pero varios sementales se ocupaban de matarse entre ellos con suficiente insistencia para hacerme desistir de intentarlo siquiera.

No me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vi a los ganadores zamparse sus premios. Todos los ponis estaban morados de un ojo, rasguñados o simplemente les faltaba un pedazo de oreja. Yo era la única aparentemente intacta en la jaula. Tras la pelea, cosa rara, ninguno de esos ponis se volvió a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos. Todo quedó en silencio suficiente para escuchar a los esclavistas que, con comida en la boca, se carcajeaban y golpeaban sus cascos ante el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

Era desagradable, pero no dije nada, los esclavistas hubieran hecho algo peor si me hubiera atrevido a criticar sus estúpidos medios de entretenimiento. Neh, no valía la pena. Era mejor quedarme escondida en las sombras de nuestra prisión, así al menos pasaría desapercibida hasta saber qué sería de nuestro destino. De manera indirecta, Jitters parecía seguir el mismo plan.

Dormir un rato no haría mal.

**…**

Consejo de supervivencia en el yermo #22891: si eres una yegua y estás encerrada en una jaula con sementales nunca, y repito, _nunca_ , bajes la guardia. Dormir en un ambiente así puede ocasionar incomodidad extrema al tener media docena de cascos intentando alcanzar partes que no deberían ser alcanzadas por desconocidos.

Tuve problemas para poder conciliar el sueño, al principio no me importaron los idiotas a mi alrededor, me habían sido tan indiferentes que creí que ignoraban mi simple existencia. Me equivoqué. Los ponis que estaban encerrados conmigo habían pasado un rato sin molestarme, cuando me dormí tuve sueños muy raros -involucraban a Dot, así que no pregunten-. El punto es que de no haber despertado al sentir esos cascos en mi entrepierna definitivamente habría pasado a mayores.

Me desperté de un salto, entre el pitido de mi Pipbuck y el terrestre arrastrándose sobre mi lomo logré reaccionar y apartarme de los sementales, que ya se habían agrupado a mi alrededor. Todos me observaban con cierta irritación en el rostro, seguramente por su intento frustrado de desahogar sus penas en mí. Me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, así que procuré alejarme de ellos. Me quedé pegada a los barrotes, marcando un pequeño círculo que en ese momento era mío y que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a tocar. Quizás estaban demasiado cansados para intentarlo, aun así no pude dormir durante lo que restaba de la noche.

Ellos se echaron a descansar a distintas horas de la madrugada, pero yo me quedé alerta. De pie en mi pequeño círculo, no cerré los ojos. Me quedé quieta, alerta a cualquier ruido, a cualquier movimiento… No quería que alguno de ellos fuera a intentar nada mientras yo dormía, no contaba con armas, ni con ningún objeto para defenderme además de mis propios cascos. Y siendo sincera, no confiaba mucho en mi habilidad para usarlos.

De todas formas, pasar la noche en vela valió la pena. A primera hora de la mañana mi cuerpo era una estatua, mis músculos estaban tiesos y mis ojos hinchados, sentía el estómago vació y la boca seca. Lo único capaz de despertarme fue el infernal pitido del Pipbuck, que me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

_Burr._

Incluso después de que sonará mi aparato pasaron horas antes de que los esclavistas volvieran. Los sementales siguieron dormidos durante ese tiempo, así que cuando nuestros captores regresaron arrojando comida vieja a la jaula yo tuve una oportunidad de tomar algo antes de que los somnolientos animales comenzaran a matarse por un poco de tarta de manzana. Ellos no lo notaron, así que pude disfrutar de mi bien merecida comida mientras ellos se golpeaban. Quizás me duele admitirlo, pero los guardias y yo estábamos más que entretenidos con la carnicería de sementales.

Después de pasar un rato riéndose, los esclavistas se pusieron serios, sacaron cuerdas y collares de cadenas con los que se ocuparon de atarnos a todos. Uno por uno, salíamos de las jaulas hacia el exterior.

Yo esperaba encontrar el deshabitado lugar que conocí el día anterior, pero eso no sucedió. El centro del mercado estaba lleno de ponis. Iban y venían arrastrando a otros ponies por el cuello. A las orillas de la zona de negocios parecía haber muchos guardias, con largos rifles cargados y listos para matar a cualquier idiota que intentara escapar.

Nuestros captores nos obligaron a desfilar por el terreno, muchos ponis de apariencia similar a los esclavistas se nos quedaban mirando con ojos juzgadores. Nos evaluaban. Era incómodo tener todas esas miradas sombre mí, pero más incomodo aún era la posibilidad de tener que ir con alguno de los muchos ponies que se reunían para toquetearme con la excusa de “valorar” mi cuerpo en corcholatas. Paseamos durante una hora. Una larga hora en que no podía replicar cuando alguien me tocaba, porque tenía una pistola pegada a la nuca. Una maldita hora en que no pude saber nada de Rex o de Jitters.

Intenté no pensar en el hecho de que ahora todos éramos propiedad de otros ponies, cuando el desfile frente a los potenciales compradores terminó me dediqué a observar. Regresé a una jaula, mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Estaba a la intemperie, con el viento azotándome las orejas y el polvo metiéndose en mis ojos, junto a media docena de ponis. Tratar de ignorar lo malo de aquel ambiente de mierda era sumamente difícil, y se me agotaba la paciencia, así que intenté enfocarme en lo que estaba _afuera_ de la jaula.

El mercado estaba rodeado por barricadas de basura y costales llenos de tierra, había varios puntos de acceso, tres para ser precisa, y cada una de esas puertas tenía al menos dos guardias con rifles y enormes escopetas. El lugar estaba lleno de edificios en mal estado, quizás viejos puestos. Había una enfermería, un restaurante, una tienda de lámparas y otro edificio que no pude identificar, ahora todo servía a otro propósito.

-¡Comienza la subasta!-gritó algún pony detrás de las jaulas- ¡Ahora comienza la subasta!

_Genial._

Un enorme grupo de sementales, y una que otra yegua, se apresuraron a ganar un lugar frente a unos ladrillos viejos que servían de escenario para el pony terrestre que había anunciado la subasta.

Mi jaula se abrió, un unicornio esclavista sacó a rastras a uno de mis compañeros de prisión y lo encadenó con un bozal. El pony sostenía con su magia la correa de hierro mientras la multitud de compradores se arremolinaba a las orillas del escenario, gritando una vez que comenzó la subasta.

El pony fue vendido por quinientas corcholatas.

Otro pony salió de la jaula, también atado por el hocico. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño terrestre fue un poco menos conformista, dio patadas y gritos, relinchó hasta quedarse sin aliento, peleó y eso hizo que algunos potenciales compradores le despreciaran, otros simplemente parecían querer tenerlo más. Aun así, no duró mucho su pelea, unas cuantas pizcas de Ditzy le relajaron lo suficiente para que los ganadores de la subasta lo sacaran sin problemas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo tras el quinto pony vendido a los gritones de afuera de la jaula.

Mi frustración seguía creciendo, entre la impotencia de estar en una jaula de pájaro, ser una esclava en potencia y no haber visto a mis amigos en todo el día. No dejaba de cuestionarme qué podría haberles pasado ¿Jitters habría escapado? ¿Lo habrían comprado ya? Acaso... ¿estaba muerto?

_No. Maldita sea. No._

Quería mantenerme positiva al respecto, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo peor. Y Rex... mi cachorro quizás ya estaba en alguna barbacoa de esclavistas. O con collar como perro guardián.

No quería pensar en eso, pero terminé haciéndolo durante casi una hora. Teoría loca tras teoría loca sobre el posible destino de mis amigos aparecía en mi cabeza durante la subasta de esclavos. ¿Sería posible que Rex desarrollara ojos laser para escapar? Neh, en estos yermos nunca se sabe. Mi jaula estaba casi vacía, un par de ponis más, la otra ya estaba limpia.

-Sal de una vez- me di la vuelta al escuchar al semental, el unicornio esclavista usaba su escopeta para empujar a un corcel fuera de la jaula. El mugroso pony terrestre era un poco más joven que yo, aun así parecía tomárselo todo con más calma y madurez. Su rostro era una roca, sus ojos reflejaba el temor que sentía, pero su expresión era casi impasible. Una cuerda le rodeó el cuello y el cañón de una pistola envuelta en magia se pegó a su cabeza.

El unicornio volvió a cerrar la jaula con su magia al tiempo que arrastraba al pony hacia los compradores, aun quedaba una considerable cantidad de ponies dispuestos a gastar corcholatas y alimentos en otros ponies.

Nunca podría yo saber el nombre de aquel corcel, solamente supe que era bastante digno para ser un esclavo y que fue vendido al mejor postor en setecientas corcholatas.

Aun quedábamos dos en la jaula, otro semental que me ignoraba, pero que de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas llenas de angustia, no dijimos nada. No era necesario decir en voz alta que nuestra vida se había convertido en un infierno para darnos cuenta de ello. Se notaba como un corcel bastante fuerte, grande y con una enorme barba de candado, desaliñado como todos los habitantes de estas tierras desoladas. Él era el siguiente. El unicornio de la muerte llegó para llevárselo, no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, bajó los hombros, dejó colgando su cabeza mientras las cadenas le rodeaban el fornido cuello. Me volteó a ver una vez más, lo único que pude hacer fue pronunciar un callado “adiós”.

Me sentía tan inútil.

Aquel pony fue bastante peleado por los compradores. Hubo varios heridos de gravedad. Su complexión y aparente docilidad le daban puntos con los esclavistas. Una yegua que se paseaba por el apocalipsis en vestido veraniego y herraduras de tacón lo compró, dos mil tapas de botella.

En cuanto el gran semental salió del mercado arrastrado por su nueva dueña, el unicornio se apresuró a sacarme de la jaula. No hacía falta, de verdad. En cuanto el cerrojo se abrió yo estaba ya en la puerta. No intenté escapar, si es lo que podían pensar, simplemente… me quedé parada, sintiendo la gruesa cuerda clavarse en mi pelaje. Un jalón, comencé a caminar.

Después de haber pasado horas encerrada, de ver a tantos intentar pelear, e incluso tratar de escapar y morir en el intento, me desanimó extremadamente. No tenía armas, no tenía mis amigos. Daba igual lo que hicieran conmigo. No había esperanzas de salir, solamente muerta. Y sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a repetir esa sensación otra vez.

Llegué al frente de una gran audiencia, ojos brillantes y llenos de deseo se posaron en mí. Yo era de las pocas yeguas que habían llegado a pisar el Mercado ese día. Tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los compradores eran sementales, bueno, no me costaba imaginar lo que harían con una poni en su propiedad. Me estremecí al pensar en ello, pero incluso ese temor no parecía demasiado para despertar mi instinto de auto-conservación.

-Y ahora, tenemos aquí a una yegua- dijo el terrestre que había estado gritando precios y descripciones durante todo el día-. Como pueden ver, esta recién salida del establo- su asqueroso casco señaló mis ropas, lo único que me habían dejado conservar. Algunos sementales comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-gruñó el terrestre, y todos los otros asintieron-. Cien corcholatas por esta… eh… pony de establo.

Ni una sola pistola se alzó.

-Cincuenta.

Nada.

-Veinte.

Una vez más, nada. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o insultada.

-¡Quítale esa cosa!-gritó uno de los sementales. El resto apoyó su moción.

Querían verme desnuda, lo cual no tenía sentido porque generalmente los ponies no utilizamos ropa. Es más, casi la mitad de los compradores iban con nada más que sombreros o zapatos.

Volteé a ver a mis captores, se notaban algo cansados tras haber pasado horas ahí. No estaban de humor para tonterías. El agarré mágico del unicornio me arrancó parte de la ropa, las zonas reforzadas, mientras que los cascos del otro desgarraban la tela. En segundos estuve ahí, parada frente a un montón de sementales sexualmente hambrientos con las alas descubiertas.

-¡Un pegaso!-parecía ser la expresión en general.

Los ojos del terrestre y el unicornio cambiaron del impacto a la codicia en cuanto vieron que podría ser beneficioso para ellos el tener algo un poco más _exótico_ para comerciar.

-Bien, ahora, ¿quién de ustedes cabezas de roca comenzará con cien corcholatas?- exclamó entusiasmado el corcel terrestre, con su casco forzándome a abrir mi ala derecha.

Varias armas aparecieron en el aire, al tiempo una voz emocionada gritó:

-Doscientas.

Otros ponies replicaron, alegando cada vez números más altos. Y cada vez que parecían dudar si subir o no el precio, el unicornio usaba su magia para extender mis alas. Un par de veces me obligaron a darme la vuelta y mostrar el, eh, qué palabra usaron… _plot._

Al final, un corcel terrestre de curiosos ojos morados gritó algo que marcaría mi destino:

-Dos mil quinientas corcholatas.

Nadie más tuvo las bolas de estambre para intentar vencer aquel precio. El pony de ojos purpuras había ganado la subasta, y como tal había sido yo entregada. La cuerda pasó a su boca. Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida, pasamos por donde estaban los guardias no sin que me dirigieran una mirada burlona. Salimos.

El páramo nos recibió con un nuevo cantico de falsas promesas y algo de esperanza moribunda. Aun así, mientras era arrastrada, comencé a pensar en Rex, en Jitters y en lo decepcionados que deberían estar de mí. Aquel pony a mi lado iba cargado con un rifle de cacería, una buena reserva de balas y un muy lindo sombrero de antes de la guerra. De haber querido, estoy segura de que habría podido matarlo a patadas, le hubiera podido quitar todo y regresar a buscar a mis amigos.

Pero no hice nada de eso.

En cambio me dejé arrastrar por mi nuevo amó hacía una parte desconocida del yermo arcoíris.

**…**

-Anda- dijo mi nuevo amo, Jack era su nombre, jalando la cuerda que sujetaba mi cuello hacia él. Habíamos caminado por horas, ambos estábamos algo cansados así que paramos a descansar junto a una enorme roca, él se contentó con grandes tragos de agua de su cantimplora. No quería hacerlo, pero la sed me obligó a decirlo, le pedí algo de agua.

-Claro- dijo él cuando escuchó mi petición, pero en lugar de darme lo que sobraba de su contenedor, me arrastró hacia un charco multicolor que mi Pipbuck inmediatamente calificó como radiactivo-. Bebe- gruñó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso tiene demasiada radiación-le repliqué, estaba harta del sujeto y a penas lo había escuchado hablar un par de veces. Él hizo caso omiso de mi ceño fruncido, simplemente respondiéndome:- No es para tanto, un poco de arcoíris líquido no te matará. Ahora, si deseas tener potros en un par de generaciones tus nietos tendrán seis piernas en lugar de cuatro, ¿no es genial?

¡No! no sonaba genial… quizás un poco, pero era una tontería pensar que yo bebería del agua estancada en la tierra cuando el sujeto tenía una botella llena de agua.

Negué con la cabeza. Si había algo que Jitters me había enseñado, era a no dejarme intimidar por los ponies de la tierra desolada. Planté bien firmes los cascos en el suelo, no me movería hasta que ese idiota me diera algo de beber.

El corcel se movió con la velocidad de un rayo, sus cascos me atraparon por el cuello. Con una patada rápida me derribó y se colocó sobre mí, sus pesuñas me tapaban la garganta. Mis ojos estaban llorosos, comenzaban a dolerme los pulmones por la falta de aire. Intenté pelear, quise luchar, levantarme, pero él era muy grande. Su peso me mantenía en el suelo, aplastando cada hueso de mi cuerpo.

Se agachó y con una voz tan fría como el hierro me susurró al oído.

-Escúchame, pedazo de basura- su aliento me hacía cosquillas, su agarre se aflojó lo suficiente para dejarme respirar-. Ahora me perteneces, harás lo que yo diga porque ahora eres mía.

En cuanto se quitó de encima de mí, me di cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato comiendo tierra. Tiene un sabor muy peculiar, entre polvo, carne de insecto y radiación. Me levanté, me sacudí lo mejor que pude bajo su mirada juzgadora. Le dirigí una última mirada de odio y luego comencé a beber del charco. El infernal pitido del Pipbuck no se hizo esperar. Mi corazón se detuvo varias veces, no supe si era por la enorme radiación que estaba tomando o por el ruidito de mis pesadillas.

-Suficiente-murmuró amenazador el semental segundos antes de darme una patada en los costados. Caí y me levanté sin dejar de observar sus ojos, mordaces, inyectados en sangre… hambrientos. Intenté sacudirme esa sensación, pero el simple hecho de ver sus ojos me daba escalofríos. Me volvió a empujar y luego se adelantó, jalando de mi correa.

Le seguí con la cabeza baja, gotas multicolor cayendo a mi paso en el suelo infértil de las tierras desoladas. Una vez más, nos vimos en un silencioso viaje. El viento soplaba con cierta fuerza ese día, golpeándome la cara y enredándome la melena. Al idiota de Jack le importaba una melena estarse llenando la cara de tierra. Lamentablemente, la arenisca que parecía aventurarse en cada parte de mi cuerpo no se conformó con fastidiarme un rato. El viento creció, y con él comenzó a arrastrar más arena. Y más. Antes de haber avanzando más, ambos, mi captor y yo, nos dimos cuenta de que la tormenta nos mataría si seguíamos por ese camino.

El pony de ojos morados, entrecerrados por el aire que soplaba directo en ellos, me hizo un gesto con el casco y jaló de mi cuerda. Él iba al frente, avanzando con cierta lentitud en dirección contraria de la tormenta. No tenía idea de a dónde me llevaba, así que intenté avanzar a tres pesuñas mientras revisaba el mapa del Pipbuck. Lo que mi pequeña terminal me mostraba era un plano verdoso de desierto y más desierto. Uno que otro asentamiento, la isla de Shove, la cueva de los Rangers… pero nada más. No había mucho que ver, mucho menos un refugio a la vista.

Un sombrero voló frente a mi rostro, lo tomé con mi casco y sin tiempo para admirarlo lo metí en entre mis alas. Casi me arrastra el viento por haber abierto una, pero ahora el sombrero de la pre-guerra estaba a salvo.

Estando ciega sin la ayuda de mi Pipbuck, me decidí a no luchar más contra el caprichoso destino. Me dejé arrastrar por Jack, esperando que él supiera qué hacer. Caminamos unos minutos antes de que su voz resonara por encima del furioso ventoso arenal.

-¡Corre!-gritó un segundo antes de casi ahorcarme con la soga. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero logré seguirle el paso. Atravesamos unas cuantas formaciones rocosas que rompían el viento un poco. Fue un alivio.

-¿Ahora a dónde?- me atreví a preguntarle, con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente, la boca seca y la arena donde no debería estar.

El terrestre movió la cabeza un par de veces, escaneando los alrededores para finalmente alzar su casco y señalar al este. Asentí. Esta vez ambos corrimos a la par, atravesamos más rocas antes de llegar a un sitio más o menos seguro. Estábamos sentados entre dos paredes de roca. Jadeando, y aun con algo de arenisca metiéndose en mi boca, logré tranquilizarme lo suficiente para dejar de escuchar el Pipbuck pitando por la radiación presente en el aire... Sí.

Mi nuevo amo parecía un poco menos agitado, su pecho bajaba y se elevaba con cierta frecuencia y también se notaba un poco ansioso por la arena que aun nos llegaba, pero su rostro seguía siendo una roca inquebrantable. Sacó la cantimplora de los pliegues de su ropa y comenzó a beber.

Quise suplicarle que me diera un poco. Quise arrodillarme a pedírsela. Mi boca estaba seca, arenosa y sedienta.

Pero no hice eso. Abrí mis alas y dejé caer el sombrero de mi captor. Con un casco lo agité frente a su rostro mientras mis ojos señalaban con firmeza la cantimplora. Jack alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, me lanzó la botella mientras yo le daba el sombrero.

-Bien jugado-dijo con una sonrisa soberbia mientras se colocaba su preciado accesorio sobre su despeinada crin marrón.

Sonreí en respuesta, le quité la tapa a la cantimplora y la acerqué a mis labios. Un torrente de fría arena me llenó la boca.

-Demasiado _bien_ jugado- continuó con una carcajada mientras yo tosía en un intento por evitar que más arena entrara a mi sistema.

Quizás debí haberlo imaginado. Mi boca estaba más seca que nunca, y los granitos de tierra se metían entre mi lengua y mi paladar de una manera bastante incómoda. Decidí no decirle nada, en cuanto terminara la tormenta podríamos irnos y quizás encontrar otro charco.

Me recosté e intenté dormir unas horas. El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza, silbando entre las rocas y metiéndose entre mis orejas. Había perdido mi ropa y todo el frío comenzaba a calarme, comencé a temblar un poco. Entre estar dormida y tiritando de frío me di cuenta de que llegó un momento en que no me afectaba tanto la falta de armadura. Sentí algo cálido recargándose en mi costado. Alcé la cabeza y encontré a un roncante pony terrestre.

Estuve a punto de murmurarle un agradecimiento, pero él habló primero, haciéndome brincar.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Jack entre dientes-. Invertí mucho en ti como para dejarte morir de frío.

No dije nada, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir y repetir lo mucho que apreciaba lo que había hecho por mí. Quizás era una tontería, pero era mejor estar con aquel semental, que sola y perdida en las tierras desoladas.

La tormenta no parecía que fuera a parar pronto, así que regresé a mi espacio en la tierra y me acurruqué más cerca de mi captor, quedándome dormida al poco rato gracias a la seguridad que me brindaba la presencia de otro pony que, aunque me privaba de mi libertad, nunca me quitaría la vida y haría lo posible por evitar que otros le quitaran tal honor.

**…**

Había pasado un día, quizás dos, desde que la tormenta nos dejó tranquilos y pudimos continuar nuestro viaje. Caminamos durante incontables horas por los páramos solitarios, únicamente acompañados por el ocasional tono de la radio y la voz del pony que la dirigía.

Mis cascos me mataban, mi estomago se estaba comiendo a sí mismo y mi boca seguía seca. Jack parecía no molestarle el haber pasado dos días sin comer, ni beber nada más que agua irradiada del suelo. Durante todo ese tiempo no pude evitar preguntarme a dónde nos dirigíamos. Habíamos vagado mucho como para pensar que llevábamos un rumbo fijo. Procurábamos evitar los asentamientos, campamentos y guaridas de bandidos, y vaya que encontramos bastantes en nuestro camino. En general, él me obligaba a ir atrás, cubriendo él la mayor parte del terreno antes de asegurarse que era seguro dejarme pasar.

Una vez encontramos un par de asaltantes, estaban recolectando basura en una de las muchas carrozas que la llanura había devorado el día de las bombas, realmente no nos prestaban atención, simplemente se cargaban la espalda de viejas botellas de vidrio y ropas que estaban regadas por el vagón de la gran carroza. A Jack no le costó nada acercarse por detrás y rebanarles la garganta con un cuchillo casi oxidado. Mientras eso ocurría, yo estaba agachada a un lado del vagón, sin ver nada, simplemente escuchando la forma en que la sangre borboteaba en la garganta de los bandidos al momento de morir.

Me daba escalofríos escuchar los cuerpos sin vida caer, más aun cuando no estaban del todo muertos y comenzaban a patear o a gritar suplicando piedad. Agradecí enormemente no poder verlo en realidad.

Desde ese día el idiota de Jack me obligó a vestir una armadura de asaltante, me había dicho que era mucho mejor que no llevar nada puesto y tuve que ceder, era un buen punto. Pasé dos días enteros enfundada en el cuero de asaltante mientras trotaba detrás de Jack.

La mañana del tercer día ya me sentía desfallecer, fue cuando una sombra cuadrada me devolvió la esperanza. Frente a nosotros se alzaba una construcción de piedra, con una fachada de color purpura, ventanas rotas tapadas con tablas y puertas de madera color avellana. Mi Pipbuck se encargó de darle un nombre bastante informativo: Casa de Dusk.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté a Jack, intentando no sonar como una ingenua pony de establo.

Jack me miró con una sonrisa que decía que no había funcionado.

-En tu nuevo hogar, pequeña pony.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: 80 % para el siguiente nivel._

_Nuevo beneficio de facción agregado: Yegua de trabajo: a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente, ser esclavo no es tan malo cuando sabes mantener la cabeza baja. Sólo recuerda mantenerte lejos de Fillydelphia. Este beneficio te otorga un punto en Resistencia siempre que haya una soga, cadena o collar en tu cuello._


	8. Capítulo 7

**El hogar de Dusk**

_“¡Los pegasos son salvajes!”_

* * *

El interior de la casa apestaba a humedad y polvo. Estaba bastante oscuro, a mis ojos les costó un rato adaptarse a la repentina falta de luz. A pesar de no ver nada, supe de inmediato que no estaba sola. Jack acababa de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí cuando otro sonido hizo torcer mis orejas. El suave clic de un arma, la respiración acompasada de un pony apuntando a mi nariz.

-No me interesa quien eres, o lo que pretendes, maldito ladrón, pero te daré cinco segundos para pedir disculpas y retirarte. Si no te has ido cuando termine, tendrás un segundo agujero entre tus flancos.

En ese instante supuse que el viejo corcel no tenía idea de que hablaba con una yegua.

Retrocedí un poco intentando realmente llegar a la puerta mientras balbuceaba disculpas ininteligibles. Choqué contra otro pony, el mismo idiota que me había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-Tranquilo, Dusk-dijo Jack riéndose mientras me empujaba hacia el pony con arma en boca.

El tal Dusk bajó el arma, sin soltarla, y murmuró:

\- Idiota, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Negocios, viejo, sólo negocios.

El otro pony guardó su arma entre sus ropas y con un chasquido de su lengua las luces dentro de la casa se encendieron. Un brillo azul encendió algunas velas, a pesar de ello, pude notar que mi anfitrión no era un unicornio. El tal Dusk era un terrestre, de rostro plagado de cicatrices y pelaje cayéndosele en la base del cuello. Fruncía el ceño de manera que casi cómica gracias a su enorme uni-ceja negra. El pelaje de Dusk era amarillo y su melena canosa.

Al verme bien la mirada ambarina del pony terrestre se iluminó con cierta malicia que me hizo estremecer.

-Y, dime, Jack ¿de dónde sacaste tal _mercancía_?- la última parte la pronunció relamiéndose los labios.

-La encontré por ahí-se burló el pony de sombrero. Su compañero compartió la risa unos segundos.

-Sé lo mucho que habías esperado por una de estas, así que aquí está- entonces Jack me señaló con el casco, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara. Obedecí.

-¿Cuál es la trampa, hijo de potra?- inquirió Dusk en tono juguetón cuando me acerqué a Jack.

-¿Trampa? Cielos, ya nadie puede ser amable en este maldito yermo…-suspiró dramático, colocando un casco en su pecho-. Solamente quería darle un regalo a un amigo- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Dusk entrecerró los ojos y se acercó para darle un golpe en la nuca a mi compañero de viaje.

-Jack…

-Está bien, anciano- exclamó el pony de ojos purpuras antes de retroceder un par de pasos-. Simplemente creí que un regalo así de valioso podría ayudar a saldar una vieja deuda.

Decía Jack, en medio de su discurso tomó una de mis alas y la extendió para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Dusk se quedó callado unos segundos, contemplando la oferta y mis rasgadas ropas de asaltante. Al final se rascó un poco la barba y sonrió.

-¡Chico, te has ganado un trato!- entonces el viejo pony estiró su casco.

Jack chocó su casco con el de Dusk y luego salió trotando por la puerta principal.

-¡Espero no volverte a ver por aquí, Jack Ass!- gritó Dusk, culminando en una carcajada.

La puerta se azotó secamente, un gruñido se escuchaba al otro lado junto con un par de cascos pateando la tierra.

Por unos segundos, la risa de Dusk fue todo lo que pude escuchar. Su rostro marcado todo lo que pude ver.

-Ese idiota nunca aprende…-murmuró para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba algo de saliva de la barba. Entonces reparó en mí, me dirigió una de esas miradas voraces al tiempo que se relamía los labios-. Pero debo decirlo, tiene buen gusto.

-¡Eh!-balbuceé. Intenté retroceder, pero la puerta me lo impidió. Estaba congelada, sentía mis orejas caer y mis alas abrazar mi lomo, totalmente indispuestas. Dusk comenzaba a acercarse. Con su casco levantó la cuerda que estaba atada a mi cuello y con su boca la jaló hasta que mi nariz estuvo pegada a la suya.

-Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien- murmuró con su hocico en mi oreja. En ese momento un escalofrío me recorrió el lomo-. Pero antes, hay que cambiar esos trapos de escoria asaltante.

Entonces Dusk me soltó y me guió al interior de la polvorienta casa. Tenía al menos dos pisos y estaba llena de muebles considerablemente buenos, desde sillones hasta mesas, repisas llenas de botellas y adornos. En las paredes colgaban algunos marcos y fotografías de ponies que vivieron antes de la guerra. La sala en donde estábamos tenía una húmeda alfombra rojiza en donde Dusk se detuvo un segundo antes de volver a chasquear la lengua.

De pronto escuché el golpeteo de varios pares de cascos apresurados. Un par de ponis aparecieron en la cima de las escaleras y sin detenerse a pensar corrieron hacia el salón donde estábamos. Eran dos yeguas, una de ellas era una unicornio color crema con melena rubia. La otra era una terrestre blanca con algunas rayas… negras. La cebra usaba un vestido rojo carmesí, la pony vestía un pijama de tirantes del mismo color.

-¿Señor?- dijo la unicornio, agachando la cabeza al igual que la cebra.

Dusk me lazó una sonrisa y señaló con su casco.

-Necesito que le consigan nueva ropa, no puedo dejar que una de mis chicas se vea como un maldito bandido del yermo.

La unicornio asintió y al instante la cebra se colocó a mi lado, empezó a empujarme en dirección de la escalera. Dejé de resistirme al notar que ambas me miraban con una mezcla de suplica y empatía. Al llegar al segundo piso ambas me condujeron a una habitación iluminada por una lámpara de batería de chispa. Cerraron la puerta.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño en mi dirección. Y eso no me gustó para nada. A un mismo paso se me acercaron.

-Tienes alas-murmuró la cebra, su voz cargada de un acento que era simplemente exquisito de escuchar, suave, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo…

“ _Maldita sea, Fly_ ” tuve que reprimir mis propios pensamientos.

-Ss-sí.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó la unicornio con una sonrisa que casi era capaz de cubrirle el resto de la cara.

Me arrinconé entre una pared y un ropero, sabía que ellas no eran peligrosas, al menos no lo parecían. Aun así llegaron a intimidarme por la manera en que sonreían como maníacas.

-Esto cambia las cosas por completo-comentó la cebra volteando a ver a su compañera. La pony asintió. Luego ambas volvieron a verme, esta vez un poco más tranquilas.

-Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte, pony alada- la cebra continuaba hablando en voz baja, lenta y sumamente persuasiva.

“¡Lo que quieras!” quiso gritar la parte más confundida de mi cerebro, pero tuve suficiente lucidez para retenerla y decir en cambio:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Dudo mucho que hayas llegado a este lugar por voluntad propia.

Me morí el labio, ciertamente era algo que hubiera evitado de haber podido hacerlo… Y de hecho, era algo que pude haber evitado.

Asentí.

-Nosotras tenemos deseos de escapar de este infierno desde hace años, y creemos que con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo- sonrió al finalizar la equina rayada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?- me atreví a preguntar. Sinceramente no veía nada malo con la casa, seguía en pie, por la apariencia del tal Dusk, estaba llena de comida. Y por lo que pude apreciar al acercarme, el lugar estaba bastante aislado como para que cualquier bandido pudiera encontrarlo.

-Mira, potrilla- la unicornio de pronto parecía exasperada, se pasó el casco por la nariz-, este pedazo de roca simplemente es uno de los peores lugares en los que una yegua podría parar. Estamos aquí desde hace mucho, queremos irnos, y para ello te necesitamos.

Su rostro era duro, pero entre sus gestos y el tono titubante de su voz pude notar lo asustada que estaba.

-Años atrás hubo una que logró escapar-intervino la otra con seriedad-. Muerta.

-Deseamos evitar eso lo más posible, tenemos un plan, un buen plan.

Alcé una ceja, un tanto escéptica sobre lo que “un buen plan” significaba.

-Créele, es bueno, hemos previsto todo- agregó la unicornio rubia con confianza-. Tuvimos mucho tiempo para eso.

Sinceramente no sabía qué creer. Yo sola me había dejado arrastrar hasta ese lugar simplemente por la promesa de seguridad, ahora la tenía y conocía a un par de ponis que deseaban dejar todo eso para adentrarse en el mismo corazón del inframundo en que se había convertido Equestria.

-En caso de lograrlo, ¿a dónde iríamos?- necesitaba saberlo, era la única forma en que ellas podrían convencerme de hacer algo tan loco como abandonar esa casa a la que recién había llegado. No tenía idea de las cosas que podría hacerme Dusk, o de las cosas que ya les había hecho a ellas, pero… todo eso sonaba un poco mejor que estar perdida en el yermo, perseguida por asaltantes, esclavistas, monstruos y sin Jitters ni Rex.

Mis amigos… Qué habría sido de ellos… quizás Rex ya estaba en camino a buscar una nueva manada, y Jitters posiblemente habría vuelto con los Rangers. En ese mismo momento seguramente había regresado al Mercado con un grupo de ponis de hierro cargados con ametralladoras y lanzallamas.

-Al norte- la unicornio interrumpió mi pequeño sueño de esclavistas ardiendo y llenos de agujeros-. A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí está el territorio de la Sociedad de las Hermanas. Ahí estaremos seguras, y lejos de Dusk.

-No lo sé…

-Escúchanos, es fácil, lo único que necesitamos de ti es que nos abras la puerta.

-¿Huh?

-Mira, poni, nos cuesta mucho confiar en un asaltante- dijo la cebra apretando los dientes-, pero estamos hartas, necesitamos salir de aquí y para eso necesitamos de ti- y su fino casco negruzco acarició mi pecho.

-No soy asaltante- ambas me dirigieron miradas confundidas al escuchar eso-, el pony que me trajo me obligó a usar esto- decidí que sería lo mejor despojarme de aquellas ropas de mal agüero en cuanto antes, de todas formas, ya no la necesitaba-. Aunque supongo que puedo ayudar- seguía sin estar convencida del todo, y a pesar de mi indecisión ambas yeguas sonrieron esperanzadas.

-¡Genial!-gritó la unicornio. De un salto llegó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo un tanto asfixiante-. Lo único que debes hacer el volar por la ventana del techo, desde la terraza hay escaleras por las que podremos salir.

-¿Disculpa?- me solté de su abrazo abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo que debería ser normal-. ¿Quieren que las lleve volando al techo?

-Bueno, si lo prefieres podemos utilizar cuerdas, simplemente deberás abrir, ¿sencillo, no?

-¡No!- quizás grité más fuerte de lo que me proponía. En el momento me arrepentí y cubrí mi boca con mis cascos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá?- ese era Dusk, gritando desde la escalera.

-¡Tienes razón, este no es para nada tu color!- se quejó la unicornio con fingida decepción. Al otro lado de la puerta se oían los pasos de Dusk, regresando a la planta baja.

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada. A esas alturas seguramente creían que yo quería sabotear su plan.

El ceño fruncido de la cebra se suavizó al responder.

-No importa, simplemente queremos una explicación.

Tenía que ser sincera, me daba miedo la forma en que siempre hablaban en plural.

-No puedo volar- les confesé, cerré los ojos esperando por la negativa respuesta, algún grito, suspiro decepcionado. Algo.

-Huh, supongo que eso descalifica al plan A- dijo la pony.

-Y B, y C- replicó la cebra.

-Quizás D y M puedan funcionar- contestó la pony con un cuerno.

-No, H.

-Pero no tenemos suficiente Sparkle-Cola

-Es cierto. Mmhm, J, entonces.

-Dudo mucho que podamos convencerla de hacer _eso._

La cebra asintió solemne antes la última afirmación.

-¿hacer qué?, chicas, ¿Qué sucede?- estaba nerviosa, de pronto ellas abrieron al boca y no supe qué establos tartáricos estaba sucediendo.

Siguieron hablando, recitando el alfabeto y contraponiendo ideas durante unos minutos. Ese tiempo, sin embargo, no fue en vano, pues mientras argumentaban entre ellas también se encargaron de hurgar entre los roperos y cajas, lanzándome vestidos a diestra y siniestra para que los probara.

Detesté todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero tenía que ponerme algo de ropa para ver a Dusk sin que sospechara nada, así que opté por un camisón de color azul marino. Al menos era cómodo.

-¿U, entonces?

-U, será.

-¡Perfecto!

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando las yeguas volvieron a notar mi presencia.

-Linda pijama- murmuró la unicornio.

-Discutiremos los detalles esta noche-agregó la cebra, observándome seriamente-. Ahora debemos bajar.

Cuando le dirigí una mirada confundida ella se volvió y me respondió sonriendo.

-Es hora de almorzar.

Quise decir algo, pero mi estomago se adelantó.

Las dos yeguas rieron un poco mientras la cebra abría la puerta. La unicornio salió y me hizo un gesto para seguirla. Obedecí, sentía como si mis mejillas estuvieran en llamas. La cebra nos siguió y juntas bajamos la escalera. Al pie estaba Dusk, sonriendo sin un par de dientes.

-Señoritas-ronroneó el terrestre al vernos. Luego se dio la vuelta, trotando hacia otra habitación. Lo seguimos y terminamos en una cocina-comedor bastante amplia. Una mesa de madera que parecía ser para más de diez ponies nos recibió con latas y cajas de comida conservada. Una botella de vino estaba en el centro de la mesa, y esparcidas por el resto de los lugares había varias de Cidra Dash. Algunos paquetes de pasteles y empanadas estaban abiertos, y sobre un plato había pedazos de radioaracha asada.

Comencé a babear.

-Siéntense, por favor- la voz de Dusk estaba cargada de ironía, pero no me rehusé a seguir su invitación. Salté sobre la primera silla que encontré y comencé a juntar pedazos de comida en mi plato. Estuve a punto de comenzar a tragar todo lo que había recolectado, cuando alcé la mirada y vi un par de decepcionados rostros. Las yeguas vestidas de rojo me miraban con desaprobación, de cierta forma me regañaban con los ojos.

Dusk tomó asiento, luego ellas. Una vez que estuvimos todos Dusk me hizo un gesto, me daba permiso de comenzar. A pesar del hambre que sentía, logré contenerme lo suficiente para no aspirar la comida.

-Espero que Candra y Flora te hayan tratado bien, pequeña- comentó Dusk dando un sorbo a una copa agrietada llena de vino.

Di un mordisco a un pastelillo de zanahoria y asentí. Él sonrió.

-Un lindo vestido el que escogieron- sus palabras eran suaves, y parecían amables, pero por las miradas de Flora y Candra pude adivinar que no podría salir nada bueno de esto.

Tomé otra cosa, quizás algo de carne de insecto, y una botella de cidra.

-No sé qué te hayan dicho estas potras, pero te aseguro que el lugar no es tan malo- las yeguas intercambiaron miradas. Parecían gritarse con los ojos “¿Habrá escuchado?”. Aunque yo aun no hacía nada contra él, sentía que el ceño fruncido de Dusk me hacía estremecer, como si fuera culpable de algo.

-Aquí hay comida, agua, licor-dijo agitando la copa de vino vacía con su casco-, un techo y protección. No que tuvieras elección, pequeña, pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás de estar aquí.

Entonces me dirigió una sonrisa curiosa, la clase de sonrisa que a menudo se cargaba Dot cuando pretendía invitarme a pasar la noche en su apartamento…

¡Demonios!

-Sólo que, espero entiendas esto, potrilla, en estos yermos todo tiene su precio- Dusk volvió a beber de la copa de vino dejando que un poco del líquido rojizo se le escurriera por la garganta, se lamió el labio inferior sin dejar esa maldita sonrisa.

Las dos yeguas me volvieron a mirar, esta vez murmurándome sus condolencias.

-Eh…

-Vamos, chica pegaso, estoy seguro de que entre los asaltantes se aprenden _muchas_ cosas.

-Quizás, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo…- intenté zafarme de la situación quise pararme y salir corriendo, pero había algo sujetando mis patas a la silla. Miedo, quizás.

-Hace años que no tengo la oportunidad de estar con un pegaso, extraño un poco la forma en que ustedes pueden _jugar_ con las alas y las melenas- entonces Dusk se levantó. Arrojando la copa de vino a un lado comenzó a acercarse a mi lugar. El vidrio se rompió al tiempo que el hocico de Dusk se estampaba contra mi boca. Apestaba a licor, con algo de sudor y polvo. Su lengua intentaba abrirse paso por mi apretada mandíbula mientras sus cascos abrazaban con demasiada fuerza mis grupas.

Mi cerebro se desconectó por completo en ese instante. No pensé lo que hacía, simplemente supe que la barba de Dusk era muy rasposa y que sus dientes en mi labio ya eran demasiado. Mis alas se abrieron en un gesto defensivo mientras mis cascos se encargaban del resto. Me levanté de la silla con Dusk aun pegado a mí, sin embargo me sacudí de su horrible abrazo y logré separarme lo suficiente para darle una patada en el rostro.

Él retrocedió un poco gracias al impacto, sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos, al igual que su boca llena de saliva. Se quedó quieto como una incrédula estatua durante lo que parecieron siglos. Poco después Dusk alzó su casco para acariciar su mejilla. Flora y Candra parecían igual de impactadas, ambas cubriéndose la boca con los cascos y mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

No fue hasta que vi el miedo en sus ojos que caí en la cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

-¡LosientoLosientoLosientoLosientoLosiento!- grité un tanto desesperada, agachando las orejas e intentando no hacer contacto visual con mi amo.

Dusk me observó sin cambiar su expresión, aun algo confundido por lo que una de sus yeguas acaba de hacerle.

-Ninguna pony me había hecho algo así, nunca-dijo como ausente, luego un brillo curioso iluminó sus ojos ambarinos-. Excepto esas salvajes del viejo Puerto Caballo, -agregó sonriendo- ¡Cómo extrañaba a las locas emplumadas!

Una vez más perdí la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues Dusk en lugar de llenarme de balas se apresuró a darme un abrazo un tanto indiscreto. Alzándome del suelo con sus cascos, tentando peligrosamente mis flancos.

Flora y Candra parecían reflejar la misma sorpresa que yo sentía. Dusk me soltó unos segundos después, me acarició el rostro con su casco, murmuró en mi oído:

\- Esta noche probaremos algo que aprendí con una grifo antes de que tú nacieras.

Su rasposa lengua me lamió la mejilla antes de que el ebrio corcel saliera de la habitación tarareando una canción que seguramente había salido mil veces en la radio local. Me sentí asqueada, sucia, simplemente por haber estado tan cerca de él, no quería imaginarme lo que podría pasar después.

-Lo golpeaste en la cara…-dijo la unicornio con la mandíbula desencajada.

-… Y solamente quiere coger- terminó la cebra con una cara tan sorprendida como la de su amiga.

-¡Esto es grandioso!-gritaron en un murmuro, ambas mirándose como adolescentes emocionadas.

-Qué.

-Una vez Candra intentó golpearlo,-susurró la unicornio, cubriendo su boca con su casco, como si la cebra no pudiera escucharla simplemente por eso.

-Sí, y terminé incosciente durante casi tres días,- concluyó la cebra-. Incluso entonces no se detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres con …?- no me dejaron terminar, sus miradas eran suficiente para saber lo que había pasado. Entonces surgió una nueva pregunta

\- ¡Cómo demonios pudo hacerlo durante tres días!

Entonces Flora se encogió de hombros y suspiró:

-Buck, quizás algo de Med-X o Dash.

-O las tres.

Tragué saliva con fuerza.

-Tranquila, potrilla- la unicornio intentó animarme con un golpe en el lomo. No funcionó.

-Si el plan resulta, mañana en la mañana estaremos muy lejos de aquí-agregó Candra, mostrándome una sonrisa cálida y llena de esperanza. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en contraste con el vestido rojo que usaba… y su voz era suave como la seda.

Asentí, regresándole la sonrisa.

**…**

Mi corazón estaba inquieto, galopando salvaje en mi pecho mientras mis cascos sostenían el destornillador y los dos pasadores de cabello. El reloj de mi Pipbuck marcaba las ocho, sin embargo uno de los relojes de la casa comenzó a sonar, marcando las doce. Estaba frente a una puerta en el primer piso de la casa de Dusk, los cascos me temblaban.

Intenté respirar, tranquilizarme de alguna forma. No funcionó, seguía asustada. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, tanto si fracasaba como si tenía éxito.

Después de que Dusk dejara el comedor tuve suficiente tiempo para recargar energía con comida chatarra de hace mil años, y para escuchar el plan de Candra y Flora. Ambas parecían bastante seguras mientras me contaban.

-Él ya no confía en ti-me aseguró Candra con su seriedad que comenzaba a parecerme usual-. Eso significa que siempre estará alerta cuando esté contigo, lo verás esta noche seguramente.

Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento.

-Sin embargo, eso significa que bajará la guardia con nosotras-agregó la cebra-. Él tendrá cuidado contigo mientras pueda verte, cuidará que nunca le des nada de comer, y cuidará cada movimiento tuyo en la cama.

Tragué grueso.

-Y será más fácil para nosotras distraerlo-terceo la unicornio, sonriendo con optimismo.

-Esta noche querrá estar contigo, y tendrá cuidado, pero antes seguramente querrá calentar con nosotras. Intentaremos entretenerlo lo más posible, mientras lo hagamos tú deberás conseguirnos algunas cosas.

-¿Qué necesitan? – pregunté. Seguía teniendo mis dudas con respecto al plan maestro, pero haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlas.

-El viejo guarda el botiquín en un armario, está en el salón, frente a la puerta principal. Además de que tiene varias armas ahí, no nos haría daño llevarnos algunas cuando salgamos-. Anoté lo que Candra dijo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Sí, tú preocúpate por conseguirnos esas cosas, nosotras nos encargaremos de arrancarle la llave-sonrió Flora mientras frotaba sus cascos.

-Esconde las provisiones en nuestra habitación, en el ropero, cuando termines con él podremos salir si tenemos éxito.

Asentí.

-¿Sabes abrir puertas, no?-preguntó Candra. Respondí que sí, ¿qué clase de idiota no sabe abrir puertas?

-Perfecto- entonces Flor uso su magia para sacar un par de pasadores de su melena, de los pliegues del vestido de la cebra salió un destornillador.

-Oh.

Sonreí, intentando no parecer nerviosa, o ignorante, o una completa estúpida.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta con una de las horquillas metida en la cerradura y un destornillador en mi tembloroso casco.

Podía hacerlo, confiaba en que podía hacerlo. Había visto a Jitters hacerlo muchas veces… sólo era cuestión de encontrar la posición adecuada y girar el destornillador. Nada con verdadera ciencia. Podía hacerlo. Sí, podía…

_Otra maldita mentira._

Hay ocasiones en las que detesto que mi subconsciente tenga razón.

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Lo peor que podría pasar era quedarnos ahí unos años más… el tal Dusk no parecía poder durar más que unos cuantos años. Podíamos aguantar un poco ¿cierto?

Al menos yo estaba segura de que podría esperar unos años más, sin embargo recordé que ellas ya habían tenido que aguantar mucho antes de que yo llegara. Candra y Flora habían pasado aquí quién sabe cuántos años, soportando al viejo corcel. Ellas tenían la esperanza de que quizás ese infierno del que tanto me habían hablado en unas horas pudiera terminar esta noche.

Pensar en eso no ayudaba a calmarme, incluso mis alas comenzaban a agitarse, pero me ayudó a centrarme. Aun con los cascos temblorosos, intenté abrir la puerta. El destornillador comenzó a girar un poco, pero sentí que el broche estaba atorándose. Intenté moverlo y volver a intentar.

Se rompió.

Lancé un gruñido bajo, sudando, un tanto estresada… Bueno, _muy_ estresada.

Alcé la vista. Podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Dusk, el chirrido de resortes en la cama y uno que otro golpe y jadeo. Tenía que apurarme. Tenía que abrir esa puerta y tomar todo antes de que ese animal… No quise ni pensarlo.

Tomé el destornillador con la boca mientras acomodaba la horquilla en el cerrojo. Esta vez me aseguré de introducirla bien. Escupí la herramienta y comencé a girar. Estuvo a punto de atorarse otra vez, así que lo giré. Y lo volví a hacer. Un poco a la derecha. Un poco a la izquierda. Un poquito más…

La cerradura comenzó a girar. ¡Lo había logrado! El destornillador empujaba mientras el broche burlaba al seguro. No podía creer que realmente había funcionado.

**_Crack._ **

El cerrojo regresó a su lugar un segundo después de que los pedazos del broche cayeran a mis cascos.

Me quedé paralizada, mirando con impotencia los trocitos de la horquilla. No podía creerlo, era simplemente grandioso, estas dos yeguas confiaban en mí… Ellas creían en mí, yo era lo que las separaba de la vida en esclavitud y la muerte en el feroz yermo. Y les había fallado.

_No eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo…_

Algo en lo profundo de mi mente murmuraba que no era algo tan malo. Una pequeña parte de mí quería creer en que aun había posibilidad de remediar las cosas, de ayudar a Candra y Flora, y escapar de la casa de Dusk. Pero otra parte de mi cerebro no dejaba de recriminarme por mi incompetencia. Y decidí hacerle caso a la segunda. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasé sentada pensando en lo inútil que había sido, sólo supe que llegó un momento en que la rasposa voz de Dusk me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Es tu turno, preciosa!-gritó el viejo corcel. Segundos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un golpe y las dos yeguas salieron corriendo. Esa era mi entrada… Comencé a subir por la escalera.

La habitación de Dusk estaba hecha un desastre. La cama no tenía sábanas, las cobijas estaban tiradas y enredadas en la alfombra, y parte de las paredes estaban algo manchadas con algo que preferí ignorar. El semental se paraba orgulloso sobre una alfombra roja, su pelaje estaba manchado, pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor, en su rostro lleno de cicatrices había una grotesca sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida, potrilla!- su gran ceja negra se frunció un poco mientras hablaba-. Espero que estés lista para la noche de _tu_ vida.

Dusk tenía una forma curiosa de caminar cuando estaba ebrio. No se tambaleaba, sus rodillas no se doblaban por el alcohol, más bien parecía más vigoroso que de costumbre, su mirada somnolienta se fijaba en mí, con aquel eterno brillo lujurioso en sus ojos ambarinos. Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, él se acercó lo suficiente para dejarme oler su apestoso aliento.

-Sírvete un poco, sí sólo uno de los dos está borracho la cosa no es divertida-. Sonrió aun más, señalando con su casco a un gabinete. Yo estaba demasiado decaída, y algo intimidada por su apariencia como para negarme. Había una gran selección de bebidas, desde algunas Sparkle-Colas, Cidra de manzana, Cidra Dash, y otras cuyos nombres no conocía. Tomé una botella al azar y comencé a beber.

Me di cuenta de que Dusk intentó pasarme un vaso, cosa que ignoré por completo mientras me zampaba el amargo líquido. El pony terrestre parecía repentinamente orgulloso de su nueva esclava.

El licor dejó un rastro de ardientes flamas en mi garganta, llegó a mi estómago de manera discreta mientras un calor me inundaba las mejillas. De pronto comencé a sentir mi cabeza más ligera, no tanto como con el Ditzy, pero casi…

-¡Aww, sí!- gritó algún pony estrellando una botella contra el suelo, me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que ese pony había sido yo. Pedazos de vidrio cayeron a mis cascos.

Dusk gritó igualmente mientras alzaba su vaso de _Celestial_ , una especie de vodka.

-¡Cuidado, potrilla!-gruñó el corcel, aunque inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, alzó su licor, lo bebió de un trago.

-Lo siento, Dusky- entonces me le acerqué un poco, procurando evitar los cristales, y rodee su cuello con mi casco en un extraño abrazo-. No sucedió nada…

Él, complacido, me regresó el abrazo. Con su rostro pegado a mi cara susurró:

-Aún.

Se alejó y de la mesa tomó otra botella. Más cidra quizás. Lanzó el alcohol directo a mi cara. La botella no se rompió al golpear el piso, mi nariz no salió ilesa, sin embargo.

-¡Vamos, bebe!- alzo otra botella similar a la que me había golpeado y le dio un profundo trago-. Y recuerda, nunca confío en un pony sin algo de cidra en su casco ¡Ja, ja!- otra vez esa risa... Me daba escalofríos, pero en el calor del momento- y probablemente gracias al alcohol- no pude evitar creer que era algo más bien divertido. Destapé la botella, y entre trago y trago mi risa acompañó a la suya.

Me dio algo de miedo pensar que de pronto no me atemorizaba tanto la presencia de Dusk. De hecho, comenzaba a disfrutar un poco del tétrico ambiente que proponía, vivir encerrada en una casa en medio de la nada, con alacenas llenas de comida y muchas bebidas… No sonaba tan mal. Y eso era lo que me hacía sentirme mal.

Anteriormente había considerado quedarme, y quizás era mi dormido cerebro el que me impedía tener algo de juicio con respecto a la situación actual. En algún momento Dusk me arrastró hasta la cama. Y era muy cómoda. Estaba llena, tras haber comido durante la tarde todas aquellas golosinas de hace milenios. Mareada, un poco… adormilada. El simple toque del colchón fue suficiente para noquearme unos segundos.

Aun así, no fue suficiente para evitar sentir cosquillas. Sí, cosquillas provocadas por las polvorientas pesuñas de Dusk.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, pero no de una forma que me agradara. Aquel miedo, ese asco que sentía al estar cerca de él había vuelto, poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los nubarrones que el vodka había creado en mi mente.

El corcel llegó a acariciarme varias veces con su casco, y su lengua intentaba encontrar la manera de abrirme la boca, pero todos sus intentos fueron infructíferos. Parte de mí se rehusaba a dejarlo. Entendía que ese sería el precio a pagar por la seguridad que había deseado desde que fui sacada del establo 68, pero siempre debía existir un pero. Dusk reía, haciendo comentarios sobre lo tonto que era resistirse, mientras yo intentaba empujarlo con mis cascos. Él mostraba bastante resistencia, pero si había algo que debía agradecerle a las botellas era la falta de miedo. De pronto me sentía suficientemente confiada como para intentar levantarme, alejarme de Dusk e incluso… quizás escapar.

Mis dos cascos se colocaron sobre el pecho del corcel con aire que debió haber parecido seductor por la sonrisa bobalicona de Dusk. Luego lo empujé. Me levanté de un salto e intenté llegar a la puerta.

Dusk estaba en el suelo, y lamentablemente logró apresar una de mis piernas. Un golpe seco contra la alfombra, un par de gruñidos.

-¡A dónde crees que vas, hija de potra!

Al ser un terrestre, y un experimentado habitante del yermo, Dusk tenía enorme ventaja sobre mí. Comenzó a jalarme en su dirección. Ambos habíamos caído junto a la cama, frente a la puerta… a lado de la alfombra.

Me di la vuelta un segundo, encontrando los hambrientos ojos de Dusk inyectados en sangre. Con mi pesuña libre intenté varias veces golpearlo, logré darle una patada en la nariz. Él dio un grito. Me levanté y me agaché en la alfombra. Escondidos entre las sabanas mugrosas había pedazos de vidrio. Con desesperación busqué el cuello de la botella, rogándole a Celestia, a Luna, o a Scootaloo, que estuviera intacto. Dusk se levantó.

-¡Basta!-gritó él mientras revolvía sus sucias ropas. Parecía estar buscando algo. Y yo no me quedaría a esperar que lo encontrara.

Tomé la botella, la parte inferior estaba destrozada, formando letales picos con el cristal. La princesa sonriente en la etiqueta me reconfortaba. Un poco.

Di otro salto y me planté frente al terrestre. Sus ojos amarillos estaban abiertos con enrome sorpresa, y su boca formaba muecas incrédulas.

-¡No lo harías!

Escupí la botella y con mi casco la sostuve junto a su pecho, presionando un poco.

Acerqué mi boca a su oído, con una voz que pretendía sonar seductoramente peligrosa le susurré:

-Creí que esto te gustaba.

Quizás era la bebida la que hablaba, o quizás simplemente me había cansado de ser una inútil. Si para ayudar a Candra y Flora debía hacer eso… lo haría.

Di un ligero empujón al pecho de Dusk hasta que este quedó recostado en la cama una vez más. Alcé mi arma un poco. Y entonces los vi.

Las esclavas me había hablado un poco del corcel. No había mucha información que compartir. Él había sido un mercenario, aliado de un grupo conocido como las Garras. Solía vivir cerca de Baltimare, realizando contratos de exterminación para las facciones locales. Tras una vida de lo que sólo podía describirse como supervivencia, el viejo Dusk extorsionó a un par de jóvenes traficantes y consiguió la casa en que había estado años antes de mi llegada.

Ahora, yo sentía que podía ver todos esos años, todo el dolor, el placer, el… amor. Había algo en las profundidades de su alma que parecía suplicar por perdón. Sus ojos. Sus brillantes ojos ambarinos estaban enrojecidos, y en sus pupilas no había más que un pozo de oscuridad interminable. Sus arrugas y cicatrices se fusionaban de una manera más lastimosa que grotesca. Quizás nunca lo dijo, pero estaba harto. Estaba harto de pretender que todo lo que alguna vez había hecho realmente tuvo un significado. Él no era nada. Nunca fue nada y nunca lo sería. Derrumbado, ebrio, a punto de morir a cascos de una esclava. Como si todas sus mentiras, la sangre manchando sus cascos no hubieran valido de nada.

Cerró los ojos, como suplicándome que lo hiciera _rápido._ Apunté al pecho con el lado puntiagudo. Cerré los ojos. Entonces, estrellé lo que sobraba de la botella sobre su cabeza. Empezó a brotar sangre poco después de que Dusk quedara inconsciente.

Con el corazón alocado y la respiración agitada, me dediqué a registrar al corcel. Había algunas balas en sus bolsillos, una licorera vacía. Una llave.

_Eeeep._

Nunca me había sentido tan aliviada. Tomé las cosas de Dusk y salí corriendo de su habitación. No me preocupé por hacer la discreta entrada que Candra me había pedido antes, Dusk estaba inconsciente, así que ya no importaba el silencio. Con ayuda de mis alas me paré en dos piernas y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamé, sonriendo triunfante.

-Shh.

Entonces la unicornio me tapó la boca con una almohada. Me costaba un poco respirar.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- esa era la cebra, sonaba enojada, y no podía culparla, pero ¡hey! La misión se había cumplido.

-mhmpmhmphmpmhpmmmhhhmp-respondí con toda la elocuencia que fui capaz al tener entre mi boca pedazos de algodón bicentenario. Me aparté el cojín de la cara y repetí:- Bebiendo un poco con Dusky.

Dicen que hay ciertas expresiones que no tienen precio. Bueno, la mirada de incredulidad en los rostros de Candra y Flora definitivamente eran de ese tipo. Sus mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos extremadamente abiertos y una simple frase saliendo de sus labios.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Flora, para que luego Candra terminara:

\- ¡La hemos perdido!

Claro, antes de que ambas perdieran la fe en la ponidad saqué el tesoro. En mi boca agité un poco la llave y se las restregué en la cara. Quizás un poco demasiado literal. Candra me empujó, arrebatándome la llave y contemplándola como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo. Quizás para ella lo era. Flora se revolvió la melena rubia con su magia, en su campo de levitación apareció una segunda llave. Las dos yeguas se miraron y asintieron, luego me miraron a mí. De un armario Flora sacó unas alforjas, maltratadas y a punto de romperse, pero servirían de algo.

-¿Vamos a vaciar el armario o no?- fue lo único que pude decir. Ella respondieron que sí con un gesto de sus cabezas. Las tres corrimos escaleras abajo y usamos la preciada llave. Sacamos todo. Cuanta comida podíamos cargar. Tomamos todas las balas y todas las armas que pudimos… No había muchas en realidad, un par de estropeados rifles que fueron para ellas y una pistola con un telescopio para mí.

Una vez cargadas por completo nos dirigimos a la puerta. Flora tenía la llave rodeada por su magia. La introdujo en el cerrojo. La llave dio un giro y ese pequeño _clic_ fue lo único que pude escuchar durante los siguientes minutos. La puerta se abrió y un frío viento nos recibió. Era de noche. Las desoladas tierras parecían mil veces más amenazantes de lo que había creído posible.

Me di cuenta de que no era la única intimidada por la enormidad del solitario yermo nocturno. Candra y Flora mostraban mucha más preocupación de lo que habría creído posible. Hacía solo unos minutos habían parecido tan determinadas…

-A la mierda.

Salí trotando hacía las rocas, intentando recordar el camino que había tomado para entrar la primera vez.

Una vez más, no supe si había sido el alcohol el que controlaba mi cerebro o si realmente eso era una parte inexplorada de mí. Pero la verdad no me importó en ese momento. Sólo sabía que alguna tenía que poner un casco afuera para que las demás siguieran. Alguien con más experiencia lidiando con el mundo exterior, alguien con una poderosa herramienta capaz de hacer al mundo arder, alguien con el sentido de responsabilidad y deber para proteger a otros… Alguien que no fuera yo.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Nuevo beneficio agregado: Party pony! (rango 1) quizás no eres el alma de la fiesta, pero definitivamente sabes cómo disfrutarla. Este beneficio garantiza un 15% de resistencia a las adicciones relacionadas con el alcohol siempre que no lleves a ningún pony (o perro) especial por el camino. Además ¡no te evitará las resacas!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**La sociedad de las hermanas**

_“Pero no creas que Scootaloo y yo te tendremos consideración sólo por ser un potro”_

* * *

La primera vez que probé alcohol fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida… Al menos eso creo, sinceramente es difícil recordarlo con todos los detalles. Fue cidra, cidra de manzana que llevaba varios siglos fermentándose lo primero que bebí, y el tomarlo fue como beber felicidad líquida, era tan relajante… Lo malo llegó al día siguiente. En algún momento de la noche perdí la cuenta de los tarros, mi cabeza se sentía ligera, todo mi cuerpo se sentía ligero. En la mañana me parecía que toda esa ligereza que había experimentado no era más que un sueño, una ilusión creada por el mismo demonio que me hacía sensible a la luz y a la presencia de cualquier pony en general.

Nunca olvidaré mi primera cidra. Mucho menos la maldita resaca que me provocó.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Quizás me despertó la alarma. Quizás fue culpa de mi reloj biológico. O quizás sólo me levanté por el susto que ese pitido del tártaro me provocaba. Di un salto, salí de la cama disparada fuera de la tienda directo a la grisosa luz del día. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había estado durmiendo dentro de una tienda, en una cama vieja, en lo que parecía ser un campamento.

Había algunas yeguas ahí, todas parecían ocupadas acarreando algunas cosas pero todas se detuvieron al verme salir. Seguramente me notaba muy despistada, y asustada, porque una de las ponis se apresuró a socorrerme. Era una pony unicornio, de un curioso color anaranjado y melena marrón.

-Tranquila, hermana-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una botella de agua-. Lo necesitarás- entonces me pasó el agua y me dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir trotando con otro grupo de ponis.

Me senté en el suelo unos minutos, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba. El lugar estaba lleno de tiendas y pequeños techos de lámina, había ponies trotando por todos lados, el sol comenzaría a salir dentro de una hora quizás, y aun así el lugar bullía de actividad. Algunos ponis se paseaban transportando alimentos y materiales de un lado a otro. Mientras que unas cuantas yeguas armadas pasaban marchando de vez en cuando, revisando con el ceño fruncido cada cosa que pareciera ligeramente fuera de lugar, por ejemplo: una pegaso con vestido azul sentada entre la tierra con la mirada perdida y clara deshidratación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó una unicornio magenta, su arma apuntando a mi nariz. Estaba fría.

\- ¿Quién quiere saber?-respondí con un pequeño gruñido, la cabeza me mataba…

El cañón del rifle se presionó contra mi cara con más fuerza.

-No tengo tiempo para estas bromas, identifícate.

-Lo lamento,- dije un poco desorientada-, mi nombre es Fly.

La yegua de melena rosada apartó un poco su arma y asintió, satisfecha de la respuesta.

-Si no te molesta que pregunte…- la yegua gruñó- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en PieTown, hogar de la Hermandad de los Cascos.

Creo que debí verme muy confundida por la respuesta que me dieron, porque inmediatamente mi interlocutora rodó los ojos y continuó.

-¿La sociedad de las hermanas? ¿No? Ya sabes, un santuario seguro para las yeguas de todo el Yermo.

Parpadeé.

-Ni idea, pero debo admitir que suena como un buen sitio-comenté.

-Sí, lo es. Lamentablemente tenemos un cupo muy limitado- dijo la unicornio bajando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es una lástima- intenté no sonar sarcástica, sinceramente no tenía la intención de quedarme ahí. De hecho, ante ese mismo pensamiento recordé que hacía días que no veía a Jitters ni al cachorro.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?- la unicornio alzó la ceja, quizás preguntando eso por el hecho de que yo misma no parecía recordarlo.

-Eh, creo que llegué ayer en la noche…

_¡Sí!_

Habíamos estado corriendo por un buen rato, la noche en el yermo era fría y las ropas que llevábamos no ayudaban mucho. Yo iba al frente, todavía un poco idiotizada por la bebida, trotando mientras mi radio reproducía música que Candra y Flora parecían nunca haber escuchado antes- cosa que me costaba creer, ya que el resto la habíamos escuchado hasta el cansancio-.

No fue un camino tan largo como se me había dicho. Curiosamente tampoco fue tan peligroso, lo más que encontramos fueron varias radiarachas y uno que otro bicho volador que Candra estuvo más que feliz de atravesar a balazos. La cebra tenía una puntería perfecta. Flora era la guía, en otras palabras, la que me jalaba de la cola para corregirme cada vez que erraba el rumbo. En mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía a dónde demonios íbamos.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las arenas del yermo nos atacaban con cierta indiferencia cuando alcanzamos nuestro destino. Frente a nosotras se extendía una imponente muralla de basura. Placas metálicas, pedazos de carretas viejas, vigas torcidas sostenían al resto del muro protector. Luces del interior se podían ver a través del hierro.

Nos acercamos a la puerta. Un pony con traje de seguridad y casco nos recibió.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- exclamó el guardia sacando una linterna y apuntándonos directo a los ojos.

-¡Hola!- saludé agitando mi casco animadamente sobre mi cabeza.

El guardia hizo un gesto, parecía confundido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gruñó el pony, dirigiéndose a mis acompañantes.

Estuve a punto de responder, pero estaba demasiado ebria y agotada como para mantener el equilibrio un segundo más. Ugh, era más fácil estando en movimiento. Desde el suelo observé el resto de la conversación.

-Sólo somos tres yeguas buscando un lugar para descansar-se apresuró a decir Candra.

El guardia alzó la ceja.

-Somos… éramos esclavas- agregó Flora con la mirada baja.

Una chispa de comprensión se encendió en el rostro del guardia, regresó a la puerta y gritó algunas cosas a otro poni adentro, luego volvió dirigiéndonos una sonrisa bastante amistosa.

-Las puertas de PieTown siempre están abiertas para las hermanas necesitadas- no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que el pony era una yegua, bastante grande y algo corpulenta, pero una yegua. A la luz de las lámparas pude notar que tenía ojos cafés, algo tiernos de ver desde el suelo.

La reja de acero y chatarra se abrió rápidamente, revelando una luz amarillenta que bañaba las lonas de mugrientas tiendas. Quise levantarme, entrar lo más rápido posible y olvidarme del mundo. Mis piernas parecían gelatina.

-¿Una ayudita?

Mis compañeras gruñeron al ver mis suplicantes ojos de cachorro y mi sonrisa apenada. Aun así, las dos yeguas se apresuraron a levantarme tras un suspiro de resignación. ¡Yo les había salvado la vida! Cargarme hasta una cama era lo menos que podían hacer.

En cuanto Candra y Flora entraron, la puerta se cerró. Una pony terrestre las guió a una tienda vacía y luego se fue. Las dos yeguas me dejaron botada en una de las camas. Lo que pasó después es algo que no puedo recordar, porque en ese momento caí a los oscuros abismos de un sueño sin protección alguna. Por suerte como estaba, presa del alcohol, no tuve sueños.

Mi mente fue un pozo de negrura, totalmente lleno de nada durante toda una noche… Se sintió bien.

**…**

No fue difícil encontrar a Candra y a Flora. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue preguntar por una cebra en vestido rojo. Muchos ponis me señalaron el lugar al que había ido mi amiga rayada, una improvisada cafetería al otro lado del campamento. 

Las dos esclavas liberadas estaban sentadas en una mesilla, comiendo algo que sinceramente no supe identificar. Troté hacia ellas. Candra parecía completamente dispuesta a ignorarme, lo supe cuando noté que Flora me saludaba amablemente y la cebra se limitaba a voltear lejos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Fly.

-…

Al llegar me senté con ellas. La cebra murmuró algo entre dientes antes de regresar a su plato, trocitos de algún desafortunado animal. Flora comía frutas… extrañas manzanas azules con grumos rojos.

-Gracias- comentó Candra de una manera que parecía dolerle, más que un agradecimiento parecía un gemido de agonía. Igual lo acepté.

-Por nada, Candra.

-Es en serio, de no ser por ti podríamos bien nunca haber salido.- dijo Flora.

Me sonrojé un poco ante eso. Sabía que era verdad, hasta cierto punto, y aun así no sentía que realmente me lo mereciera. Quiero decir, lo único que yo había hecho era beber y golpear a un viejo corcel en la cabeza. No parecía la gran cosa para mí, especialmente porque había sido un accidente.

Con su callada dignidad, Candra susurró algo a la unicornio, esta le pasó una caja. Entonces la cebra hizo una mueca y deslizó el paquete por la mesa.

Me costó diez segundos entender que eso era para mí.

Era un paquete de pay de manzana.

Con el horrendo vacío que tenía en el estómago, creo que no es necesario explicar que ese pequeño pay desapareció en tiempo record.

**…**

Una esperaría un ambiente más animado de un lugar llamado PieTown. Con sólo escuchar el nombre lo primero que aparecía en mi mente eran imágenes de potrillos correteándose, jugado en la tierra; de yeguas y corceles trabajando juntos para mantener el lugar funcionando. Quizás una que otra abuelita cocinando galletas y cupcakes.

La realidad era muy diferente. De hecho, la única forma en que se me ocurría describir el lugar era como una versión más saludable y menos radioactiva de Rainbow Falls. Había muchos más ponis trabajando por ahí, muchas yeguas que patrullaban constantemente y, claro, no había ríos de arcoíris irradiado. Fuera de eso, en el asentamiento se podía notar la misma atmósfera gris, decaída y hostil hacía los forasteros.

Me di cuenta especialmente de la última después de dejar a Flora y Candra. Ambas habían sido grandiosas compañeras por aquella noche. Y realmente había agradecido el empujón que me dieron para no pasar mi vida resignándome a vivir con Dusk. Sin embargo y cómo lo había esperado, esa mañana me despacharon. Me dieron las gracias, algo de comer y luego se despidieron. Ambas parecían bastante dispuestas a llamarlo un “hasta nunca”. No les dije nada. Había estado resignándome a la idea de estar sola desde el día en que perdí la pista de Jitters.

Hablé con ellas un poco más. Tenían planeado quedarse, querían tratar de ganarse un lugar en La Sociedad de las Hermanas. Les deseé suerte y me retiré. Vagué por un rato hasta dar con la tienda que nos habían asignado la noche anterior. Todas las cosas estaban ahí, todo lo que habíamos sacado de la casa de Dusk estaba bien guardado en un baúl de metal al pie de una cama.

Ellas iban a quedarse un tiempo. Yo seguramente estaría yéndome para esa misma tarde.

Revisé el inventario de mi Pipbuck. No llevaba mucho: mi vestido, la pistola, un poco de munición y un par de cajas de comida. Haciendo cuentas, ellas, que se quedarían, no necesitarían tanto como yo, que pensaba salir al cruel yermo.

No fue muy difícil tomar la decisión. Además, sentía que de alguna forma tenía derecho a tomar esas cosas que yo misma había ayudado a conseguir. O quizás sólo estaba intentando justificarme a mí misma mis propias acciones.

Cerré la puerta y esperé unos minutos. Cuando me aseguré de que no había nadie, lo hice. Abrí el contenedor y saqué cuanta poción curativa pude, vendajes mágicos, munición, armas y comida. Una vez satisfecha cerré el baúl y abrí la puerta. Sudaba, estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que podría pasar cuando Candra descubriera que faltaban cosas en su tienda.

Una imagen mental de la cebra atravesando insectos de un solo disparo apareció un segundo.

Al salir sentí como si todos los ponis me miraran con deseos de muerte, como si en cualquier momento una de las yeguas de seguridad fuera a sacar un cuchillo y a cortarme una pezuña, como se hacía a los ladrones en Saddle Arabia.

Nada pasó. Seguí caminando sin rumbo y sin incidentes.

Mientras paseaba me di cuenta de que cada vez menos ponis me miraban de manera… asesina. Quizás, hostil era una mejor palabra, pero estando afuera no me importaba mucho utilizar el adjetivo correcto.

Las yeguas de seguridad pasaban cada hora, siempre una diferente, siempre apuntándome a la cara para luego bajar el arma con cierto resentimiento. No me agradaba ser el blanco del grupo mejor armado del lugar, pero era mejor que estar enfrentándome al yermo en sí.

Eso me recordaba que debía irme. Sólo existía un problema.

¿A dónde demonios?

Un rifle viejo iba cargado en mi lomo, mi alforja cargaba todas mis provisiones. Yo estaba en la puerta, la pony que la noche anterior nos había recibido fingía que no había nadie más. Se había quitado el casco de seguridad y lo usaba para dar golpecitos nerviosos que casi parecían música.

-¿Piensas salir? O planeas te quedarte ahí hasta volverte piedra, ¿eh?

Sinceramente, la segunda opción era tentadora.

-No sé a dónde ir- le respondí algo apenada.

-Creí que por eso estaban aquí- dijo ella, colocándose su casco otra vez.- Tus amigas y tú.

-No somos amigas… son sólo aliadas - dije a falta de una mejor palabra.

La pony de seguridad asintió.

-Bueno, es difícil tener amigos en un mundo que sólo quiere verte muerto, ¿no?

Entonces pensé en Rex y en Jitters, parte de mí estaba segura de que ellos eran los únicos amigos que tenía en este árido mundo.

-Supongo.

Las dos reímos ligeramente, no por haber dicho algo realmente gracioso. Quizás simplemente fue porque en ese momento realmente habíamos logrado entendernos, simpatizamos por un segundo.

-Soy Cookie Crumbles.

Me extendió su casco, era un gesto que me pareció ajeno a pesar de sólo haber estado una semana lejos de la civilización. Aun así me sentí muy feliz de hallar a un pony amistoso. Le devolví el saludo.

-Un gusto- le sonreí.

Quizás pasar tiempo conociendo a Cookie era sólo una excusa para retrasar mi inevitable partida de PieTown, pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento de ello. Me senté junto a ella, en la tierra fuera del asentamiento de las Hermanas. Conversamos. Comimos algo. Pasamos la tarde entera mirando al desierto y disparando al ocasional insecto que pasaba demasiado cerca.

El sol, invisible como era, parecía estar ocultándose en el mismo momento en que una radioaracha curiosa iba corriendo a unos metros de nosotras.

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a disparar así, eh, Fly?

Sonreí de manera un tanto presumida. Cookie se había impresionado de que una bala fuera capaz de decapitar a una cucaracha mutante a unos cuantos metros, en ese momento mi vista se desvió a sus pesuñas. Ella sostenía con firmeza su rifle y portaba el uniforme en bastante buen estado, pero sus tobillos estaban desnudos.

Todos los tiros que hiciera serían por su propio merito y habilidad, y no por la ayuda mágica de una terminal portátil. Igual que la mayoría de los ponis en el yermo.

-No lo sé-respondí, fingiéndome distraída-. A veces sólo es cuestión de suerte.

-Me serviría un poco de eso- se rió ella. Luego su mirada se desvió al cielo, las nubes escondían todo de nuestra vista, pero por la oscuridad que envolvía todo era seguro que ya era de noche-. No creo que quieras viajar por estos rumbos de noche, ¿o sí?

En su voz pude notar verdadera preocupación.

-No, no es algo que quiera repetir.

_No sola._

-¡Genial!- Cookie se levantó de un saltó de su asiento, colgó su rifle y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla-. Mi relevo llegará en unos minutos, si quieres podemos dormir en mi tienda.

-¿Tú relevo?- no pude evitar preguntar mientras entrabamos de vuelta al campamento.

-Claro, no he dormido en tres días porque no había otro pony que se ofreciera a vigilar la puerta durante la noche.

-¿Y ahora lo hay?

-¡No! Pero me dijeron que se iban a encargar eso. Un guardia somnoliento sirve para lo mismo que un arma descargada.

En ese momento apareció un corcel. Un pony envuelto en uniforme azul oscuro, con casco bien firme sobre su cabeza terrestre y una pistola colgando de su cinturón. El pony pasó trotando junto a mí, y aunque por su pesada indumentaria me fue imposible distinguir sus colores o su rostro, pude ver un curioso brillo rojo debajo del casco. Él era el remplazo de Cookie.

Al llegar el pony y colocarse en su sitio, mi nueva compañera me guió hasta su habitación. Era realmente una tienda como cualquier otra, un par de camas, un tocador, un armario y un baúl. Nada ostentoso. Claro, una no puede esperar cosas ostentosas en las tierras desoladas.

Cookie encendió una lámpara de batería de chispa y prosiguió a retirar su uniforme. Por primera vez pude ver su pelaje. Era color gris, su melena café igual que sus ojos. En su flanco había una cutie mark de una pony de jengibre con todo y gomitas.

-Linda, ¿no es así?- dijo sonriendo Crumbles al notar la forma en que observaba su _talento especial_.

-Bastante curiosa, diría yo.

Y realmente lo era, digo ¿cuál se suponía que era su talento especial? ¿Hornear? ¿Hacer postres? Quizás en mi viejo Establo era posible ver uno que otro pony con verdadero talento para cocinar, no como Grasa, la yegua que usualmente atendía la cafetería del 68 y no lo hacía muy bien que digamos. Pero aquí afuera me era muy difícil creer que realmente los ponis tenían tiempo para hacer cosas como esas, me parecía improbable que, incluso en la Sociedad de las Hermanas, los ponis tuvieran la oportunidad de ser creativos con el alimento en lugar de almacenarlo, o devorarlo en el momento en que lo obtuvieran.

-¡Trata de adivinarla!, ¿sí?- exclamó ella con una sonrisilla infantil.

-¡Claro!- le respondí dando un leve saltito.

-¡Yay!

Entonces ambas nos trepamos a la cama de un salto, ella frente a mí. Nos observamos un segundo los ojos, como desafiándonos. La tensión se sentía en aire.

-Sólo quiero advertirte que ¡Estás a punto de enfrentarte a la campeona estatal de Adivinanza de Cutie marks!

Cookie entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues bien, llevo jugando esto desde que era un potrilla con rifle de balines.

-Pfft.

Rodé los ojos de manera sarcástica.

-Desde los cinco años- atacó ella con una sonrisa presumida. No pude abrir un poco los ojos, y la boca.

Nos dedicamos otra mirada rápida, sonreímos y ¡comenzamos!

-Cocinar.

-No.

-Hacer postres.

-Nop.

-Dejar a los ponis como masa.

-No.

La sonrisa de Cookie se ensanchaba con cada nueva palabra.

-Decorar comida.

Negó con la cabeza, parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

-Ser muy dulce.

-¡Aw, Fly! Me halagas, pero no.

_Agh._

-Tener una… ¿dulce puntería?

La yegua alzó la ceja, era claro que me estaba quedando sin ideas.

-No- respondió. Antes de que yo pudiera gritar “fingir tener talento” ella me colocó un casco en la boca y continuó-. Es la condescendencia, la buena al menos.

Ahora la confundida era yo.

-¿Eso es un talento?

Me parecía un poco curioso, parte de mi entendimiento de las Cutie Marks venía más de libros que de experiencia propia, y según los libros los potros obtenían sus talentos no al desarrollarlos como tal, sino al darse cuenta de que los tenían. Era más sobre la realización que sobre el talento en sí. Esto que me decía Cookie sonaba más como a un valor, una enseñanza o incluso una virtud, que a un talento.

-Claro- me respondió, con un tono entre ofendido y comprensivo-. En un mundo tan acabado como este es muy complicado entender a los ponies que se cruzan por tu camino, ¿sabes?

-Supongo, todos suelen ser un poco… desconfiados.- comenté mirando de reojo mis costados.

-Y tienen sus razones, pero hay veces en que simplemente debemos intentar comprender al otro, quizás no resolver sus problemas. Escuchar y ofrecer una palabra, o una bala, en la dirección correcta suelen bastar.

-¿Y cómo es que un pony de jengibre se relaciona con eso, eh?

Entonces Cookie se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando era pequeña mi abuela Crumble solía hacerlas para mí cuando estaba triste. Ella fue una de las pocas yeguas de la Hermandad que se atrevía a salir a explorar el Yermo, siempre que regresaba de sus viajes llegaba cargada de provisiones para la familia. Cuando alguien aquí tenía un mal día no existía mejor remedio que las galletas de la abuela C.

-Imagino que tu abuela hacía galletas bastante seguid- - me callé. No me había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir realmente. ¡Claro que todo el mundo estaba mal todo el tiempo! ¡Esto es el Yermo, maldita sea! Agaché la cabeza y las orejas, no queriendo ver la cara de Cookie.

-Je-se rió-. Algo así. PieTown es un lugar relativamente pacífico, por aquí no hay asaltantes, ni Hellhounds, pero cuando algún pony sale y no regresa, bueno… Todos sabemos qué es la pérdida, no nos sorprende mucho, y no podemos evitar sentirla, las galletas sólo eran para recordarle a las hermanas que aquí en La Hermandad _ningún_ pony está _solo._

Y pensé en lo que había visto a lo largo de aquel día. Desde que me desperté con migraña y salí al campamento pude notar la manera en que las ponis se comportaban aquí. En ningún momento se veía a ninguna yegua sola, ningún potro iba sin un acompañante, y la seguridad del lugar parecía bastante bien organizada. Eran un poco reservados con los extraños, pero fuera de la desconfianza, todos parecían ser bastante buenos.

-¿Y cómo es vivir en PieTown?- pregunté sin poderlo evitar.

La yegua gris se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, es mejor que vivir como esclavos, o como asaltantes.

-Suena bastante bien.

Ella asintió.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes, eh?

Me quedé callada un segundo. Me di la vuelta para ver mi lomo, no tenía la capa de Jitters, ni el uniforme de seguridad de los Rangers; mis alas estaban completamente descubiertas, dobladas sobre el vestido azul. Le mostré un gesto burlón al momento de decir:

-No de allá arriba, si es lo que quieres decir.

-¿Entonces?

Cookie se notaba realmente desconcertada, confundida ante la idea de que un pegaso había salido de algún lugar del yermo Equestriano, y no descendido de las nubes. Ahora yo fui la que se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen que cosas muy raras salen de la tierra en estos lares.

-¡No!- dijo ella, incrédula, colocando sus pesuñas sobre su rostro. Su boca formando una perfecta “o”- ¡Ja! Nunca creí llegar a ver a una verdadera pony de establo, no hay muchos de esos cerca del infierno arcoíris de Rainbow Falls. Dime ¿Qué se siente vivir allá abajo?

Ella me sonreía de manera incontrolable, curiosa de mi respuesta.

Medité un poco lo que iba a decir. ¿Qué podría decirle? Mi Establo era un paraíso terrenal (¿subterráneo?) en comparación al árido infierno que era el Yermo, eso era algo que las dos teníamos muy claro. No, ella quería detalles sobre la vida debajo, no sobre cómo eso era infinitamente mejor que su asentamiento.

-Hay muy poco espacio- respondí.

**…**

Fue la primera noche que, estando sobria, pude realmente descansar. Había pasado varias horas charlando con Crumbles, la chica estaba bastante curiosa sobre la vida de mi viejo Establo, así que decidí responder sus dudas. Parecía fascinada por la idea de un Establo funcional, lleno de ponies y alimentos, escondido y lejos de toda radiación. Cada detalle le emocionaba, la atestada cafetería, el reducido espacio, las tediosas horas de lectura, el régimen totalitario de la Overmare e incluso mis labores como maestra.

Huh, hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Cookie me encontré a mí misma tirada en la cama, envuelta en la oscuridad de la habitación, pensando. ¿Cómo estarían mis potros? ¿Bubblegum seguiría burlándose de Beat?

No que realmente me importara cuando vivía en el Establo, pero estando fuera de él esos problemas tan triviales, que generalmente ignoraba durante el trabajo, parecían tomar un nuevo significado. Por algún motivo mi cerebro insistía en rememorar estos eventos, estos ponis; quizás como un intento para salvarme de volverme loca.

Más loca.

No era difícil distraerme de esos pensamientos. Para evitar recordar mi antigua vida (una semana o dos atrás, me costaba recordarlo para entonces) me concentraba en mi realidad, y en la forma en que estaba completamente jodida sin Jitters o Rex. Pasé varios minutos preguntándole a mi subconsciente porqué no estaba buscándolos. ¿Qué hacía ahí, recostada sobre una cómoda cama, tras haber cenado una buena ración? ¡Debería haberlos buscado!

Me quedé dormida en algún momento de la noche, tras haber agotado mi reserva de energía mental imaginando mil y un nuevos futuros. Había algunos en los que lográbamos salir del Mercado de Intercambio de esclavos. Había otros en que alguno de los tres moría. Y había unos más en que… todo podría haber sido peor.

**…**

Al despertar la mañana siguiente salí al campamento, muchos ponis comenzaban a salir de sus respectivas habitaciones. El día anterior había visto a muchas yeguas y potros, pero no fue hasta ese momento que pude ver corceles. Sementales enfundados en gruesos uniformes salían de las tiendas acompañando como fieros escoltas a un grupo de seis yeguas.

Fueron ellas las primeras ponis en salir, todas de cabañas hechas con basura. Vestidas con cierta elegancia por su forma de portar la sencilla ropa de trabajo, algunas usaban trajes de seguridad, otras vestían overoles, y sólo una de las yeguas, una pony unicornio de hermosa melena purpura y pelaje azul claro, utilizaba un vestido blanco. Sus ojos que eran de un tono azul marino, me observaron por lo que pareció una eternidad con aire juzgador.

No me había sentido tan intimidada desde la vez que Dot le confesó a su madre que estábamos saliendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-murmuré cuando las yeguas y sus escoltas se perdieron en la esquina de una bodega.

-Ellas eran las Hermanas mayores.

-¡AHH!- grité al escuchar esa voz. Mis plumas se esponjaron, como siempre que algún pony me sorprendía de esa forma, y Cookie se rió.

-¡Ja! Tranquila, ¿sí?

Le disparé una mirada asesina mientras me acomodaba el plumaje. _Maldito pelaje emplumado._

-Ellas son las primeras hermanas,-señaló con su casco al lugar donde habían estado las yeguas-, se dedicaron durante años a limpiar estas tierras y a construir el asentamiento que hoy conocemos como PieTown. Es gracias a ellas que todas podemos vivir seguras aquí, por eso son las Hermanas las que se encargan de dirigir la Sociedad.

Escuchaba con atención mientras me encargaba de acicalarme, sin embargo hubo algo que Cookie dijo que me hizo dejar mi plumaje esponjado.

-¿Ellas solas lograron que esta parte del yermo fuera segura?

-Claro, al menos eso dicen ellas. Sinceramente, no me interesa. Estoy viva y eso es lo que importa, para mí da igual si son o no las heroínas que todos creen, nos mantienen a salvo.

Asentí.

-Pero ¿lo crees? ¿Crees son capaces de asegurar una tierra de esa forma?

-Quizás en un pasado, si quieres puedes preguntarles a ellas.

Y tras encogerse de hombros, Cookie regresó a la tienda para vestirse. La chica tenía el día libre y quería pasarlo bien. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí acompañarla. Corrección. Yo tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, pero decidí ignorarlas acompañando a Cookie al bar.

Paseamos un rato antes de que abriera el lugar.

-…Entonces Jitters le disparó en la cabeza al zombi y ¡BAM! Su cerebro estalló, la bala había entrado justo entre sus ojos…- al estar esperando terminé contándole a Cookie, no sólo mi vida de establo, sino también mis pequeñas desventuras en el yermo. Evité algunos detalles sobre mí, preferí hablarle sobre lo realmente interesante, que eran Jitters y Rex.

-¡Wow!-parecía una potrilla leyendo Daring Do por primera vez, cada palabra parecía emocionarla al punto en que su cara estallaba con una sonrisilla de alegría pura-. Si cualquier otro pony me contara esto me sería difícil creerle.

-¿Sí?- alcé la ceja.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú has estado afuera, y parece que has hecho muchas cosas. Digo, ¡Pelear contra esos demonios envueltos en yerba, vaya vida!

Reí algo.

-Sí, bueno. Al día siguiente el Paladín Iron Jitters nos guió al agujero de los árbonis.- Cookie soltó una risilla nasal-. Llegando al fondo de aquel pozo de la perdición, el feroz cachorro Hellhound se encargó de abrirnos camino con sus garras como espadas…

-¡Espera! ¿Esto es en serio?- la yegua terrestre se plantó en la tierra, con su casco extendido me obligó a parar.

-Cada palabra-le aseguré, algo confundida por su reacción.

-¡No puede ser!-otra vez, esa mueca de incredulidad en su rostro-. No lo creo, ¿Acaso estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien resolvió el problema de Rainbow Falls?

-No fui sólo yo, creo a penas hice algo para ayudar. Además…-me detuve-. ¿Cómo sabes lo de Rainbow Falls?

Crumbles sonrió aun más, tomando en cuenta que eso fuera posible.

-¿No escuchas la radio? El locutor local no deja de gruñir sobre lo mucho que extrañará la ensalada de zombi y margaritas radioactivas.

-¿La radio?-negué con la cabeza-. Hace un tiempo que decidí no volver a escuchar a ninguno de esos locos hablar…

-¿Por qué? A veces dan buenos consejos. Demonios, de no ser por el Dj W4., no sabría lo fácil que es crear un arma hecha con basura del yermo.

-Detesto que cuenten cosas que no son ciertas, ¿okay? Una vez escuché a Pon-3 convertir mi muerte en un heroico plan de rescate de cautivos. Luego de eso otro pony me culpó del repentino expansionismo de los asaltantes. Ahora esto…

-¿Entonces realmente eres tú?

Me congelé en mi lugar.

-¿En serio eres tú? ¡Asombroso! Los últimos días no he dejado de escuchar cosas sobre ti, bueno, en realidad eran rumores sobre una pony de Establo que había liberado Rainbow Falls de uno de los grupos más peligrosos de monstruos de aquí. Otros decían que era un pegaso de la Enclave que había decidido ayudar al yermo. No tenía idea de si eso era real o sólo un cuento, ¡pero vaya!

-Es como tener a nuestra propia Habitante del Establo- dijo con una carcajada llena de alegría.

Ella se notaba tan emocionada, sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban con aquella chispa, con aquella esperanza que me hacía estrujar el corazón.

-Nada de eso es cierto, Cookie-. Suspiré, tratando de prepararme para lo siguiente-. Ni fingí mi muerte, ni intenté rescatar a nadie. Todo lo que digan que hice, lo hice porque debía hacerlo, yo sola no hubiera podido salir de una guarida en territorio Raider, necesitaba ayuda y casualmente ahí había esclavos.

Con cada palabra que salía de mi boca su rostro se apagaba.

-No quiero que me confundan con un héroe, porque no lo soy, Cookie.

Le di la espalda, su expresión que antes había sido la de una potrilla emocionada, ahora parecía una plana fotografía de resignación.

-En estas tierras todos los ponis odian a los héroes, incluso ellos mismos. Eso solía decir mi abuela- dijo ella mientras su casco se acercaba tembloroso-. No le diré a nadie, y espero que puedas encontrar pronto a tus amigos y tu regreso a casa, tonta Pony de Establo-. Me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me di la vuelta para verla irse trotando en dirección del bar.

El lugar seguía cerrado, ella solo quería alejarse de mí un rato.

Y yo no pude hacer más que entender. Avancé en dirección opuesta.

Revisé la hora en mi Pipbuck, era bastante temprano en la mañana. Mis alforjas estaban llenas, y ahora que Candra y Flora estaban instaladas, yo no tenía nada qué hacer en PieTown. Quizás era un buen día para emprender el regreso a Rainbow Falls, de ahí podría ir al Establo de los Rangers.

Ellos podrían hacer algo para encontrar a Jitters… y a Rex.

**…**

A veces sucedía. En muy raras ocasiones, cuando los planetas se alineaban y los astros caían a la tierra. Era extraño, pero llegaba a pasar que Peridot tuviera razón en algo.

Me encontré a mí misma pensando en una de las últimas conversaciones que tuve con mi prometido. Él solía decirme, todo el tiempo, que debería apagar mi cerebro un rato. Dejar de pensar tanto.

Al principio creí que sólo era una forma suya de burlarse de mí, pero cuando entré al bar y comencé a beber un tarro de cidra me di cuenta de que era cierto. Meterme ahí a pensar había sido la excusa perfecta para evadir la responsabilidad de salir. Buscar a mis amigos parecía algo sin real importancia cuando mi casco sostenía el vaso y mi mareado cerebro entonaba mal las letras de Coloratura.

Cookie no estaba ahí. De hecho, no había más ponis, sólo el cantinero y yo. Él era un viejo corcel de melena gris con vestigios azules, y un pelaje naranjado. Mientras bebía, me di cuenta de que el sujeto usaba un traje bastante lindo, un tierno chaleco negro y una camiseta blanca envolvían la parte delantera de su cuerpo. En su cuello colgaba un collar de púas hecho por completo de metal, con una pequeña joya incrustada.

-¿Cuántas corcholatas quiere por eso?- preguntó la parte inconsciente de mi cerebro.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a dirigirme una mirada, luego regresó a su trabajo acomodando las botellas al otro lado de la mesa.

_Pfft._

-Él no lo vendería por nada del mundo.

Me di la vuelta para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz, algo ronca y burlona. Se trataba de una yegua terrestre negra, una pony vestida con un traje de mecánico color rojo y una larga melena blanca con una mecha azul.

-Esas cosas son bastante valiosas para los ponies de por aquí-añadió mostrándome una sonrisa dentuda.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

La pony se rió, una risa encantadora debo agregar.

-Tú eres la que llegó anoche con la cebra y la unicornio…

-Sí-respondí dando un último segundo sorbo a mi bebida de manzana… casi estoy segura de que era manzana.

-¡Fantástico! Las hermanas del consejo mayor habían querido hablar contigo, ¿crees que podrás venir ahora?

-¿Ahora?-repetí.

-Sí, es un asunto de suma importancia- aseguró la yegua sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí?-balbuceé- ¿Y si _hic_ me rehúso?

No me di cuenta del momento en qué sacó su arma, sólo recuerdo haber sentido el frío y oxidado cañón de una escopeta contra mi garganta.

**…**

Su nombre era Hemlet. Ella era la segunda al mando en el consejo de las Hermanas. Era, de hecho, la misma que me había sacado del bar a punta de pistola y me había arrastrado hasta una gran cabaña ubicada a un extremo del campamento. El lugar estaba bastante iluminado por dentro, muchas linternas y algunos unicornios generaban luz.

La habitación en donde me empujaron era una amplia sala, con una gran mesa justo al centro. Algunos corceles y yeguas con uniforme de seguridad estaban repartidos en las cuatro esquinas del lugar. Sentadas en la tierra, había cinco yeguas reunidas alrededor de la mesa. La más alta e imponente de ellas era una unicornio de melena purpura.

-Aquí está- dijo riendo mi escolta segundos antes de darme un empujón. No creo que falte decir que caí sobre mi cara.

La yegua unicornio me observó, nada impresionada por mi cautivadora entrada.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Hermana Hemlet.

Entonces ambas ponis hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza. La terrestre que me había llevado se encargó de tomar su lugar a la derecha de la gran yegua azul.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente-dijo con seriedad solemne mientras observaba la forma en que intentaba levantarme. El alcohol estaba en el pináculo de sus maravillosos efectos, me costaba un poco mover mis piernas y hablar al mismo tiempo-. Mi nombre es Grace, la mayor de las Hermanas, y es un honor darte la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño refugio.- Para complementar sus palabras, Grace hizo un leve asentimiento en mi dirección.

-Un placer-balbuceé, extendiendo mis alas para intentar mantener el equilibrio.

Sólo bastaba ver el rostro de Grace para saber lo mucho que le disgustaba mi presencia. Yo no tenía manera de saber si era por mis alas o por mi embriaguez, o las dos.

-Pequeña,-ella sonrió como un Hellhound al decir eso-, hace un par de días llegaste pidiendo asilo para ti, y para tus dos compañeras. Tengo entendido que se habían fugado de un esclavista, ¿es eso cierto?

Torcí la cabeza, hice un gesto de negación.

-No, el viejo solía ser mercenario.

Hemlet susurró algo al oído de otra yegua, terrestre también, un poco más pequeña que el promedio, y de curioso pelaje rosa pastel.

-Pero ustedes eran sus esclavas- continuó Grace.

-Sí.

-Y al escapar, lo primero que hicieron fue venir a nuestras tierras.

-Candra me había contado… rumores- me mordí el labio inferior-. Ella sabía de ustedes, dijo que aquí era un lugar seguro para los ponies del Yermo…

-Ciertamente- interrumpió otra unicornio, esta era de un color mostaza y estaba metida en un traje gris, muy parecido al que usaba Green Back-. La Hermandad puede brindar protección a cualquiera que lo requiera, pero imagino que sabes que aquí eso es un lujo.

Asentí, sin comprender realmente lo que acababa de decir.

Grace se puso de pie, su largo vestido blanco flotando etéreo como el de una divinidad antigua… ¿Qué demonios le habían puesto a la cidra?

La gran yegua se me acercó, colocando su casco sobre mi lomo dijo con una voz curiosamente melodiosa:

-Lo que mi hermana Doll quiere decir es que estar seguras aquí es un servicio que pretendemos dar a todos, pero como seguro lo sabes, todos los servicios cuestan.

Dejé caer mis grupas en el piso de madera. Desde ahí, alcé la vista hacia Grace. Ella y todas las Hermanas se notaban complacidas con mi reacción.

La yegua terrestre que había estado hablando con Hemlet tomó la palabra.

-Sin embargo, la Sociedad de las Hermanas cree por completo en el progreso y el intercambio, así que tranquila, potrilla, que no te pediremos tus corcholatas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, entonces?- quizás yo estaba un poquito ebria, pero no por eso mi sentido de _haz preguntas obvias_ se había apagado.

La sexta pony que se había quedado callada durante todo ese tiempo volteó a verme, sus ojos eran serios e inescrutables, pero en ellos también me parecía ver un poco de... temor. Parecía que algo dentro de ella misma quisiera gritarme, advertirme de algo. O quizás sólo era la cidra dibujando cosas en mi mente.

Grace retomó la palabra:

-Tus amigas están dispuestas a pagar su protección. Flora estará ayudando en la enfermería. Y la cebra se encargará de algunas guardias nocturnas.

Asentí. Comenzaba a darme una idea de a dónde iría a parar esto.

Hemlet alzó la voz.

-Cuando llegaste, no pudimos evitar notar el bonito aparato que llevas en tu pesuña.

Agaché la mirada, mi Pipbuck, claro.

-Ninguna de nosotras es especialista en tecnología arcana, pero sabemos para lo que sirven esas cosas. Verás, la Hermandad tiene un pequeño rancho a las afueras de PieTown. Últimamente ha habido muchas desapariciones de nuestros alimentos, y perder comida es algo que no podemos permitirnos.

_Demonios del Tártaro._

-Lo único que necesitamos es una pony que sea hábil con las armas.

Estuve a punto de protestar, pero Grace interrumpió a Hemlet antes que yo.

-O un pony con Pipbuck.

Cinco de las seis yeguas me observaban con una voraz sonrisa, tierna y macabra a partes iguales. La sexta, la más pequeña de todas, una unicornio de pelaje negro como la noche y melena de un anaranjado atardecer, me observó una vez más con esos caídos ojos que gritaban: “Lo siento”.

Intenté no hacer mucho caso de ella, que ni siquiera había dicho palabra durante la conversación con las Hermanas.

-Lo haré-contesté con un suspiro. Ellas me miraron con burla, quizás riéndose internamente de la ridícula idea de que realmente yo tenía elección.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó la pequeña terrestre rosada dando un salto. Era la que había estado al lado de Hemlet, un poco bonachona y enérgica, con ojos amarillos y melena de un azul claro.

Retrocedí un paso por su exagerado entusiasmo.

-Lo siento- dijo, luego trotó frente a mí. Ella iba vestida con un traje de mecánico color azul, y una gran alforja colgaba de su lomo. Se sentó y con sus cascos escarbó en sus pertenencias hasta sacar lo que parecía ser una especie de rifle-. Lo necesitarás si quieres acabar con las alimañas.

Recibí su regalo, era un arma parecida a la de Jitters, un tanto mejor mantenida y con cierto encanto rustico.

-¿Y de qué plaga estamos hablando realmente?-pregunté, cargando el rifle sobre mi espalda. Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, pero la pequeña pony rosa no se dejó intimidar por la pregunta.

-¡Conejos!- exclamó extendiendo sus cascos, con una sonrisa tan increíblemente grande que temí que su rostro se partiera en dos.

-¿Conejos?

**…**

Como maestra que solía ser, entendía por completo las razones históricas de porqué el mundo se convirtió en el infierno que nos vemos obligados a vivir. Fuimos nosotros. Los ponies, las cebras; terminaba dando igual, había sido nuestra culpa. De nuestros antepasados por hacer arder la tierra e irradiar al mundo. Y nuestra, por seguir preservando aquel legado de dolor y sangre por el bien del interés personal. La muerta tierra que solía ser Equestria estaba en todo su derecho de querer matarnos. Las tierras desoladas estaban completamente bien en ello, en exterminarnos. Lanzarnos todo lo que pudieran para acabar con nuestro cuerpo, y con nuestro espíritu.

Y eso incluía a los conejitos.

-¡AHH!

Descargué el rifle tres veces, y las tres veces los tiros se perdieron en la infinidad del granero. Recargué mi arma. Volví a disparar en el segundo en que vi a la bola de pelos blancos acercarse a mí.

Activé el S.A.T.S., y sentí como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante. La magia contenida en el Pipbuck Writing Hoof era relativamente más corta que la de otros modelos, al menos eso había dicho mi querida amiga Rose, pero en ese momento sentí que podía quedarme congelada una eternidad. Con el cañón del rifle apuntando a la nariz de la grotesca creatura de blanco pelaje y tiernas orejas que extendía sus dientes de hierro para darme el golpe de gracia.

Cuando Blue, la enérgica y rosada Hermana de Grace, me acompañó a las afueras del campamento no me imaginaba que su problema fuera tan grave. ¡Conejos! ¡Su maldito problema tenía que ver con conejos! No debería haber sido difícil. Ahora bien, nada en mi vida _debería haber_ sido así. Ella se fue cuando llegamos al granero.

Oscuro. Era muy oscuro ahí adentro, lleno de polvo, y el rechinido de la puerta no ayudaba mucho. En la tierra había docenas de cadáveres de insectos, desde radioarachas, bloadsprites, y otros que ni siquiera tenían forma. Luego los vi. Los monstruos responsables de la masacre del extraño ganado de la Hermandad.

Al principio sólo pude notar su pelaje, blanco como la nieve, en medio de la penumbra. Cuando se acercaron reconocí porqué eran un problema. Lo que en los libros describían como la mejor de las mascotas, en esta realidad parecía un retorcido engendro salido directamente del Tártaro.

De su peluda cabeza colgaban dos pares de orejas, unas colgaban como lastres, las otras estaban erguidas, atentas a todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Al verlo, intenté no moverme más, pero él ya sabía de mi presencia. Volteó a verme con un par de ojos verdes, no sólo el iris, sino todo el globo ocular pintado de un verde enfermizo e inyectado en sangre.

En menos de un parpadeo, esa cosa se me había trepado a la cara. De cerca se veía mucho peor, sus garrillas, aunque eran cortas, parecían alfileres clavándose en la carne de mi cara. Intenté sacudírmelo de encima, pero sus garras no me soltaban. Intenté golpearlo contra uno de los muros.

No funcionó.

El conejo se soltó cuando vio que estaba golpeándome la cara con las paredes del granero. Cayó a mis cascos, entonces me di cuenta de que lo único peor que sus alfileres, eran sus dientes. Los enormes incisivos del roedor blanco eran muy delgados, resistentes como el acero y cortantes como una espada. En cuanto cayó, el conejo del inframundo me mordió el casco y salió dando saltos a otro lado del granero, ocultándose antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pensar en sacar mi arma.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, congelada en el tiempo, esperando la oportunidad de quedarme así para siempre. Las navajas que esa cosa tenía por dientes a centímetros de mi cara. Con ayuda del S.A.T.S. intenté darle un tiro más, un tiro a la cara y esto terminaría. El único problema era que aquel animal del Tártaro parecía ser más rápido que el Pipbuck.

Logré alejarme, dando un salto a la derecha. Esquivé al conejo un par de veces, disparé tres más. Cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente había dos posibles opciones, o yo le disparaba, o él me lanzaba un conejudo zarpazo.

Generalmente era la segunda.

Con mis alas lograba tener el suficiente equilibrio para sostenerme a mí y al rifle.

Me quedé parada, acorralada, mejor dicho, en una esquina del granero. Escuché un ruido. Una caja moviéndose. Un chillido…

Luego silencio.

Mis orejas se movían frenéticas tratando de encontrar al monstruo. Escuché un crujido. Disparé. Una perturbación en el aire. Disparé. El trote de patitas con alfileres. Disparé. Le hice varios hoyos a las paredes, rompí algunas cajas. No importaba. Mis plumas se esponjaban sólo de pensar que aquella creatura estaba por ahí, burlándose de mí en le oscuridad. Cada ruidillo, cada pequeño movimiento, significaba un nuevo disparo.

Entonces apareció. Frente a mí, como un toro que se enfrenta al pony matador. Entrecerró sus pequeños ojos verdes, hizo un gesto con su naricilla que parecía decir “Ven por mí”.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!

Él no respondió. Me pareció extraño, pero él realmente no se movió. Sus caídas orejas estaban arrastrándose contra la tierra, y sus patitas no hacían ademán de moverse más.

-¡Qué así sea!- grité con una sonrisa desquiciada. La mira del rifle estaba justo en medio de sus ojos. Comencé a reír como loca al momento de tirar del gatillo con mi lengua.

_Clic._

No tenía más balas. Y él lo sabía. Él lo sabía, no, ¡Él lo había planeado!

Tragué saliva con fuerza cuando vi su retorcida mueca. Mientras yo intentaba sacar más municiones, el conejo comenzó a dar saltos en mi dirección.

-¡NOOO!

Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Cuando el conejo parecía suficientemente cerca, me eché a correr al otro lado de la habitación. Él atacó dando un salto hacia abajo, y logré esquivarlo a penas.

 _Fly_ , me recriminé a mí misma mientras volteaba la vista para descubrir que el conejo retomaba su cacería, _¿Cómo demonios sigues viva si no puedes con un simple ¡CONEJO!?_

Esto no podía ser posible. Había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora. Había logrado salir de una guarida de asaltantes. Había logrado escapar del viejo Dusk… Había logrado todo eso con ayuda de mis amigos. Quizás era simplemente un capricho. Un maldito capricho de hacer algo _por mí misma._

El conejo mutante había dado otro salto, a punto de caer sobre mi cara por segunda vez. Volví a esquivarlo. Mientras trotaba en círculos por el granero intenté recargar mi rifle. Me quedaba sólo un cartucho de municiones, y con esa bestia detrás de mí no podía siquiera ponerlos. Estando encerrada con una criatura tan evasiva terminó resultando una desventaja. El maldito roedor se escondía entre las cajas de basura, o en cualquier lugar. Y era imposible dispararle a algo que no podía ver.

_¡Eso es!_

Corrí a abrir la puerta del granero, claro, en el exterior tendría menos lugares para ocultarse y ¡más espacio para ser disparado! De una patada, el portal se azotó hacia afuera. Junto al aire fresco de la tarde sentí un viento frío. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre todo mi cuerpo, empapándome con una refrescante sensación de limpieza. El conejo salió disparado detrás de mí.

Me congelé.

Escuché el chillido de aquel engendro del Tártaro a mis espaldas. Pero no fue por el conejo que mi corazón se detuvo.

En cuanto salí del granero varias docenas de pistolas me recibieron. Frente a mí se extendía una considerable multitud de ponies envueltos en ropas de cuero, picos. Todos ellos tenían ojos dementes, inyectados en sangre. Y todos estaban fijos en mí.

El conejo dio un último salto sobre mi cabeza. Varias explosiones se escucharon junto a un horrible y agudo grito. El cuerpo del monstruito cayó a mis cascos, totalmente deforme por los agujeros que se extendían desde su cabeza hasta su esponjada cola. Uno de sus ojos salió rodando hasta tocar mi casco.

Los asaltantes soltaron una risa grupal y comenzaron y pelearse por la arruinada piel del conejo. Pero incluso esa pequeña riña no fue suficiente para hacerlos olvidarse de mí. Varios cañones, fríos por el agua, se pegaron a mi nuca. Entonces una voz sobresalió de entre el mar de risas de asaltantes.

-Rapist va a estar muy feliz de verte, pequeño cadáver.

Por todas las armas que se comenzaban a juntar a mi alrededor no pude voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz, pero por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a notar el brillo de un cuchillo de combate. Varias cuerdas comenzaron a atarme las patas. Los asaltantes me empujaron al lodo antes de soltar otra carcajada colectiva.

Me puse de pie.

Varios sementales hicieron comentarios estúpidos sobre el lodo sobre mi pelaje mientras sus propios cascos, cuernos y armas me empujaban el flanco. El resto me jaloneaba con las cuerdas. Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al territorio de la Hermandad de los Cascos.

Supongo que no debió haberme sorprendido, pero no pude evitar soltar un grito al ver a la gran yegua unicornio sonriendo desde la entrada. Varios ponis de seguridad flanqueaban a Grace mientras ella se despedía con un gesto de su casco. Al frente del grupo un semental terrestre disparó un par de veces al aire antes de comenzar a trotar por el yermo. El resto del grupo siguió su ejemplo, empujándome a correr con la salvaje manada de asaltantes.

Miré hacia atrás una vez más, y me impresionó la velocidad con que el campamento de las hermanas se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Nuevo beneficio agregado: Cerebrito: pues… ¿Qué quieres que diga? Eres lista, gran cosa. Este beneficio te abrirá muchas puertas (figurativas y reales), siempre y cuando tengas destornillador y broches de melena cerca._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Raiders**

_“¡Wow! Sabía que el libro era bueno, pero no sabía que podía convertir a una pony en ladrona”_

* * *

Para un pony ladrón no existe un mejor lugar que con los propios Asaltantes, me di cuenta de eso en el momento en que los ponies a mi alrededor comenzaron hablar. No eran conversaciones particularmente inteligentes, la mayoría de los que me dirigían la palabra se limitaban a recordarme lo mal que estaba mi vida, uno que otro comentario obsceno y palabrotas acompañadas de golpes en los flancos.

Era desagradable más allá de lo que podía ser descrito con palabras, pero no podía quejarme porque en el momento en que un gruñido se me escapaba aparecían varios cañones frente a mi nariz. Quizás ellos se habían tomado toda la molestia de conquistar más territorios y despojar a docenas de ponies de sus pertenencias sólo para encontrarme, pero eso no significaba que mi vida realmente valiera algo. Si acaso me volvía un blanco más deseable, ¿Quién de ese grupo de imbéciles no hubiera querido presumir que fue mi asesino?

El camino fue largo, prolongándose a cada segundo gracias al hambre y la sed. Un día antes de salir del territorio de la Hermandad me había encargado de llenar mis alforjas con cuanta comida y medicina pudiera, lamentablemente todo eso valió de nada al terminar en medio de una manada de asaltantes. Para estos ponis el primer paso lógico era arrebatarme todas mis pertenencias después de haberme humillado.

Entre las yeguas se pelearon por lo que quedaba de mi vestido. Mientras que los sementales sortearon la comida y medicamentos. Las armas y municiones fueron para los mejores peleadores, porque sinceramente fue una masacre.

Desnuda, con las alforjas vacías, me arrastraban por el yermo. Una cuerda eternamente atada a mi cuello.

Durante el día, corríamos como locos. Ellos disparaban a cada alimaña que se cruzaba por nuestro camino, luego la convertían en comida cruda. En este grupo, cada pony comía lo que podía encontrar, no había una verdadera organización ni un mando, mucho menos una repartición de bienes. Si podías cazar, o robar, entonces podías vivir. Si no, morías de hambre. Y siendo yo su prisionera, no estaba en condiciones de intentar matar nada. Y tratar de robarle a ladrones es más complicado de lo que parece.

Las noches no eran mejores. A veces encendían fuego, y al calor de la fogata no me podía acercar. Todos los ponis parecían dispuestos a degradar cada parte de mí, mientras aun pudieran. Siempre hacía frío en las noches, pero eso no era lo que me mantenía con insomnio. Eran los sementales. Los asaltantes siempre me miraban con esos desorbitados ojos durante el día, pero durante la noche, cobijados por las sombras, se acercaban a mí. Intenté defenderme, cada vez que estaban cerca les daba patadas de advertencia, y funcionaban. Pero no podía bajar la guardia. Eran quizás más largas las noches, avanzaban con una tediosa lentitud acompañadas de los ruidos corporales de corceles desesperados y yeguas excitadas. Uno que otro disparo rompía el silencio en las madrugadas. Entonces volvíamos a correr.

Llegó un momento en que perdí la cuenta de los días, no sabía cuánto habíamos viajado y no quería saberlo realmente. Mi Pipbuck indicaba muchos problemas en mi sistema, me pitaba a gritos que comiera algo, que bebiera agua y tomara una buena siesta. Pero no podía. No si quería conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba. Si es que algo quedaba, con el aparato pitando cada segundo, acompañado de mi constante estrés por estar rodeada de asaltantes y la falta de sueño, bueno, no fue sorpresa que una tarde durante nuestra caminata por el yermo me terminara desmayando.

-Grandioso- escuché que murmuró una yegua en cuanto me caí.

-Duró más de lo que creí- dijo un semental.

-¡Paga!-gritó otro pony mientras el primero gruñía.

La cabeza me estaba matando. Mis pesuñas me estaban matando. Pero, aun tirada en el rocoso suelo, logré conseguir unos cuantos minutos de consciencia.

Otra yegua se acercó a mí, con su rifle de cacería en alto, lista para hacerme explotar la cabeza. Estuve a punto de agradecer su amabilidad, cuando otro corcel se acercó a detenerla. Él era bastante bajo, poco más bajo que cualquier yegua, pero sumamente fornido, era un terrestre.

-¡Espera, idiota!-gritó el terrestre mientras empujaba a su compañera de una patada manzanera que seguro rompió varias costillas-. Esta perra ya lo ha hecho esto antes.

Ante el recordatorio, todos los ponis soltaron un gemido, un grito o una palabrota. Las reacciones variaban.

-Dispárale en la cabeza y seguramente regresará como un maldito ghoul.

Ningún asaltante pudo argumentar contra esa lógica.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, Dick?- gruñó la misma yegua unicornio que hacía unos segundos quería reventarme los sesos.

El corcel bufó.

-Atenla bien y vámonos ya.

El disgustado rostro del corcel terrestre fue lo último que vi antes de caer rendida a las garras del fiero cansancio.

**…**

Era la segunda vez que despertaba en la guarida de los asaltantes, y de ninguna forma fue menos perturbador que la primera. Para empezar, desperté gracias a que un pony chimuelo me había arrojado un líquido de dudosa procedencia en la cara. El potro que me despertó salió corriendo antes de que pudiera verlo bien.

No había estado en muchos asentamientos de asaltantes, y la última vez que estuve aquí había sido tan rápido que me costaba recordar los detalles, así que no sabía qué esperar.

Cuando me pude quitar toda el agua de los ojos di un vistazo a mis alrededores. Estaba encerrada en una habitación oscura, un par de ventanas daban al exterior pero eran demasiado pequeñas para siquiera pensar en escapar por ellas. Todo el lugar, como si no fuera lógico, apestaba; una repulsiva mezcla de orines, sangre y vómito me recibió en cuanto desperté. Además me di cuenta de que mi pelaje estaba todo manchado con deshechos del yermo.

Estaba desorientada, no muy sorprendida, y sumamente feliz de estar sola. Sentí que mi agitado corazón de pronto podía descansar un poco. No había ponis cerca, lo que significaba que no era necesario seguir manteniendo la guardia…

_Maldita sea._

La paz, que me había inundado un segundo antes, desapareció. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? ¿ _Cuánto_ maldito tiempo había estado sola con esos animales? Me puse de pie de un salto, mis cascos estaban atados a un viejo tubo, pero eso era lo de menos. Me apresuré a revisarme, mi pelaje, empapado en orines y sudor, lleno de rasguños y empanizado en tierra pero sin rastro de algún otro fluido. Mis alas estaban algo acalambradas, no las había usado mucho en los últimos días. Con algo de miedo me dispuse a moverme, no sentía nada extraño. No olía nada extraño. No sentía dolor más que el de haber dormido sobre la tierra, otra vez.

_Quizás…_

Quizás todo estaba bien. Quizás ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente enfermo para hacer eso con un cadáver. No engaño a nadie, esos ponis no tienen cerebro, sólo instintos retorcidos sobre supervivencia. Aun así, sentí que estaba bien. Sentía que, solo quizás, me habían dejado conservar esa parte de mi antigua vida. Eso era especial para mí, era algo que solamente con Dot podía compartir y con ningún otro pony. Y de alguna forma, era lo único que me ataba a mi viejo Establo. Era lo único que esta moribunda tierra había sido incapaz de arrebatarme.

Con ese último pensamiento me tiré a llorar. Era extraño pensar que, después de todo lo que había pasado, había terminado justo donde todo comenzó. Mi vida se fue cuesta abajo desde el segundo en que llegué a esta guarida de ladrones. Había sido por ellos que conocí a Jitters, que aprendí a disparar y matar. Fue gracias a estos cabrones que Rex perdió a su familia, fue gracias a ellos que terminó con un grupo de ponies esclavistas. En ese momento no sabía hacia quién iba dirigida mi ira, si a mí misma por ser una insufrible inútil, hacía Jitters por… por no estar conmigo, hacia Rex por haber encontrado mi cuerpo en primer lugar, o hacia los propios asaltantes hijos de potra que me habían traído de vuelta.

Lloraba por todo. Por la pérdida de mi hogar, y quizás de mi vida. Por la felicidad de saber que estas tierras desoladas aun no me habían consumido por completo. Por mi inminente final.

Entre mis sollozos, escuché a los asaltantes fuera de mi jaula. Gritaban, chocando cascos y botellas. Estaban celebrando, mi captura tal vez. Estuvieron así por varias horas, haciendo tanto ruido que al final yo misma olvidé porqué estaba llorando. Me enjuague las lágrimas, intentando recuperar algo de compostura. Los ponis afuera encendieron la radio y aquella voz que tanto había llegado a odiar inundó todo el lugar.

-Hay noticias nuevas, hijos del yermo, no diré que es algo bueno porque realmente no podemos estar seguros de nada estos días. Aun así, aquí va: los asaltantes se retiraron. Sí, escucharon bien, esa bola de salvajes comenzó a retroceder hacia su propio territorio.

Una explosión de risas de asaltantes me impidió escuchar lo demás.

-¡El muy idiota!-gritó un corcel al otro lado de la puerta.

El locutor continuaba.

-Hace tres días que este yermo olvidado de los cascos de Celestia no ha visto actividad asaltante ¿y por qué? Fácil, hijos de potra, los malditos ladrones al fin encontraron a la escurridiza rata que habían estado buscando. Sí, esa pony que causó problemas en territorio Raider hace un tiempo al fin pagará en lugar de arrastrarnos a todos. La última vez fue vista al norte de Rainbow Falls, cerca del territorio de las Hermanas.

-Pero eso no es todo, con la retirada de los asaltantes de nuestros hogares ha venido también un repentino movimiento de las latas andantes del este. Varios grupos de Steel Rangers salieron de su agujero en el suelo y han estado patrullando las zonas inhabitadas del yermo. Celestia sabrá qué demonios están haciendo, así que tengan cuidado.

Entonces la voz del Dj se perdió, remplazada por una canción de Coloratura y más ruidos de fiesta asaltante.

Sabía que estaba a salvo, dentro de lo que cabía, así que me terminé de recostar. Intenté dormir un poco sobre el duro suelo, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. No me gustaba, era muy sospechosa la retirada de los asaltantes simplemente por mi captura. Y eso que mencionó el pony en la radio sobre los Rangers simplemente me puso los pelos de punta ¿Sería por Jitters? ¿Lo estarían buscando? Por el poco tiempo que llegué a conocer a su madre, no me sorprendería que fuera capaz de movilizar a todo el establo con tal de encontrar a su hijo.

Los ruidos continuaban, y por lo que pude escuchar, a penas estaba comenzando.

De alguna forma me sentí agradecida por el tiempo que pasé inconsciente, porque esa fue otra noche de vigilia.

**…**

Me había acostumbrado a despertar cubierta de tierra, así que no fue sorpresa encontrarme a mí misma llena de polvo a la mañana siguiente. Lo que sí era inusual era el par de ojos azules inyectados en sangre mirándome fijamente.

En otras circunstancias habría gritado, ese día, sin embargo, me faltaba energía para entrar en pánico. Así que me limité a devolverle la mirada con un gesto de total aburrimiento, o quizás era sueño.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté, sosteniendo la mirada. El pony frente a mí parpadeó un par de veces antes de mostrarme una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Hablas dormida.

Esta vez fui yo quién parpadeó ante la respuesta. Ni siquiera había dormido, más bien perdí la consciencia del mundo físico, porque si había algo que me quedaba muy claro (y a mi cuerpo) es que eso no había sido dormir.

-¿Qué?

-Hablas dormida, murmuras cosas raras-dijo el corcel de pelaje purpura mientras se sentaba. Con algo de esfuerzo logré imitar su posición y mantener el contacto visual. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- no pretendí sonar hostil, pero la ira que comenzaba a subir por mi garganta no me dejó hacer otra cosa.

-Porque estuve aquí toda la noche, pequeña idiota- entonces él soltó una carcajada.

Si bien su risa era más una ligera burla, en mi mente no dejaba de retumbar como las carcajadas malévolas de un demoniaco Ahuizotl. En ningún momento de la noche anterior me di cuenta de su presencia. Y si él… No, no, no, maldita sea, no.

Revisé mi Pipbuck, buscando más puntos. No había nadie en la habitación.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca…-murmuré para mí misma, mi casco subiendo rápidamente hasta mi frente.

-Es una posibilidad, pero ¿sabes? Eso es lo que le pasa a los ponies que se olvidan de dormir, o de comer, o de sus razones para vivir, ji, ji.

Su voz era infantil, como la de un potrillo pero su cuerpo era fuerte. El corcel frente a mí no vestía como asaltante, muy por el contrario, él usaba ropas viejas. Una camisa blanca y una corbatita negra de antes de la guerra. Era un pegaso. Su marca tenía forma de terminal.

-Entonces eres una alucinación- dije secamente, de pronto comencé a pensar que realmente había llegado al límite de mi cordura.

-Yo no dije eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso eres mi consciencia o algo así?- él alzó la ceja segundos antes de volverse a reír.

-No estoy seguro de que tengas una si lograste llegar viva hasta aquí, pequeña.

Me fue imposible argumentar con esa lógica.

-Supondré que tu tampoco.

El corcel se cuadró con cierta indignación.

-Cloudy Sky puede no ser un pony de principios, pero ten por seguro que es un pony de palabra. Cuando llegué aquí juré en el nombre de Hurricane que _jamás_ asesinaría a un pony.

Rodé los ojos, de haber tenido yo la oportunidad de hacer el juramento estoy segura de que lo habría roto al cabo de unas horas.

-Y mira a donde te ha traído.

Él bufó, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Pues tú no estás mejor, por lo que puedo ver-. Entonces señaló la cuerda atada a mí, y de forma irónica me mostró sus ataduras también. Ambos estábamos encerrados en lo que parecía ser la única habitación destinada a la retención de ponies en lugar de a la tortura o asesinato.

-Si se supone que estuviste aquí toda la noche, por qué demonios no dijiste algo.

-Estabas llorando y yo…-dijo él, bajando la voz y las orejas mientras lo hacía-. No soy bueno consolando ponies, supuse que lo mejor sería dejarte desahogarte y eso.

Algo en su lenguaje corporal, en la timidez de su voz, me hizo pensar que quizás decía la verdad.

-Gracias.

Él se quedó callado, yo me quede sin palabras. Mientras estuvimos en silencio me agaché para revisar mi Pipbuck una vez más, a lado de mí se encontraba la marca verde del corcel ¿Por qué demonios no la había visto antes? Me encogí de hombros. Quizás la falta de sueño realmente me estaba afectando.

Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó él.

-No eres imaginario, así que creo que todavía puedo salvar algo de cordura.

-Oh, ¿yo era el imaginario?-comentó Cloudy entre risas-. Hace tanto que no he podido tener una comida decente ni un sueño mayor a dos horas, creí que tú eras parte de mi imaginación.

Eso fue una sorpresa.

-Cuando esos idiotas me capturaron en el módulo de atención médica creí que moriría, resulta que una semana de encierro sólo te deja con secuelas psicológicas, eh.

-Ja, ja, y que lo digas.

-Quiero decir, hace tiempo la comida no era problema, y te aseguro que podía dormir cuanto quisiera en mi camita sin temer a que me dispararan a mitad de la noche-dijo él, un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Sí, tampoco había que estar alerta todo el tiempo, ni tener armas siempre a casco- continué, de alguna forma logrando sonreír ante el cálido recuerdo de mi hogar. Él parecía sentir algo parecido.

Dirigí la mirada hacia su pata, él no tenía Pipbuck así que supuse que no era un pony de Establo. Entonces…

-Dis-disculpa-murmuré, queriendo sacarme la pregunta que había tenido atorada desde que la conversación comenzó. Él me miró una vez más, curioso.

-Ya sé- contestó-¿De dónde rayos salí?

Asentí.

-Bueno- él se acarició la barbilla,- cuando mami pegaso y papi pegaso se quieren mucho, mucho y el gobierno quiere mantener estable a la población…

Cerré los ojos un segundo, fingiendo que no acaba de escuchar eso.

-¿Pues de dónde más? ¡Vengo del cielo!- agregó aleteando un poco-. De más allá de la cortina de nubes.

-Curioso, yo vengo de un agujero en la tierra.

Quizás éramos los dos ponies más opuestos en todo el yermo. Aun así, me llenaba el creer que al fin tendría alguien con quien hablar sobre lo cómoda que era la vida antes de haber llegado al infierno.

-¡Whoa!-sus ojillos azules destellaron como diamantes, brillantes gemas en medio de un desierto del Tártaro-. No tenía idea que aun hubiera establos funcionales.

Solté un bufido, estaba un poco cansada de que cada pony que se enteraba soltara un suspiro. Como si el establo 68 fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Bueno, yo no sabía que había parvadas de pegasos viviendo sobre la cortina de nubes. 

Cloudy se rió, una risa nasal bastante molesta, pero que al mismo tiempo me llenaba de cierto alivio. Era una risa normal, no una carcajada de maniaco.

-Tengo que decirlo, no me extraña -comentó el pegaso entre risas, dio luego un vistazo a su alrededor. Cajas vacías, paredes hechas con basura, tierra y rocas bajo nuestros cascos, y el cosquilleo de la radiación en cada esquina.

-En estas condiciones cualquiera mataría por un doctor- dijo con la risa moribunda.

-Pues eso es lo que hicieron por lo que puedo ver-. A pesar de que sus ropas estaban bien cuidadas, su melena y cara estaban hechas un desastre, lleno de rasguños y mechones sueltos.

Él asintió con gesto triste.

-Yo esperaba que si me entregaba dejarían al resto del grupo en paz, ¡vaya que fui idiota!-su rostro delataba su frustración, cerró los ojos mientras golpeaba el suelo con un firme casco purpura-. Me ataron, usaron mi propia arma para atacar a Dish y a Star.

-También me quitaron muchas cosas…-murmuré, más para mí misma que para él. Aún así, Cloudy me dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Ellos estaban bien armados, Star llevaba su armadura mágica, y aún así lograron matarlos. Eran muchos- entonces el corcel suspiró por última vez. Se sacudió la cabeza, de pronto pareció que hubiera reiniciado su cerebro, me mostró una sonrisa y preguntó:- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te necesitan aquí, eh potrilla?

Fue mi turno de suspirar.

-En mi establo yo era maestra.

**…**

No me parecía que un grupo tan animado como los Asaltantes fueran ponis que apreciaran la buena educación. Aunque sinceramente yo no la tenía. No más. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero cada segundo sentía como si mi vieja vida fuera desvaneciéndose frente a mis ojos. Mis tardes de ocio no eran más que una ilusión, un espejismo. Hablando con Cloudy me di cuenta de que sería peor. Ya había perdido gran parte de mí misma, me estaba dejando consumir por los instintos y necesidades que no podía cumplir. Comer, dormir. Quería hacerlo, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ello. La comida irradiada podría matarme. No dormir podría matarme. Pero no comer también podría matarme, y el dormir podría hacer que me violaran antes de matarme.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que había pensado en la muerte desde que mi propio establo me consideró muerta.

De no haber sido por los cuidados de Sky, quizás mi fin habría llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pasé un día con él, quizás menos, pero no hay un solo detalle que se me olvide. El olor a muerte que nos rodeaba, las carcajadas de los asaltantes, los gritos de sus víctimas y el ocasional crepitar de la señal de radio.

-No te ves muy bien, pequeña-me dijo él con un tono tan cariñoso que sentí que había sido Dot quien me había hablado. Él me miraba con ojos tranquilos, quizás analizando todas las heridas internas que seguramente tenía. Cloudy era un pony médico, quizás era algo normal para él preocuparse por mi bienestar a pesar de no conocerme.

-Estoy desnuda,-respondí secamente-, no he comido en varios días y el último líquido que tomé salió de un charco radiactivo.

-Y por las bolsas que cargas en la cara, voy a suponer que tampoco has dormido-agregó él, una sonrisa distante adornándole el rostro.

-No mucho,-le dije encogiéndome de hombros-, siendo una yegua creo que existe cierto riesgo al dormir con asaltantes cerca.

Caí en la cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que parecía estar perdiendo la cordura, no había dormido en mucho tiempo, a penas recordaba lo que era tener una buena noche. Lo peor, era la razón de mi insomnio crónico: el miedo. Tenía miedo de los asaltantes, de los corceles y las yeguas que no dejaban de acosarme de noche. Siempre estaba alerta, siempre estaba despierta, porque si me descuidaba entonces podrían arrebatarme lo único que aún era mío… Y de Dot.

-¡Y qué lo digas!-exclamó Sky con un grito, su eterna sonrisa un tanto más animada.

-¿Disculpa?- Sus palabras me impactaron. Él asintió.

-Oye, en este sucio almacén las yeguas están tan locas como los sementales, y son mucho más excitables, si quieres que te sea sincero.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que me hacía sentir sucia con solo escucharlo. Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, y Sky pareció notarlo.

-Un corcel tiene necesidades-, se excusó, colocando un casco sobre su pecho hizo gesto como indignado-, y yo no soy quién para negarme a complacer a una yegua en apuros.

¡Me daban ganas de vomitar!

-Además, es difícil negarse cuando estás atado a un colchón viejo y tienes un rifle pegado a tu cabeza.

-Oh, um-. No supe que decir, me avergonzaba lo que llegué a pensar de él, me daba más vergüenza aún el hecho de que el chico no parecía molestarse por eso, como si de alguna forma disfrutara mi confusión y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Sky, yo…

-No importa, potrilla- dijo Cloudy, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia-. Por la forma en que te ves yo pensaría que también te había sucedido.

Sin razón alguna un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

-Quiero decir,- entonces él se me acercó y con su casco presionó mis costillas-, mira esto.

-¡ _Agh_!-gruñí.

Sky parecía algo indiferente mientras su casco me torturaba, podía sentir aquella presión en cada parte de mi ser, como un pulsante ardor que me calaba hasta el corazón.

-Podrías perforarte un pulmón-comentó alejándose de mí. Trotó al fondo de la habitación, tan lejos como se lo permitían sus ataduras, y comenzó a abrir cajas y contenedores. Estiré el cuello para ver qué era lo que buscaba, pero en la oscuridad de nuestra celda no pude ver nada.

-Quizás es por eso que vinieron a tirarte aquí-. Él ni siquiera me miró cuando dijo eso, con sus alas llevaba cargando un par de cajas amarillas, sobre su lomo iba una botella de vidrio. Ignoré lo que decía, concentrándome en otras cosas. Sky dejó caer las cajas a la tierra y comenzó a sacar el contenido: varios vendajes y una aguja pequeña.

-Te quieren viva, así que te dejaron con el único que sabe atender heridas en lugar de infringirlas.

No me convenció lo que decía, los asaltantes eran ponis trastornados e incapaces de sentir nada por nadie que no fueran ellos mismos. Ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad a mis ojos no era más que una feliz coincidencia.

-Quédate quieta,- me ordenó el corcel. No rezongué. Me dio una mirada aprobatoria antes de aplicarme un piquete justo arriba del Pipbuck-. Sólo es algo de Med-x, esto te ayuda a soportar el dolor por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la magia haga efecto.

Y mientras me daba lecciones de farmacología apocalíptica también se encargaba de vendarme. Con una delicadeza que creía imposible, acomodó los vendajes mágicos alrededor de mi torso, cuidando especialmente que no cubrieran mis alas. La presión sobre mi pecho se redujo un poco cuando él terminó, y no creo que fuera gracias a las vendas. Había algo en él, en su actitud, algo que me decía “todo estará bien”. Como si sólo estar con él fuera suficiente para tranquilizarme y hacerme olvidar el tártaro que vivía.

-¡Listo!-le sonreí al escuchar eso-. Estarás bien en un tiempo.

-Yo…-balbucear se estaba convirtiendo en un segundo lenguaje para mí a esas alturas-. Muchas gracias, Sky.

-No hay problema, es mi trabajo después de todo- comentó, su casco agitándose como si de verdad no fuera nada.

No pude evitarlo, en ese mismo momento me lancé a su cuello y le di un abrazo. Tratar de agradecerle con palabras no funcionaba, y parte de mí se negaba a no hacerle saber lo importante que había sido eso. Sky se puso tieso en cuanto mis cascos lo rodearon. Sentí un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y un labio rebelde que intentaba responder.

-Sky, te prometo que si logró salir de aquí, volveré por ti.

Yo misma no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

En respuesta me sonrió de manera cálida, pero burlona.

-No hay muchos que lo logren- un deje de tristeza en su voz me hizo ver la poca esperanza que tenía ahora-. Hace un tiempo llegó un pony que logró sacar a los esclavos en el lado este del almacén, pase muchas horas atendiendo asaltantes llenos de balas y la pesuña calcinada del jefe Rapist. Pero dudo que algo así se pueda repetir.

Por fin fue mi turno de sonreír.

-Lo sé, fue un verdadero desastre, una pony que trajeron muerta parecía no haber estado tan muerta.

- _Pft_ \- se notaba incrédulo.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamé abriendo mis alas-. Los asaltantes creían que era un cadáver más para la cena, pero cuando menos lo esperaron se despertó y sacó a todos los demás.

Por algún motivo me descubrí disfrutando de contar esa historia _yo misma_ , en lugar de escuchar a un cuentacuentos en la radio.

-¡Ah, una catalepsia!-dijo con cierto interés sarcástico-. Igual a lo de Coloratura.

-¡EXACTO!-grité inmediatamente, para luego agregar un callado:- Espera ¿qué?

-La cantante, ya sabes, la favorita del idiota en la radio. Un par de años antes de la gran guerra contra las cebras sucedió que ella murió. Saliendo del concierto le dio un infarto, la dieron por muerta.

Asentí.

-Pasó un par de días así, la enterraron en un cementerio de Canterlot y cuando una de sus fans estaba frente a la tumba despidiéndose comenzaron a escucharse gritos, patadas, la voz de un ángel maldiciendo a la misma Celestia.

-Sí, luego de eso me imagino que no volvió a tener conciertos en la capital, ¿eh?

Él rió antes de continuar.

-La verdad es que eso asustó a muchos ponis. Claro, toda Equestria estaba feliz de que una de sus estrellas venciera a la muerte, pero también sembró miedo en los corazones de los ponis. Después de aquel incidente muchos mandaban a hacer ataúdes por adelantado, colocándoles campanas, talismanes de aire, hechizos de emergencia e incluso despensas.

-Suena bastante lógico, si me lo preguntas a mí.

-Parecían temerle más a la vida que a la propia muerte.

Eh, no los culpaba. El concepto de despertar cuando todos a tu alrededor te creen dormida es realmente aterrador. Y hablando de dormir, sentí como si mis parpados comenzaran a volverse de piedra, Sky no estaba muy diferente. Ambos bostezamos, nos acostamos en la tierra y descansamos un rato, él se estaba quedando dormido mucho más rápido que yo.

Aunque estaba cansada, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera un asaltante para violarme.

-No va a pasarte nada-murmuró Sky por lo bajo.

-Eso es algo que no podemos saber-repliqué.

Entonces él se levantó y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Si me quedo haciendo guardia durante la noche vas a dormirte?

No hubiera querido abusar de la aparente generosidad de mi nuevo amigo y doctor, pero mi cuerpo protestaba ¡Necesitaba dormir!

-Sí-respondí en voz baja-, muchas gracias.

Cloudy me dirigió una sonrisa antes de darme la espalda. El gesto de alguna forma ayudó a mi mente a estar un poco más en paz. Saber que aquel corcel más o menos decente estaba cuidándome me hizo sentir segura. De alguna forma fui capaz de cerrar los ojos.

**…**

Una semana, era más o menos lo que llevaba sobreviviendo en el Yermo, y en ese tiempo no recuerdo ninguna noche de sueño tan pacífica como esa en la guarida de los asaltantes. Era algo irónico que el hogar de esos enfermos pareciera ser también el más pacífico. Al menos para mí. Al menos durante esas horas de descanso.

Soñaba con mi hogar. No era novedad, si soy sincera tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre mi antigua vida me ayudaba a sobrellevar la realidad, en mis sueños no parecía haber más que comodidades y problemas cotidianos. No había monstruos o decisiones morales difíciles, como matar y robar las cosas de los cadáveres. No, lo único que en lo que debía preocuparme allá eran los padres de potrillos enojados y mi aterradora suegra. El solo acordarme de ella me hizo torcer las orejas. El golpeteo de sus cascos en la tierra era tan inconfundible como intimidante.

Una patada en la tierra me hizo torcer las orejas una vez más. Quizás era Sky, buscando alguna forma de quedarse despierto.

-Váyanse-murmuró un pony.

No necesitaba ser un genio, o siquiera estar despierta para saber quién había llegado por fin.

-Relájate, cerebrito, sólo veníamos a ver cómo se encuentra nuestra invitada.

-Les dije que se fueran, ella está viva, si es lo que les preocupa.

Supe que tenía que despertar, pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado, se resistía a dejarme levantarme. Escuché que alguien azotaba una puerta, luego el grito de Sky me dejó heleada.

-¡Aléjense, joder!

Logré levantar la cabeza, abrir un poco los ojos y entre sombras desdibujadas ver como uno de los asaltantes golpeaba a Sky en la cabeza con una pala.

-¡Buenas noches, doc!

Mi amigo cayó al suelo con un seco golpe. En cuanto él estuvo fuera de combate los dos ponies que lo habían noqueado se acercaron a mí. Se quedaron paradas unos segundos, observándome.

-No entiendo que tiene de especial-comentó un unicornio de color verde moco.

-El jefe la quiere, cada pony tiene sus fetiches.

Quería vomitar, pero incluso eso me costaba trabajo ahora.

-¡ja, ja! Viejo loco, espero que esta vez no la deje ir.

-Sería un idiota si eso pasara, y nosotros unos inútiles si lo dejáramos pasar.

Con la mente casi despierta, en medio del estupor, los dos asaltantes sujetaron mi correa y me ataron las pezuñas a la barriga. El terrestre me llevo a rastras fuera de mi celda.

**…**

Nunca me consideré una yegua especialmente grande. En comparación a los unicornios, claro que yo podía llegar a ser más alta, pero con los terrestres no había competencia alguna. Ellos siempre habían sido más grandes, más fuertes, y ciertamente me intimidaba estar cerca de ellos. Quizás esa había sido la razón por la que la mayoría de mis amigos eran unicornios.

Siendo una pegaso de nacimiento, mis padres, terrestres ambos, habían esperado grandes cosas de mí. Muchas veces escuché a mi padre gruñir entre dientes sobre lo grandioso que sería tener a su hija en seguridad. Claro, los ponis de seguridad eran en su mayoría terrestres, uno que otro unicornio, pero lo que era cierto era que todos tenían complexiones excepcionales, fornidos corceles y enormes yeguas eran quienes nos protegían de las radioarachas. A mi padre le hubiera encantado verme así, quizás así podría saber realmente que tengo algo de su sangre terrestre. Lo cierto es que cuando hice mi examen físico no pude cumplir el sueño de mi padre. Era muy delgada a los diez años, al menos en comparación a los otros aspirantes.

Me habría encantado hacer a mi padre orgulloso con un puesto en seguridad, pero lo cierto es que era imposible. Después del rechazo por parte de seguridad, me dediqué enteramente a mis labores diarias, asistir a la escuela como todo buen potro, tratar de no hacer que mi padre se arrepintiera más de mi existencia, ese tipo de cosas. Cuando cumplí once años llegó el momento de decidir lo que haría con el resto de mi vida. Una vez más, hice mi trabajo. Me preparé. Realicé mi examen de aptitud. Me volví maestra.

De pequeña hubiera dado lo que fuera por proteger a los ponies, aunque realmente tenía más que ver con la aprobación paterna. Ahora, medio noqueada, atada sobre la espalda de un asaltante, podía entender porqué no fui elegida para ser una guardiana. No podía ni cuidarme a mí misma.

En ningún momento de mi vida pude realmente salvar a nadie. Simplemente no era mi destino. Y de recordármelo se encargó mi borrosa cutie mark. La cabeza me mataba, mis ojos estaban nublados por el dolor y el cansancio, aun así pudieron llegar a distinguir la difusa figura que reposaba en mis flancos. Una pluma. No una de las que se usaban para escribir, sino una simple pluma primaria de color azul. Nunca nadie le confiaría su vida a alguien con una pluma por cutie mark.

Una parte de mi cerebro reaccionó cuando me di cuenta de que _alguien_ ya lo había hecho. Jitters confiaba en mí. Iron Jitters me había confiado su vida en más veces de las que me hubiera gustado. Mientras pensaba en eso caí en la cuenta de que no era tan inútil como había creído. Sí, tenía problemas usando algunas armas convencionales, y sí, los monstruos y demonios del yermo me hacían congelarme de terror. Sí, había perdido prácticamente toda esperanza y fe en la raza pony. El mundo estaba muriendo al igual que los ponies, perros, cebras y otros seres; pero de alguna forma la lucha por seguir viviendo continuaba.

Ardía en mi interior un ancestral instinto: no morir. Y más allá de la naturaleza conservacionista que me impulsaba, existía otra pequeña flama que me hacía seguir andando a pesar de los golpes y la hambruna sufrida con los ponies asaltantes. Ayudar. En mi poco tiempo en el exterior me di cuenta de que era un infierno, y cuando llegas a conocer el infierno lo que menos quieres es que otros lo hagan.

Había sido por eso que ayudé a Flora y Candra. Y era por eso me que llevaba tan bien con Cookie. Era esa la razón por la que no había podido abandonar a Rex. Y era por eso mismo que sentía tanto miedo y ansiedad. Quería ayudar, pero no me creí capaz de hacerlo.

Demonios, Dot tenía razón. Pienso demasiado. Quizás era un buen momento para dejar de hacerlo. Incluso con varios golpes en la cabeza terminaba perdiéndome en reflexiones sin sentido antes de lo que podría ser mi muerte.

Los asaltantes que me “escoltaban” se detuvieron. Gracias a mis pensamientos sin sentido terminé perdiéndome mucho de mis alrededores. Lo único que pude apreciar entre imágenes difuminadas, era el techo. Un enorme techo laminado, suelos que más bien eran tierra. Las paredes eran de concreto moribundo. Y por lo poco que recordaba de mi anterior visita, este lugar solía ser una bodega. Mientras mis captores estaban parados frente a una gruesa puerta de hierro me dediqué a ver lo que me rodeaba. No encontré mucho, igual que mi celda, el lugar estaba lleno de tierra, olores insoportables y cajas. Docenas de cajas de madera apiladas una sobre otra como si ni siquiera los mega-hechizos hubiesen sido capaces de perturbarlas.

Un ligero clic sonó al abrirse la puerta. Los asaltantes que me llevaban siguieron esperando afuera hasta que unas yeguas asaltantes salieron de la habitación. Eran cinco mugrosas ponis, despeinadas que desprendían un olor bastante peculiar.

-Tal parece que el jefe ya terminó de calentar- se burló uno de los corceles, rematando con una carcajada chimuela. Era el unicornio que estaba parado a mi lado, apestando mi aire con su aliento de muerte y de muerto.

El pony terrestre soltó una risota que me hizo rebotar en su espalda.

-¡Entren de una vez, idiotas!

Los dos corceles y yo nos congelamos al escuchar la profunda voz saliendo de la habitación. El terrestre de horroroso color verde tembló, pude sentirlo, pude sentir su corazón acelerarse. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que los asaltantes también tenían corazón.

No necesito decir que me congelé ante la visión que apareció frente a mí. La habitación tenía un extraño equilibrio entre oscuridad absoluta y una brillante iluminación proveniente de una lámpara de chispa. Un estante lleno de alcohol era lo único que había además de la cama, sobre la cual acechaba un asaltante con ojos rojos, mirada hambrienta, un pony furioso que me miraba con resentimiento al mismo tiempo que con un casco se acariciaba su pierna faltante.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, porque estaba aterrada.

Su expresión era salvaje, su lengua relamía sus labios con una desesperante lentitud. Y el asqueroso olor del cuarto me revolvía el estómago, una combinación de todos los olores profanos que pudieran existir en los yermos de Equestria.

-Váyanse.

Era impresionante la forma en que una palabra podía tener efecto en los ponies. Los dos mastodontes que me habían llevado soltaron un lastimero gemido y me dejaron tirada en el suelo, segundos antes de salir galopando por la puerta.

El líder de los asaltantes se sonrió mientras yo intentaba soltarme de mis ataduras. Demonios, los asaltantes son malos atando nudos. A Rapist no parecía importarle. Muy por el contrario, se notaba algo intrigado por el hecho de que la incompetencia de sus subordinados hubiera logrado mantenerme ahí. Me levanté, las piernas me dolían y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, pero en medio de mi lento ascenso pude notar la forma en que sus ojos amarillentos seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

-Ven aquí- gruñó el asaltante con amargo tono autoritario, la clase de voz que podría esperar oír de un demonio. O de un conejo, si supieran hablar. Realmente no había diferencia.

Alguna vez leí que la raza pegaso era la más complicada. Las capacidades mágicas de cada individuo eran excepcionalmente diferentes, mucho más variadas que las de los unicornios. Aunque lo extraño de los pegasos no era eso, no. Lo más curioso de mi raza era el carácter. Por más diferentes que los ponies pegaso llegaran a ser siempre parecía haber un factor común en sus personalidades: la necedad. Quizás era por nuestras cabezas excepcionalmente duras (nuestros cráneos están diseñados para soportar choques aéreos), o quizás simplemente es cuestión de instinto de conservación. Realmente no importaba. El punto es que, en cuanto a un pegaso se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es extremadamente difícil sacársela.

Así que, siendo fiel a mi legado genético, me planté en la tierra. Con la mirada retadora y la frente sudorosa me dispuse a mantener mi terreno. A no ceder ante aquel que me había buscado simplemente para atormentarme una vez que me encontrara. Y luego pensé: si el sujeto recorrió todo Rainbow Falls para encontrarme, no debería ser difícil avanzar unos pasos más.

Rapist frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que vinieras, _perra_.

Había algo en la forma en que dijo la última parte que simplemente me hizo sonreír. Sus podridos dientes rechinaban casi tanto como su frente se arrugaba.

-¿En serio? – Comenté con picardía burlona- ¿”perra” es el mejor insulto que conoce el líder de los asaltantes de Rainbow Falls?- alcé la ceja. Demonios, no podía creer lo que acaba de decirle. ¡Acababa de insultar el vocabulario del idiota que me quería muerta!

Una chispa de satisfacción se encendió en mi interior cuando vi la expresión en su rostro, totalmente desorientado, sin palabras. Por un segundo, oh bendita Luna, un simple segundo, el asaltante se quedó callado. Con su mandíbula colgando y su lengua masticando palabras. Le tomó un rato volver a construir esa mascara estoica de odio hacia, bueno, todo.

-Eres muy estúpida- dijo él mientras se frotaba la frente con su casco bueno-. Eres extremadamente estúpida.

Sonreí con orgullo. Esas palabras viniendo de él eran prácticamente un halago.

-¿Y sabes qué? Eres aun más estúpida por creer que tienes oportunidades aquí.

Entonces alzó el rostro y, juro en el nombre de Scootaloo que jamás había visto nada tan aterrador como eso. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre de pronto habían adquirido un brillo malicioso que me hizo creer que él podría hacer el explotar el mundo- otra vez- con sólo un golpe de su casco.

Mis nervios me traicionaron, congelándome en mi lugar al momento en que un par de ponis entraron como relámpagos a la habitación. No pude si quiera procesarlo, cuando me di cuenta de la violenta entrada, ya me habían sometido en el suelo. Dos pares de cascos me mantenían con la cara en la tierra, otro par contenía mis alas con un asfixiante abrazo y un recién llegado unicornio usó su magia para colocar un cuchillo de combate peligrosamente cerca de mi garganta. Por reflejo intenté alejarme, pero estaba por completo inmóvil. El frío metal me acariciaba el cuello tal como lo haría un amante. Un amante furioso y vengativo.

Por la orilla del ojo alcancé a ver cómo era que Rapist se ponía de pie sobre sus tres piernas y avanzaba hacia mí. Sus pasos sonaban disparejos, un gruñido escapaba de sus labios cada vez que su pesuña faltante _debía_ tocar el suelo. Agaché las orejas.

El arma se alejó de mi yugular con un asentimiento de Rapist. Los cascos que presionaban mi cara contra la tierra también se aflojaron. Entonces pude mover la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de mi captor. Parecía extrañamente sereno, como si verme sometida de esa forma fuera lo único en este mundo que podía darle paz. Y sin embargo, sus ojos seguían reflejando esa ira asesina, esa sed de sangre capaz de hacer a un vampiro gemir de terror.

Llegó un momento en que creí no poder temblar más del puro miedo que sentía. Me equivoqué, porque en ese segundo exacto, Rapist se acostó en el suelo. Sus ojos a la altura de los míos, burlándose. Su casco sano comenzó a reptar como una víbora hasta que alcanzó mi mejilla, húmeda por el sudor y las lágrimas que me habían sacado la tierra y la presión.

-Ahora estás en mis tierras, _angelito_ -. Me estremecí ante su toque, había algo en su forma de acariciarme con ese casco sucio y profano que me hacía sentirme casi tan sucia como él se veía. Cerré los ojos -. Este es mi mundo. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo-. Entonces su caricia, que hasta entonces había tenido la intención de ser gentil, se detuvo. Su casco se aferró a la piel de mi cara y la estrujó con dolorosa presión-. ¡Y ninguna _heroína_ de establo con sus jodidas alas va a cambiar eso! – con esa última frase, el corcel me soltó, arrojando mi cabeza con toda la fuerza que su única pierna le dio. Y fue bastante.

Rapist se levantó y me volvió a dar la espalda, con una carcajada que me heló la sangre, volvió a la cama y se recostó.

La presión de tener dos asaltantes, presumiblemente terrestres, sobre mí comenzó a acumularse de una manera muy incómoda sobre mis alas. Quise moverlas. Quise _moverme_. Pero ellos me tenían dominada. Desde su torre, Rapist observaba mis intentos por zafarme de sus secuaces. Y se rió de ellos. Le divertía verme así. La heroína de Rainbow Falls, a sus cascos. Sumisa e incapaz de hacer nada por sí misma. El sujeto se habría vuelto loco si realmente supiera que así era cada día de mi vida. Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidí hacer lo que siempre hacía en momentos de desesperación, dejé de luchar. La sonrisa ladina en el rostro del líder asaltante cayó cuando notó que dejé de pelear.

-¿Cansada? – comentó alzando la ceja derecha.

Él sabía que estaba agotada, si acaso, esa pregunta no fue más que una burla. No respondí.

Rapist se encogió de hombros ante mi silencio.

-Bien – dijo con un nuevo tipo de sonrisa deformándole el rostro. Una mueca que parecía combinar la euforia de un regalo de Día de la Fogata con la retorcida satisfacción de jugar una broma pesada a un inocente potro-. Sé de algo que te mantendrá despierta.

_¿Una taza de café?_

Sería estúpido pensar que me daría algo de comer cuando hace sólo unos segundos estaba amenazando mi integridad como pony. El líder asaltante hizo una seña con la cabeza y el pony unicornio se puso frente a mí. En su campo de magia levitaba lo que parecía ser un tubo de metal con la punta de un color azul brillante.

-No me gusta ser el único que hace el trabajo en la cama, ¿sabes?

En ese momento el palo que sostenía el unicornio se acercó a mí.

Una sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo, como si mil radioarachas se hubieran encogido y entrado a mi cuerpo, marchando sin piedad por mi piel y mordisqueando todo lo que pudieran encontrar ahí adentro. Ardía como el Balefire. La sensación de mil clavos atravesando mis nervios se esparció a cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde el costado hasta la punta de mis cascos. Me convulsioné violentamente cada segundo que el tubo mágico estuvo pegado a mi cuerpo. Cada segundo parecía aumentar el ardor, provocándome quemaduras en el pelaje y dejando no más que pedazos de piel rojiza.

No había sentido un dolor parecido desde que tres árbonis intentaron comerme viva. Y sinceramente prefería a los zombis.

-¡Basta!

El poder de una simple palabra seguía impresionándome un poco. Al momento en que Rapist abrió la boca el dolor en mi costado desapareció. Seguía ardiéndome el cuerpo, y descubrí que mi cabeza estaba un poco más clara que antes, ciertamente más despierta.

-No quiero que la rosticen- dijo con cierta preocupación-. Al menos, aún no.

Muy reconfortante, en serio.

Comencé a jadear, a sentir mi corazón galopar como un asaltante salvaje y a mi Pipbuck imitar el ritmo. No me importó el maldito ruido, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Cómo pude, con mi dolor corporal, me giré y encontré que todo mi costado derecho estaba carbonizado, bueno, mi pelaje estaba carbonizado. En donde antes se encontraba un abrigo de color avellana ahora sólo podía verse un feo pedazo de carne, roja e inflamada. Mis plumas seguían consumiéndose en el aparente fuego que me había atravesado el alma. Mi ala estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Quise girarme más. Quise darme toda una vuelta y revisar la única parte que me importaba siguiera bien: mi cutie mark.

No tenía motivos para quererla, pero despreciar mi cutie mark era como despreciar quién era yo. El mundo ya hacía bastante, no necesitaba que yo también me ocupara de ello.

Pero no pude. Los dos grilletes vivientes me impedían cualquier movimiento exagerado y bloqueaban la vista de mis flancos. El ardor me recorría todo el cuerpo, como secuela del hechizo que ese tubo tenía. Me mantuvo despierta, al tiempo que me hacía querer morir más rápidamente.

Nunca había pensado, ¿qué me esperaría en la otra vida? Para muchos yo había muerto, pero no era lo mismo. Ellos me creían muerta, mi mente había estado despierta, igual que mis orejas y mi piel. Me enteré de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor durante mi propio _funeral_. En el momento había estado más desesperada por mi condición que por la inmortalidad del alma pony, si tal cosa existía. Sin embargo, cuando Rapist volvió a abrir la boca para ladrar otra orden a sus asaltantes sentí que debería estar preparada para lo que fuera. No sólo la muerte, sino lo que viniera después.

No escuché lo que dijo el líder, pero lo sentí. El peso acumulado en mi lomo de pronto se aligeró. Mis sujetadores se habían levantado y de hecho comenzaban a salir de la habitación. El unicornio levitó su arma de magia y la agitó frente a mi rostro. No pude reprimir un gemido mientras intentaba alejarme de aquella vara del tártaro. Con una carcajada el asaltante salió, con su magia cerró la puerta metálica.

Rapist me miraba hacia abajo, alzando sus cejas y extendiendo una sonrisa que parecía capaz de hacer a los bebés llorar con sólo verla. ¡Demonios! A mí me hacía querer llorar con sólo verla, porque era la misma mueca infernal que había hecho durante todo este teatro.

-Ven aquí-dijo él, aquel autoritarismo más fuerte que nunca me caló hasta el corazón.

El ardor dejó mi cuerpo poco a poco, pero cuando intenté obedecer, y levantarme, me di cuenta de que mis piernas parecían fideos. No podía controlarlas, estaban sueltas, flojas como gelatinas. No podía sostenerme así. Pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que tampoco debía hacer esperar a Rapist.

Me arrastré. Mis alas ofrecían soporte ocasional, pero todo el peso de mi cuerpo desnudo, mi pelaje chamuscado y piel irritada era cargado gracias a mis pesuñas delanteras. La tierra entraba en mis heridas, haciendo que el ardor regresara, si bien no fue peor, fue bastante parecido.

Al verme llena de tierra, herida, cansada y al borde de romperme, Rapist sonrió. No. Comenzó a reírse. Sus carcajadas maniáticas son algo que jamás podré olvidar. La forma en que su hocico se abría para expulsar tan vil sonido… Nunca podría ninguna criatura recrear tal sinfonía del mal.

-Veo que aprendes bastante rápido -. Entonces su carcajada murió, simplemente remplazada por una sonrisilla ladina-. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no es todo.

Ya estaba llegando al pie de la cama cuando él se levantó, de un salto torpe aterrizó a centímetros de mi nariz, se agachó y su apestoso aliento me asqueó al punto de querer vomitar. Tuve que aguantar.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo - sonrió mostrando los dientes podridos mientras decía eso-. Esta pesadilla en que tú sola te metiste está muy lejos de terminarse. No voy a dejarte hasta que recupere aquello que me arrebataste, estúpida potranca.

Se movió, susurró a mi oído.

-Tu cuerpo está lejos de romperse. Me divertirá bastante hacerte pagar por aquello que me quitaste-. Su muñón me acarició la nariz. Un escalofrío me recorrió mi _todo_ , como si el peso de aquella acción ya estuviera persiguiéndome para hacerme pagar. Apreté bien los ojos, tratando de contener el temblor de mi cuerpo-. Tu mente podrá no ser frágil, pero no importa. Aquí verás cosas que te harán querer sacarte los ojos con una cuchara.

Su casco acarició mis parpados cerrados y su lengua mi mejilla húmeda.

-Y tu espíritu…- la forma en que lo dijo, tan… esperanzada fue lo que me hizo retorcer el estómago.

Mi mente se detuvo un instante ¿acaso estaban aceptando que realmente no eran… ponies? Desde que me enteré de su existencia lo había aborrecido. Sus prácticas, sus costumbres, su comportamiento sin sentido parecían el resultado de duras vidas de matar o morir. Los consideraba malos, ponies verdaderamente malos. Pero ¿no-ponies? Eso nunca se me habría ocurrido. Entonces pensé: ¿qué era eso que los diferenciaba de nosotros? En estos yermos todos los ponies están por su cuenta. Todos los ponies cargan armas. Todos los ponies disparan primero y preguntan después. Entonces, ¿qué tenían ellos de diferente?

La cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío era extremadamente incómoda, me hacía sentirme sucia, muy sucia, el simple hecho de estar cerca de él. Su rostro se alejó del mío en el momento en que me di cuenta de que ya podía mover las piernas traseras. Él pareció notarlo, así que se apresuró.

-Podrás dormir lo que queda de la noche, si es que puedes descansar en paz con tantos asaltantes a tu alrededor.

Él lo sabía, él sabía lo mucho que me causaba ansiedad seguir aquí. Sabía, y lo estaba aprovechando.

-Reza a Luna, a Celestia o a quién quiera que crees que te escuchará, para que mañana no sea tu último día.

Rapist se puso serio, su rostro perdió por completo esa crueldad burlona que lo había acompañado durante su charla conmigo.

-Porque sería una lástima desperdiciar tan buen flanco en un simple almuerzo.

Mis orejas se pegaron a mi cráneo en el momento en que dijo aquello. Con el miedo en mente no me di cuenta de que ya podía levantarme por mi cuenta. Parada frente a Rapist me percaté de lo extraño que era ver a un corcel tan destrozado ser tan seguro. Se paraba con orgullo frente a mí, como retándome a hacerle más daño. Con un gesto de agachar la cabeza le confirmé lo que deseaba saber: yo ya no sería un problema.

-Ahora lárgate.

A su orden, yo obedecí. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Cuando estuve lista para salir me encontré con tres yeguas asaltantes, todas unicornios que sonreían con una maniática fascinación al verme ahí. Quise galopar, salir corriendo de ahí, pero dos campos telequinéticos me ataparon. Un tercero levitó un bate.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Rapist fue lo último que vi a través del brillo rojo que me rodeaba el cuerpo antes de caer a un abismo negro en el fondo de mi propia mente.

**…**

No importa que tan determinado seas, cuando tu vida corre peligro, cuando tu cuerpo sucumbe ante el dolor, tus ideales mueren. La mente no tiene mando cuando el instinto toma el control.

Parte de mi cerebro intentaba no pensar en Rapist. Parte de _mí_ intentaba no recordarlo, pero su rostro se había quedado impreso en mis pupilas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver esa retorcida sonrisa y el olor que exhalaba me llenaba la nariz con su pestilencia. Y esa es la única razón porque la que no estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo.

Cuando desperté aún era de noche.

Mi cabeza me mataba, lo cual no era sorpresa a estas alturas de mi vida. Con la vista algo borrosa me di la vuelta para explorar mis alrededores, solté un gruñido cuando me di cuenta de que era el mismo viejo cuarto en dónde me habían metido la primera vez. Alrededor de mi cuello había una soga mal amarrada.

A uno de mis costados había un pony.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar si estás bien- murmuró el corcel con un leve suspiro mientras sus cascos mezclaban algunas cosas en una vieja cubeta.

Me sacudí un poco antes de pasarme un casco por la frente y acariciar un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de buckball.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansada-le respondí. Sky dejó salir una seca risa.

-Je, seguro que sí, potrilla.

Con mi casco le di un pequeño empujón, a lo que respondió con una pequeña carcajada. Después de eso pasamos unos segundos en silencio, con no más ruido que el de los cascos de Sky trabajando en la cubeta.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el jefe? –preguntó el pegaso con la voz temblorosa.

Ante la mención de Rapist mi cuerpo se puso tieso, y Sky lo notó.

-¿Así de mal?- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí. Mis ojos se habían quedado fijos en la reciente memoria, en las palabras que Rapist me había dicho, así que no me di cuenta del momento en que un par de cascos me rodearon el cuello.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que extrañaba a mis amigos. Sentir el contacto de otro pony de esa manera… él no quería nada de mí, sólo estaba ahí, a mi lado, abrazándome como si realmente me lo mereciera. Sky tarareaba una canción alegre en tono melancólico que no pude reconocer, sólo sabía que no era de Sapphire Shorts. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un pony me había tratado así, lo cierto es que no habían sido más que unos días, pero maldita sea la corona de Celestia si unos días en el yermo Equestriano no eran suficientes para hacer que cualquier pony se sintiera de esta manera.

Dejé que Cloudy Sky me sujetara un poco más, como si el simple contacto de sus cascos y alas contra mi adolorido cuerpo fuera suficiente para sostener mis agitados pensamientos. Mientras el otro pegaso me abrazaba no pude evitar recordar a Jitters. Iron Jitters me había protegido desde mis primeros momentos consiente en este infierno. En mi mente aparecían sus miradas severas, sus estúpidas muecas de “ignorante pony de establo” cuando le preguntaba algo, su rostro prometiéndome llevarme a casa una mañana en una isla rodeada de arcoíris. Sentí una curiosa sensación en el pecho, un cosquilleo en los ojos y un pinchazo en la cabeza.

Mi respiración se aceleró al pensar en el corcel.

Jitters es la razón por la que logré sobrevivir hasta el momento, de no haber sido por su ayuda lo más probable habría sido una dolorosa muerte a cascos de sádicos asaltantes… Todo lo que el paladín hizo por mí había valido de nada. Escapamos, nos salvamos mutuamente y procuramos conocernos, hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvimos que separarnos... Estaba segura de que él me buscaba, mientras yo estaba llorando en los hombros de un pegaso, él me buscaba, buscaba liberar a Rex y enfrentar a tantos asaltantes pudieran con tal de liberar a los oprimidos ponies de este yermo. Parte de mi cerebro quería creer eso. Necesitaba pensar que quizás tenía oportunidad de salir de aquí. Que quizás Jitters llegaría con todos sus compañeros en armadura y trataría de salvarme.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no lo merecía.

Tuve muchas oportunidades para salir a buscarlo a él. Pasé realmente mucho tiempo pensando en tonterías, ahogándome en alcohol tratando de evitar afrontar a mis perdidos amigos. Durante todo ese tiempo no hice más que ignorar el constante grito dentro de mi cabeza que me decía “¡Ve a buscar a tus amigos, maldita sea!” Cuando estaba en Pie Town sabía que podría haber salido, sabía que debí de haber salido a hacer algo. Y este era mi castigo. Había robado, había mentido, había matado, había sido todo bajo la excusa de salvar a mis amigos. Pero fue lo único que nunca hice. Traté de justificar mis acciones con Jitters y Rex, cuando intentar buscarlos era lo último que quería hacer.

Mis propias inseguridades me mantenían de cascos atados. La casa de Dusk pudo ser una vida cómoda, perversa y sucia, pero cómoda, llena de comida, alcohol y una cálida cama para descansar durante las noches. Me perturbaba el hecho de que realmente había considerado la vida al servicio de Dusk como algo bueno, pero en medio de mi estado actual no pude evitarlo. Era mucho mejor quedarme con el mercenario que con una manada de asaltantes.

De haberme ido antes, las hermanas hijas de potra nunca me hubieran vendido. De haber salido de Pie Town a tiempo, quizás en este momento ya estaría en mi establo, tratando de explicar a todos los ponies por qué seguía con vida, y por qué me acompañaban un unicornio guerrero y un enorme perro mutante.

-¿Desearías volver en el tiempo?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Uh?

Sky alzó la ceja mientras continuaba:

\- No mucho. Quizás sólo una semana, o unos días. 

No pude encontrar mi voz, ni siquiera podría encontrarme entre mis propios pensamientos. Asentí.

\- No es precisamente algo posible, ni siquiera creo que con magia de Celestia hubiera sido viable, pero es divertido pensar en las posibilidades.

Tal vez lo era, pero en esos momentos no quería tener que pensar en esa clase de tonterías. Lo único que quería era… descansar, apagar mi cabeza un rato para dejar de sentir ese remordimiento consumiendo mi alma. De alguna forma extrañaba el vodka Celestial de Dusk y las ardientes cidras de La hermandad.

No presté atención al resto de la plática que Sky trataba de tener conmigo. Él siguió hablando durante lo que parecieron horas. Mi vista se tornó oscura, perdida en las mugrosas y oxidadas paredes de nuestra prisión.

**…**

El sol era algo que no podía ver, pero de alguna forma sabía que estaba ahí. En mi viejo establo había una pequeña sección subterránea (aún más subterránea) en la que se cultivaban manzanas, árboles que comparados a las ramas secas del yermo, parecían estar más vivos que muchos de nosotros. En el campo de manzanas teníamos una gran concentración de magia luminiscente, un montón de energía alimentada por los unicornios asignados. No era más que una bola de luz de un tono entre amarillo y anaranjado.

Muchos libros describían a esa enorme lámpara mágica era una imitación del sol, una gran estrella que Celestia era capaz de controlar, alzar y bajar todos los días con simplemente iluminar su cuerno. En el 68 se necesitaban todos los unicornios posibles para alimentar esa cosa, se turnaban cada tanto tiempo para restablecer su magia, me costaba mucho creer que un solo pony era capaz de controlar algo miles de veces más grande.

Así que creía en el sol, en cuanto desperté una mañana en el yermo me di cuenta de que esa mítica estrella en el cielo no era tan mítica como había creído. Pero me costaba creer en la princesa que controlaba el astro. Si Celestia era tan poderosa, si ella podía ver todo lo que _sus_ pequeños ponies pasaban ¿cómo era capaz de permitirlo? ¿Cómo era esta _diosa_ capaz de dejar que el mundo se echara a perder?

Celestia, concuerdo, fue una gran líder… hasta que dejó de serlo. Y aunque yo sabía que el fin del mundo había llegado gracias a fuerzas más grandes que las que cualquier pony o cebra pudiera controlar, también sabía que necesitaba dirigir mi ira y desprecio hacia otro ser que no fuera yo misma. Una princesa muerta hace siglos parecía una buena opción para eso.

No tenía mucho que hacer encerrada en una guarida de asaltantes más que tratar de dormir mientras maldecía el nombre de Celestia por mi situación actual, por la situación del mundo entero. Mi alarma se había activado una o dos horas atrás, no me interesaba realmente, así que pasé un buen rato despierta, explorando la oscuridad de mi habitación y contando las veces que Sky roncaba cada minuto.

-Deja de pensar en tu inminente final que no dejas dormir -gruñó Sky mientras alzaba la cabeza y volteaba a verme con ojos adormilados su ceño fruncido.

Di un pequeño salto en mi lugar, no esperaba que el sujeto se despertara tan de repente.

-Tienes el sueño ligero-murmuré sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se talló la cara con una mueca de fastidio.

-Vivimos a merced de asaltantes, hay que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Quise responderle que, si era cierto lo que decía, entonces no tenía sentido intentarlo. Los asaltantes podrían hacernos lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran y nosotros no seríamos realmente capaces de resistirnos, daba igual estar atento o no. Lo único importante era seguir con vida, no causar problemas, suplicar de ser necesario. Parte de mi cabeza me decía que ese pensamiento estaba mal, que era una tontería y una hipocresía, así que me quedé callada.

Junto a la puerta pude escuchar los ronquidos de nuestros guardias, debí sentirme reconfortada al saber lo incompetentes que eran, pero no. Cada ronco sonido me hacía estremecer ¡parecía que el sujeto se había tragado una sierra eléctrica! Ahora, conociendo a los asaltantes no me sorprendería que eso fuera posible.

¿Cómo pudo Celestia permitir algo así? ¿Cómo pudo esa… _diosa_ dejar que el mundo se echara a perder de esta forma? No me interesaba, sólo quería… enojarme. Quería dejar salir toda esa frustración que me había llevado cargando desde la tumba.

Era fácil enojarme con los asaltantes, ¡eran malditamente malditos!, pero procuré no hacerlo. Había algo raro en ese pensamiento. Durante esa noche cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, ponies, cadáveres tirados en el suelo, desmembrados, la sangre de asesinos derramada por todo su territorio. Yeguas gritando, corceles corriendo por sus vidas, suplicando, todos suplicando por piedad como si realmente la merecieran. Era un verdadero deleite imaginarlo, el patio de su guardia, sus habitaciones ¡El yermo Equestriano! Todo bañado en el carmín de su sangre podrida, sus suspiros apagándose junto con sus vidas… Era una visión hermosa que me ayudó a descansar por un tiempo.

El simple recuerdo me traía una sonrisa a los labios, una sonrisa retorcida que haber visto en un espejo estaba segura que sería igual a la de… Rapist.

Era por esa misma razón que prefería no pensarlo, dirigir mis emociones hacía otro lado.

En el momento no tenía poder. Estaba prisionera, atada de cascos, de alas y de espíritu; pero parte de mi mente insistía en que era posible convertir mi sueño en realidad.

La imagen de Rapist entró a mi mente por un segundo. Lo vi, llorando, pidiéndome de rodillas que no jalara del gatillo. Gritaba. Me decía que no lo hiciera. Pero no escuché. Con una sonrisa maniática sentía mi lengua presionar el arma.

**¡Bam!**

Sacudí la cabeza y me cubrí las orejas al oír aquel estruendoso ruido. Con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón galopante comencé a buscar a Sky. El día por fin había llegado, pero nuestra habitación seguía igual de oscura.

Una pequeña luz que provenía del umbral de la puerta me hizo dar la vuelta, ahí se encontraba una sombra enorme, gorda y grotesca que al verme esbozó una chimuela sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡VAMOS!-gruñó aquella cosa con cascos del tamaño de martillos de demolición mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la guarida.

No había señales de Sky, recorrí nuestra prisión con la mirada pero no le encontré. Probablemente se estaba ocultando del pedazo de carne que acababa de zafar las bisagras de la puerta. Quise quedarme a buscarlo, pero el temblor en el suelo me hizo reconsiderarlo. Aquel mastodonte no parecía el tipo de pony que tuviera paciencia. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, salí corriendo detrás del gigantesco terrestre.

Tardé un segundo en recordar que seguía amarrada.

Desde el suelo pude ver como el terrestre se burlaba a carcajadas, golpeaba el suelo con su casco causando pequeños temblores en la habitación. No se calló en ningún momento, su profunda risa nasal continuó hasta que, con la mandíbula temblando, le dio un mordisco a la cuerda y la rompió. En cuanto el lazo me dejó respirar me puse de pie, el enorme asaltante ya estaba saliendo y caminaba por los pasillos del viejo almacén, tuve que trotar para poder seguirle el paso.

Mientras avanzábamos por la guarida me di cuenta de la gran actividad que había, por donde volteara podía ver a los asaltantes preparar armas, despellejar cosas vivas, llegó un momento en que pasamos junto a una puertecilla abierta en donde un par de asaltantes unicornios jugaban con químicos que desprendían un fuerte aroma. Por otro lado había potrillos, muchos potrillos asaltantes que jugaban por todos lados, fastidiaban a los adultos, a otros potros, se perseguían con pequeñas armas en sus bocas y disparaban balines con una precisión que haría a Jitters sentirse celoso.

El enorme pony se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal, no lo vi y no pude detenerme a tiempo. Chocar contra sus grupas fue como haber caído sobre un trozo de roca recubierto en manteca.

-¡Lo siento!-me apresuré a disculparme, agachando las orejas por reflejo y dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo.

Esperé al golpe, al regaño, lo que fuera.

Lo que fuera no llegó.

El terrestre se limitó a observarme con esa sonrisa chimuela que tanto me alteraba y con un golpecillo de su casco abrió la puerta. Con el otro casco me señaló que avanzara. Con la cola entre las piernas, obedecí.

La luz del día era algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Viviendo en un Establo, la única luz que conocía era la artificial, tras unos días en el yermo eso parecía distante. Habían pasado días, menos de una semana quizás, y aún así sentí como si hubieran sido meses. Ver la luz grisácea que provenía de la cortina de nubes era extraño después de un tiempo en la oscuridad de la guarida. Me di cuenta entonces que esa era la primera vez que salía de mi prisión.

Detrás de mí se alzaba una enorme bodega de varios pisos de alto, recubierta de metal y concreto. La fachada estaba llena de agujeros, como todo en Equestria, pero habían sido tapados con láminas, chatarras y todo tipo de basura. La puertecilla parecía lo único intacto de todo el lugar, al menos así era hasta que el mastodonte la cruzó. Su enorme figura tenía que agacharse para pasar, su gruesa complexión lo hacía verse como un montón de pasta dental saliendo del tubo.

Me descubrí parada en medio de una cerrada extensión de tierra gris y amarilla, por todos lados había rocas y cajas volteadas. Escombros, presumiblemente de la bodega misma, se hallaban enterrados, como lapidas de aquellos tantos ponies que murieron en estos terrenos. Había también un considerable montón de chatarra de carretas y otros artefactos de transporte, ruedas de madera y hierro estaban regadas por el patio como si fueran las flores de un jardín.

El asaltante se dio un empujón, que casi me hace caer, para indicarme que siguiera avanzando. El suelo del lugar estaba lleno de piedras y escombros más pequeños, vidriecillos que me rasguñaban los cascos y me jalaban la piel cuando tenían suficiente agarre. Nunca había extrañado tanto algo, como extrañé mis botas en ese momento. Me volteé un segundo, parecía que mi guía no le molestaba aquello, sus cascos se notaban huesudos, duros y mucho más acostumbrados a pisar los desechos de la antigua y nueva Equestria.

Después de que salimos nosotros comenzaron a aparecer más asaltantes, en grupos se acomodaban alrededor del patio, algunos prendían fuegos y jugaban a ver quién soportaba más dejar su casco en él sin gritar. Parecía divertido. Aunque no me quedé a admirar como terminaba, el pony que me llevaba me hizo una seña con la cabeza que me pareció decía: “Vista al frente si no quieres perder los ojos”. Así que me cuadré y seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar a las masas asaltantes que aparecían cada segundo.

Al final llegamos a otro edificio, un anexo mucho más pequeño que la bodega principal.

A diferencia del descolorido ambiente de afuera, ahí dentro había colores por doquier. Las paredes estaban manchadas con todo tipo de fluidos y un enorme horno llenaba la estancia con tonos rojizos y un calor de muerte que rebotaba en la cerrada habitación. Si antes me creía en el infierno, en ese momento me pregunté qué tan pequeño podía ser para caber en aquel cuarto.

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba un profundo temor apareció en mi alma ¿Acaso no era sangre lo que había en las paredes? Mi corazón se aceleró, encogiéndose en mi pecho. Esto claramente era una especie de cocina, el matadero estaba en otra parte del edificio, pero todos los ponies muertos en este lugar parecían conocer su destino aquí, como la cena. El reducido espacio se volvió aún más pequeño en cuanto el gordo asaltante que me escoltaba entró. Su cuerpo chocaba con la puerta, amenazando con destruir todo el lugar con su sola presencia.

Me descubrí a mí misma con la espalda sudorosa y pegada a una de las esquinas de la habitación mientras la imponente figura del asaltante ocupaba su lugar en el espacio. Con su cabeza hizo un gesto para indicarme que me acercara a él. A pesar de ocupar toda la habitación para él solo aún me quería más cerca… Entonces sonrió, la luz de las flamas acentuando la grasa sobre su frente y profundas cicatrices y arrugas en su nariz y alrededor de sus ojos negros.

Cuando estuve a suficiente distancia como para saber cuál había sido su cena, fue cuando él me habló.

-Ah trabajah-dijo con un ligero acento, posiblemente adquirido en algún otro yermo. Su voz había sido tan grave e intimidante como habían sido sus risas, pero había algo ahí que me costaba identificar. No sonaba como los otros asaltantes.

Me coloqué a su lado mientras él se posicionaba en una mesilla frente al horno. Tomó un cuchillo que parecía de juguete en su enorme pesuña y lo utilizó para desgarrar salvajemente, despellejar y hacer pedazos a lo que parecía ser la cena con la agilidad de un pony diez veces más pequeño que él. Cuando hubo terminado con su labor soltó el arma y la dejó en la mesa, retirando los trozos se apresuró a colocar más. Pero no los tocó. La comida se quedó sobre la mesa, chorreando sus jugos y apestando el lugar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Me volví hacia él, con la ceja alzada el asaltante me señaló al cuchillo. Su nariz me dio un empujón. Él quería que yo le ayudara.

-Pero…- él bufó antes de que yo pudiera armar una excusa más o menos decente. Era lo único que había aprendido a hacer en mis días como profesora.

Con ojos vidriosos por los aromas y la podredumbre frente a mi nariz me di cuenta de que no tenía forma de replicar. Aquí yo no era más que una sirvienta, una prisionera que debía hacer lo que se le ordenara si quería seguir con vida un día más.

Con mi casco tomé el cuchillo y comencé a rebanar los pedazos de podrida carne, pelé lo que parecía ser la piel de otro podrido elemento. Me daba nauseas el olor, pero la mirada severa que el asaltante me dirigía era más que suficiente para intentar resistirlo. Cuando terminé el asaltante se apresuró a retirar los vegetales picados de la mesa y los remplazó con más carne de insecto a medio podrir.

Agaché las orejas y suspiré mientras tomaba el cuchillo entre mis cascos una vez más. Iba a ser un día bastante largo.

**…**

Preparar el desayuno para cientos de asaltantes salvajes no fue tan feo como lo había previsto. Lo único que tuve que hacer durante mi turno fue pelar papas, cortar vegetales y abrir latas de tiempos ancestrales llenas de conservadores. Lo que realmente fue complicado fue hacer que los malditos se comieran lo que tenían servido.

Fuera de la cocina se había formado una gran fila de ponies enfundados en cuero negro que golpeaban con sus cascos la tierra. El enorme pony terrestre me ayudó a servir algunos tazones, había muy pocos así que cuando se terminaron nos limitamos a dejar la olla fuera del anexo. Por un segundo intenté salir, creyendo que había terminado mis labores en la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera poner un casco afuera el cuerpo del cocinero se interpuso en mi camino. Su sombra cubría la puerta y su casco trasero la cerró con un azotón que hizo caer parte del techo.

Quise replicar, quería decirle que me dejara ir. No supe porqué, pero quería irme _y rápido_. Su forma de mirarme, su sonrisa bobalicona, me incomodaba de sobremanera. Estando los dos encerrados en la cocina no ayudaba a mejorar mis nervios. Su sudoroso cuerpo pegado al mío mientras los asaltantes afuera se daban un festín. Cada vez que él se me acercaba podía sentir mi piel vibrar, mi pelo erizarse y mis plumas esponjarse. No me agradaba.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

-Agáhate-dijo él en un susurro, su apestosa boca acariciándome los pelillos de la oreja. El miedo me impulsó a obedecer, quizás si era suficientemente sumisa él me dejaría ir, o al menos procuraría ser más _amable_.

La noche anterior había llorado, había temblado de terror ante la idea de que algún pony en este lugar fuera a arrebatarme aquello que aun me quedaba de mi hogar. Mi mente había formado horrible escenarios en los que Rapist aparecía. Nunca me habría imaginado que, de todos los posibles modos, este sería. Encerrada en una cocina, rodeada de comida podrida junto a un asaltante del doble de mi talla a punto de…

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Su aliento me llenaba las fosas nasales, su olor turbio, asqueroso perfume de sudor y muerte fue todo lo que pude percibir cuando él se me acercó. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron en los míos mientras al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban protestas y relinchos furiosos de asaltantes luchando por la comida. A pesar de que había más que suficiente para todos.

Varios ponies comenzaron a patear la puerta, encabritados como estaban habría sido fácil que derrumbaran la puerta. De no haber sido por la firme postura y el peso del cocinero, esos salvajes probablemente hubieran logrado entrar.

La cercanía de aquel mastodonte dejó de molestarme tanto cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Su cuerpo estaba pegado a la puerta, sentado sobre sus grupas mientras su cabeza se hundía en mi melena y sus cascos delanteros me estrujaban en un abrazo protector.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no me sorprendió.

**…**

Había escuchado cosas muy malas de los asaltantes. Me dispuse a creer muchas de esas cosas. Los ponies del yermo decían que los asaltantes eran monstruos. Otros decían que estaban enfermos. Algunos más los tachaban simplemente de rebeldes sin causa. Algunos pocos trataban de justificar el comportamiento de estos dementes sádicos con la excusa de la supervivencia. Ese primer día que pasé con ellos, cocinando para ellos, viendo el epilogo de su salvaje lucha por la comida, estando bajo el mismo techo que ellos me hizo pensar, y en mi caso eso nunca es bueno.

Una vez que los gritos y balazos dejaron de retumbar por el patio pude sentirme más tranquila. El gigante me seguía abrazando. Debió ser una vista ridícula, un enorme corcel abrazando a una pequeña pegaso. Durante todo ese tiempo no me moví, dejé que el mundo se moviera como debía. Pudieron pasar minutos u horas, estando bajo la presión de aquellos cascos me fue muy difícil saberlo.

-Creo que ya se fueron- comenté en un susurro mientras revisaba la pantalla de mi Pipbuck, los puntos se podía ver eran verdes, enfermizos y sádicos puntos amistosos se paseaban por mi aparato.

El cocinero asintió, pero no me soltó.

Estábamos muy apegados, literalmente, así que me sentí con la libertad de abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, un segundo después me mordí la lengua. Él me observó, sus ojos negros de pronto parecían pozos profundos llenos de temor… y odio.

-Eios teh matahían-dijo él mientras me soltaba.

Alcé la ceja. Realmente creí que eso era lo que todos querían hacer conmigo, me sorprendió mucho que aquel _pony_ me hubiera… protegido.

-Gracias-respondí con la mirada baja. A pesar de lo paciente que había sido conmigo, este pony seguía siendo un asaltante y me costaba creer que él pudiera ser algo más que un asesino o un demente.

-Ji-él asintió. Con algo de dificultad debido al espacio, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Frente a mí se extendían los remanentes de una legendaria batalla. Sangre bañaba la tierra, por todos lados se veían pedazos de armas, balas y dientes tirados en el suelo. Uno que otro asaltante desafortunado aún se encontraba gimiendo en el suelo, o inconsciente. Había sido una masacre. Los tazones yacían vacíos frente a la cocina, la olla había sido derrumbada y gran parte del estofado había terminado regado por el patio.

Unos segundos después, el cocinero salió y se paró a mi lado.

-Ia conhoces nuehstra ley- murmuró él mientras observaba lo que posiblemente era una cotidianidad para los asaltantes en esta parte de Equestria.- No puedoh darthe nadah.

No hicieron falta más palabras para comprender lo que quería decir. Un asaltante come lo que mata, encuentra o roba. Mientras yo no hiciera ninguna de esas cosas no podría alimentarme, y el cocinero no podía romper la ley de la naturaleza para ayudarme por más que quisiera. Al ver todos los vegetales y pedazos de carne en la arena supe que era algo que debía aprovechar. Rapist lo había dicho, Sky me lo había confirmado. Ellos querían que viviera como lo hacían ellos. Debía respetar las pocas leyes que tenían si quería seguir con vida.

Con la velocidad de un rayo me arrojé a la tierra, con mis cascos escarbé en busca de todo lo que hubiera sobrado de la pelea por la comida. Mientras escaneaba el campo me di cuenta de que algunos de los caídos durante la batalla comenzaban a despertar, arrastrándose como gusanos en busca de lo que aún quedaba. Gracias a ellos pude encontrar más comida.

Lo poco que había dormido en esos días no se comparaba al poco alimento que había tenido. Estar despierta me hacía perder la cuenta de los días y las noches, los números en el Pipbuck no significaban nada y su incesante pitido ante mi falta de alimento era una pesadilla. Así que no fue sorpresa encontrarme dando patadas y pesuñazos a cuanto asaltante se me atravesara en aquel patio. Muchos de ellos acababan de despertar, sólo buscaban un pedazo de papa, o un trozo de carne de radioaracha, pero no me importaba. Yo tenía hambre y eso me impulsó a recolectar cada pequeña pizca de alimento que pudiera. Incluso mezclando eso con la tierra no fue suficiente para satisfacer a un estómago acostumbrado a tres comidas diarias.

Golpear asaltantes no me importaba, a mi parecer muchos de ellos merecían perderse al menos una comida. Ellos, a diferencia de mí, podían salir a cazar sus alimentos. Ellos tenían las armas, ellos tenían la posibilidad de ir a buscar algún pobre insecto y comérselo. Yo no, y por eso sentí que estaba bien romper la nariz de una yegua que había intentado meter una zanahoria en su boca antes que yo.

**…**

Cuando eres un prisionero de los asaltantes hay pocas oportunidades para estar solo. Siendo sincera, me agradaba no estar del todo sola cuando el mastodonte que hacía de mi jefe era el que me acompañaba.

Él me guió por los diversos edificios que formaban el complejo de bodegas que ahora era su guardia.

La cocina y el almacén principal estaban en la parte este del edificio. Al otro lado del enorme patio había otras dos bodegas que, según entendí, habían sido la prisión de esclavos y la morgue donde los ponies asaltantes guardaban sus, _ejem_ , alimentos más difíciles de capturar… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era donde torturaban ponies hasta la muerte! Eran aquellos los edificios de donde había escapado. Junto a aquellas bodegas había barracas, en donde cualquier asaltante podía dormir u ocuparse de otros asuntos de la naturaleza.

Durante el pequeño e improvisado tour vi la forma en que todos me observaban. Mientras caminaba podía sentir los ojos furiosos de aquellos ponies pegados a mi espalda, juzgándome, deseando mi muerte, o poniéndome calcetas imaginarias. Intenté ignorarlos, pero no pude. Había algo en la forma en que me miraban. No era solo el deseo de venganza, no era solo lujuria, era algo más. Una especie de odio que yo había visto antes en los ojos de los ponies. Sabía que tenía que ver con la tal Enclave que Jitters tanto había llegado a maldecir en mi presencia, sabía que eran las alas lo que causaba ese incesante desprecio hacia mi persona. Claro, haber liberado a esclavos y organizado un escape masivo no ayudaba a mi reputación en este lugar.

Al final del recorrido, el cocinero me dirigió una última mirada con sonrisa. Habíamos parado frente a una puerta de madera.

-Ia ehsta- me dijo- Hollow espera.- con su casco me indicó que entrara. Algo titubeante obedecí.

Al otro lado de la puerta apareció un flaco y alto corcel mostaza que vestía un chaleco de cuero y un sombrerito bicolor de apariencia sinceramente ridícula con una hélice de cruz en el centro.

-¿Así que eres tú la emplumada perra que causó tantos problemas hace una semana?-exclamó en cuanto me vio entrar, la gorrita en su cabeza tenía una hélice que giraba con cierta gracia con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

¿Una semana? ¿Realmente había sido tan poco tiempo?

No pude evitar asentir, no había punto en negarlo. Después de todo, era por eso que estaba ahí. El pony se me acercó, caminando en círculos a mí alrededor comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas.

-Te van a comer viva-dijo Hollow.

Su comentario me hizo alzar las orejas.

-¿Disculpa?

-No sobrevivirás ni un día en este lugar, si tu mente no se ha roto aún, créeme que tu cuerpo lo hará pronto en ese estado-. Para enfatizar su punto, me dio una patada en las costillas. No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras sentía el punzante dolor surgir en mi costado izquierdo. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento y pude observar el basurero que se hallaba frente a mí.

La pequeña habitación en la que estábamos era un simple armario lleno de escobas y cajas, una mesilla que supuse era de Hollow se encontraba en el centro y detrás ella había un espejo. Un pequeño espejo que me permitió ver lo que este corto tiempo me había hecho. Mi pelaje y plumas eran un desastre, eso no era nuevo. Lo que era diferente eran las cicatrices, los golpes y moretones que adornaban cada parte de mí. A mi melena le faltaban mechones y gran parte de mi rostro estaba siendo carcomido por muecas de terror y furia. No comer había hecho cosas malas en mí, pero él no dormir… cielos.

Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, amarillentos como los de cualquier asaltante. Enormes ojeras colgaban de mi cara delatando el poco descanso que había tenido. No era fácil para mí verlo, entonces ¿qué tan difícil sería para otros? Para aquellos que me conocieron antes de esto podría ser horrible. Para el 68 yo estaba muerta, si me apareciera en la puerta luciendo como lo hacía en ese momento, acabada, sin esperanzas, furiosa con la vida misma; cualquier pony hubiera podido creer que, de hecho, acababa de salir de mi tumba.

Los vendajes de Sky se encontraban manchados en mis costados en donde varias costillas se habían roto. La huella de un casco mugroso señalaba el punto donde se encontraba mi herida más reciente. El blanco del vendaje había sido remplazado por tierra, sudor y sangre que podría no haber sido mía. Mi estomago seguramente se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo en ese momento, no se veía bien, pero una cosa segura era que se _sentía_ mil veces peor.

Mientras yo me perdía en mi reflejo no me había dado cuenta de que Hollow estaba saliendo de la habitación. Escuché un _clic_ detrás de mí, y no le presté atención. ¡Vaya que era estúpida! La puerta se cerró, los dos asaltantes comenzaron a hablar algo mientras yo estaba encerrada en una habitación a penas del tamaño para contener a dos ponies.

Viviendo en un establo toda mi vida difícilmente podía decir que me asustaban los espacios cerrados, pero estar atrapada en una guarida de asaltantes hizo las cosas muy diferentes. En cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba sola comencé a golpear la puerta como una yegua loca.

-¡Oigan!-grité mientras pateaba la madera con toda la fuerza que podía- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Hollow! ¡Cocinero! ¡¡Hey!!- cada palabra iba acompañada de un nuevo golpe, cada golpe de un jadeo.

Pasaron unos minutos, conmigo golpeando y gritando, antes que alguno de los asaltantes me respondiera.

-Tranquila, potrilla- la voz de Hollow parecía ahogada por las tablas de la puerta-. Te dejaremos salir… eventualmente.

**…**

Cuando era pequeña siempre quise ser como Daring Do. Vivir aventuras, ayudar a otros ponies, recuperar tesoros y derrotar a los tipos malos. Nunca conté con lo mucho que eso podría llegar a doler.

La mayor aventurera de todos los tiempos, caí en la cuenta, había sido una de las ponies más imposibles en toda la literatura equestre. Ella era capaz de sobrevivir en junglas inexploradas durante días, sin agua, sin comida, ¡sin alas! Esa era la principal razón por la que adoraba a Daring, era una pegaso valiente, sin aliados ni la capacidad de volar única de nuestra raza, y aún así siempre salía victoriosa ante las adversidades. Me gustaba pensar que podría llegar a ser como ella. Ahora que estaba en una posición similar sentí un enorme deseo de darle a mi infancia una patada en la cara.

Las sobras llenas de tierra que había comido esa mañana habían sido a penas suficientes para mantener mi energía, y terminé gastando todo ese valioso combustible dando patadas a una puerta que parecía más terca que un maldito yak.

Cuando llegó la noche no tuve fuerzas para resistirme, me recosté contra la puerta, cerré los ojos y morí durante lo que fueron las horas más pacificas que había podido tener. De alguna forma, estar encerrada me hizo sentir segura de que podría descansar sin que nadie intentara nada, los únicos que podían molestarme ahí eran las chinches... que, esperaba, no hubieran mutado a tamaños inverosímiles.

De igual manera, fue la primera vez que, estando fuera, tuve un sueño. El pequeño cuarto bloqueaba gran parte del ruido, al no tener ventanas estaba completamente oscuro y lo único que podía percibir era mi propia respiración irregular y el ocasional ruidillo de mi Pipbuck. Era el ambiente perfecto para no pensar en nada, simplemente dejar que mi mente divagara y me guiara a lugares que jamás pude haber imaginado.

Soñé que era una roca. ¡Y Scootaloo me parta con un rayo si ese no fue el mejor sueño que haya tenido!

Cuando desperté me descubrí totalmente aburrida, no tenía nada qué hacer, no quería encender mi cerebro para pensar en mi final inminente, así que comencé a esculcar. En el pequeño armario había algunas cajas llenas de basura que, seguramente, nadie extrañaría.

Todos los contenedores estaban abiertos. Y todos ellos estaban llenos de porquerías inútiles. Lápices, plumas viejas, carcomidos pedazos de papel, martillos destrozados. Partes mecánicas yacían esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que una pequeña colección de botellas vacías de cerveza y soda.

No había nada útil. Excepto, quizás, por un montón de papeles pegados juntos con cartón para unirlo. Un libro. Un libro con la imagen de un pony en taparrabos luchando contra una criatura de madera y ojos verdes.

_Grogar: el cazador._

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up!_

_Nuevo beneficio agregado: Estómago de hierro: Los ponies no están diseñados para comer tierra y sobras irradiadas, ¡pero ya estás acostumbrándote! Tu resistencia natural a la radiación ha aumentado un 20% ¡Claro, eso no evitará mutaciones, mucho menos el horrible sabor!_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Guerreros**

_“Si ustedes no estarán aplastando a Appleloosa, ¿entonces quién lo hará?”_

* * *

Los asaltantes no son ponies excepcionalmente listos, pero hay unas cuantas cosas que una puede llegar a aprender de ellos. De lejos, todos ellos parecen un grupo de salvajes incorregibles, horribles encarnaciones de los horrores del Tártaro, y en realidad lo son. Hace falta una mente bastante dañada para apreciar lo que estos animales le han brindado al Yermo Equestriano. Y mi mente no estaba en tan buen estado que digamos.

Dándome la vuelta, observé al cansado corcel que yacía recostado a mi costado. Cloudy había sido el único otro pegaso que conocía. Él había sido el único pony en aquel infierno asaltante. Su pelaje estaba maltratado, como su ser; sus ropas desgarradas y sus ojos ojerosos, su voz ronca y estomago vacío. Y a pesar de todo, él podía sonreír.

-Oye, Fly- dijo de repente- ¿Ya te conté de la vez que casi me caigo a la tierra?

Suspiré, cansada. Él ni siquiera había volteado a verme.

-Un par de veces, sí- recuerdo haberle dicho con toda la apatía que me era posible, el dolor en el cuerpo, la sensación de vacío en el estómago y el pecho me mantenían despierta pero no por ello quería seguir conversando.

-Pensé que moriría, mis hermanos solían decir que si te caías de las nubes te convertirías en polvo- continúo, con lo que sólo pude imaginar un sonrojo en su carita azul- Yo era germofóbico entonces así que me aterró la idea, je, je.

La cabeza me punzaba con el constante pitido del Pipbuck, quizás también era por eso que no podía dormir…

-Es por eso que decidí volverme médico con la Enclave, ¿Sabes?

-Ajá- asentí.

-Pensé que comprender lo que me daba miedo me haría un mejor pony, quizás incluso podría ayudar a otros en el proceso y… bueno, aquí estoy- un tono melancólico que me había acostumbrado a escuchar volvió a resonar en aquella sucia bodega. Ambos callamos. Generalmente era después de declaraciones así que moría la conversación los dos nos recostábamos con los ojos cerrados y fingíamos dormir.

-Tú sólo querías matar microbios- escuché sorprendida, recostados de espaldas como estábamos me fue imposible ver su expresión pero el crujido de la tierra y el susurrar de su apestosa camisa me indicó que se había levantado. No vi su rostro pero podía imaginarlo: la gran esperanza que guardaba en su corazón brillaba en sus cansados ojos.

-Quizás fue eso, aunque ahora veo difícil matarlos antes que ellos a mí, je- su última risa fue tan seca, como si el polvo le remplazara la saliva de la boca, y aún así había sido uno de los gestos más sinceros que jamás vi de él.

-¡Que sueñes con los gérmenes!- le grité en broma. Otra risa seca, seguida de un ataque de tos y finalmente el golpe de su cuerpo al tumbarse en el polvo. Esbocé una sonrisa cansada y cerré los ojos.

Cloudy Sky roncaba y tosía cada noche. Me terminé acostumbrando a eso durante las noches que pasé con él. Los secos ruidos, acompañados por el acelerado galope de mi respiración componían los únicos sonidos reconfortantes en aquella maldita bodega, esa noche no era la excepción.

Pero sí fue diferente.

Las noches en el yermo Equestriano son frías, digo, incluso de día hace un frío difícil de soportar a veces. Esa noche, sin embargo, no sentí el constante temblor de mi cuerpo, mis dientes no golpeteaban entre sí, mucho menos me temblaban las rodillas.

Había sido gracias a él, el joven y atento potro pegaso que se había acurrucado a mí lado.

-Si vamos a morir que sea por radiación o una enfermedad- susurró con su voz polvosa mientras se colocaba a mi lado, con un ala extendida sobre mi cuerpo mientras seguía:- Sería una deshonra para un pegaso morir de hipotermia.

No supe que responder, simplemente asentí de forma silenciosa. Mi cuerpo se pegó a él de forma instintiva, buscando ese calor que tanto me recordaba a la seguridad de mi hogar.

-Duerme bien- me dijo, por un segundo su voz había sido normal, su pelaje verde y le había crecido un cuerno. La luz de una lámpara de tungsteno iluminaba su silueta como si de un ser divino se tratase.

Luego se recostó y mis ojos se dilataron ante la opresiva oscuridad de un mundo desesperado en donde el calor no existía y las luces eran escasas. Me obligué a parpadear y no me detuve hasta que el corcel junto a mí volviera a su color azul. Cloudy era como un ancla, cuidándome, protegiéndome de la deriva que era la vida de los Raiders de Rainbow Falls.

Aquel pegaso me mantenía cuerda. El problema es que los asaltantes amaban jugar con sogas.

Cuando desperté no encontré a Cloudy a mi lado, por el contrario, se encontraba acostado en una esquina de la bodega, con la espalda viéndome y las alas recogidas como dándose un abrazo. La puerta de nuestra bodega se abrió de un golpe, el mastodonte rojo apareció con un bufido me indicó que lo siguiera sin tardanza.

Me levanté y volteé a ver a Cloudy unos segundos,

Cada día era lo mismo para mí: un idiota con sobrepeso me sacaba de mi celda y me arrastraba a la cocina. Aprendí a usar bien el cuchillo en aquella caldera. Después me dedicaba a golpear hocicos y a comer tierra en uno de los jardines. El resto de mi tiempo me la pasaba encerrada en una bodeguilla de tercera rodeada por insectos, o en un armario estrecho hasta el punto de ser asfixiante.

-¡Máhs Rápidoh!- gruñó el titán rojo mientras arrojaba piedras humeantes y pedazos de radioaracha a una enorme olla. Mis cascos, atareados como estaban, se volvieron torpes al cabo de las pesadas jornadas sin alimento ni descanso. Las manzanas y papas que estaba cortando cayeron al piso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el cocinero apareció detrás de mí, con su enorme casco sobre mis alas. Con un simple empujón me tiró y con uno de sus bufidos me indicó que debía recoger todo. Sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta que él había vuelto a su labor, no parecía prestarme más atención.

Recogí los pedazos de comida llenos de tierra y poco a poco los coloqué sobre la mesa. El cocinero alzó la ceja al ver las manzanas polvosas pero no dijo nada. Me reconfortó su indiferencia a la condición del alimento, al igual que su poca atención a la cantidad.

Mientras recogía todo me encargaba de levantar algunas cosas con la boca y, bueno, a veces se perdían. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a comer tierra.

La hora de comer pasó y fue mi momento de salir a buscar sobras y moretones. Esa tarde, sin embargo, Hollow Point y el gran cocinero no me recibieron para escoltarme a la bodega. El cocinero se encerró en su cubículo infernal. Mientras me cubría la nariz sangrante con mi casco la vi llegar.

Una pequeña yegua terrestre apareció en el centro del patío, su melena rosa y sucio pelaje azul cielo completamente ofuscados por el exceso de cuero y accesorios que la cubrían. Bastó un segundo para que la reconociera. Era Lil’ Killer.

La potra barría el terreno con una orgullosa y arrogante mirada, cada uno de los asaltantes ahí la evitaba. Una sonrisilla apareció en los labios de la pequeña poni. Algunos de los caídos se arrastraban por la tierra, alejándose como insectos moribundos de aquella aparición. Lil trotaba con la cabeza alzada hacía la cocina, tarareando alegre una canción sobre sonreír mientras daba saltitos y lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Aún así, me fue imposible apartar la mirada. No estaba segura del por qué, quizás era su presencia imponente, quizás su tamaño o sus alegres colores enfundados en cuero. Conforme se acercaba pude entenderlo. Eran las cicatrices.

La tierna sonrisa asesina de Lil estaba rodeada de severas quemaduras que parecían incapaces de sanar, trozos de piel desnuda, roja y punzante le cubrían el hocico y hasta el cuello. Su gruesa chaqueta y destrozada falda me impedía apreciarlo bien, pero estaba segura de que bajo su ropa había aún más piel arruinada por el fuego. Sus ojos parecieron ensancharse cuando, después de todo aquel teatro, los fijó en mí.

-¡Hija de potra, sigues con vida!- exclamó acompañada de una carcajada. Aceleró el paso, con cortos trotes y saltitos se pegó a mí-. Creí que los yermos ya te habrían defecado, ¡pero mira! Estás más viva que cuando te vi por primera vez.

Su nariz chamuscada y sin pelo se pegó a la mía, ella estaba sobre sus cascos traseros.

-Hola- murmuré, cansada de todo, si alguien iba a matarme bien podría haber sido ella.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho, pequeña zorra zombi!

 _La pequeña eres tú_ , pensé mientras la veía caer sobre sus cuatro cascos otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera cometer el error de abrir la boca sentí un dolor punzante en el casco derecho, un lento y penetrante ardor que me impedía pensar o moverme. Me mordí el labio y apreté los ojos.

La risa de Lil me distrajo lo suficiente para abrir un ojo, un segundo me bastó para ver como un sucio cuchillo penetraba mi casco. No me atreví a verlo, no pude… y aún así me obligué a nunca olvidar esa sensación. El corte ardía y la sangre caliente, llena de radiación, empapaba mi pelaje, un lodo cálido se formó a mis pesuñas mientras el acero me atravesaba la piel, abriéndose camino de a poco hacia el hueso. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude, gruñí y traté de moverme… traté.

Pero el miedo es una sensación muy poderosa, extendí mis inexpertas alas y las obligué a moverse, les forcé a levantarme con el frío acero rozándome los huesos. Nada pasó, aleteaba frenética sin resultado alguno.

Eso sólo hizo reír más a Lil, algunos suspiros, chiflidos y carcajadas comenzaron a llenar el patio. Docenas de ponis se unían a la potra salvaje en su tortura.

-¡La vas a romper, idiota!- gritó un corcel detrás de mí, concentrada como estaba en el dolor no pude distinguir si lo decía en serio o de broma, fuera como fuese, ese estúpido caballo me salvó.

Hubo un silencio prolongado tras aquel comentario. Lil estaba inmóvil con una sonrisa ladina en su desgraciado rostro rojo. Las cicatrices que cargaba de pronto volviéndose más evidentes que nunca. La potra rió un poco en silencio y de un solo tajo sacó el cuchillo de mi casco.

Colapsé, la sangre me llenó el pelaje y la ropa de Lil’ Killer, no supe bien lo que sucedió después ya que el mundo se volvió oscuro, caí rendida ante el dolor. Lo último que podía recordar era la cálida sensación de mi sangre y el lodo, era… tranquilizante y me recordó al calor de mi vieja cama en el Establo 68.

Cuando desperté no fue gracias a la insistente alarma de mi Pipbuck, sino por el agudo dolor en la base de mi pierna magullada.

-¡Ah!- grité en cuanto recuperé la conciencia mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía la vista nublada. Tardé unos minutos en decidir que era peor, la sensación de cansancio o el dolor en mi casco agujerado. De alguna forma fue un empate, estaba tan desorientada que apenas podía distinguir lo que había a mi alrededor.

Todo estaba oscuro, algunas sombras de cajas frente a mí, no era una gran pista. La gran bodega que era la guarida de los asaltantes estaba llena de cajas. Traté de parpadear un poco… nada ayudaba a mi borrosa vista. Estaba recostada de lado, la tierra fría pegada a la sangre seca de mi mejilla. En cuanto intenté levantarme sentí como si mis huesos estuvieran dormidos, todo mi cuerpo era pesado y lo sentía crujir con cada movimiento.

Una vez que me incorporé volví a sacudir la cabeza, mechones de mi melena se alejaron de mi cara, sip, el mundo seguía oscuro. Mis extremidades dolían, como si me hubieran estirado entre cuatro ponis hasta arrancarlos y luego las hubieran unido con pegamento barato y saliva. Había un dolor diferente en uno de mis cascos delanteros, entre la oscuridad y el dolor de cabeza no pude distinguir cual era, y tampoco me importaba mucho.

Bajé la mirada y logré percibir algo, la escasa luz de la habitación me permitió ver un vendaje atado a mi casco. Las telas empapadas de rojo me cubrían celosa e inútilmente como si realmente pudieran hacer algo para cubrir el hoyo que había ahí. Dolía, el poco vocabulario que me quedaba de mis días como ardua lectora obligada era simplemente inservible. Me dolía, era un ardor punzante que me picaba la pierna, con el peso de mi cuerpo recargado sobre mi casco, podía sentir la piel abrirse, la sangre seguía fluyendo como una maldita fuente roja que me calentaba y humedecía el vendaje.

Aún así me quedé parada.

Tenía los ojos y la boca seca, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido llorar, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había tomado agua? No que importara de todas formas.

Mi mirada ser perdió en la inmensidad de la oscuridad que me rodeaba, era fácil dejar de pensar en un ambiente así. No había ni un solo poni, sólo yo, la negra habitación y el odio que le tenía a la vida… A la vida aquí, a la vida en el yermo, a la vida entre asaltantes, a la muerte… A mí misma. Pensándolo bien, la vida no era algo que odiara, odiaba a lo que había hecho con ella. Odiaba tener que pelear para comer y muchas veces perder, odiaba estar encerrada, odiaba vivir con el miedo constante a otros ponies.

La sonrisilla chamuscada de Lil’ apareció en mi mente como un flash de luz.

La odiaba a ella. No es difícil imaginar porque.

A pesar del dolor, seguí de pie, odiando al mundo mientras la sonrisa dentuda de aquella potra del infierno aparecía una vez más. Luego apareció su nariz, luego su cara. En unos cuantos segundos ahí estaba ella: enana, llena de cicatrices, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si le hubiera contado el chiste de su vida. Odiaba eso.

La sombra en forma de poni que se manifestó frente a mí hizo que mi corazón se detuviera un segundo. Apreté los dientes, algo en mi interior ardía aún más que la herida abierta en mi casco. Un gruñido inequino salió de mi garganta cuando di un paso. Podía sentir los huesos acariciar la venda, pero no me importó. Otro gruñido, otro paso. Gruñido, paso. Gruñido, paso. No sé cuánto me tomó, pero eventualmente, con la sangre hirviendo y el seño fruncido alcancé a la pequeña potra rosa en mi mente.

-Sigues viva, debo decir que me sorprendiste- gritó sin quitar esa morbosa sonrisa de su rostro quemado.

Torcí una mueca en cuanto me paré frente a ella.

-Espero que esta sea una buena lección- se burló una vez más, entonces levantó su pequeño casco para acariciarme el pecho mientras con una risa infernal me daba un empujón.

Perdí el equilibrio y tuve que retroceder unos pasos, era bastante fuerte para ser una potrilla, pero yo estaba enojada, el dolor ya no era mucho. Teniéndola frente a mí, en el estado en el que estaba era irrelevante. Tan sólo pensar en todas las noches privadas de sueño, el estomago vacío y el pecho ardiendo con deseos de, aunque fuera por una vez, justicia contra los asaltantes. Volví a avanzar.

-Eres una potrilla horrible- dije con un jadeo impaciente-. Por suerte mi trabajo es corregir a los mocosos insolentes como tú.

Una sonrisa retorcida se me formó en el rostro en cuanto volví a alcanzarla. Alcé mi casco bueno y le di una patada en la cara. Lil’ Killer soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando el casco impactó en su cara. Ella se quedó tirada en el piso, mirándome de forma incrédula y, podría haber jurado, dolida.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

Comencé a carcajearme. Antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa volví a golpearla, arrojé mi casco vendado contra ella. La mancha de sangre hizo que su pelaje pareciera azul y por un segundo mi sonrisa se amplió. Lil’ no dijo nada, su mueca de traición seguía plantada en su rostro como si realmente no se lo hubiera esperado.

Esa carita distorsionada por el miedo, con sangre goteándole por la nariz y un moretón en el ojo… me causaba tanto placer.

Impulsada por la repentina facilidad de mi venganza, seguí golpeándola. Quizás me la pase toda la noche dándole patadas a la tierra o a las cajas del almacen, no estaba segura, mi vista era borrosa y mi cabeza seguía desorientada, pero la felicidad de golpear a esa potrilla aunque fuera en mi imaginación fue suficiente para mantenerme despierta toda la noche.

En algún momento de la mañana me arrastraron a la cocina otra vez. Luego al armario. No recuerdo mucho de ese día, excepto que me dolía la cara por sonreír tanto.

**…**

Charlar con Cloudy era mi único consuelo. Pero era complicado, ese día Cloudy estaba volteado contra las cajas, dándome la espalda, con su camisa vieja cubriendo sus alas.

-¡¿Por qué?!- grité. Durante lo que recuerdo fueron minutos, me la pasé dando patadas a las paredes y sacando tierra del piso a golpes, mi venda rojiza había sido remplazada mientras dormía y mi herida parecía estar cerrando poco a poco.

-¡Por qué a mí!- lo único que hacía con mis relinchos era provocar risas al otro lado de la puerta, podía escuchar cada una de sus malditas burlas, cada palabras nauseabundas que les salía del hocico a esos animales. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con humo saliéndome de las orejas, me di la vuelta para encarar al pegaso en la habitación cuando parte de mí se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar sin bufar.

-¿Qué sucedió está vez?-susurró Sky en la voz más baja que pudo conseguir, una parte de mí podría jurar que lo vi girando la cabeza, como si no quisiera dejarse ver, pero me era imposible estar segura.

-Todo-. No fue un grito, no fue una queja, fue simplemente la verdad. Fue un suspiro cargado de verdad. Mientras me sentaba en uno de los agujeros que terminé cavando, me di cuenta de que no había nada más qué pudiera describirle a mi amigo lo que sucedió ese día. O cualquiera de los anteriores. Incluso mi delirio de venganza parecía bastante retorcido para mi propia comprensión.

Hace una semana él se habría levantado, sus alas ya estarían abrazándome mientras él susurraba algo, pero ya no era así. No me di cuenta del momento, no supe cuándo sucedió, sólo sé que una noche él dejó de acercarse. Quizás esa noche llegué abatida por las peleas, quizás le grité por la frustración… No sé qué sucedió, pero esa fue la primera vez que estuve completamente sola en aquella bodega.

Desde entonces dormíamos en esquinas distintas de nuestra celda. De vez en cuando le enviaba miradas, o trababa de hacerlo, Sky siempre evitaba verme a los ojos, prefiriendo jugar con la tierra o contar los hoyos en el techo. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había visto, me costaba recordar incluso el color de sus ojos.

Muy pocas veces se me acercaba, y cuando lo hacía era simplemente para revisar mis constantes heridas. Luego se iba a dormir. Porque eso era lo único que lo había visto hacer, dormir. Me quedé despierta, bufando durante varios minutos antes de comenzar a escuchar los relinchos de un agotado Sky.

Dormir es una palabra fuerte para describir lo que hice aquella noche, porque lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y fingir que mi cuerpo no temblaba ante el silencio y la oscuridad mientras acariciaba mi casco herido.

**_…_ **

La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

No me di cuenta de que estaba sola hasta que el mastodonte que cuidaba de mí azotó la puerta y me arrastró fuera de mi celda. Su intimidante presencia ahuyentaba a cualquier otro pony que intentara poner un casco sobre mí. Aunque en realidad no me hubiera molestado que me tocaran, me habría dado una excusa para tirarle los dientes a un par.

Arrastré los cascos hasta el cobertizo que, para entonces, se había convertido en mi segundo hogar. El lugar estaba igual: oscuro, apestoso, lleno de grasa y el horrible calor del horno acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Mi jefe me observó durante la jornada, sus cejas algo caídas al igual que sus enormes orejas quemadas. Semanas atrás eso me habría impactado, ese día ni siquiera me molesté en notarlo. Cuando llegué por segunda vez a la caldera, intenté esconder algunas zanahorias entre mis alas y melena, pero ese mastodonte lo había notado. Sus ojos no me dejaban desde entonces. Con el tiempo eso cambió.

A dónde fuera, el sujeto me seguía como un ángel guardián salido del mismo infierno. Durante el almuerzo -la pelea estelar en el patio de la guarida-, él me vigilaba mientras trataba de ganar algo de comida. Un par de unicornios, más flacos que palos secos, intentaron amenazarme con cuchillos, pero el simple hecho de ver a mi jefe abrir la boca lo hizo tirar las armas. Fue una pelea limpia hasta que la sangre de aquellos ponies manchó mi pelaje.

Me había acostumbrado a golpear ponies para comer, no debía matarlos, no debía hacer más que simplemente dejarlos inconscientes. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, golpear a los coloridos demonios envueltos en cuero era un pequeño placer para mí, me recordaba a aquella noche en que creí romperle la nariz a Lil’ Killer. Algunos asaltantes se alejaban al verme pasar por el patio, sus cascos tocaban inconscientemente sus narices. Mientras masticaba un pedazo de radioaracha, me encontré sonriendo al darme de cuenta de eso.

Tras mi pequeño almuerzo seguí a mi jefe. El gigante rojo me llevó, como siempre, al cobertizo de Hollow Point. Como siempre, la puerta estaba cerrada. Y como todos los días desde mi llegada al Tártaro, intenté abrirla.

Me habían encerrado, despidiéndose con una risa antes de bloquear la salida. Después de registrar los cajones del cobertizo, me dediqué a golpear la puerta. Las patadas que daba con mis cascos delanteros no eran muy potentes, así que me decidí a utilizar las traseras.

Antes había visto imágenes de ponies hacer algo parecido. En un libro sobre familias famosas de Equestria. Había retratos de linajes famosos, ricos y poderosos; pero había uno en particular que era imposible de ignorar: el clan Apple. Fuertes y orgullosos terrestres que desde tiempos inmemorables se habían dedicado a cultivar las manzanas más deliciosas del mundo. Incluso durante la guerra ellos conservaron sus tradicionales métodos. Mientras muchos granjeros alrededor de Equestria se modernizaban con maquinaria, los Apple no. La cosecha de manzanas se hacía de la manera más necia y autentica posible: pateando troncos.

¡Eso debía hacer!

Invocando la imagen mental de una pony con sombrero, traté de imitar la posición. Me coloqué de espaldas a la puerta y alcé los cascos. A penas y se había movido la podrida madera. Eso solamente me hizo enojar más. Así que lo hice otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Le di patadas a la puerta hasta que mis cascos traseros estuvieron casi rotos.

No supe si era gracias a la constancia con que golpeaba la puerta, al decaído estado de ésta, a los torrentes de adrenalina que me recorrían el cuerpo siempre que le daba una patada, o a la nueva técnica; pero la puerta cedió.

-¡EN SUS CARAS HIJOS DE POTRA!- grité victoriosa cuando escuché el estruendoso azotar de la puerta. Me di media vuelta, con algo de esperanza me disponía a buscar a Sky.

Frente a mí, un par de ceños fruncidos me recibieron con un curioso brillo en los ojos y sonrisas dentudamente chimuelas.

-Nada mal- murmuró el flacucho corcel mostaza, la hélice de su gorrillo giraba como reflejando emociones propias. Era aterrador.

Mi jefe asintió silenciosamente, pero con la sonrisa sin dientes expandiéndose cada vez más.

La perplejidad y el miedo me dejaron un segundo, tiempo suficiente para gritar:

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

**_…_ **

Estaba acostumbrada a las cuerdas. Estaba acostumbrada a que me arrastraran por el piso. Me estaba acostumbrando a recibir golpes de manera periódica. Ser tratada de manera normal era un sentimiento alienígena para mí. Nadie me gritaba para que caminara más rápido. Los ponies ya no me miraban como un pedazo de carne, ahora me veían más como a una radioaracha molesta, era un inicio.

Hollow Point y la enorme masa chimuela me guiaron a una bodega. En lugar de seguir derecho hasta mi celda, los ponies dieron vuelta a la derecha, adentrándose en el oscuro patio y cruzándolo hasta llegar a un enorme almacén. El interior era iluminado por lámparas de baterías de chispa, cubriendo todo de un suave tono morado. A penas podía distinguir las sombras de estantes y cajas decrepitas, pero mis captores navegaban por la bodega como expertos.

Quizás debí sentirme más ansiosa. Tal vez un poco más de temor por mi propia vida hubiera sido razonable, pero mientras caminaba entre las sombras purpuras me di cuenta de que realmente no era así. Mi Pipbuck no pitaba con su constante recordatorio de que mi corazón estaba agitado… Mi respiración no se cortaba ni mis cascos temblaban mientras caminaba con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos. No, simplemente caminaba por ahí, siguiendo a las sombras de mis captores en lugar de luchar…

¿Qué pensaría Jitters? Me detuve a pensarlo por unos segundos, seguramente negaría con la cabeza antes de gritarme algo sobre lo estúpida e infantil que era al someterme de esa forma, al dejar que esta relativa paz se metiera tanto en mi cabeza que me volvió incapaz de resistir más. ¿Rex reaccionaría igual? Quizás el sería más comprensivo… o no. Yo sabía que me había rendido desde el momento en que los esclavistas pusieron la primera soga en mi cuello, pero… ¿Realmente había perdido la voluntad de esa forma…? ¿Alguna vez la tuve? Quizás no, quizás me volví presa de mi propio cuerpo desde el segundo en que mi corazón se detuvo aquella noche.

No fue una muerte real, pero en el momento dejó de importar. La vieja Dragon Fly parecía haberse ido también… ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí…? Puede que nada, esa pony siempre fue una conformista y una cobarde que no pudo ir a buscar a sus amigos cuando más importaba, pensándolo así, no pude entender porqué ahora debía de ser diferente.

Hollow Point y el cocinero se detuvieron.

La suave luz de la linterna purpura era insuficiente para iluminar la bodega, lo único que podía ver era el ridículo sombrero de Hollow girar mientras el mastodonte rojo buscaba algo entre los estantes. Después de revolverse un rato y tirar al menos cinco cajas, el enorme pony alzó la cabeza y la lámpara iluminó una gruesa tela que llevaba entre los dientes.

-Perfecto- asintió Hollow.

-¿Qué es perfect…?- no pude terminar debido a que aquella mugrosa lona me cayó en la boca. Sabía mejor que la sopa de tierra que hacía mi jefe.

Un gruñido fue la única indicación que tuve para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Aquella cosa que me habían arrojado parecía una armadura hecha pedazos, con jirones de cuero, tela y placas de metal oxidado; no entendí cómo se supone que eso diera protección pero las miradas de Hollow me dijeron que no debía cuestionarlo.

**_…_ **

-¿Ahora qué?- gruñó Sky cuando me escuchó abrir la puerta de nuestra bodega- ¿Lucky volvió a dispararse en la cara o sólo quieres relajarte un rato?- dio un rápido aleteo nervioso antes de volverse.

-¿Quién demonios es Lucky?- respondí.

Nunca sabré si su expresión era de sorpresa por verme con aquella ropa o de miedo por no haberme reconocido a la primera, pero la forma en que abrió los ojos ojerosos, su boca seca y el sudor caía de su frente… ¿Realmente me veía tan mal?

-Lo siento, Fly- murmuró él con el rostro aún en shock-. Es sólo que…

Sky tragó saliva y se frotó los cascos. Era la primera vez que lo veía a la cara en días, tenía nuevas cicatrices y un ojo morado.

-No te preocupes- suspiré, quizás más fuerte de lo que debía porque en ese momento me llegó un agudo ataque de tos. Mi compañero de celda, prudente como él mismo, mantuvo su distancia, dio un saltillo y se arrinconó junto a una caja, lo más alejado de mí posible. Entre espasmos pude ver como Sky hacía gestos cada vez más cargados de miedo, no me gustó nada la forma en que se mordía los labios, mucho menos como agachaba las orejas y se le encogían las pupilas.

Cuando mi ataque terminó me bastó una mirada al piso para saber porqué Sky se veía tan preocupado: la tierra estaba empapada en sangre. Algo cálido me goteaba por la barbilla, sin atreverme a mirar mi propia sangre, alcé la cabeza. Era la primera vez en semanas que veía a Sky a los ojos y no fue nada como los recordaba, no sólo estaban inyectados en sangre, se notaban asustados, cansados y rojos de llanto y sueño, pero sobre todo: temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar si se me acercaba.

-Será difícil de tratar aquí- murmuró observando a distancia la mancha de sangre-. Puedo darte algunas píldoras pero la única forma de curarte será consiguiendo algunas de esas estúpidas bolsitas anaranjadas.

-¿Qué tan… avanzado crees que está?- él no me respondió inmediatamente, se veía agitado, todas sus plumas estaban esponjadas como a un gato se le eriza el pelo, sus ojos asustados miraban a cualquier lado que no fuera el mío.

-Es sólo el inicio- contestó por fin-. Si fuera tú dejaría de comer tierra radiactiva por un tiempo- me recomendó, seguido de una nerviosa risilla nasal.

Sonreí y traté de acercarme, pero en cuanto di un paso Cloudy Sky se encogió en su lugar.

-No voy a morderte-murmuré algo herida por su reacción.

Cloudy no dijo nada, sólo apartó la mirada, temeroso de hacer contacto visual. Me dio la espalda y se acurrucó para dormir.

**_…_ **

En cuanto me dieron mi armadura destartalada supe lo que me esperaba. Estaban usándome, el infierno que era vivir en aquellas bodegas y trabajar con el cocinero era sólo un examen, una prueba que, por desgracia, pasé. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del complejo observé a los ponies con narices rotas y orejas mordidas, los múltiples moretones que yo había causado... Y aún así, había cierta tranquilidad en ello, saber que gracias a ese tiempo de palizas y peleas ahora podía caminar por los pasillos sin que nadie intentase matarme me llenaba de una retorcida y extraña paz.

No debería sentirme así, pero me era imposible… después de tantos años viviendo en la comodidad del establo 68, mi acondicionada mente sólo buscaba una cosa: preservación. Hasta el momento había visto algunos de los horrores del yermo de Rainbow Falls, había peleado y sobrevivido pero no fue hasta mis días con los asaltantes que realmente vi lo que podría haberme sucedido.

Mientras Hollow me escoltaba, me di la vuelta para ver la puerta de la vieja bodega en dónde había sobrevivido tanto tiempo junto a Sky. Cada vez se veía más lejana. Al avanzar me di cuenta de lo poco que realmente conocía a ese pegaso y, aún así, lo mucho que lo extrañaría. El ridículo gorrito de Hollow mantuvo mi mente ocupada unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el viejo corcel me dejara frente a una habitación llena de ponis preparándose para dormir.

Tomé mi lugar, avanzando con la cabeza baja y guardando mis alas tan bien como pudiera llegué a una esquina medio abandonada. Me recosté, varios ponis llegaron a ocupar lugares de tierra junto a mí unos minutos después. Todos estaban desaliñados, con las miradas ausentes y patas tambaleantes, no me prestaron mucha atención. Las luces se apagaron al poco tiempo.

Con mi cabeza en la tierra fría comencé a divagar sobre lo extraño que había sido todo… lo doloroso que fue y, por algún motivo, lo doloroso que debió haber sido.

La parte de mi cerebro que registraba las muertes, las heridas, perdidas, hambre y dolor, se veía atrofiada. La falta de comida y miedo constante a ser violada mientras dormía provocaron que esa pequeña y casi muda parte de mi mente se mantuviera en silencio. Egoísta quizás, pero era inevitable. No me importaba nada más que lo que me sucediera a mí, el dolor que yo sintiera o el miedo que tuviera. Como una potra, cerré mis oídos y mis ojos al sufrimiento externo.

Me di cuenta, también, que nunca había pensado en ello debido al poco tiempo que había tenido para hacerlo en los últimos días. Mientras me revolcaba en la tierra, tratando inútilmente de dormir, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. En ese momento sólo quería apagar mi cerebro, pero no podía. Quería dormir, pero eso sólo significaría algo peor para mí.

El Pipbuck era maravilloso, pero no podía protegerme mientras dormía como lo hacía Jitters, Rex o incluso Cloudy… Alcé la mirada un segundo, en ningún lado podía encontrar caras conocidas, por primera vez en días estaba rodeada de ponis. Somos una especie social, somos equinos, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, pero hay algo que no podemos evitar a pesar de nuestra mutua dependencia: adoramos lastimarnos entre nosotros. Como aquellos ancestros que convirtieron al mundo en la mierda que es hoy, nosotros nos atacamos y traicionamos al mismo tiempo que nos llamamos amigos. La vida de asaltante es un infierno, pero igual somos ponis a fin de cuentas.

Duele pensar que me puedo identificar con ellos, pero la debilidad mental que sufría me obligaba a seguir el más básico de mis instintos: sobrevive. Y la única forma de hacer eso es continuar con ellos, agachar la cabeza y esperar.

Pensar era doloroso, pero había cosas peores.

No pude evitar que esas ideas me invadieran en medio de la noche. La enorme bodega donde dormía estaba completamente llena de corceles y yeguas durmiendo hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista. Las sombras de los ponies en el piso junto con el ocasional ronquido deberían haber sido reconfortantes, parte de mí seguro pensaba eso, pero en general era algo que daba miedo. Tantos posibles enemigos, tantos posibles predadores en un solo lugar… No era de extrañar que no pudiera dormir.

Los corceles y las yeguas dormían juntos, mientras fingía estar dormida podía escuchar los gemidos de sedientas yeguas y el constante relinchido de satisfechos corceles. Cada segundo me llenaba de temor, algunas veces sentía cascos, cuernos y colas cerca de mi cutie mark, otras veces algunos borrachos corceles me abrazaban durante la noche.

La mañana tardó mucho en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo todo fue mucho peor.

**_…_ **

La paciencia es una de las mayores virtudes de una profesora, yo no era la mejor profesora, pero entendía. Como asaltante, eso no importa. Sólo importa el ahora, incluso eso es mucho para un asaltante preocupado por su propia supervivencia.

-¡Ya despierten hijos de potra!

Entre parpadeos somnolientos pude ver a un grupo de enormes sementales terrestres y unicornios avanzar entre los asaltantes aún dormidos a mi alrededor. Pisoteaban y daban patadas con tal de despertar a todos los presentes. Por reflejo me puse de pie y salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Por un segundo creí que alguno de esos mastodontes me golpearía, pero ni siquiera me dirigieron la mirada. Salí de la bodega, el grupo de dormidos asaltantes que esperaba afuera, por otro lado, me recibió con un pequeño regalo de lo que puedo suponer era una iniciación.

-¡Por fin se despertó la perra con alas!- exclamó burlón un terrestre azul con oscura melena negra. Me dirigió una sonrisa chimuela que hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de olvidar.

-¡Ya era hora!- respondió en el mismo tono una yegua, otros dos asaltantes asintieron con hambrientas miradas cómplices.

-Buenos… ¿días?- murmuré, mis rodillas temblaban un poco al verme directamente confrontada con las iracundas miradas de todos aquellos ponis. Sólo eran cuatro los que se habían quedado conmigo, pero era más que suficiente para llenarme de temor. Sus ojos, todos inyectados en sangre y esas sonrisas demoniacas, dentudas y amarillas… burr… no podía ignorarlos más.

-Sólo camina, carne fresca- una sucia cola negra me rozó la nariz, sacudí la cabeza mientras veía como el corcel azul se dio la vuelta y los otros le siguieron. No parecía que mi jefe estuviera cerca, mucho menos Hollow. Si ya no estaba bajo su tutela, lo único que me quedaba era tratar de mezclarme con los demás.

-¡Esperen!- grité. El corcel y los otros tres ponis se voltearon a verme, con una carcajada grupal aceleraron su galope, rápidamente perdiéndose en el enorme patio del complejo. Claro, hora de comer. Mi trote desesperado me llevó a encontrarlos al frente de la fila.

Nunca había visto ese patio a la hora del desayuno, pero sabía una cosa, si no los alcanzaba me quedaría sin nada, tendría que pelear una vez más por las sobras. El leve roce del cuero y las oxidadas placas de mi armadura me recordó una cosa: entre asaltantes no hay reglas. Seguí trotando hasta llegar con los idiotas que me habían dejado atrás.

-¡Ey!- exclamé mientras me colocaba detrás de ellos. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y la yegua me dio una patada en el hombro. Parecían indiferentes, bien.

-¡¿Qué te pasa potrilla?!- la voz ronca de un corcel me llamó por detrás, al darme la vuelta encontré a un unicornio, sucio, lleno de marcas y pelo caído como el resto de ellos, en un pasado me hubiera intimidado, pero ahora lo único que sentía era hambre y el cosquilleo de la radiación alterándome el cerebro.

-Nada, ¿qué te pasa a ti?- respondí tan estoica como me fue posible. La falta de sueño no ayudaba.

-Te metiste a la fila, perra- su ceño fruncido y gran estatura ciertamente le daban fuerza a su argumento.

-Ellos me cuidaban el lugar- respondí mientras señalaba a mis aparentes aliados, ni siquiera me di la vuelta para ver si estaban de acuerdo o no con mi respuesta.

-Qué estupidez, sal de aquí antes de que te mate- gruñó él agachando la cabeza, su nariz estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la mía.

Los moretones y mordidas que tenía aquel corcel alrededor de las piernas y cuello me indicaban una cosa, él también solía pelear por su comida. Si mi loca idea era real, entonces ambos éramos peones en asenso con estómagos vacíos. Parte de mi cabeza decía que debía dejarlo en paz, él era más grande, no importaba perder una comida más.

Otra parte de mi cabeza, por su lado, se rehusaba a seguir soportando abusos. Era la misma parte que estaba cansada de las miradas desaprobatorias de la Overmare, de los gruñidos de papá y las insolencias de los pequeños potros. Esa parte de mí que solía dormir para dejar que Jitters tomara las decisiones difíciles… La voz, el hambre, el miedo y el rugido del veneno radioactivo que se había estado acumulando en mí desde que llegué al yermo se fusionaron en una irracional voz que relinchaba a gritos:

-¡A la mierda!

Di un salto y me coloqué en dos patas, en menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre la garganta del corcel, mi casco presionando firme contra la frágil tráquea y mis dientes bien asegurados en una de sus orejas. Mis patas traseras dieron una rápida patada a su estómago. Mientras él se retorcía por algo de aire me di la vuelta, algo en su forma de jadear por aire me hizo recordar con una sonrisa interna mis delirios con Lil’. Los cuatro asaltantes delante de mí simplemente comenzaron a reír. Me importaba muy poco si era por simpatía o espectáculo, pero pronto me encontré imitándolos.

Era la primera vez en semanas que probaba comida sin tierra o sangre, podría haber estado desabrida, fría, aguada, caducada o lo que fuera. Para mí ese primer bocado de estofado de ardilla sabía como a gloria.

**…**

Los potros del apocalipsis eran un grupo simpático, al menos tanto como pueden serlo los asaltantes. Así se llamaban los cuatro potros cuyos nombres jamás seré capaz de olvidar.

-¡Eres una idiota, potrilla estúpida!- sabía que Slice no podía evitar ser redundante, así que simplemente solté una carcajada y me abalancé contra ella. Sus fuertes pesuñas me inmovilizaron en el suelo con una llave, como ya era la costumbre. Me revolví en el suelo, atragantándome con tierra mientras los otros tres asaltantes a nuestro lado comenzaban a reír.

-¡Ya ríndete, mosquita!- gritó con una carcajada el chimuelo corcel de pelaje azul y desaliñada melena negruzca, Knife.

-¡Jamás!- el peso de Slice me aplastaba las costillas, pero no las alas. Con un pequeño empujón logré quitarme a la sucia yegua de encima.

-Eres una tramposa perra- se burló Knife-. Pero supongo que es normal para una rata con alas.

Slice y los otros dos ponies soltaron carcajadas que me retumbaban en la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie. Me sacudí el pelaje de la tierra y el polvo. En cuanto me incorporé vi a Buffer y Rubber revolcándose en suelo, eran un par de mellizos terrestres. Su pelaje amarillo a penas se distinguía entre los forcejeos.

Me quedé sentada viendo a los gemelos pelear en el polvo, ambos eran enormes y corpulentos, totalmente opuesto a lo que una esperaría de un par de asaltantes, estaban llenos de marcas y tatuajes mal hechos en las piernas. Pese a la intensidad de su forcejeo, las risas e insultos ocasionales les hacían verse como un par de potros jugando. La casi desvanecida maestra en el fondo de mi cabeza no podía evitar recordar a los jóvenes ponis del establo 68. Esa fugaz imagen se borró en cuanto sentí un golpe en el lomo, Slice seguía enojada por nuestra injusta pelea.

La desaliñada yegua blanca se sentó a mi lado y por un momento podría jugar que se había transformado en un unicornio, su melena roja de pronto parecía de un monótono gris oscuro. Sacudí la cabeza.

Todos los potros del apocalipsis, como se hacían llamar, eran terrestres, orgullosos de su legado y fuerza. Mientras veía los desorbitados ojos de Slice ante la intensidad de la pelea frente a nosotras, no pude evitar preguntarme porqué me habían aceptado. ¿Me veía tan mal que les impresionó fuera capaz de golpear a un poni? ¿Lo hacían por que querían ser ellos quienes me golpearan hasta la muerte? Aún si me hubiera importado, preguntarles habría sido un suicidio.

-¿Estás lista para esta noche?-preguntó Slice sin verme a los ojos, el polvo que levantaban Rubber y Buffer volviéndose cada vez más.

Uno de los mellizos sometió al otro con una llave, usando una de sus piernas para ahorcar a su hermano.

-Estoy… emocionada- murmuré ausente, aun me costaba creer que en esto se había convertido mi vida. Las placas oxidadas de hierro contra me pecho me lo recordaban constantemente, pero todo se sentía como un sueño. Quizás esa pequeña parte de mí, esa estúpida poni que aún esperaba volver al establo seguía viva y susurrando palabras de esperanza entre los gritos, golpes y el eterno pitido de mi Pipbuck, la que no me dejaba procesar en su totalidad el horror de seguir con vida en este lugar.

Tenía que ser eso…

-Más vale que no intentes hacer ninguna tontería, eh- siseó Knife en mi oreja. Me giré en cuanto sentí su pútrido aliento en mi cara, el pony terrestre esbozó extraña sonrisa chimuela y luego salió caminando. Me levanté para seguirlo. Mientras trotaba Buffer ya le había sacado una nueva cicatriz a Rubber, y Slice estaba golpeándolos a ambos por… algún motivo.

Seguí a Knife en silencio durante unos minutos, él avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de percatarse de mi presencia. Cuando se dio cuenta giró la cabeza y me hizo un gesto. Troté más rápido hasta estar a su lado.

-Como todos los días te arrastran a la cocina ya debes saber a qué vamos- dijo en voz baja, su mirada ojerosa fija en el camino. Asentí.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos, Knife me guió hasta una bodega, un par de asaltantes trotaban sin ton ni son por la oscuridad del almacén. El corcel desdentado que me acompañaba saludó con un gesto de su casco a los guardias, me indicó que le siguiera a través de los estantes que llenaban la habitación.

El lugar estaba desordenado, como todo en este basurero, no había forma de saber qué encontraría ahí, Knife esculcaba cajas de la forma más frenéticamente floja que jamás había visto, mientras él se ocupaba, di un vistazo a la chatarra que había por ahí. Piezas viejas, armas rotas, materiales inservibles estaban regados en los estantes, al parecer las cosas buenas estaban en las cajas.

-¿Dónde está esa porquería?-murmuró Knife mientras arrojaba libros viejos de una caja de metal a unos metros de mí.

Seguí explorando, ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de estas bodegas, me levanté en dos pesuñas para revisar los estantes más altos. Nada, simple basura. Entre gruñidos, el corcel arrojaba cigarrillos, botellas vacías y juguetes maltratados en mi dirección. Sin mis alforjas no podría llevar nada, incluso si los cigarrillos eran fáciles de intercambiar por cosas entre los asaltantes, sería sospechoso que yo tuviera alguno. Torcí el gesto al ver la basura que seguía volando.

Entre las chucherías que adornaban el suelo de la oscura bodega, había un pequeño brillo que me llamó la atención, me acerqué a un estante donde una caja se había volteado, entre los papeles y recipientes rotos había un delgado trozo de metal, parecía tan pequeño como una pluma y probablemente era igual de liso.

-¡Oye tú!- el grito de Knife me despertó momentáneamente- ¡Ven aquí!

Alcé la vista de mi tesoro y como pude, cuide que mi casco vendado no se lastimara con nada entre los vidrios rotos y cajas derrumbadas. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente sentí un par de pesuñas sujetarme con fuerza los hombros, escuché un pitido al tiempo que una lucecilla roja aparecía frente a mis ojos. Sentí algo frío contra mi cuello y el ruidillo que hacía juego con mi eternamente fastidioso Pipbuck se hizo más intenso.

_Clic._

Knife me empujó contra un estante en cuanto escuché ese sonido. Su apestoso hocico se pegó a mi oreja.

-Sólo es una precaución- el cálido aliento me dio cosquillas y una sensación de nausea comenzó a subirme por la garganta. Él se alejó, sus pesados pasos retumbaron en mis oídos unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que tenía que acompañarlo.

Avancé con precaución entre la basura, me agaché a recoger el pedacillo de metal que había encontrado, mientras lo sujetaba entre los dientes comprobé que era como una pluma más. Lo guardé entre mis alas y seguí avanzando.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando lo vi en la entrada de la bodega. Su larguirucho cuerpo azul me esperaba golpeteando la tierra, sus ojos inyectados en sangre me veían con una mezcla de burla y hambre que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Knife esbozó una sonrisa desdentada cuando lo alcancé.

La luz de la bodega me cegó unos segundos, pero cuando abrí los ojos otra vez distinguí algo diferente, un parpadeo rojo a mi izquierda. Mi cuello se sentía pesado. Miré de reojo y alcancé a ver una cajita de hierro oxidado con un foco.

-¿Qué demonios…?

**…**

Desde que conocí a Jitters el concepto de ponies con armaduras mágicas se había convertido en una pequeña chispa de esperanza en mi nueva vida en el yermo. El corazón se me aceleraba al pensar en que había alguien con la capacidad de usar esa tecnología para defender a otros, parte de mí sabía que la orden como tal estaba llena de prejuicios y en general eran un grupo cerrado. Pero Jitters había sido tan atento, se había arriesgado por mí. Me impresionaba la fuerza de esos ponies y admiraba su disciplina. Pero más que nada, les tenía miedo.

La esperanza que sentía se veía opacada por el temor que me provocaba ver que me apuntaran dos metralletas cargadas por mastodontes con armaduras.

Knife y Rubber estaban apuntados a mis flancos, atacando rápidamente con rifles mientras los Rangers recargaban. El repiqueteo de las balas contra el metal me hacía zumbar los oídos mientras me ocultaba detrás de una vieja carrera aérea con otros dos ponies asaltantes. Mis dientes, apretados contra el mango de un martillo rechinaron al escuchar el último golpe de la metralla contra nuestro refugio.

Rubber salió disparado contra los paladines, a pesar de su enorme tamaño parecía una bala de cañón amarilla. De un cabezazo embistió a uno de los dos Rangers. Su compañero alzó su pesado casco para golpear al terrestre, pero una bala precisa le hizo perder el equilibrio. En mi refugio alcancé a ver como uno de los ponies a mi lado atacaba sin cuartel las piernas traseras del Ranger.

El otro poni que se refugiaba conmigo recién había terminado de recargar su revólver, con un grito agudo y carente de cordura, salió corriendo mientras disparaba al Ranger que Rubber estaba sometiendo, un par de balas alcanzaron al mastodonte amarillo pero no parecían molestarle.

Apreté con más fuerza el martillo en mis dientes. La lluvia de balas se renovó un instante en mi dirección. Me agaché. Sin soltar el martillo conté los segundos, veinte.

Del lado de los Rangers había dos ponies más que usaban armaduras ligeras, ellos sostenían armas más pequeñas. Aquellos corceles peleaban con Knife, quien frenéticamente esquivaba las balas. Los dos ponies que se refugiaban conmigo salieron corriendo a ayudar a Knife, desde mi escondite logré ver a tres ponies galopando con armas en el hocico contra dos corceles que trataban de recargar sus armas desesperadamente.

En cuanto esos locos dejaron el refugio volví a escuchar las balas golpear el metal a mis espaldas. Veinte segundos. Sacudí mis alas y saqué la pequeña lámina de metal que había conseguido en la bodega.

Knife gritó una orden, el seco golpe de un cuerpo cayendo se escuchó entre el repiqueteo. Quince, solté el martillo y sujeté con firmeza el cuchillo de mantequilla con los dientes.

Escuché los gruñidos ahogados de un poni entre la balacera. Diez. Frenéticamente raspé la superficie de mi refugio. Un gemido de dolor. Los dientes me sangraban y los ojos ardían. Cinco. Solté el cuchillo y tomé mi martillo. Dos. Un Ranger de armadura ligera apareció a mi lado.

Cero. Sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé sobre él. El Ranger disparó titubeante un par de veces. Su arma salió volando con el empujón. Ambos quedamos tirados entre el polvo del yermo. Alcé mi martillo y le di un golpe a su cabeza.

El poni parecía algo desorientado, pero no podía permitirme que arruinara lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Mi cuello se sentía pesado y la luz roja me recordó que al menos debía hacer un buen trabajo. Sólo esta vez.

-Lo siento- murmuré, mi garganta estaba seca, estaba cansada de todo pero no podía permitirme parar. Quizás era la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentía una pasión genuina por la vida, un deseo de… hacer algo.

Solté una patada al pecho del poni. Sentí un vacío en el pecho al ver la insignia de los Rangers en su flanco armado.

-De verdad lo siento- susurré, quizás más para mí misma. Levanté el martillo. El Ranger sacudió la cabeza, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Giré mi cabeza para soltar el golpe cuando…

-¿Señorita Do?- exclamó él. Me congelé. Reconocía esa voz. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la primera vez que la había escuchado-. ¿Eres la vagabunda de Jitters, no?

Por algún motivo la imagen de un corcel saliendo del baño fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, junto con un grito y una mueca de incomodidad. Asentí.

-¿Sahbhes hónde ehstá?- pregunté con la mirada ausente mientras mordía el martillo. Él bajó la mirada.

El sonar de las balas volvió más intenso que nunca, las dos ametralladoras atacaban sin cesar mi refugio. Los gritos de los ponies en ambos bandos eran agudos, llenos de dolor y éxtasis que parecían irreales.

Con un salto rápido, el Ranger alcanzó su arma y se plantó firme frente a mí. Su mirada era seria, su ceño fruncido con preocupación. Él asintió.

De pronto el estruendo de la batalla parecía mitigarse, una repentina paz me invadió al ver aquel gesto. Dejé caer el martillo, sin importarme que me siguiera un arma. El poni alzó las cejas al verme recoger el pedazo de metal. Diez segundos. Seguí tallando el cuchillo contra la carrosa de metal tan rápido como pude. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos…

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Knife al otro lado de mi refugio. Los asaltantes se movilizaron, corriendo como salvaje en dirección al norte. Aún se escuchaban los gruñidos y balazos, pero todo el grupo de ladrones con alforjas cargadas de armas y drogas nuevas corrían desenfrenados, lejos de los ponies en armadura.

Retomé el martillo, mientras el Ranger estaba distraído por la repentina huida aproveché para darle una patada en el pecho. Con ese golpe logré que soltara su arma.

-Lo siento- murmuré al tiempo que le daba otra patada.- Sólo hazme un favor.

El corcel alzó la ceja mientras dejaba salir un jadeo. Mi collar comenzó a parpadear más rápido.

-Recuerda que la fiesta es a media noche.

Antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para preguntar dejé caer mi martillo sobre cabeza. No sangraba mucho, realmente esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada grave. Tomé mi pluma de metal y mi arma ensangrentada y salí corriendo con el grupo de asaltantes. Con la cortina de nubes era difícil saber la hora exacta pero confiaba en que Jitters y los otros Rangers tendrían tiempo suficiente para ver mi mensaje.

Aceleré el paso para alcanzar a la manada de asaltantes. Giré la cabeza por última vez y una sonrisa se me escapó cuando vi al pony junto a mi refugio incorporarse y mirar fijamente mis talladuras.

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Level up! 50 % para el próximo nivel._

_Nuevo beneficio agregado: Wing pocket (Rango 1): Mientras no tengas alforjas podrás almacenar 20 % de tu capacidad de carga en su alas, no es mucho, pero es algo._

_Nuevo beneficio de facción agregado: Cruzada: Hay algo en tus ojos que incomoda a los ponies, tu apariencia es tan mala que siempre que trates con ponies fuera de las facciones asaltantes tus intentos de intimidación tienen un 5 % más de probabilidad de éxito. En serio, deberías hacer algo por tu melena._


End file.
